DIVERGENT - (Remake - Daejae)
by Daejae24
Summary: Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (tanpa pamrih). Daejae/B.A.P/EXO/GOT7/BTS/SAM
1. Chapter 1

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others Cast : B.A.P member and others

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **\- aku Remake nih novel karya V R, karena aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka^^. Jadi deh ingin ajja nge-remake nih novel dengan judul yang sana 'DIVERGENT', Daejae ver lagi. Banyak kok author lain yang Remake nih FF, jadi mungkin sangat sama dengan milik mereka(?), di ffn ini juga ada tapi bahasanya, bahasa Inggris^^.**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiat oke!**

 **Oke semoga kalian menyukainya~~~-**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Divergent #1

Ada sebuah cermin di rumahku. Letaknya di belakang panel geser di koridor tangga. Faksi kami memberiku izin untuk berdiri di hadapan cermin itu pada hari kedua setiap tiga bulan. Hari ketika eomma memotong dan merapikan rambutku.

Aku duduk di atas bangku dan eomma berdiri di belakangku dengan membawa gunting. Sekadar merapikan rambut. Helaiannya yang bercabang, berwarna hitam pucat jatuh ke lantai.

Setelah selesai, eomma menarik rambut depanku ke atas dan membelahnya disisi kanan pelipisku. Aku memperhatikan betapa eomma terlihat tenang dan fokus. Eomma sangat terlatih dalam seni menghilangkan jati diri. Aku tak bisa seikhlas eomma dalam menghilangkan jati diri.

Aku sedikit melirik bayanganku saat eomma tak memperhatikan—bukan karena ingin sombong, tapi karena penasaran. Penampilan seseorang bisa banyak berubah dalam tiga bulan. Di depan cermin, kulihat wajah lonjong dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby. Aku masih terlihat seperti anak kecil walau beberapa bulan lagi aku berulang tahun keenam belas. Faksi lainnya boleh merayakannya untuk menyenangkan diri.

"Nah," ujar eomma saat merapikan rambutku. Mata kami saling bertatapan di cermin. Terlambat untuk memalingkan muka, tapi bukannya memarahiku, eomma tersenyum menatap bayangan kami. Aku sedikit berkenyit. Mengapa eomma tak menegurku yang sedang memandangi bayanganku sendiri?

"Jadi, hari inilah saatnya," ujarnya.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Aku menatap mataku sendiri sejenak. Hari inilah hari pelaksanaan Tes Kecakapan yang akan menunjukkan di manakah tempatku berada di antara lima faksi yang ada. Dan besok, pada saat Upacara Pemilihan, aku akan memutuskan faksi mana yang kupilih. Pilihanku berlaku selamanya. Aku akan memutuskan apakah aku akan tinggal bersama keluargaku atau meninggalkan mereka.

"Ani," ujarku. "Tesnya tidak harus mengubah pilihan kita."

"Benar." eomma tersenyum."Ayo kita sarapan."

"Terima kasih. Sudah memotong rambutku."

Eomma mencium pipi berisiku dan menggeser panel menutupi cermin. Menurutku, eomma saja menjadi wanita cantik, di kehidupan lain. Tubuhnya yang ramping tersembunyi di balik jubah kelabu. Tulang pipinya tinggi dengan bulu mata panjang melentik. Saat eomma mengurai rambutnya di malam hari, rambutnya tergerai indah melewati bahu. Tapi sebagai anggota faksi Abnegation, eomma harus menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

Kami berjalan bersama-sama menuju dapur. Pada pagi-pagi seperti inilah, saat eomma menyiapkan sarapan, dan tangan ayah membelai rambutku sembari membaca koran, lalu eomma bersenandung sambil membersihkan meja—itulah pagi-pagi yang menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalah karena ingin meninggalkan mereka.

Busnya bau pengap. Tiap kali harus melewati jalan bergelombang, busnya berguncang dan melemparku ke sana kemari, tak peduli betapa kuatnya aku menggenggam kursi agar tidak jatuh.

Hyung-ku, Yongguk, berdiri di lorong bus sambil berpegangan pada sulur besi di atas kepalaya agar tidak jatuh. Kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Yongguk mewarisi rambut gelap dan wajah sangar appa; serta mata coklat gelap milik eomma. Saat masih kecil, sosoknya yang seperti itu kelihatan aneh, tapi sekarang ia terlihat tampan. Jika ia bukan seorang Abnegation, aku yakin para gadis di sekolah takkan melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Yongguk juga mewarisi sifat eomma yang tak pernah mementingkan diri sendiri. Ia memberikan kursinya pada seorang pria Candor yang bermuka masam tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Pria Candor itu mengenakan setelan hitam dengan dasi putih—seragam standar Candor. Faksi mereka menghargai kejujuran dan melihat kebenaran sejelas warna hitam dan putih. Jadi, warna itulah yang mereka pakai.

Jarak antar bangunan mulai menyempit dan jalanan mulai lebih halus saat kami mendekati pusat kota. Gedung yang tadinya disebut Menara Sears—sekarang kami memanggilnya The Hub—mencuat dari balik kabut dan membentuk sebuah pilar hitam di langit. Bus melewati bagian bawah jalur layang kereta. Aku belum pernah naik kereta walau kereta selalu lewat dan jalur relnya di mana-mana. Hanya the Dauntless yang menggunakannya.

Lima tahun lalu, beberapa pekerja konstruksi sukarela dari Abnegation memperbaiki beberapa jalan. Mereka memulainya dari tengah kota dan terus bekerja sampai ke luar kota, hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan bahan baku. Jalanan tempatku tinggal masih retak-retak dan penuh tambalan; benar-benar tak aman dilewati. Tapi itu tak masalah karena kami tak memiliki mobil.

Ekspresi Yongguk terlihat tenang saat bus berayun dan berguncang. Jubah kelabunya menjuntai di bagian lengan saat ia menggenggam tiang untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Aku tahu dari matanya yang terus bergerak kalau ia sedang mengamati orang di sekitarnya—berusaha untuk hanya melihat mereka dan tak melihat dirinya sendiri. Candor menghargai kejujuran, tapi faksi kami, Abnegation, menghargai sifat tak mementingkan diri sendiri.

Bus berhenti di depan sekolah. Aku bangkit dan melewati pria Candor itu. Aku meraih lengan Yongguk hyung saat aku tersandung sepatu pria itu. Celanaku memang terlalu panjang dan aku memang canggung.

Gedung Tingkat Atas adalah bangunan sekolah tertua di antara tiga sekolah di kota ini: Tingkat Rendah, Tingkat Tengah, dan Tingkat Tinggi. Seperti gedung-gedung lain di sekelilingnya, bangunan ini terbuat dari kaca dan baja. Di bagian depannya ada ukiran besi besar yang sering dipanjat Dauntless sepulang sekolah. Mereka saling menantang untuk memanjat lebih tinggi dan tinggi. Tahun lalu aku melihat salah satu dari mereka jatuh dan kakinya patah. Akulah yang pergi mencari pertolongan perawat.

"Hari ini tes kecakapan," ujarku. Selisih usia Yongguk dan aku tidak ada setahun, jadi kami berada di kelas yang sama.

Yongguk hyung mengangguk saat kami melewati pintu depan. Otot-ototku menegang begitu kami masuk. Suasananya terasa seperti kami semua tengah dahaga. Sepertinya semua murid yang berumur enam belas tahun berusaha menikmati apa pum yang bisa mereka nikmati di hari terkahir ini. Karena kemungkinkan besar kami takkan berjalan di aula ini lagi setelah Upacara Pemilihan—begitu kami membuat pilihan, faksi kami yang barulah yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk tuntasnya pendidikan kami.

Pelajaran cuma berlangsung setengahnya hari ini, jadi kami bisa menyelesaikan semua pelajaran sebelum tes kecakapan yang akan berlangsung setelah makan siang. Detak jantungku sudah terlanjur naik.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak khawatir tentang semua yang mereka katakan?" tanyaku pada Yongguk hyung.

Kami berhenti sejenak di persimpangan aula, di mana ia akan pergi ke satu arah untuk mengikuti kelas Matematika Lanjutan dan aku akan pergi ke arah lainnya menuju kelas Sejarah Faksi.

Ia mengangkat alisnya menatapku. "Kamu sendiri?"

Aku bisa saja berkata padanya berminggu-minggu ini, aku khawatir bagaimana hasil tes kecakapanku nanti—Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, atau Dauntless?

Tapi, aku malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak juga."

Ia ikut tersenyum. "Nah, ... semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Sejarah Faksi sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aula terlihat sesak walau ada cahaya menyeruak masuk melalui jendela dan menciptakan ilusi ruangan yang lebih luas. Inilah salah satu tempat di mana semua anggota faksi berkumpul. Saat seusia kami. Hari ini kerumunannya seperti memiliki semacam energi baru, kegembiraan akan hari terakhir.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut keriting panjang berteriak "Yak!" tepat di telingaku sambil melambai ke arah temannya di kejauhan. Lengan jaketnya menampar pipiku. Kemudian, seorang anak laki-laki Erudite bersweter biru mendorongku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Minggir, dasar orang kaku," bentaknya sambil berlalu pergi.

Pipiku memanas. Aku bangkit, lalu menepuk jubahku. Beberapa orang berhenti saat aku terjatuh, tapi tak satu pun menawarkan bantuan. Mata mereka mengikutiku sampai ke ujung aula. Hal seperti ini juga terjadi di anggota faksiku beberapa bulan belakangan—Erudite membuat laporan meyudutkan tentang Abnegation dan itu mulai memengaruhi hubungan kami di sekolah. Jubah kelabu, tatanan rambut sederhana, dan sikap sahaja faksi kami seharusnya membuatku mudah melupakan kepentinganku sendiri dan mudah pula bagi semua orang untuk melupakan keberadaanku. Tapi sekarang, mereka menjadikanku target.

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan jendela sayap E dan menunggu para Dauntless tiba. Aku melakukannya tiap pagi. Tepat pukul 07.25, Dauntless membuktikan keberanian mereka dengan lompat dari sebuah kereta yang tengah melaju.

Appa memanggil para Dauntless itu dengan panggilan "Hellion". Mereka betindik, bertato, dan berpakaian serba hitam. Tugas utama mereka adalah menjaga pagar yang mengelilingi kota kami. Menjaga dari apa, aku tidak tahu.

Mereka membuatku bingung. Aku bertanya-tanya apa hubungan keberanian—yang merupakan nilai yang paling mereka hargai—dengan cincin besi yang menembus cuping hidung mereka. Namun, tetap saja mataku tak bisa lepas menatap mereka ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Peluit kereta melengking nyaring. Suaranya menggema di dadaku. Lampu yang terpasang di bagian depan kereta berkedip-kedip saat melaju melewati sekolah. Rel besinya berdecit kencang. Dan, saat beberapa gerbong terakhir melaju, sekumpulan remaja laki-laki dan perempuan berpakaian hitam berlompatan dari dalam gerbong yang sedang berjalan itu. Ada beberapa yang jatuh. Ada pula yang terguling. Yang lainnya terjungkal beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya kembali seimbang. Salah satu bocah laki-laki itu malah merangkul pundak seorang gadis sambil tertawa.

Menonton mereka hanyalah sebuah tindakan konyol. Aku berbalik dari jendela dan berjalan menembus kerumunan menuju kelas Sejarah Faksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR DELETE?

Anyeong~~~ maaf saya kembali lagi dengan FF Remake :"D, aku nge-remake nih novel karena novel ini sangat rame plus seru^^ mungkin diantara kalian ada yang udah pernah baca nih novel, jadi mungkin udah tahu ceritanya^^ tak apalah… aku juga pernah nemuin yang nge-remake novel ini diwattpad sama di ffn ini, jadi aku juga ingin ajja^^. Kuharap kalian suka~~~

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO). Cast akan bertambah^^.

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **\- aku Remake nih novel karya V R, karena aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka^^. Jadi deh ingin ajja nge-remake nih novel dengan judul yang sana 'DIVERGENT', Daejae ver lagi. Banyak kok author lain yang Remake nih FF, jadi mungkin sangat sama dengan milik mereka(?), di ffn ini juga ada tapi bahasanya, bahasa Inggris^^.**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiat oke!**

 **Oke semoga kalian menyukainya~~~-**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Divergent #2

Tesnya mulai setelah makan siang. Kami semua duduk di meja panjang kafetaria dan para penguji akan memanggil sepuluh nama sekaligus. Masing-masing menempati satu ruang pengujian. Aku duduk di samping Yongguk hyung. Di seberangku ada tetangga kami, Himchan.

Ayah Himchan bepergian ke penjuru kota untuk bekerja, jadi beliau memiliki mobil untuk mengantar jemput Himchan setiap hari. Beliau menawari kami juga, tapi seperti kata Yongguk hyung, kami lebih suka berangkat lebih siang dan tak ingin membuatnya repot.

Para penjaga tes kebanyakan pekerja sukarela dari Abnegation walau ada juga seorang Erudite di salah satu ruang uji. Ada pula seorang Dauntless di ruang uji lainnya untuk menguji kami yang berasal dari Abnegation, karena peraturannya menyatakan kami tak boleh diuji oleh penguji yang berasal dari faksi yang sama. Peraturan juga menyatakan kami tak boleh mempersiapkan apa pun untuk tes itu, jadi aku tak tahu apa yang akan diujikan.

Pandanganku beralih dari Himchan ke arah meja Dauntless di seberang ruangan. Mereka tertawa, berteriak, dan bermain kartu. Di barisan meja lainnya, kaum Erudite sibuk berdiskusi di antara tumpukan buku dan koran, mengejar ilmu pengetahuan tanpa henti.

Sekelompok gadis-gadis Amity berpakaian kuning dan merah duduk melingkat di lantai kafetaria. Mereka memainkan semacam permainan tepuk tangan dengan lagu berirama. Tiap beberapa menit, aku mendengar tawa mereka saat harus ada yang dieliminasi dan duduk di tengah lingkaran. Di meja sebelah mereka, anak-anak namja dari Candor sibuk merentangkan tangan. Mereka sepertinya berdebat tentang sesuatu, tapi pasti bukan masalah yang serius, karena beberapa dari mereka masih tersenyum.

Di meja Abnegation, kami duduk tenang dan menunggu. Aturan faksi kami mengatur bagaimana kami bersikap hingga menentukan preferensi pribadi. Aku ragu apakah semua Erudite mau belajar setiap saat atau setiap Candor menikmati debat penuh semangat, tapi mereka pun tak bisa menentang norma faksi seperti aku.

Nama Yongguk yang berikutnya dipanggil. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku tak perlu mendoakan semoga ia beruntung atau meyakinkannya kalau ia tak perlu merasa gugup. Yongguk hyung tahu di mana tempatnya, dan sejauh yang kutahu, ia selalu tahu. Kenangan pertamaku tentangnya adalah saat kami berumur empat tahun. Ia memarahiku karena aku tak mau memberikan tali permainanku pada seorang anak perempuan di taman yang tak memiliki apa pun untuk dimainkan. Ia tak lagi sering memarahiku sekarang, tapi aku masih terkenang tatapannya yang penuh teguran.

Aku pernah mencoba menjelaskan padanya kalau instingku tak sama sepertinya—bahkan tak terpikir olehku untuk memberikan kursi pada seorang pria Candor di dalam bus tadi—tapi ia tak mengerti. "Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan," ia selalu berkata seperti itu. Mudah baginya. Seharusnya mudah bagiku.

Perutku melilit. Aku menutup mata dan terus terpejam sampai sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya Yongguk kembali duduk.

Ia kelihatan pucat. Ia mengusapkan telapak tangan di celana seperti yang biasa kulakukan untuk menghapus keringat. Setelah selesai mengusap tangannya, jemarinya gemetar. Aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya sesuatu, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Aku tak diizinkan untuk menanyakan hasil tesnya, dan ia dilarang untuk memberitahuku.

Seorang sukarelawan Abnegation menyebut nama-nama putaran selanjutnya. Dua dari Dauntless, dua dari Erudite, dua dari Amity, dua dari Candor, dan kemudian: "Dari Abnegation: Kim Himchan dan Yoo Youngjae"

Aku bangkit karena memang itu yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, jika semua terserah aku, aku lebih suka tetap di kursi sampai semua selesai. Rasanya seperti ada gelembung di dadaku yang membesar dalam hitungan detik, siap menghancurkan tubuhku dari dalam. Aku mengikuti Himchan menuju pintu keluar. Orang-orang yang kulewati mungkin tak bisa membedakan kami. Kami mengenakan pakaian sama dan menata rambut kami dengan cara yang sama. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah Himchan hyung tidak merasa hampir muntah. Dan, dari yang bisa aku simpulkan, tangannya tidak gemetar hebat sampai harus menggenggam pinggiran kemejanya agar tetap tenang.

Di luar kafetaria ada sepuluh ruangan berjajar. Ruangan itu semua hanya digunakan untuk Tes Kecakapan, jadi aku tak pernah berada di dalamnya. Tak seperti ruangan lain di sekolah ini, ruangan ini dipisahkan oleh cermin, bukan kaca, Aku melihat diriku sndiri, pucat dan ketakutan, berjalan menuju salah satu pintu. Himchan menyeringai gugup padaku saat ia memasuki ruang 5 dan aku masuk ruang 6, di mana seorang wanita Dauntless menungguku.

Wajah wanita itu tak sekeras wajah para Dauntless muda yang pernah kulihat. Matanya kecil, hitam, dan tajam. Ia mengenakan blazer hitam—seperti setelan pria—dan jins. Hanya saat ia menutup pintu, aku bisa melihat tato di balik lehernya. Tato berupa elang hitam putih dengan mata merah menyala. Jika jantungku tidak terasa seperti mau loncat ke tenggorokan, aku akan menanyakan apa artinya. Pasti ada artinya.

Cermin-cermin itu menutupi bagian dalam dinding ruangan. Aku bisa melihat bayanganku dari semua sudut. Jubah abu-abu ini menutupi punggungku, leher jenjangku, jemariku yang gemetaran. Langit-langit memendarkan warna putih. Di tengah ruangan, ada kursi dengan sandaran punggung seperti yang ada di dokter gigi, dengan sebuah mesin di sampingnya. Sepertinya tempat di mana sebuah kejadian buruk akan terjadi.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar wanita itu, "tidak sakit."

Rambutnya hitam dan lurus, tapi saat tertimpa cahaya, kutemukan beberapa helai rambut yang bercabang.

"Duduklah dan santai saja" ujarnya. "Namaku Jieun."

Aku duduk di kursi itu dengan kikuk dan bersandar. Kuletakkan kepalaku di sandaran kepala. Lampunya membuatku silau. sibuk dengan mesin di sebelah kananku. Aku mencoba fokus padanya dan bukan pada kabel-kabel di tangannya.

"Apa artinya elang itu?" aku keceplosan saat ia menempelkan kabel elekroda di dahiku.

"Aku belum pernah ketemu Abnegation yang ingin tahu sepertimu sebelumnya," ujarnya sambil mengangkat alis ke arahku.

Aku merinding. Bulu kuduk di lenganku seperti berdiri semua. Rasa ingin tahuku adalah kesalahan. Sebuah pengkhianatan untuk nilai-nilai Abnegation.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia menempelkan kabel elektroda lainnya di dahiku dan menjelaskan, "Di beberapa belahan dunia di masa lalu, elang adalah simbol matahari. Saat aku memperoleh tato ini, aku tahu kalau aku selalu memiliki matahari di dalam diriku, aku takkan takut akan gelap."

Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, tapi tidak bisa. "Kau takut gelap?"

"Aku _pernah_ takut akan gelap," ia mengoreksi ucapanku. Ia menempelkan elektroda lainnya ke dahinya sendiri dan menyambungkannya dengan sebuah kabel. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang, tato itu mengingatkanku pada rasa takut yang sudah bisa kuatasi."

Ia berdiri di belakangku. Aku mencengkeram sandaran tangan begitu kuat sampai tanganku memucat. Ia menarik beberapa kabel ke arahnya, lalu memasangkannya padaku, padanya sendiri, juga pada mesin di belakangnya. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan sebotol cairan bening.

"Minum ini," ujarnya.

"Apa ini?" rasanya tenggorokanku seperti bengkak. Susah payah aku menelannya. "Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tak bisa kuberi tahu. Percayalah padaku."

Aku menarik udara dari paru-paru dan menenggak isi botol itu. Mataku terpejam.

Saat mataku terbuka, sekejap saja, tapi aku seperti berada di tempat lain. Aku berada di kafetaria sekolah lagi, tapi tak ada lagi meja-meja panjang. Aku melihat ke luar melalui dinding kaca, salju turun di luar. Di meja di hadapanku ada dua keranjang. Salah satunya berisi sebongkah keju dan yang lainnya berisi sebilah pisau sepanjang lengan bawahku.

Di belakangku, terdengar suara seorang wanita, "Pilih."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Pilih," ulangnya.

Aku melihat ke belakang, tapi tak ada siapa pun. Aku berbalik ke arah keranjang itu lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda-benda ini?"

"Pilih!" teriaknya.

Saat ia berteriak padaku, rasa takutku hilang dan sikap keras kepalaku muncul. Aku marah dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Terserah kau," ujarnya.

Kedua keranjang itu menghilang. Aku mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Yang kulihat bukan "siapa", melainkan "apa". Seekor anjing berhidung mencuat berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapanku. Anjing itu membungkuk rendah dan bergerak perlahan ke arahku. Menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya. Terdengar suara menggeram dan sekarang aku paham kenapa keju tadi bisa berguna. Atau juga pisaunya. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

Aku berpikir untuk lari, tapi anjing itu akan berlari lebih cepat. Aku tak bisa pula bergulat dengan anjing itu. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku harus membuat keputusan. Kalau aku bisa melompati salah satu meja itu dan menggunakannya sebagai pelindung—tidak, aku terlalu pendek untuk melompati meja dan tak terlalu kuat untuk mengangkatnya.

Anjing itu menggeram. Aku hampir bisa merasakan suaranya bergema di kepalaku.

Buku pelajaran Biologi pernah menyebutkan kalau anjing bisa mencium rasa takut karena ada sejenis zat kimia yang dikeluarkan kelenjar manusia dalam bentuk rasa takut, zat kimia yang sama yang disekresikan mangsa anjing pada umumnya. Mencium rasa takut bisa mendorong anjing untuk menyerang. Anjing itu sudah mendekat beberapa inci. Kukunya menggures-gores lantai.

Aku tak bisa lari. Aku tak bisa berkelahi. Aku malah menarik napas dengan udara yang dipenuhi napas anjing dan berusaha tidak berpikir apa yang baru saja dimakan anjing itu. Tak ada warna putih di bola matanya. Hanya ada kilatan hitam.

Apalagi yang kutahu tentang anjing? Aku tak seharusnya melihat matanya. Itu tanda penyerangan. Aku ingat pernah meminta anjing peliharaan pada ayah waktu aku masih kecil. Dan sekarang, saat menatap mata anjing itu, aku tak bisa ingat mengapa aku pernah meminta hal seperti itu. Anjing itu makin mendekat dan masih menggeram. Jika melihat matanya adalah tanda penyerangan, lalu apa tanda kepatuhan?

Napasku masih terdengar kencang, tapi mulai tenang. Aku berlutut. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah berbaring di depan anjing itu—berusaha membuat giginya sama tinggi dengan wajahku—tapi itulah pilihan terbaik yang kupunya. Aku menjulurkan kakiku ke belakang dan menopang tubuh dengan siku. Anjing itu makin mendekat dan makin dekat, sampai aku merasakan hangat napasnya di wajahku. Lenganku bergetar hebat.

Anjing itu menggonggong di telingaku dan aku menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri agar tidak teriak.

Ada sesuatu yang kasar dan basah menyentuh pipiku. Gonggongan anjing berhenti. Saat aku mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat sekali lagi, anjing itu terengah-engah. Menjilati wajahku. Aku jongkok sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Anjing itu menaikkan kakinya ke lututku dan menjilati daguku. Sejenak aku merinding saat menghapus tetesan liur dari kulitku, dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau bukan hewan liar yang mengerikan, ya?"

Aku bangun perlahan agar tak mengejutkannya. Tapi, sepertinya anjing ini bukan anjing yang tadi kulihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku mengulurkan tangan hati-hati agar aku bisa cepat menariknya kembali jika diperlukan. Anjing itu menyentuhkan kepalanya ke tanganku. Mendadak aku senang, tadi aku tidak memilih pisau.

Aku mengedipkan mata dan membukanya, seorang anak kecil berbaju putih berdiri di seberang ruangan. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan berteriak, "Anak anjing!"

Saat anak perempuan itu berlari mendekati anjing di dekatku, aku membuka mulut untuk mengingatkannya. Tapi, aku terlambat. Anjing itu membalikkan badan. Bukannya menggeram, anjing itu langsung menggonggong. Menggertak. Dan menyerang. Otot-otot tubuhnya melengkung seperti kabel gulung. Anjing itu siap-siap melompat. Aku tak berpikir apa-apa lagi, aku melompat; mendorong tubuhku ke bagian atas tubuh anjing, berusaha meraih leher besarnya dengan rengkuhan lenganku.

Kepalaku membentur tanah. Anjingnya menghilang, juga gadis kecil itu. Yang ada hanya aku sendiri—sekarang berada di dalam ruang uji yang kosong. Aku membalikkan tubuh perlahan dan tak menemukan bayanganku sendiri. Tak ada cermin. Aku mendorong pintu dan berjalan menuju aula. Tapi, ini bukan aula. Ini bus dan semua kursinya penuh.

Aku berdiri di lorong bus dan berpegangan di tiang. Di sebelahku, duduk seorang namja dengan korannya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup koran, tapi aku bisa melihat tangannya. Penuh bekas luka, seperti bekas luka bakar. Tangan itu mencengkeram lembaran koran kuat-kuat seakan ia ingin meremasnya.

"Kau kenal pria ini?" tanyanya. Ia mengetuk gambar di halaman depan koran. _Headline_ -nya tertulis: "Pembunuh Brutal Akhirnya Tertangkap!"

Aku menatap kata "Pembunuh". Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku membaca kata itu, tapi itu pun masih bisa membuatku ketakutan.

Gambar di bawah _headline_ adalah gambar seorang pria muda berjenggot. Rasanya aku kenal ia, tapi aku tak ingat bagaimana bisa aku mengenalnya. Dan, pada saat yang bersamaan, aku rasa bukan ide yang baik untuk mengatakannya pada pria itu.

"Jadi?" aku dengar nada marah di suaranya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Ide buruk—bukan, ide yang sangat buruk. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku menggenggam tiang itu lebih kuat agar tanganku tak makin gemetar dan membuatku menyerah. Jika aku memberitahunya kalau aku kenal pria di dalam artikel itu, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku. Tapi, aku bisa menyakinkannya kalau aku tak kenal. Aku bisa berdeham dan mengangkat bahu—tapi itu berarti aku harus berbohong.

Aku berdehem.

"Kau kenal?" ulangnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi?"

Aku gemetar. Ketakutanku tak masuk akal; ini cuma tes. Tidak nyata. " _Nggak_ ," ujarku, sewajar mungkin. "Tidak tahu siapa ia."

Ia berdiri dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan mulutnya melengkung menyeringai. Pipinya dipenuhi bekas luka, persis seperti yang ada di tangannya. Ia membungkuk ke arahku. Napasnya bau rokok. _Tidak nyata_ , aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. _Tidak nyata_.

"Kau bohong," ujarnya. "Kau _bohong_!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bisa tahu dari matamu."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kalau kau kenal dengannya," ujarnya dengan suara rendah, "kau bisa menyelamatkanku. Kau bisa _menyelamatkan_ -ku."

Aku memicingkan mata. "Yah," ujarku. Aku mengatupkan rahangku. "Aku tidak kenal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Wahhh…. Makasih sama yang udah Review~~responnya sangat baik^^, hahaha tadinya aku tuh pusing mau Remake Novel yang mana, banyak banget novel yang ingin aku Remake XD hehehe, cocok lagi dijadiin FF Daejae^^. Jadi ajja aku pilih DIVERGENT ajja^^ yah soalnya nih novel sama filmnya rame bangetzzzz, yang ke-dua sama ke-tiganya juga rame….**

 **Bentar lagi puasa nih~, kalau FF ini mah pasti gak akan aku 'PAUSE', karena ini masih chapter awal jadi masih amanlah^^. Tapi kalian akan tetap bacakan Reader-nim?**

 **Oke deh a-yo! Bales Review~~**

 **yjae :**

harus dan wajib di lanjuttt

 **:**

Hahaha Iyah ini udah dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Katanya bakalan seru ,,,di tunggu kelanjutannya athornim

 **:**

Iyah ini emang seruuu bangetttt… makasih udah mau nunggu^^, ini udah dilanjuttt~. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest :**

Demi apa finally ada yg bikin ini novel sekaligus film jadi fanfic daejae! Suka bangettttt, dan youngjae yg jadi tris nya, di tunggu kemunculan four (daehyun :P) nya haha semangat thorrr

 **:**

Iyah aku juga suka bangettt^^, hahaha kamu udah tahu jalan ceritanya yah :"D, makasih udah nyemangatin~. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **xjungyoox :**

waw, Divergent.. kebetulan suka sma novelfilmnyaa jga.. Yg jdi four-nya Daehyun lagii aduuhh, yg difilm aja ganteng apalagi inii, Lanjut minn.. udh dpet feelnya nihh :D,.

 **:**

Sama aku juga sangat suka sama novel and filmnya juga^^, makannya aku Remake. Iyah Daehyun lebih ganteng XD hehehe, iyah ini udah lanjut^^, hahaha aku juga :D. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **\- aku Remake nih novel karya V R, karena aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka^^. Jadi deh ingin ajja nge-remake nih novel dengan judul yang sana 'DIVERGENT', Daejae ver lagi. Banyak kok author lain yang Remake nih FF, jadi mungkin sangat sama dengan milik mereka(?), di ffn ini juga ada tapi bahasanya, bahasa Inggris^^.**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiat oke!**

 **Oke semoga kalian menyukainya~~~-**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Divergent #3

Aku terbangun dengan telapak tangan basah dan serangan rasa bersalah di dada. Aku berbaring di kursi di ruangan penuh cermin. Saat aku memiringkan kepala ke belakang, kulihat ada Jieun di belakangku. Ia menggigit bibir dan mencabut elektroda dari kepala kami. Aku menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu tentang tes ini—tesnya sudah selesai, atau aku mengerjakan tesnya dengan baik, walau entah apa ukuran bahwa aku bisa melakukan tes ini dengan baik?—tapi, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Ia cuma menarik kabel-kabel dari dahiku.

Aku duduk tegak dan menggosokkan telapak tanganku yang berkeringat di celana. Pasti aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, bahkan kalaupun itu cuma terjadi di dalam benakku. Apa tatapan aneh di wajah Jieun itu karena ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya memberi tahu kalau betapa buruknya aku? Kuharap hanya itu yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Yang tadi," ujarnya, "membingungkan. Permisi, aku akan segera kembali."

Aku menekuk lutut sampai ke dada dan membenamkan wajah ke sana. Rasanya aku mau menangis karena air mata mungkin bisa membuatku lega, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kau bisa gagal dalam tes yang kau sendiri tak diizinkan untuk melakukan persiapan?

Setelah beberapa lama, aku makin gugup. Kuusap telapak tanganku beberapa detik sekali karena makin berkeringat—atau aku melakukannya hanya karena itu membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Apa jadinya kalau mereka memberitahuku aku tidak cocok berada di faksi mana pun? Aku harus tinggal di jalanan, dengan mereka yang tak memiliki faksi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Hidup tanpa perlindungan faksi bukan sekadar hidup miskin dan tidak nyaman; tapi juga hidup terpisah dari masyarakat, terpisah dari hal yang terpenting dalam hidup; komunitas.

Eomma pernah berkata kalau kita tidak bisa bertahan hidup sendiri, tapi kalau kita bisa, kita tidak akan mau melakukannya. Tanpa faksi, kita takkan memiliki tujuan dan alasan hidup.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Aku harus tetap tenang.

Akhirnya, pintu terbuka. Jieun pun masuk. Aku mencengkeram sandaran kursi.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir," ujar Jieun. Ia berdiri di dekat kakiku dengan tangan tersimpan di saku. Wajahnya kelihatan tegang dan pucat.

"Youngjae, hasil tesmu tak bisa disimpulkan," ujarnya. "Biasanya, setiap tahap simulasi akan mempersempit satu atau lebih jenis Faksi yang ada. Tapi dalam kasusmu, hanya ada dua faksi yang dicoret."

Aku menatapnya. "Dua?" tanyaku. Tenggorokanku tercekat sampai susah untuk berbicara.

"Kalau tadi kau langsung membuang pisau dan memilih keju, simulasi akan membawamu ke skenario berbeda yang nantinya akan menunjukkan kalau kecakapanmu adalah Amity. Karena tidak terjadi, itu artinya Amity dicoret." Jieun menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Biasanya, simulasi berjalan secara linear dengan mengunci simbol satu faksi dan membuang simbol faksi sisanya. Pilihan yang kau buat bahkan tidak memberi jalan untuk Candor, kemungkinan berikutnya, untuk dibuang, jadi aku harus mengubah simulasi dengan membawamu ke dalam bus. Dan, keteguhanmu untuk berbohong membuang kemungkinan untuk Candor." Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Tak perlu khawatir. Hanya Candorlah yang akan jujur dalam kasus itu."

Satu ikatan beban di dadaku melonggar. Mungkin aku bukan orang seburuk itu.

"Tapi, menurutku itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Yang selalu berkata benar adalah Candor, ... dan Abnegation," ujarnya. "Dan disanalah masalahnya."

Mulutku terbuka saking terkejutnya.

"Di satu sisi, kau melompat ke atas anjing daripada membiarkan gadis kecil itu diserang adalah respon khas Abnegation ... tapi di sisi lain, saat pria itu bilang kalau kebenaran yang kau sampaikan itu akan menyelamatkannya, kau masih menolak mengatakannya. Itu bukan respon khas Abnegation." Ia menghela napas. "Tidak kabur dan berani menghadapi anjing menunjukkan kau Dauntless, dan itu berlaku juga kalau kau mengambil pisaunya. Tapi tidak kau lakukan."

Ia berdeham lalu melanjutkan. "Respons kepandaianmu saat menghadapi anjing itu menandakan hubungan sejajar yang kuat dengan kaum Erudite. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu ragu pada tes tahap pertama, tapi—"

"Tunggu," aku memotong pembicaraannya. "Jadi, kau tak tahu apa bakat kecakapanku?"

"Ya dan tidak. Kesimpulanku," ia menjelaskan, "kau menunjukkan tingkat kecakapan yang seimbang antara Abnegation, Dauntless, dan Erudite. Mereka yang memiliki hasil seperti ini adalah, ..." ia melirik ke belakang seakan ia sedang menunggu seseorang muncul di belakangnya. "... disebut ... _Divergent_." Ia mengatakan kata terakhir itu begitu lirih sampai aku hampir tak bisa mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang tegang dan cemas itu kembali. Jieun berjalan mengitari kursi dan membungkuk ke arahku.

"Youngjae," ujarnya, "dalam keadaan apa pun, kau tak boleh memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun. Ini hal yang sangat penting."

"Kami tidak boleh memberitahukan hasil tes kami." Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Bukan." Jieun menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut di sandaran kursi dan lengannya berada di sandaran tangan. Wajah kami begitu dekat. "Yang ini berbeda. Maksudku, kau tak perlu memberitahukan hasilnya pada siapa-siapa sekarang; maksudku kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapa pun, _selamanya_ , apa pun yang terjadi. Divergent—mereka yang memiliki perbedaan—benar-benar berbahaya. Kau mengerti?"

Aku tidak mengerti—bagaimana bisa hasil tes yang tidak pasti bisa berbahaya?—tapi aku tetap saja mengangguk. Lagi pula, aku memang tak mau memberitahukan hasil tesku pada siapa pun.

"Oke," aku mengangkat tanganku dari sandaran kursi berdiri. Aku merasa linglung.

"Kusarankan," ujar Jieun "kau pulang. Kau harus berpikir masak-masak dan menunggu dengan yang lain takkan ada gunanya."

"Aku harus bilang dulu pada hyungku ke mana aku pergi."

"Biar aku yang bilang."

Aku menyentuh dahi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil menatap lantai. Aku tak tahan menatap matanya. Aku tak bisa memikirkan tentang Upacara Pemilihan besok.

Sekarang, semua bergantung pilihanku. Bagaimanapun hasil tesnya.

Abnegation, Dauntless. Erudite.

Divergent.

Kuputuskan tidak naik bus. Kalau aku pulang lebih cepat, appa akan tahu saat ia memeriksa log rumah nanti dan aku harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kuputuskan jalan kaki saja. Aku harus mencegat Yongguk hyung sebelum ia menceritakan apa pun pada ayah ibu, tapi Yongguk hyung bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Aku berjalan di tengah jalan. Bus-bus cenderung berjalan di jalur pinggir, jadi lebih aman berjalan di sini. Kadang-kadang di jalanan dekat rumahku, aku bisa menemukan garis kuning yang dulu pernah ada. Kami tak memerlukannya lagi sekarang karena mobilnya tidak banyak. Kami tak perlu lampu merah juga, tapi di beberapa tempat, lampu lalu lintas itu menggantung berbahaya di atas jalanan dan bisa saja jatuh berserakan kapan saja.

Renovasi berjalan lambat di penjuru kota yang serupa seperti paduan dari gedung-gedung baru yang bersih dan gedung-gedung tua yang hampir roboh. Sebagian gedung baru berada di dekat rawa yang dulunya adalah sebuah danau. Agen sukarelawan Abnegation tempat eomma bekerja yang mengurusi sebagian besar renovasi ini.

Saat aku melihat kehidupan Abnegation dari kacamata orang luar, menurutku itu hidup yang indah. Saat aku melihat keluargaku dalam harmoni, saat kami pergi ke acara makan malam dan semuanya saling membersihkan meja setelah pesta tanpa diminta; saat aku melihat Yongguk hyung membantu orang asing membawakan belanjaannya, aku jatuh cinta dengan cara hidup seperti itu berkali-kali. Tapi, ketika aku mencoba untuk menerapkannya, aku gagal. Aku merasa itu bukan diriku.

Tapi, jika aku memilih faksi yang berbeda, aku mengorbankan keluargaku. Selamanya.

Tak jauh dari sektor Abnegation di kota ini adalah jajaran rangka-rangka bangunan dan trotoar rusak yang sekarang tengah kulewati. Ada tempat-tempat di mana jalannya benar-benar rusak. Pipa pembuangan air terlihat di mana-mana dan jalur kereta bawah tanah yang kosong dan benar-benar harus kuhindari. Aku pun melewati tempat yang begitu bau oleh busuknya sampah dan limbah, sampai-sampai aku harus menutup hidung.

Disinilah para _factionless_ atau mereka yang tak dilindungi faksi, tinggal. Karena mereka gagal memenuhi inisiasi di faksi mana pun yang mereka pilih. Mereka hidup miskin dan melakukan pekerjaan yang tak mau dilakukan siapa pun. Mereka tukang bersih-bersih, pekerja konstruksi, dan pengumpul sampah. Ada pula yang bekerja sebagai buruh kain, operator kereta api, dan sopir bus. Imbalan atas pekerjaan mereka adalah makanan dan pakaian, tapi seperti kata eomma, itu tidak cukup.

Aku melihat seorang pria _factionless_ berdiri di sudut jalan di depan sana. Ia memakai baju lusuh berwarna cokelat dan kulihat ada kulit bergelambir di rahangnya. Ia menatapku dan aku balik menatapnya. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Permisi," ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar parau. "Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kumakan?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Ada suara menggema di kepalaku, berkata, _tetap menunduk dan terus berjalan_.

Tidak. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak boleh takut pada pria ini. Ia membutuhkan bantuan dan aku harus menolongnya.

"Um ... Nde," ujarku. Aku meraih sesuatu ke dalam tas. Appa selalu memintaku menyimpan makanan di dalam tas untuk alasan ini. Aku menawarkan pria itu sekantong irisan apel kering.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, tapi bukannya mengambil kantong itu, tangannya mencengkeram tanganku. Ia tersenyum. Ada celah di gigi depannya.

"Ya ampun, matamu begitu indah," ujarnya. "Sayang sekali, yang lainnya kelihatan sederhana."

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tapi ia mencengkeram makin kuat. Aku mencium napasnya yang berbau tajam dan menjijikan.

"Kau kelihatannya terlalu muda untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, Nak," ujarnya.

Aku tak berusaha menarik tanganku lagi dan berdiri lebih tegak. Aku tahu aku kelihatan muda. Tak perlu diingatkan. "Aku lebih tua dari kelihatannya," jawabku. "Umurku enam belas."

Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Aku bisa melihat gerahamnya yang kelabu dengan lubang hitam di sebelahnya. Aku tak tahu apakah ia tersenyum atau menyeringai. "Lalu, bukankah hari ini hari yang spesial untukmu? Hari sebelum kau _memilih_?"

"Lepaskan aku," kataku. Aku mendengar suara denging di telinga. Suaraku terdengar jelas dan keras—bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Rasanya seperti bukan diriku.

Aku siap. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku membayangkan diriku menarik siku dan memukulinya. Aku melihat kantong apel itu melayang. Aku mendengar suara langkah kakiku yang berlari. Aku siap beraksi.

Namun, kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya, mengambil apelnya, lalu berkata, "Pilih dengan bijak, Anak Kecil."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ahahaaaa (malah ketawa) ahahaha SAM gak tau mau ngomong apa XD** **,** **inginnya sih setiap UP chapter itu maunya SAM itu menyapa para Reader-nim^^, biar lebih deket gimanaaa gitu XD. Tapi karena sekarang sedang bulan puasa SAM mau ngucapin "Selamat Beribadah Puasa bagi yang Menunaikannya^^~". Semoga dibulan penuh berkah ini para Reader-nim mau pada Review nih FF XD Hehehe…**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite And Follow nih FF~. kamsahamnida*bow***

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~~**

 **yjae** **:**

dae nya kapan keluar?

Next

 **:**

Daehyunnya mungkin nanti keluarnya dichapter 5 gak tau 4, maaf yah kalau lama^^, soalnya dichapter awal ini semuanya tentang Youngjae dulu. Tunggu ajja yah hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **xjungyoox** **:**

Lanjut min jngan di putuss,. klo bsa alurnya jngan dicepetin author nim :D biar peran Youngjae jdi trinsnya berasaaa gmna gtu hhee..,. Apalgi pas mulai" di perhatiin sama four a.k.a Daehyun (nantinya) uunchh.. jd gk sbar next nya kek gmana..

 **:**

Iyah pasti dilanjut lah gak mungkin diputus^^… iyah tentu ajja gak akan, iyakan soalnya difilm alurnya maju mundur maju mundur yahh(cantik cantik XD) hahaha… Reader-nim Anda sudah tahu jalan ceritanya yah? Film sama Novelnya beda sedikitkan ceritanya? Ehehe maaf malah nanya XD. Ini udah diNext^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Daehyun blom muncul yaa ,,jdi pengen nonton flemnya hahahaha ,tapi kyanya lebih suka yg versi daejae nih ,suka suka banget sama ceritanya athornim dann kelanjutannya slalu di tunggu

 **:**

Iyah nanti munculnya dichapter 5 atau 4, ditunggu ajja yah^^. Tonton ajja filmnya rame kok^^, tapi sih lebih rame Novelnya:D yang pertama judulnya "Divergent", yang kedua judulnya "Insurgent" dan yang ketiga judulnya "Allegiant"^^judul film sama novelnya sama kok^^. Yah emang aku juga lebih suka yang versi Daejaenya XD hehehe. Kyaaa makasih udah suka sama cerita SAM~~(aduhh bahagia sekali~~^^) hehehe. Makasih selalu menunggu kelanjutannya^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Kim Myungsoo(INFINITE)

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **\- aku Remake nih novel karya V R, karena aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka^^. Jadi deh ingin ajja nge-remake nih novel dengan judul yang sana 'DIVERGENT', Daejae ver lagi. Banyak kok author lain yang Remake nih FF, jadi mungkin sangat sama dengan milik mereka(?), di ffn ini juga ada tapi bahasanya, bahasa Inggris^^.**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiat oke!**

 **Oke semoga kalian menyukainya~~~-**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #4**

Aku tiba di kompleks perumahanku lima menit lebih awal dari biasanya, menurut jam tanganku—satu-satunya perhiasan yang boleh dipakai seorang Abnegation, hanya karena fungsi praktisnya. Jamku bertali abu-abu dan memiliki tutup kaca. Jika melihatnya dengan sudut yang tepat, aku hampir bisa melihat pantulan bayanganku sendiri di sana.

Rumah-rumah di kompleks ini memiliki ukuran dan bentuk yang sama. Rumah kami terbuat dari semen abu-abu dengan beberapa jendela murahan berbentuk segiempat tak beraturan. Pekarangan kami ditumbuhi alang-alang dan kotak pos terbuat dari besi yang kusam. Untuk beberapa orang, pemandangan ini terlihat suram, tapi untukku, kesederhanaannya sungguh membuat nyaman.

Alasan atas semua kesederhanaan ini bukanlah penghinaan atas keunikan, seperti yang terkadang diartikan oleh faksi lainnya. Semuanya—rumah, pakaian, tatanan rambut kami—untuk membantu kami melupakan diri kami sendiri, serta melindungi kami dari rasa sombong, serakah, dan iri yang merupakan bentuk dari egoisme. Kalau kami hanya memiliki sedikit, menginginkan sedikit, dan kami semua sama, kami takkan iri pada siapa pun.

Aku mencoba mencintai cara ini.

Aku duduk di undakan depan rumah dan menunggu Yongguk hyung pulang. Aku tak menunggu lama. Semenit kemudian, aku melihat beberapa anak berjubah abu-abu menyusuri kompleks. Terdengar suara tawa. Di sekolah, kami mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang pada kami, tapi begitu di rumah, permainan dan lelucon dimulai. Kecenderungan alamiku akan sarkasme masih belum dihargai. Sarkasme selalu mengorbankan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin kaum Abnegation berpikir lebih baik aku menekan sikap itu. Mungkin aku tak perlu meninggalkan keluargaku. Mungkin kalau aku berjuang untuk menerapkan nilai Abnegation, sikapku akan terasa lebih nyata.

"Youngjae!" ujar Yongguk. "Apa yang terjadi? Gwaenchanha?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Yongguk bersama Himchan dan kakaknya Myungsoo. Himchan menatapku aneh, seakan aku orang yang berbeda dengan yang ia kenal tadi pagi. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Saat tesnya selesai, aku tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena cairan yang mereka berikan. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah baikan."

Aku mencoba tersenyum mantap. Sepertinya aku berhasil memperdaya Himchan hyung dan Myungsoo hyung yang sudah tak lagi mencemaskan kondisi kejiwaanku. Namun, Yongguk hyung memicingkan mata dan menatapku. Ia selalu melakukannya saat ia mencurigai seseorang sedang berbohong.

"Kalian berdua hari ini naik bus?" tanyaku. Aku tak peduli bagaimana Himchan dan Myungsoo hyung pulang dari sekolah, tapi aku harus mengganti topik.

"Ayah kami harus pulang malam," ujar Himchan, "dan ayah bilang harus merenung sebentar sebelum Upacara besok."

Hatiku melompat saat Upacara itu disebut.

"Kalian boleh mampir nanti kalau kalian mau," ujar Yongguk sopan.

"Gomawo." Himchan tersenyum pada Yongguk.

Myungsoo menaikkan alisnya ke arahku. Kami berdua sering saling pandang setahun ini saat Himchan dan Yongguk hyung saling tebar pesona dengan cara yang sementara ini hanya diketahui oleh kaum Abnegation. Mata Yongguk mengikuti langkah Himchan. Aku sampai harus meraih lengannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu.

Ia berbalik menatapku. Alisnya yang hitam dan lurus saling bertaut dan membuat dahinya berkerut. Saat ia bekernyit seperti itu, ia lebih mirip eomma daripada appa. Dalam sekejap, aku bisa membayangkannya menjalani hidup seperti appa: tetap tinggal di Abnegation, belajar berdagang, menikahi Himchan hyung, dan memiliki keluarga. Pasti akan indah.

Aku mungkin tak bisa ikut menyaksikannya.

"Apa kau mau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya sekarang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sejujurnya," kataku, "aku tak boleh membahasnya. Dan kau tak seharusnya bertanya."

"Semua peraturan pernah kau langgar, dan yang ini malah tak bisa kau langgar? Tidak bahkan untuk sesuatu sepenting ini?" Alisnya saling mengait dan ia menggigit ujung bibirnya. Walau kata-katanya terdengar menuduh, kedengarannya seperti ia menyelidikuku untuk sebuah informasi—sepertinya ia benar-benar menginginkan jawabanku.

Aku memicingkan mata. "Apa kau juga mau berbagi? Apa yang terjadi saat tes- _mu_ , hyung?"

Kami saling bertatapan. Aku mendengar klakson kereta. Sangat samar sampai mudah dibawa angin yang berembus di lorong aula. Tapi, aku tahu saat mendengarnya. Kedengarannya seperti Dauntless memanggilku datang.

"Jangan bilang ayah ibu apa yang terjadi, oke?" kataku.

Matanya tetap menatapku beberapa detik, lalu ia mengangguk.

Aku ingin naik ke kamar dan berbaring. Ujian tadi, perjalananku pulang barusan, dan pertemuanku dengan pria _factionless_ tadi, membuatku lelah. Tapi,hyungku menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini, eomma menyiapkan makan siang kami, dan appa menyiapkan makan malam kemarin. Jadi, malam ini giliranku memasak. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Semenit kemudian, Yongguk hyung mendatangiku. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Ia membantu menyiapkan semuanya. Yang membuatku terganggu adalah sikap baiknya yang alami. Sikap tak mementingkan diri sendiri yang sudah ia bawa sejak lahir.

Aku dan Yongguk hyung bekerja sama tanpa bicara. Aku memasak kacang di atas kompor. Ia menghangatkan empat potong ayam beku. Sebagian besar yang kami makan adalah makanan beku atau kalengan karena peternakan letaknya jauh. Eomma pernah bilang, dulu orang-orang tak mau membeli produk yang melalui proses genetis buatan karena mereka pikir itu tidak alami. Sekarang, kami tak punya pilihan.

Saat ayah ibu pulang, makan malam dan meja sudah siap semua. Appa menjatuhkan tasnya di pintu dan mencium kepalaku. Orang lain memandang appa sebagai orang berpendirian keras—terlalu keras, malah—tapi appa juga penyayang. Aku mencoba untuk hanya melihat sisi baiknya. Aku mencoba.

"Bagaimana tesnya?" tanyanya. Aku menuangkan kacang ke mangkuk saji.

"Baik," kataku. Aku tak bisa menjadi seorang Candor. Aku terlalu gampang berbohong.

"Kudengar ada semacam masalah dengan salah satu tesnya," ujar eomma. Seperti appa, eomma bekerja di pemerintahan. Bedanya, eomma mengatur proyek pengembangan kota. Eomma merekrut para sukarelawan untuk menjalankan tes kecakapan. Namun, sering kali juga, eomma mengatur para pekerja untuk membantu kaum _factionless_ dengan bantuan makanan, tempat tinggal, dan kesempatan kerja.

"benarkah?" tanya appa. Masalah tes kecakapan jarang terjadi.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi temanku, Sunny bilang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan salah satu tesnya, jadi hasil tesnya harus diberikan secara lisan." Eomma meletakkan satu serbet di samping setiap piring di meja. "Sepertinya murid itu sakit dan disuruh pulang lebih awal." eomma mengangkat bahu. "Aku harap mereka semua baik-baik saja. Apa kalian mendengar sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Tidak," ujar Yongguk. Ia tersenyum pada eomma.

Hyung ku juga tak bisa menjadi seorang Candor.

Kami duduk mengitari meja. Kami selalu mengoper makanan ke kanan dan tak ada yang makan sampai semua makanan disajikan. Appa mengulurkan tangan ke arah eomma dan hyungku, dan mereka mengulurkan tangan pada appa dan aku. Appa pun bersyukur pada Tuhan atas makanan, pekerjaan, teman-teman, dan keluarga. Tidak semua keluarga Abnegation religius, tapi appa selalu bilang kami harus mencoba tidak melihat perbedaan karena itu hanya akan memecah belah kami. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi," kata ibu pada ayah. "Katakan padaku."

Eomma meraih tangan appa dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di atas tonjolan tulang tangan appa dengan gerakan melingkar. Aku menatap mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Orangtuaku saling mencintai, tapi mereka jarang menunjukkan kasih sayang seperti ini di depan kami. Mereka mengajari kami kalau kontak fisik itu begitu kuat, jadi aku sudah terbiasa tidak nyaman dengan kontak fisik sejak aku masih kecil.

"Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu," tambahnya.

Aku menatap piringku. Indra peka ibuku terkadang mengejutkanku, tapi sekarang rasanya seperti meledekku. Kenapa aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai aku tidak memperhatikan sosok ayah yang kuyu dan muram?

"Aku mengalami hari yang sulit di kantor," ujarnya. "Ya, sebenarnya,Yunholah yang tadi mengalami hari yang sulit. Aku tidak seharusnya mengakuinya sebagai hariku."

Yunho adalah rekan kerja ayah. Mereka berdua adalah pemimpin politik. Kota ini dipimpin oleh dewan yang terdiri dari lima puluh orang. Seluruh anggota dewan tersusun dari wakil-wakil Abnegation; faksi kamilah yang dianggap tidak korup karena komitmen kami untuk tidak mementingkan diri sendiri. Pemimpin kami dipilih oleh rekan-rekannya karena karakter yang tidak tercela, kegigihan moral, dan watak kepemimpinan. Perwakilan dari faksi lainnya bisa berbicara di dalam sebuah pertemuan tentang masalah tertentu, tapi keputusan sepenuhnya berada di tangan dewan. Dan, saat dewan membuat keputusan bersama, Yunho adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh.

Sistem ini sudah lama dianut sejak awal zaman kedamaian akbar, saat faksi-faksi terbentuk. Kurasa sistem ini tetap dijalankan karena kami takut apa yang mungkin terjadi jika tidak dijalankan: perang.

"Apakah ini karena laporan Kwon Yuri?" ujar eomma. Kwon Yuri adalah satu-satunya wakil Erudite yang terpilih berdasarkan nilai IQ-nya. Appa sering mengeluh tentang wanita itu.

Aku mendongak. "Laporan?"

Yongguk memberiku tatapan peringatan. Kami tidak seharusnya berbicara di meja makan, kecuali apabila orangtua kami menanyai kami langsung. Telinga yang suka mendengar adalah berkah, begitu kata ayahku. Mereka memberikan kami kesempatan semacam itu setelah makan malam, di ruang keluarga.

"Ya," ujar ayah dengan mata menyipit. "Laporan yang arogan, mementingkan diri sendiri—" ia berhenti sebentar dan berdehem. "Maaf. Tapi, ia mengeluarkan laporan yang menyerang karakter Yunho."

Aku menaikkan alis.

"Laporannya bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Youngjae," ujar Yongguk tenang.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku memainkan garpu tanpa henti sampai merah di pipiku menghilang. Aku tidak suka ditegur. Apalagi oleh hyungku.

"Laporannya bilang," kata appa,"kalau kekerasan dan kekejaman Yunho terhadap anak laki-lakinyalah yang menjadi penyebab utama anaknya memilih Dauntless daripada Abnegation."

Beberapa orang yang lahir di kaum Abnegation memutuskan untuk meninggalkan faksinya. Jika ada yang melakukannya, tentu kami terus mengingatnya. Dua tahun lalu, anak laki-laki Yunho, Daehyun, meninggalkan faksi kami untuk pindah ke Dauntless. Hati Yunho hancur sejak itu. Daehyun anak tunggalnya—dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya karena istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Bayi itu menyusul ibunya beberapa menit kemudian.

Aku tak pernah bertemu Daehyun. Ia jarang mendatangi acara komunitas dan tak pernah ikut datang bersama ayahnya ke rumah kami untuk makan malam. Appa dulu sering menganggapnya aneh, tapi sekarang itu bukan masalah.

"Kejam? Yunho?" eomma menggelengkan kepala. "Kasihan pria malang itu. Ia tak perlu diingatkan atas kehilangannya itu."

"Atas pengkhianatan putranya, maksudmu?" tanya appa dingin. "Di titik ini aku takkan terkejut. Orang Erudite itu telah menyerang kita dengan laporan semacam itu beberapa bulan ini. Dan ini bukanlah yang terakhir. Akan ada lagi. Aku jamin itu."

Aku tak seharusnya bicara lagi, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku keceplosan, "Kenapa mereka melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa kau tak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendengarkan appamu, Youngie?" ujar eomma lembut. Kalimat itu diucapkan seperti sebuah saran, bukannya perintah. Aku menatap ke seberang meja ke arah Yongguk hyung yang juga menatapku tidak setuju.

Aku menatap kacang-kacangku. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup di kehidupan yang penuh peraturan seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk itu.

"Kau tahu alasannya," ujar appa. "Karena kita memiliki apa yang mereka mau. Menghargai ilmu pengetahuan di atas segalanya akan berakhir dengan keinginan untuk kekuasaan. Dan, itulah yang mendorong seseorang ke dalam tempat kosong dan gelap. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena kita memahaminya lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu, aku takkan memilih Erudite, walau hasil tesku mengatakan kalau aku bisa memilihnya. Aku anak namja kesayangan appa.

Ayah dan ibu membersihkan meja setelah makan malam. Mereka bahkan tak membiarkan Yongguk membantu karena kami seharusnya menyendiri di kamar daripada di ruang keluarga, sehingga kami bisa memikirkan tentang hasil tes tadi.

Keluargaku mungkin bisa membantuku memilih, jika aku mau bicara tentang hasilnya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Peringatan Jieun terbayang-bayang di ingatanku tiap kali keinginanku untuk menutup mulut goyah.

Aku dan Yongguk hyung menaiki tangga dan begitu kami sampai di atas, saat kami memisahkan diri menuju kamar kami masing-masing, ia menghentikanku dengan satu sentuhan di pundak.

"Youngjae," ujarnya sambil menatap mataku tajam. "Kita harus memikirkan keluarga kita." Ada penekanan di nada bicaranya. "Tapi, kita juga harus memikirkan diri kita sendiri."

Untuk sejenak, aku menatapnya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya memikirkan diri sendiri. Tak pernah mendengarnya memaksakan sesuatu selain sikap tidak mementingkan diri sendiri.

Aku begitu terkejut dengan komentarnya sampai aku hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan: "Tes itu tak perlu mengubah pilihan kita."

Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Tapi memang begitu, kan?"

Ia meremas bahuku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Aku menemaninya menuju kamar dan melihat tempat tidur yang belum rapi dan setumpuk buku di meja. Ia menutup pintu. Kuharap aku bisa memberitahunya kalau kita sedang menghadapi masalah yang sama. Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu padanya tepat seperti apa yang kuinginkan, bukannya seperti apa yang seharusnya aku katakan. Tapi, mengakui kalau aku butuh bantuan terlalu besar untuk ditanggung, jadi aku berbalik.

Aku masuk ke kamar. Saat aku menutup pintunya, aku sadar, pilihannya mungkin sederhana. Akan butuh rasa tidak mementingkan diri sendiri yang begitu besar untuk memilih Abnegation, atau rasa keberanian yang besar untuk memilih Dauntless. Mungkin memilih salah satu dari dua hal itu akan membuktikan tempat mana seharusnya aku berada. Besok, kedua sifat itu akan bertarung di dalam diriku. Dan, hanya satu yang bisa menang.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyyyy tebar kebaikan dibulan Ramadhan~~~ ^^SAM Up lagi nih chapter baru yang Divergent doang~. Baru tiga hari yang lalukan SAM Upnya^^ hehehe, sekarang Up lagi~.

Ohh iyah Reader-nim tercinta^^, panggil saya SAM yah mulai sekarang, SAM itu inisial nama asli aku :D, biar kita dekeet gimanaaaaaa gitu XD yah yah yahhhh~ Please~~ hahaha…

Makasih sama yang udah Read dan suka sama nih FF^^, dan makasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow, apalagi yang nyempetin untuk Review^^, kamsahamnida *bow*

Oke deh A-yo kita bales Review~~

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Gk tau mau comment apa ,pokok nya suka sama ff nya ,tetap semangat ,next athornim

 **:**

Hahaha mau comment "lanjutt" doang juga SAM udah bahagia^^, yeyy makasih udah suka sama nih FF^^, makasih udah nyemangatin juga n_n, iyah ini udah di next^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **yongchuxx** **:**

suka ini. pokoknya harus lanjut

 **:**

Yeyy makasih udah suka sama nih FF^^. Iyah udah pasti akan selalu dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **yjae** **:**

gak tau harus ngereview apa, tapi yg aku tau lanjuttt authornim. Hehehe

 **:**

Hahaha gak papa^^ SAM udah bahagia kalau Cuma baca Review yang "lanjutt" doang juga^^. Hahaha iyah ini udah lanjuttt. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Kim Myungsoo(INFINITE), Kim Yugyeom(GOT7), Yeri(Red Velvet)

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **\- aku Remake nih novel karya V R, karena aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka^^. Jadi deh ingin ajja nge-remake nih novel dengan judul yang sana 'DIVERGENT', Daejae ver lagi. Banyak kok author lain yang Remake nih FF, jadi mungkin sangat sama dengan milik mereka(?), di ffn ini juga ada tapi bahasanya, bahasa Inggris^^.**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiat oke!**

 **Oke semoga kalian menyukainya~~~-**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #5**

Bus yang kami tumpangi ke Upacara Pemilihan penuh dengan orang-orang berbaju dan bercelana abu-abu. Seberkas cahaya matahari pucat menembus kumpulan awan seperti bulatan ujung rokok yang terbakar. Aku tidak akan pernah merokok—merokok erat sekali dengan kesan kesombongan—tapi sekumpulan orang Candor meroko di depan gedung saat kami turun dari bus.

Aku harus menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat bagian atas The Hub. Walau begitu, tetap saja bagian teratasnya hilang ditelan awan. Ini gedung tertinggi di kota. Aku bisa melihat lampu di atap dua menaranya dari jendela kamarku.

Aku mengikuti orangtuaku turun dari bus. Yongguk hyung kelihatannya tenang, tapi begitu pula denganku, jika aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Namun, aku malah merasa seakan jantungku akan melompat keluar kapan saja. Aku meraih lengan Yongguk hyung agar bisa tegak berdiri saat menaiki tangga depan.

Lift begitu ramai, jadi appa dengan sukarela memberikan tempatnya pada sekelompok orang Amity. Kami malah menaiki tangga, mengikutinya tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Kami memberikan contoh untuk teman-teman sesama anggota faksi. Tak lama, kami bertiga menjadi bagian dari sekelompok orang berpakaian abu-abu yang serentak menaiki tangga diterangi cahaya seadanya. Aku menyamakan langkahku. Suara juntai jubah abu-abu yang menggesek kaki yang bergema di telingaku dan kesamaan orang-orang yang mengelilingiku saat ini membuatku percaya aku bisa memilih faksi ini. Aku bisa membaur dengan pola pikir Abnegation, selalu mementingkan orang lain.

Tapi, kemudian kakiku sakit. Aku susah bernapas. Sekali lagi pikiranku terpecah. Kami harus menaiki dua puluh lantai untuk mencapai ruang Upacara Pemilihan.

Appa memegang pintu di lantai dua puluh agar tetap terbuka dan berdiri seperti penjaga saat setiap kaum Abnegation berjalan melewatinya. Aku ingin menunggunya, tapi kerumunan orang di belakang mendorongku ke depan keluar dari jalur tangga dan memasuki ruangan di mana aku akan memutuskan masa depanku.

Ruangan ini disusun oleh beberapa lingkaran konsentris. Di sisi-sisinya berdiri anak-anak berusia enam belas tahun dari setiap faksi. Kami belum bisa dipanggil anggota faksi. Keputusan kami hari inilah yang membuat kami menjadi peserta inisiasi. Kami akan menjadi anggota jika kami menyelesaikan inisiasi.

Kami berbaris berdasarkan urutan abjad nama belakang kami, yang mungkin akan kami tanggalkan hari ini. Aku berdiri di antara Yongguk dan Yeri, gadis Amity yang berpipi kemerahan dan gaun kuning.

Barisan bangku untuk keluarga kami berada di lingkaran selanjutnya. Semua disusun dalam lima bagian sesuai dengan masing-masing faksi. Tidak semuanya datang ke Upacara Pemilihan, tapi cukup banyak untuk membuat orang-orang yang datang kelihatan ramai.

Tanggung jawab menyelenggarakan upacara ini dilakukan bergiliran oleh setiap faksi. Kali ini giliran Abnegation. Yunho yang akan memberikan pidato pembuka dan membacakan nama-nama dalam urutan terbalik. Yongguk akan memilih sebelum aku.

Di lingkaran terakhir ada lima mangkuk logam yang begitu besar sampai bisa menyembunyikan tubuhku jika aku meringkuk. Masing-masing mangkuk berisi barang-barang yang mewakili masing-masing faksi: Batu abu-abu untuk Abnegation, air untuk Erudite, tanah untuk Amity, batu bara pijar untuk Dauntless, dan kaca untuk Candor.

Saat Yunho memanggil namaku, aku akan berjalan ke tengah tiga lingkaran konsentris. Aku tidak boleh bicara. Ia akan memberiku sebilah pisau. Pisau itu kugoreskan ke tangan dan meneteskan darahku ke dalam mangkuk faksi yang kupilih.

Darahku di atas bebatuan itu. Darahku mendesir di atas batu bara pijar.

Sebelum ayah ibu duduk, mereka berdiri di hadapan aku dan Yongguk hyung. Appa mencium keningku dan menepuk bahu Yongguk hyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ujarnya. Tanpa ada jejak keraguan.

Eomma memelukku dan pertahananku yang tak seberapa hampir saja runtuh. Aku mengatupkan rahang dan menatap langit-langti. Ada lentera bola dunia yang tergantung di sana dan menerangi ruangan dengan cahaya biru. Lama sekali eomma memelukku, bahkan setelah aku membiarkan lenganku jatuh tak memeluknya lagi. Sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan, eomma membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Eomma menyayangimu. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Aku mengernyit ke arah eomma saat beliau berjalan menjauh. Eomma tahu apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan. Pasti eomma tahu. Kalau tidak, eomma tidak akan merasa perlu mengatakannya.

Yongguk hyung menggenggam tanganku. Ia meremas telapak tanganku begitu kuat, tapi aku tak melepaskannya. Terakhir kali kami berpegangan tangan adalah saat pemakaman Paman. Saat itu appa menangis. Sekarang, kami saling membutuhkan kekuatan satu sama lain, persis seperti waktu itu.

Ruangan mulai penuh. Aku seharusnya mengamati Dauntless. Seharusnya aku mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat lentera di penjuru ruangan. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi menatap cahaya kebiruan itu.

Yunho berdiri di podium yang berada di antara barisan Erudite dan Dauntless. Ia berdehem di depan mikrofon.

"Selamat datang," ujarnya. "Selamat datang di Upacara Pemilihan. Selamat datang di hari di mana kita menghormati filosofi demokratis para leluhur kita, yang menyatakan bahwa setiap orang memiliki hak untuk memilih caranya menjalani hidup di dunia ini."

Atau, dalam kasusku, satu dari lima cara yang telah ditentukan. Aku meremas jari-jari Yongguk hyung sekuat ia meremas jari-jariku.

"Para penerus kita sekarang telah berusia enam belas tahun. Mereka berdiri di tebing kedewasaan dan sekarang mereka yang menentukan sendiri akan menjadi apa mereka nantinya." Suara Yunho terdengar khidmat dan memberi penekanan yang sama di tiap katanya. "Beberapa puluh tahun lalu, leluhur kita menyadari bahwa bukan ideologi politik, kepercayaan religius, ras atau nasionalisme yang bisa disalahkan atas dunia yang berperang. Mereka lebih yakin bahwa itu kesalahan sifat manusia—kecenderungan manusia untuk berbuat jahat, dalam bentuk apa pun. Maka, para leluhur membagi dunia dalam lima faksi yang bertujuan untuk menghapus sifat-sifat yang dianggap bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan di dunia."

Mataku menatap bergantian ke arah mangkuk-mangkuk di tengah ruangan. Apa yang kupercayai? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu,

"Mereka yang tidak menyukai peperangan, membentuk Amity."

Kaum Amity tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka mengenakan pakaian nyaman yang berwarna merah atau kuning. Tiap kali aku melihat mereka, sepertinya mereka baik, penuh kasih sayang, dan lainnya. Tapi, bergabung dengan mereka tak pernah menjadi pilihanku.

"Mereka yang tak menyukai ketidaktahuan, menjadi Erudite."

Mencoret Erudite dari daftarku adalah bagian pilihanku yang termudah.

"Mereka yang tidak menyukai kepalsuan, membentuk Candor."

Aku tak pernah suka Candor.

"Mereka yang tak menyukai pamrih dan egoisme, membentuk Abnegation."

Aku tak menyukai pamrih dan egoisme. Sungguh aku tidak suka.

"Dan, mereka yang membenci kepengecutan adalah pada Dauntless."

Tapi, rasa egoisku masih tetap ada. Aku sudah mencoba selama enam belas tahun dan aku tak pernah merasa benar-benar tak memiliki ego dan pamrih.

Kakiku seperti lumpuh. Rasanya seperti tak ada tanda kehidupan. Dan, aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa berjalan saat namaku dipanggil nanti.

"Dengan bekerja sama, kelima faksi ini hidup damai selama bertahun-tahun. Masing-masing berkontribusi untuk tiap sektor masyarakat yang berbeda. Abnegation memenuhi kebutuhan kita akan pemimpin tanpa pamrih di pemerintahan. Candor memberikan kita pemimpin vokal dan bisa dipercaya di dunia hukum. Erudite menyediakan guru-guru dan para penliti yang pandai. Amity memberikan para konselor dan perawat yang penuh pengertian. Dan, Dauntless memberikan kita semua perlindungan, baik dari dalam maupun luar dunia kita sendiri. Tapi, pencapaian masing-masing faksi itu tak terbatas hanya di area itu. Kami memberikan satu sama lain lebih dari yang bisa dirangkum. Difaksi kitalah, kita menemukan makna. Kita menemukan tujuan. Kita menemukan hidup."

Terbesit di pikiranku moto yang kubaca dari buku cetak Sejarah Faksi: _Faksi Lebih Penting dari Pertalian Darah_. Lebih dari keluarga. Faksi adalah tempat kami sesungguhnya berada. Apa mungkin benar seperti itu?

Yunho menambahkan, "Tanpa faksi, kita takkan bertahan hidup."

Keheningan yang mengikuti kata-kata Yunho barusan lebih berat dari keheningan mana pun. Berat oleh ketakutan terbesar kami, bahkan lebih besar dari ketakutan akan kematian: menjadi _factionless_ , tanpa Komunitas.

Yunho melanjutkan, "Oleh karena itu, hari ni diperingati sebagai perayaan membahagiakan—hari di mana kita menerima para peserta inisiasi baru yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita untuk masyarakat yang lebih baik dan dunia yang lebih baik."

Tepuk tangan menggema. Suaranya seakan menenangkan. Aku mencoba tetap berdiri tegak karena kakiku seperti terkunci dan tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak gemetar. Yunho membaca nama pertama, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar satu demi satu suku katanya. Bagaimana aku akan tahu kalau ia nanti memanggil namaku?

Satu demi satu anak berumur enam belas tahun keluar dari barisan dan berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Gadis pertama yang memilih, memutuskan memilih Amity, faksi tempatnya berasal. Aku melihat tetes darahnya jatuh ke atas tanah dan ia berdiri di belakang kursi Amity seorang diri.

Ruangan ini terus bergerak. Nama yang baru dan orang baru yang memilih. Sebilah pisau dan sebuah pilihan baru. Aku mengenali sebagian besar dari mereka, tapi aku ragu mereka mengenalku.

"Kim Yug Yeom," ujar Yunho.

Kim Yug Yeom dari Dauntless adalah orang pertama yang terjungkal saat melangkah menuju mangkuk. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke depan dan mendapatkan lagi keseimbangannya sebelum tersungkur di lantai. Wajahnya memerah dan ia berjalan cepat ke tengah ruangan. Saat ia berada di sana, ia mengalihkan padangan dari mangkuk Dauntless menuju mangkuk Candor.

Yunho memberikan pisau padanya. Yugyeom menarik napas panjang—aku bisa melihat dadanya naik—dan saat ia menghela napas, ia menerima pisau itu. Kemudian, ia menorehkannya ke telapak tangan sambil bergidik dan menahan lengannya yang terjulur ke salah satu sisi. Darahnya menetes di atas kaca. Ialah yang pertama yang berpindah faksi. Perpindahan faksi yang pertama. Gumaman menggema dari bagian Dauntless dan aku menunduk menatap lantai.

Mulai sekarang, mereka akan melihat Yugyeom sebagai pengkhianat. Keluarga Dauntlessnya akan memiliki pilihan untuk mengunjunginya di faksinya yang baru, selama sepuluh hari pada Hari Kunjungan. Tapi, keluarganya takkan melakukan itu karena ia telah meninggalkan mereka. Ketidakhadirannya akan menghantui lorong aula keluarga. Ia akan menjadi tempat kosong yang tak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun. Dan saat waktu berlalu, lubang itu menghilang, seperti saat organ tubuh diambil dan digantikan cairan tubuh ke tempat kosong itu. Manusia tidak bisa menghadapi kekosongan dalam waktu lama.

"Yoo Youngguk" ujar Yunho.

Yongguk hyung meremas tanganku sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil melihatku dari balik bahunya. Aku melihat langkahnya yang makin mendekati bagian tengah ruangan. Tangannya terlihat mantap saat menerima pisau dari Yunho. Tangannya pun terlihat terampil saat menggoreskan pisau itu ke telapak tangan satunya. Ia berdiri dengan darah menggenang di tangan dan bibir tergigit menahan sakit.

Ia mengembuskan napas. Lalu menariknya. Dan, ia menjulurkan tangan ke atas mangkuk Erudite dan darahnya menetes ke dalam air. Air dalam mangkuk memerah.

Aku mendengar gumaman yang menjelma seperti pekikan penuh amarah. Aku hampir tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hyungku,hyungku yang memiliki pamrih, berpindah faksi? Hyungku, yang terlahir sebagai seorang Abnegation, kini seorang _Erudite_?

Saat aku menutup mata, aku melihat tumpukan buku di atas meja Yongguk. Lalu, tangannya yang gemetar saat diusapkan ke celana selepas Tes Kecakapan. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya saat kemarin ia berkata padaku untuk memikirkan masa depanku sendiri, sebenarnya ia sedang memberi nasihat untuk dirinya sendiri?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke kumpulan Erudite—mereka tersenyum penuh kepuasan dan saling menyikut satu sama lain. Abnegation, yang biasanya begitu tenang, saling berbisik satu sama lain dengan nada tinggi dan melirik ke seberang ruangan ke arah faksi yang telah menjadi musuh mereka.

"Permisi," ujar Yunho, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkannya. Ia berteriak, "Mohon tenang!"

Ruangan menjadi hening. Kecuali, ada suara berdenging yang terus mengusik.

Kudengar namaku disebut dan rasa merinding mendorongku ke depan. Setelah jalan sebelum mencapi mangkuk itu, aku yakin aku akan memilih Abnegation. Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang. Aku melihat diriku sendiri tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mengenakan jubah Abnegation, menikahi kakak Himchan, Myungsoo, melakukan kerja sukarela di akhir pekan, kegiatan rutinitas yang menenangkan, makan-malan tenang yang dihabiskan di depan perapian, kepastian kalau hidupku akan aman. Dan, jika itu semua tidak cukup, aku akan menjadi lebih baik dari diriku yang sekarang.

Suara denging itu, baru kusadari, datangnya dari telingaku sendiri.

Aku menatap Yongguk hyung yang sekarang berdiri di kursi Erudite. Ia menatapku balik dan sedikit mengangguk, seakan ia tahu apa yang kupikirikan, dan menyetujuinya. Langkahku meragu. Jika seorang Yongguk pun tak merasa cocok hidup di Abnegation, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Tapi, pilihan apa yang kupunya. Sekarang,hyung sudah meninggalkan kami semua dan hanya aku yang tersisa. Ia tak memberikanku pilihan lain.

Aku mengeraskan tahangku. Aku akan menjadi anak yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Aku harus melakukan ini untuk appa dan eomma. Harus.

Yunho memberiku pisau. Aku menatap matanya—matanya coklat emas, warna yang aneh—dan mengambil pisau itu. Ia mengangguk dan aku berbalik menghadap barisan mangkuk. Api Dauntless dan batu Abnegation, keduanya ada di sebelah kiriku. Satu di depan bahuku dan satu di belakangku. Aku memegang pisau dengan tangan kanan dan menekan bilahnya ke telapak tangan. Sambil menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat, aku menggoreskan pisau itu. Rasanya memang sakit, tapi aku hampir tak memedulikannya. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di dada dan helaan napasku berikutnya membuatku gemetar.

Aku membuka mata dan mengulurkan tangan. Darahku menetes di atas karpet di antara kedua mangkuk. Lalu dengan satu tarikan napas yang tak bisa kutahan, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke depan, dan darahku berdesis di atas batu bara yang berpijar.

Aku memang egois. Aku pemberani.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Anyeonggg Raeder-nim tercinta~^^, gimana puasanya masih pada kuat kan XD hehehe, masih lah. Gimana Babyz udah pada nonton B.A.P UNTACT belommmm, pasti udah lah… yess sekarang Untactnya episode 3 nihhh, jangan lupa nonton yah nanti malem jam 8 malem sampai 10 malem wowww, 2 episode sekaligus Reader-nim *_* walaupun yang episode duanya sih ulangan, padahal udah diulang sebanyak dua kali lho Reader-nim sebelumnya pada hari senin sama kamis dan hari sabtu ini diulang lagi~ yeyyy jadi tiga kali deh, disekaligusin sama episode tiganya lagi^^. Ohh iyah B.A.P UNTACT jam tayangnya jadi hari sabtu Reader-nim bukan hari minggu lagi^^(mengingatkan) jam 9 malam tepatnya tonton yah nanti malam Reader-nim~~~ di "E!" Channellll^^ hehehe…**

 **Ohh iyah nih FF udah mulai rame-ramenya nih Reader-nim, jadi dibaca terus yahhh^^.**

 **Sebelumnya makasih juga sama yang masih Read and Review nih FF^^. Harapanku dibulan Ramadhan ini nih, kuharap gak ada lagi pembaca gelap_- hehehe :D RnR dong~~**

 **Yeyy Sooya-ssi makasih udah panggil aku SAM^^, dan seterusnya panggil aku SAM yah~, Daehyun datang dichap berikutnya^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.**

 **#B.A.P UNTACT!**

 **#ForeverWithB.A.P**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Hyeri(RED VELVET), Bomi(APINK)

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **\- aku Remake nih novel karya V R, karena aku sangat menyukainya, sangat sangat suka^^. Jadi deh ingin ajja nge-remake nih novel dengan judul yang sana 'DIVERGENT', Daejae ver lagi. Banyak kok author lain yang Remake nih FF, jadi mungkin sangat sama dengan milik mereka(?), di ffn ini juga ada tapi bahasanya, bahasa Inggris^^.**

 **Tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiat oke!**

 **Oke semoga kalian menyukainya~~~-**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #6**

Aku terus menunduk dan berdiri di belakang para pemilih Dauntless yang memutuskan untuk tetap berada di faksi mereka. Mereka jauh lebih tinggi dariku, jadi bahkan ketika kudongakkan kepalaku, aku hanya bisa melihat bahu-bahu mereka yang mengenakan pakaian hitam. Ketika gadis terakhir selesai memilih—ia memilih Amity—sekarang waktunya pergi. Dauntless meninggalkan ruangan terlebih dahulu. Aku berjalan melewati orang-orang berjubah abu-abu yang tadinya berada dalam satu faksi denganku. Mataku menatap lurus ke arah kepala seseorang yang berjalan di depanku.

Tapi, aku harus melihat orangtuaku sekali lagi. Aku melirik mereka dari balik bahuku di detik terkhir sebelum aku melewati mereka. Aku mendadak menyesal melakukannya. Mata appa menatapku tajam dengan penuh tuduhan. Tadinya saat aku merasakan mataku panas, aku pikir appa akan membuatku marah dengan cara menghukumku atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Tapi tidak, hampir saja aku menangis.

Di sebelahnya, eomma tersenyum.

Orang-orang di belakangku terus mendorongku maju, meninggalkan keluargaku, yang mungkin saja menjadi orang terakhir yang pergi. Bahkan, mereka mungkin saja tetap berada di sana untuk membereskan kursi dan membersihkan mangkuk. Aku memutar kepalaku mencari Yongguk di kerumunan Erudite. Ia bersalaman dengan anak yang berpindah faksi juga seperti dirinya. Tadinya anak itu seorang Candor. Senyum ringan yang ia tampilkan adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Perutku melilit dan aku membalikkan badan. Jika ini begitu mudah untuknya, mungkin seharusnya mudah pula bagiku.

Aku melirik ke arah anak laki-laki di sebelahku yang tadinya seorang Erudite. Sekarang, ia terlihat sama pucat dan gugupnya seperi yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencemaskan faksi mana yang aku pilih dan tak pernah memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku memilih Dauntless. Siapa yang nanti menyambutku di markas pusat Dauntless?

Kerumunan Dauntless menuntun kami ke arah tangga, bukan lift. Kupikir hanya Abnegation yang menggunakan tangga.

Lalu, semuanya mulai berlari. Aku dengar sorak-sorai, teriakan, dan tawa di sekelilingku. Suara derap puluhan kaki yang bergerak dengan irama berbeda. Bagi Dauntless, menggunakan tangga bukan menunjukkan sikap tak mementingkan diri sendiri; itu adalah sifat penuh kebebasan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anak namja di sebelahku.

Aku menggeleng dan ikut berlari. Aku kehabisan napas saat mencapai lantai satu dan para Dauntless pun bergegas menembus pintu keluar. Di luar sana, udara begitu menggigit dan dingin. Langit berwarna jingga karena senja. Cahayanya terserap oleh kaca hitam the Hub.

Para Dauntless menghambur keluar ke jalanan dan menutupi laju sebuah bus. Aku berlari cepat untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku dari bagian belakang kerumunan. Kebingunganku memudar saat aku berlari. Aku tak pernah lari dalam waktu lama. Abnegation dengan tegas melarang orang-orangnya untuk melakukan apa pun yang bersifat kesukaan. Kini, paru-paruku seperti terbakar. Ototku terasa sakit. Namun, ada rasa senang yang membebaskan karena berlari cepat. Aku mengikuti Dauntless lainnya menyusuri jalanan dan memutar di sudut jalan. Tak lama aku mendengar suara yang tak asing. Peluit kereta api.

"Oh tidak," gumam anak Erudite tadi. "Apa kita harus melompat ke kereta itu?"

"nde," jawabku terengah-engah.

Untungnya aku menghabiskan banyak waktu melihat para Dauntless tiba di sekolah. Kerumunan kami menyebar berjajar membentuk garis panjang. Kereta melaju di atas rel baja melewati kami. Cahaya lampunya menyilaukan mata. Suara peluitnya memekakkan telinga. Pintu setiap gerbongnya terbuka, menunggu para Dauntless melompat masuk. Dan, mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Satu kelompok demi satu kelompok. Sampai hanya kami, para pemilih baru, yang tertinggal. Para pemilih asli Dauntless sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Jadi dalam waktu sekejap, hanya para pemilih dari faksi berbeda yang tersisa.

Aku melangkah ke depan dengan beberapa anak lainnya dan mulai berlari. Kami berlari mengikuti gerbong dan mulai berlari. Kami berlari mengikuti gerbong beberapa langkah, lalu melompat ke dalamnya. Aku tidak setinggi atau sekuat yang lain, jadi aku tak bisa cukup kuat mendorong diriku masuk ke gerbong. Aku meraih pegangan di dekat pintu masuk. Bahuku membentur gerbong dengan keras. Lenganku gemetar dan akhirnya seorang namja Candor menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam. Sambil terengah-engah, aku berterima kasih.

Terdengar teriakan dan aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang anak laki-laki Erudite berambut merah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengejar kereta. Lalu, seorang anak perempuan Erudite mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Ia mengulurkan sejauh mungkin. Tapi, pemuda itu terlalu jauh. Ia tersungkur di samping rel saat kami melaju menjauh. Ia hanya membenamkan kepala di tangannya.

Rasanya aku hampir muntah. Anak itu baru saja gagal dalam inisiasi Dauntless. Sekarang, ia menjadi factionless. Itu bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya namja Candor yang tadi menolongku. Namja itu tinggi, berkulit putih dengan rambut pendek. Namja yang cantik.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku Baekhyun," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Sudah lama aku tak bersalaman. Abnegation saling memberi salam dengan menganggukan kepala. Itu tanda hormat. Aku menyalaminya. Sedikit ragu, tapi kuayunkan tanganku dua kali. Semoga aku tidak menggenggamnya terlalu kuat atau terlalu lemah.

"Youngjae," kataku.

"Apa kau tahu kita mau ke mana?" ia harus berteriak menembus deru angin yang bertiup makin kencang melalui pintu terbuka. Keretanya melaju makin cepat. Aku duduk. Akan lebih mudah menjaga keseimbangan jika posisiku lebih rendah. Namja itu menatapku.

"Kereta yang cepat menimbulkan angin yang besar," kataku. "Angin bisa membuatmu terlempar keluar. Duduk sini."

Baekhyun duduk di sampingku, sedikit lebih mundur sembari bersandar di dinding.

"Kurasa kita menuju markas besar Dauntless," kataku, "tapi, aku tak tahu di mana."

"Apa ada yang tahu?" ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya mereka muncul begitu saja dari lubang di dalam tanah atau semacamnya."

Lalu, angin mendadak menyeruak masuk ke dalam gerbong. Beberapa anak pindahan faksi lain terhempas angin itu dan saling tersungkur menimpa satu sama lain. Aku melihat Baekhyun tertawa tanpa bisa mendengarnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

Dari balik bahu kiriku, ada cahaya senja berwarna jingga yang memantul di gedung-gedung kaca. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat barisan rumah-rumah bercat abu-abu yang dulunya rumahku.

Sekarang, giliran Yongguk hyung menyiapkan makan malam. Siapa yang akan menggantikannya—eomma atau appa? Dan, saat mereka membersihkan kamarnya, apa yang akan mereka temukan? Bisa kubayangkan buku-buku berjejeran di antara lemari dan dinding. Ada juga di bawah kasur. Rasa haus Erudite akan ilmu pengetahuan telah mengisi seluruh tempat tersembunyi di kamar itu. Apa ia selalu tahu kalau ia akan memilih Erudite? Dan jika benar, bagaimana bisa ku sampai tidak tahu?

Yongguk hyung aktor Ulung. Hal itu membuatku sakit perut. Bahkan, meski aku juga meninggalkan appa eomma, setidaknya aku tidak berpura-pura. Setidaknya mereka tahu aku bukan orang yang tanpa pamrih.

Aku menutup mata dan membayangkan appa eomma duduk di meja makan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Apakah ini sedikit petunjuk dari rasa tanpa pamrih yang kumiliki sehingga tenggorokanku seperti tercekat saat memikirkan mereka? Atau, ini sebentuk rasa mementingkan diri sendiri karena aku tahu aku takkan menjadi anak laki-laki kesayangan mereka lagi?

"Mereka melompat!"

Aku mendongak. Leherku terasa sakit. Selama setengah jam aku meringkuk sambil bersandar di dinding; mendengar suara deru angin dan melihat bayangan kota yang menjauh. Aku membungkuk ke depan. Kereta mulai melambat beberapa menit terakhir dan aku tahu kalau anak yang tadi berteriak benar. Para Dauntless di gerbong depat melompat keluar saat kereta melewati atap sebuah bangunan. Jalurnya setinggi gedung tujuh lantai.

Melompat keluar dari kereta yang sedang bergerak ke arah atap bangunan, melihat jarak di antara ujung atap dan sisi jalur kereta, membuatku mau muntah. Aku memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan tersandung ke arah sebaliknya di mana semua pemilih pindahan berdiri.

"Jadi, kita juga harus melompat," ujar seorang gadis Candor. Ia memiliki wajah sempurna dan cantik.

"Bagus," jawab seorang pemuda Candor, "karena itu sangat masuk akal, Naeun-ah. Lompat dari kereta ke atas atap gedung."

"Inilah yang telah kita pilih, Jaebum." Gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Yah, aku takkan melakukannya," ujar seorang pemuda Amity di belakangku. Kulitnya seperti warna buah zaitun dan mengenakan kaus cokelat—ia _satu-satunya_ pindahan dari Amity. Pipinya dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"Kau harus melakukannya," ujar Baekhyun, "atau kau gagal. Ayo, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak akan! Lebih baik aku menjadi _factionless_ daripada mati!" Pemuda Amity itu menggeleng. Kedengarannya ia panik. Ia terus saja menggeleng dan menatap atap gedung yang makin mendekat.

Aku tak setuju dengannya. Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup hampa seperti kaum _factionless_.

"Kau tak bisa memaksanya," ujarku melirik Baekhyun. Mata cokelatnya membesar dan ia merapatkan bibirnya begitu kuat sampai bibirnya memucat. Ia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Yuk," ujarnya. Aku bekernyit melihat tangannya. Hampir saja aku bilang aku tidak butuh bantuan, tapi ia melanjutkan, "aku cuma, ... tak bisa melakukannya, kecuali seseorang menyeretku."

Aku meraih tangannya dan kami berdiri di pinggir pintu gerbong. Begitu mencapai atap aku menghitung, "satu, ... dua, ... tiga!"

Di hitungan ketiga, kami melompat keluar dari gerbong. Momen melayang sejenak. Lalu, kakiku membentur tanah keras dan tulang keringku terasa sakit. Pendaratan yang keras membuatku tersungkur di atap gedung. Pipiku menyentuh permukaan atap yang berbatu. Kulepaskan tangan Baekhyun, Ia tertawa.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan," ujarnya.

Baekhyun akan cocok menjadi kaum Dauntless yang mencari tantangan. Aku menepuk pipiku dari butiran batu. Semua pemilih baru, kecuali anak Amity tadi, berhasil mencapai atap dengan berbagai tahap kesuksesan. Gadis cantik tadi, Naeun, memegangi pergelangan kakinya sambil meringis. Jaebum, anak Candor yang berambut hitam gelap, tersenyum bangga—pasti tadi ia mendarat mantap dengan kedua kakinya.

Lalu, kudengar suara erangan. Aku membalikkan badan dan mencari sumber suara. Seorang gadis Dauntless berdiri di pinggir atap dan melihat ke bawah. Ia menjerit. Di belakangnya ada pemuda Dauntless yang memegangi pinggangnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Hyeri," ujarnya, "Hyeri, tenang, Hyeri—"

Aku berdiri dan melongok ke bawah sana. Ada sesosok tubuh tergeletak di trotoar bawah. Seorang gadis dengan tangan dan kaki yang menekuk ganjil. Rambutnya tergerai di sekitar kepalanya. Perutku mual dan aku menatap jalur kereta. Tak semuanya berhasil. Dan, bahkan Dauntless pun tidak selamat.

Hyeri berlutut dan menangis. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Semakin lama aku menatapnya, semakin aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tak boleh menangis di depan orang-orang ini.

Aku berkata pada diriku, setegas mungkin, _inilah cara hidup yang berlaku di sini_. Kita melakukan hal-hal berbahaya dan orang bisa mati. Saat ada yang mati, kami tetap melanjutkan melakukan hal berbahaya. Semakin cepat aku memahami pelajaran ini, kemungkinanku lebih besar untuk bertahan melewati inisiasi.

Aku tak lagi yakin kalau aku akan bertahan melewati inisiasi.

Aku berkata pada diriki sendiri aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Dan begitu hitunganku selesai, aku akan melanjutkan ini semua. _Satu_. Aku membayangkan tubuh gadis yang tergeletak di pelataran. Rasa merinding merayapiku. _Dua_. Aku dengar isakan Hyeri dan gumaman semangat dari anak laki-laki di belakangnya. _Tiga_.

Bibirku melengkung penuh tekad. Aku melangkah menjauh dari Hyeri dan pinggiran atap.

Sikuku terasa sakit. Aku menarik lengan bajuku ke atas untuk memerikasanya. Tanganku gemetar. Ada kulit yang tergores, tapi tidak berdarah.

"Oh, _ini skandal_! Si Orang Kaku memamerkan kulitnya!"

Aku mendongak. "Orang kaku" adalah sebutan untuk Abnegation dan akulah satu-satunya Abnegation di sini. Jaebum menunjukku sambil menyeringai. Kudengar mereka menertawaiku. Pipiku langsung memerah dan aku biarkan lengan bajuku turun.

"Dengar! Namaku Suho! Aku salah satu pemimpin di faksi kalian yang baru!" teriak seorang di sisi atap lainnya. Ia lebih tua dari yang lain. Ada guratan di kulit putihnya dan rambut di pelipisnya. Ia berdiri di pinggir atap seakan itu sebuah trotoar. Seakan tidak ada seseorang yang baru menemui ajalnya di tempat itu.

"Beberapa lantai di bawah kita adalah pintu masuk anggota faksi kita. Kalau kalian tak bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melompat, kalian tidak berhak berada di sini. Para pemilih baru mendapatkan hak untuk melompat duluan."

"Kau mau kita semua melompat dari _sini_?" tanya seorang gadis Erudite. Ia beberapa inci lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut cokelat tua dan bibir tebal. Mulutnya menganga.

Aku tak tahu kenapa itu mengejutkannya.

"Ya," ujar Suho. Ia kelihatan senang.

"Apa ada kolam atau semacamnya di bawah sana?"

"Siapa tahu?" Ia menaikkan alisnya.

Kerumunan Dauntless di depan para pemilih baru terbagi dua dan memberikan jalan yang lebar untuk kami semua. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tak ada yang kelihatannya mau melompati gedung ini—mata mereka menatap ke segala arah, kecuali ke arah Suho. Sebagian dari mereka mengelus luka kecil atau menepuk kerikil dari pakaian mereka. Aku melirik ke arah Jaebum. Ia sedang mencongkeli salah satu kukunya. Mencoba bersikap tak peduli.

Harga diriku tertantang. Mungkin ini nanti akan membuatku terkena masalah, tapi sekarang ini membuatku berani. Aku berjalan ke pinggir atap. Kudengar gelak tawa pecah di belakangku.

Suho bergeser memberiku jalan. Aku berjalan ke tepi atap dan melihat ke bawah. Angin melecut-lecut mengibas pakaianku. Gedung tempatku bersiap meloncat berada di salah satu sisi segiempat dengan tiga gedung lainnya. Di pusat segiempat ini ada lubang besar di tengah lapatnan beton. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Ini adalah taktik yang mengerikan. Aku pasti akan mendarat dengan aman di bawahnya. Keyakinan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membantuku melangkah ke pinggir atap. Gigiku menggertak. Sekarang, aku tak bisa kembali. Tidak ketika semua orang di belakangku bertaruh aku akan gagal. Tanganku meraba kerah jubah dan aku menyentuh kancing yang mengaitkannya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, aku melepaskan kaitan kerah dan melepas jubahku.

Di balik itu aku mengenakan kaus abu-abu. Kausnya lebih ketat dari pakaian mana pun yang kupunya. Tak satu pun yang pernah melihatku mengenakannya. Aku menggulung jubahku dan melirik ke arah Jaebum di belakangku. Aku melemparkan gulungan itu sekeras yang kubisa. Rahangku mengatup keras. Jubahku membentur tepat di dadanya. Jaebum menatapku. Terdengar ejekan dan teriakan di belakangku.

Kulihat lubang itu sekali lagi. Bulu di lengan pucatku merinding dan perutku mengejang. Jika tidak kulakukan sekarang, aku takkan bisa melakukannya sama sekali. Aku menelan ludah susah payah.

Aku tidak berpikir. Aku hanya menekuk lututku dan melompat.

Udara bergemuruh di telingaku saat daratan di bawah sana terasa makin dekat. Membesar dan melebar. Atau, sebenarnya akulah yang melayang mendekati tanah. Jantungku berdebar terlalu keras sampai terasa sakit. Setiap otot di tubuhku menegang saat sensasi jatuh ini seakan menarik perutku ke bawah. Lubang itu langsung menelanku dan aku jatuh di kegelapan.

Aku membentur sesuatu yang keras. Rasanya seperti menelanku dan mengayun tubuhku. Benturannya mengembuskan angin dan aku terkesiap berusaha untuk menarik napas lagi. Lengan dan kakiku terasa sakit.

Jaring. Ada jaring di bagian bawah lubang. Aku mendongak ke arah gedung itu dan tertawa. Setengah lega, setengah histeris. Tubuhku bergetar dan aku menutup wajah dengan tangan. Aku baru saja melompat dari atap.

Aku harus berdiri di tanah padat lagi. Aku melihat beberapa tangan terulur ke arahku di pinggir jaring. Jadi, kutarik tangan pertama yang bisa kuraih dan langsung mendorong diriku sendiri ke depan. Aku berguling dan pasti aku sudah tersungkur dengan wajah membentur lantai kayu jika namja itu tak menangkapku.

"Namja itu" adalah seorang pemuda pemilik tangan yang tadi kuraih. Ia memiliki bibir penuh dan sexy. Sepasang mata yang tajam dan bulu mata yang sangat lentik. Matanya berwarna coklat, warna yang mewakili mimpi, tidur, dan penantian(?).

Tangannya menggenggam lenganku, tapi ia melepaskanku tak lama setelah aku bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kamsahamnida," kataku.

Kami berdiri di sebuah platform setinggi tiga meter di bawah tanah. Di sekeliling kami adalah gua terbuka.

"Tak bisa dipercaya," sebuah suara terdengar dari balik namja itu. Asalnya dari seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tindikan tiga cincin di alisnya. Ia menyeringai padaku. "Si Kaku ini, yang pertama kali melompat? Belum pernah mendengar yang seperti ini."

"Ada alasannya kenapa ia meninggalkan kaumnya, Bomi," ujar pemuda tadi. Suaranya berat dan bergemuruh. "Siapa namamu?"

"Um ..." aku tak tahu kenapa aku ragu. Namun, "Youngjae" sepertinya tidak lagi cocok.

"Pikirkan," ujarnya. Ada senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Nanti kau tak bisa menggantinya lagi."

Tempat baru, nama baru. Aku bisa lahir kembali di sini.

"Jae," jawabku mantap.

"Jae," ulang Bomi, menyeringai. "Umumkan, Four."

Pemuda yang tadi menangkapku—Four—berteriak, "Pelompat pertama—Jae!"

Kerumunan mulai terlihar jelas di antara kegelapan saat mataku mulai menyelesaikan dengan keremangan. Mereka bersorak dan mengacungkan tinju ke atas. Lalu, orang selanjutnya jatuh ke dalam jaring. Jeritannya menggema. Baekhyun. Semua tertawa, tapi mereka tertawa ceria.

Four menepuk punggungku dan berkata, "Selamat datang di Dauntless."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌😘🐰

 **Yeyyy udah nyampe chapter 6~😆, gimana udah ada kan Daehyunnya? Taukan yang mananya;D** **, nih cerita makin seruuu nih Reader-nim^^.**

 **Kabar gembiraaaa** **nih** **bagi yang menanti Sequel My Sweet (again), udah jadi nih Reader-nim😊, cuma sechapter sihh, aku upnya nanti ajja udah lebaran✌😁yah hehehe...**

 **SAM selalu berterimakasih sama yang selalu Review nih FF, sama FF SAM yang lainnya juga, terima kasih banyak*bow*💗🙇. Dan selalu berterima kasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF, sama FF SAM yang lain juga, terima kasih banyak*bow*💗🙇**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **yjae** **:**

aku gak tau kalo chap.4 nya udh di up ,jadi baru baca hari ini sekalian sama chap 5. makin seru nih

lanjuttt SAM

 **:**

Hahaha iyah, dadakan yah upnya? Kan tebar kebaikan XD hehehe. Iyah emang makin seruuu nih, terus dibaca yah yjae-ssi^^

Iyah ini udah dilanjutttt^^, makasih udah panggil aku SAM, seterusnya pun harus yah~hehehe :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Pokoknya ,cepat di lanjutkan Sam ,gk sabar nie

 **:**

Iyah pasti dilanjut^^, tapi gak cepet-cepet :"D, seminggu sekali dilanjutnya juga^^ hehehe~, maaf kalau lama Sooya-sii^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

Waaahhhh lagi suka2 bca ff fantasi,eh nemu divergent...kereeennn...lanjut thooorrr

 **:**

Akhirnya nemuin juga nih FF XD hehehe… iyah emang kerennn banget,. Iyah ini udah dilanjut^^ panggil aku SAM yahh hehehe, biar kita deket gimanaaaa gitu XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **#ForeverWithB.A.P**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Bomi(APINK),

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mistery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #7**

Saat semua peserta inisiasi sudah berdiri tegak, Bomi dan Four memimpin kami menyusuri terowongan sempit. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu. Langit-langitnya landai, jadi aku merasa seperti turun dalam ke perut bumi. Terowongaan diberi penerangan dengan jarak yang panjang. Di celah gelap antara tiap lampu yang bersinar suram, aku takut kalau-kalau aku tersesat sampai bahu seseorang membentur bahuku, menyadarkanku kami masih beriringan. Saat cahaya kembali menyorot terang, aku merasa aman lagi.

Pemuda Erudite di depanku tiba-tiba berhenti dan aku menabraknya. Hidungku membentur bahunya. Aku terhuyung ke belakang dan menggosok hidungku. Seluruh barisan berhenti. Dan, ketiga pemimpin kami berdiri di depan dengan lengan terlipat.

"Di sinilah kita berpisah," ujar Bomi. "Peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless ikut bersamaku. Kuanggap _kalian_ tak butuh tur tempat ini."

Ia tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada para peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless. Mereka memisahkan diri dari barisan dan menghilang di kegelapan. Aku melihat sepatu terakhir tenggelam di kegelapan dan memandang ke arah kami yang tersisa. Sebagian besar peserta adalah asli Dauntless, jadi hanya tersisa sembilan orang. Di antara kesembilan ini, hanya akulah satu-satunya pindahan dari Abnegation dan tak ada pindahan dari Amity. Sisanya dari Erudite dan, cukup mengejutkan, dari Candor. Rupanya membutuhkan keberanian untuk selalu jujur setiap saat. Aku takkan pernah tahu.

Four memanggil kami. "Sebagian besar waktuku untuk bekerja di ruang kendali, tapi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, aku adalah instruktur kalian," ujarnya, "namaku Four."

Baekhyun bertanya, "Four? Empat? Seperti nama angka?"

"nde," ujar Four. "Ada masalah?"

"Ani."

"Bagus. Kita akan pergi ke The Pit yang suatu hari nanti kalian akan belajar mencintainya. Itu—"

Baekhyun tergelak. "The Pit? Nama yang pintar."

Four berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mendekatkan mukanya. Matanya menyipit dan sejenak ia menatap Baekhyun erat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Baekhyun," ia menciut.

"Nah, Baekhyun, jika aku ingin bergabung dengan mulut pintar Candor, aku pasti sudah bergabung dengan mereka," ejeknya. "Pelajaran pertama yang kau pelajari dariku adalah jaga mulutmu. Mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk.

Four melangkah menuju kegelapan di ujung terowongan. Barisan para peserta inisiasi mengikutinya dengan diam.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gumamnya.

"Kurasa ia tak suka ditertawakan," balasku.

Mungkin lebih baik berhati-hati jika berada di sekitar Four, pikirku. Sepertinya ia terlihat tenang padaku saat di platform tadi, tapi ada sesuatu tentang sikap diamnya yang sekarang membuatku waspada.

Four mendorong sepasang pintu terbuka dan kami memasuki tempat yang disebut "The Pit".

"Oh," bisik Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Pit" adalah kata yang tepat untuk itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah gua bawah tanah yang begitu besar sehingga aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya dari tempatku berdiri sekarang di bagian bawah. Tembok batu yang tak rata menjulang beberapa lantai di atasku. Ada tempat-tempat yang dipasang di dingding batu itu untuk makanan, pakaian, persediaan, dan tempat bersantai. Jalur sempit dan tangga berukit batu saling menghubungkan semua. Tidak ada penahan untuk menjaga orang jatuh dari sisi terbukanya.

Seberkas cahaya oranye membentang di salah satu dinding batu. Atap The Pit terbuat dari jendela kaca dan di atasnya, ada gedung yang bisa diterobos sinar matahari. Kalau kami melewatinya dengan kereta, akan kelihatan seperti gedung kota biasa.

Lentera biru menggantung dengan jarak tak beraturan di atas jalan batu. Lentera itu sama seperti lentera yang menerangi Upacara Pemilihan tadi. Cahayanya makin lama makin membesar saat matahari mulai tenggelam.

Ada orang di mana-mana. Semuanya berpakaian hitam. Semuanya berteriak dan berbicara, ekspresif dan diikuti gestur tubuh. Aku tak melihat ada orang yang lebih tua di kelompok ini. Apakah ada orang tua di Dauntless? Apakah mereka tidak bertahan lama? Atau, apa mereka diusir saat mereka tak lagi bisa melompati kereta?

Sekelompok anak-anak berlarian di jalan setapak sempit tanpa penahan itu. Mereka berlari terlalu cepat sampai jantungku ikut berdebar cepat. Aku mau berteriak ke arah mereka agar pelan-pelan sebelum mereka terluka. Kenangan akan jalan Abnegation yang tertata rapi muncul di ingatanku: Sebaris orang di lajur kanan melewati sekelompok orang yang berjalan di sebelah kiri. Mereka tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, dan diam. Perutku seperti terpelintir. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang indah di kekacauan Dauntless ini.

"Kalau kalian mengikutiku," kata Four, "akan kutunjukkan kalian jurangnya."

Ia melambaikan tangan ke depan. Penampilan Four kelihatan kalem dari depan, untuk ukuran Dauntless. Tapi ketika ia berbalik, aku melihat ada tato menyembul dari baik kerah kausnya. Ia mengajak kami ke sisi kanan The Pit yang jauh lebih gelap. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan melihat lantai yang kuinjak berujung pada pembatas besi. Saat kami mendekat ke pegangannya, aku mendengar suara yang keras—suara air, air yang berdebur kencang membentur karang bebatuan.

Aku melihat lebih jauh. Lantai itu terputus di sebuah ujung yang tajam dan beberapa lantai di bawah kami adalah sungai. Air yang berdebur membentur dinding di bawahku dan percikannya sampai ke atas. Di sebelah kiriku, airnya lebih tenang, tapi di sebelah kanan, airnya putih oleh buih dan terus-terusan membentur karang.

"Jurang ini mengingatkan kita pada batas yang jelas antara keberanian dan ketololan!" teriak Four. "Nekat melompati jurang ini akan mengakhiri hidup kalian. Itu pernah terjadi dan itu akan terjadi lagi. Kalian sudah diperingatkan."

"wahh daebak," ujar Baekhyun ketika kami menjauh dari susuran itu.

"Daebak adalah kata yang pas," kataku sambil mengangguk.

Four menuntun kelompok peserta inisiasi melewati The Pit ke arah lubang besar di dinding. Ruangan di dalamnya memiliki penerangan yang cukup sehingga aku bisa melihat ke mana kami pergi. Ruang makan yang dipenuhi orang dan peralatan makan yang berdenting. Saat kami memasuki ruangan, para Dauntless yang ada di dalam berdiri. Mereka bertepuk tangan. Mereka juga mengentakkan kaki. Mereka berteriak. Keramaian ini mengelilingiku dan menyusup ke dalam jiwaku. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan sedetik kemudian, aku pun ikut tersenyum.

Kami mencari kursi kosong. Baekhyun dan aku menemukan meja yang hampir kosong di sisi ruangan dan aku mendapati diriku duduk di antara ia dan Four. Di tengah meja ada piring saji berisi makanan yang tak kukenali. Potongan daging bulat tebal yang dijejalkan di antara potongan roti bundar. Aku mengambillnya, tak yakin bagaimana cara memakannya.

Four menyikutku.

"Itu daging sapi," katanya. "Oleskan ini di atasnya." Ia menyodorkan semangkuk kecil penuh berisi saus merah.

"Kau tak pernah makan hamburger sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak," kataku. "Apa ini disebut hamburger?"

"Orang kaku hanya makan makanan sederhana," ujar Four sambil mengangguk ke arah Baekhyun.

"wae?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kemewahan dianggap menyenangkan diri sendiri dan tak perlu dilakukan."

Ia menyeringai. "Tak heran kau pergi."

"Yeah," kataku sambil memutar mata. "Semata hanya karena makanan."

Sudut mulut Four menyimpul senyum.

Pintu kafetaria terbuka dan ruangan jadi hening. Aku melirik ke belakang. Seorang namja muda melangkah masuk dan suara langkahnya bergema di keheningan. Wajahnya ditindik di beberapa tempat sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Rambutnya pendek, cokelat terang, dan ia tampan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat ia kelihatan mengancam. Pancaran matanya yang dinginlah yang membuatnya seperti itu, terlebih saat ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Namanya Jackson," ujar Four. "Ia pemimpin Dauntless.""

"Yang benar saja? Tapi, ia terlalu muda."

Four menatapnya muram. "Umur bukan masalah di sini."

Aku tahu Baekhyun akan menanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan: _Lalu, apa yang penting?_ Tapi, mata Jackson berhenti menatap sekeliling dan ia mulai mendekati sebuah meja. Ia mendekati meja _kami_ dan duduk di kursi di samping Four. Ia tak menyalami kami, jadi kami pun tak perlu menyalaminya.

"Nah, apa kau takkan mengenalkanku?" tanyanya sambil mengangguk pada aku dan Baekhyun.

Four menjawab, " Ini Jae-i dan Baekhyun."

"Ooh, ada si Kaku," ujar Jackson menyeringai ke arahku. Senyumnya menarik tindikan di bibirnya, membuat lubang yang ditempati tindikan itu membesar, dan aku mengernyit. "Kita akan lihat berapa lama kau sanggup bertahan."

Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu—untuk meyakinkannya kalau aku _akan_ bertahan, mungkin—tapi kata-kata itu tak keluar. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tak mau Jackson menatapku lebih lama dari sekarang. Aku tak mau ia melihatku lagi.

Jackson mengetukkan jari ke meja. Tonjolan tulangnya berkeropeng dan sepertinya akan pecah jika ia memukul sesuatu terlalu keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini, Four?" tanyanya.

Four mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada." Ujarnya.

Apa mereka teman? Aku menatap Jackson dan Four bergantian. Semua yang Jackson lakukan—duduk di sini dan menanyai Four—menunjukkan kalau mereka memang teman. Tapi cara Four duduk, tegang, setegang kabel yang ditarik, menunjukkan hubungan mereka yang lain. Mungkin, saingan. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin seperti itu jika Jackson pemimpin dan Four bukan?

"Suho bilang ia terus mencoba bertemu denganmu dan kau tak muncul," ujar Jackson. "Ia memintaku mencari tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu."

Four menatap Jackson beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Bilang padanya kalau aku puas dengan posisi yang kupegang saat ini."

"Jadi, ia ingin memberikanmu sebuah pekerjaan rupanya."

Cincin-cincin di alis Jackson memantulkan cahaya. Mungkin Jackson menganggap Four sebagai potensi ancaman untuk posisinya. Appa pernah bilang, mereka yang menginginkan kekuasaan dan mendapatkannya, hidup dalam ketakutan akan kehilangan kekuasaan itu. Itulah kenapa kami harus menyerahkan kekuasaan pada mereka yang tidak menginginkannya.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Four.

"Dan kau tidak tertarik."

"Aku tak pernah tertarik selama dua tahun."

"Jadi," ujar Jackson. "Semoga ia mengerti maksudmu."

Ia menepuk pundak Four, sedikit keras, lalu bangkit. Saat ia menjauh, aku langsung mengembuskan napas lega. Aku tak sadar kalau tadi aku begitu tegang.

"Apa kalian berdua, ... teman?" tanyaku tak sanggup menyimpan rasa penasaran.

"Kami dulu pernah menjalani tahun inisiasi yang sama," jawabnya. "Ia pindahan dari Erudite."

Semua pikiran untuk berhati-hati bila berada di dekat Four menguap. "Apa kau pindahan juga?"

"Aku pikir, aku hanya akan bermasalah dengan orang Candor yang bertanya terlalu banyak," jawabnya dingin. "Dan aku harus menghadapi si Kaku juga?"

"Pasti karena kau begitu mudah didekati," kataku datar. "Kau tahu. Seperti keranjang penuh paku."

Ia menatapku dan aku tidak berpaling. Four bukan seekor anjing, tapi peraturan yang sama tetap dipakai. Memalingkan muka itu tanda kepatuhan. Menatapnya tepat di mata adalah tanda tantangan. Itu pilihanku.

Pipiku mulai memanas. Apa yang terjadi jika ketegangan ini pecah?

Tapi ia hanya berkata, "Hati-hati, Jae."

Perutku mencelos seakan aku baru saja menelan batu. Seorang anggota Dauntless di meja lain memanggil nama Four, dan aku berpaling ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat alis.

"mwo?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya teori."

"Yaitu?"

Ia mengambil hamburgernya, tersenyum lebar, dan berkata, "Kalau kau mau cari mati."

Setelah makan malam, Four menghilang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jackson membawa kami menuju lorong yang berjajar tanpa memberi tahu ke mana kami akan pergi. Aku tak tahu mengapa seorang pemimpin Dauntless perlu bertanggung jawab atas sekelompok peserta baru, tapi mungkin untuk malam ini saja.

Di ujung setiap lorong ada lentera biru, tapi selebihnya gelap. Aku harus berhati-hati supaya tidak tersandung di tanah yang tidak rata. Baekhyun berjalan di sampingku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tak ada yang menyuruh kami diam, tapi tak seorang pun yang bicara.

Jackson berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu dan melipat tangannya. Kami pun berkerumun mengelilinginya.

"Bagi kalian yang tidak tahu, namaku Jackson," ujarnya. "Aku salah satu lima pemimpin Dauntless. Kami di sini mengadakan proses inisiasi dengan sangat serius, jadi aku mengajukan diri untuk mengawasi sebagian besar pelatihan kalian."

Hal itu membuatku mual. Seorang pemimpin Dauntless akan mengawasi inisiasi kami sudah cukup buruk, tapi kenyataan bahwa Jacksonlah yang akan melakukannya, membuatnya jauh lebih buruk.

"Beberapa peraturan dasar," ujarnya. "Kalian harus berada di ruang latihan jam delapan setiap hari. Serta hari latihan berlangsung dari jam delapan sampai jam enam, di luar istirahat saat makan siang. Kalian bebas melakukan apa yang kalian suka setelah jam enam. Kalian juga akan mendapatkan libur di antara jeda tahap inisiasi."

Kata-kata "melakukan apa pun yang kalian suka" melekat di benakku. Di rumah, aku tak pernah bisa melakukan apa yang kumau, tidak satu malam pun. Aku harus memikirkan apa yang orang lain butuhkan terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku suka.

"Kalian hanya diizinkan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini apabila ditemani seorang Dauntless," Jackson menambahkan. "Di belakang pintu ini ada ruangan tempat kalian tidur selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Kalian akan lihat ada sepuluh tempat tidur dan kalian hanya ada sembilan. Kami sudah mengantisipasi proporsi lebih besar untuk sampai ke tahap ini."

"Tapi, tadinya kami ada dua belas," protes Baekhyun. Aku menutup mata dan menunggu teguran. Baekhyun harus belajar diam.

"Setidaknya selalu ada satu anak pindahan yang tak bisa lolos sampai kemari," ujar Jackson sambil mencongkel kitikelnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, di tahap pertama inisiasi, kami memisahkan anak pindahan dan anak asli Dauntless. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kalian akan dievaluasi terpisah. Di akhir inisiasi, _ranking_ kalian akan ditentukan bersama para anak asli Dauntless. Dan, mereka sudah lebih baik dari kalian. Jadi, kuharap—"

" _Ranking_?" tanya pemuda Erudite berambut hitam di sebelah kananku. "Kenapa kami di- _ranking_?"

Jackson tersenyum. Dan pantulan cahaya biru, senyumnya terlihat licik seakan senyumnya terukir di wajah dengan pisau.

" _Ranking_ kalian memiliki dua tujuan," ujarnya. "Yang _pertama_ untuk menentukan urutan pekerjaan yang kalian pilih selepas inisiasi. Hanya tersedia beberapa posisi yang _diinginkan_."

Perutku menegang. Aku tahu senyumnya, seperti aku tahu begitu aku memasuki ruang tes kecakapan, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Tujuan _kedua_ ," ujarnya, "bahwa hanya sepuluh besar peserta inisiasi baru yang akan dijadikan anggota."

Rasa nyeri menusuk perutku. Kami semua mematung. Lalu, Baekhyun bertanya, "Mwo?"

"Ada sebelas anak asli Dauntless dan kalian bersembilan," lanjut jackson. "Empat pemilih baru akan dieliminasi di akhir ujian tahap satu. Sisanya akan dieliminasi setelah ujian terakhir."

Itu artinya bahkan jika kami selesai melewati tiap tahap inisiasi, masih ada enam orang yang tidak akan menjadi anggota. Aku mendapati Baekhyun menatapku, tapi aku tidak bisa balik menatapnya. Mataku terpaku pada Jackson.

Kesempatanku, sebagai peserta terkecil, dan sebagai satu-satunya pindahan dari Abnegation, tidaklah bagus.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kami dieliminasi?" kata Jaebum.

"Kalian meninggalkan markas Dauntless," ujar Jackson acuh, "dan hidup tanpa faksi, sebagai _factionless_."

Pemuda berambut hitam tadi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mulai sesengukan. Aku teringat pria _factionless_ bergigi hitam yang mengambil sekantong apel dari tanganku. Matanya menatap hampa. Tapi, bukannya menangis seperti pemuda Erudite itu, aku merasa lebih dingin. Lebih keras.

Aku akan menjadi anggota. Pasti.

"Tapi, itu ... tidak adil!" ujar gadis Candor berbahu kecil, Naeun. Walaupun kedengarannya marah, ia kelihatan ketakutan. "Kalau kami _tahu_ —"

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau tahu ini sebelum Upacara Pemilihan, kau takkan memilih Dauntless?" bentak Jackson. "Kalau benar begitu, kau harus keluar sekarang. Kalau kalian benar-benar salah satu dari kami, bukan masalah jika nanti kalian gagal. Dan, kalau itu benar jadi masalah, kalian seorang pengecut."

Jackson membuka pintu asrama.

"Kalian telah memilih kami," ujarnya. "Sekarang, kami harus memilih kalian."

Aku berbaring di atas kasur dan mendengarkan suara napas sembilan orang.

Aku sebelumnya tak pernah tidur sekamar dengan anak yeoja, tapi di sini aku tak punya pilihan, kecuali kalau aku mau tidur di lorong. Semuanya sudah mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang telah di sediakan Dauntless untuk kami. Tapi, aku tidur dengan pakaian Abnegationku yang wanginya masih seperti sabun dan udara segar. Seperti rumah.

Dulu aku terbiasa tidur sendiri. Aku bisa melihat pekarangan depan rumahku dari jendela. Di kejauhan, kulihat cakrawala berkabut. Aku terbiasa tidur di keheningan.

Mataku terasa panas tiap kali memikirkan rumah. Dan, tiap kali mengerjapkan mata, ada air mata yang meluncur. Kututup mulutku untuk menutupi isakan. Aku tak boleh menangis. Tidak di sini. Aku harus tenang.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melihat bayanganku di kaca kapan saja kumau. Aku bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun dan memotong pendek rambutku. Dan, aku bisa membiarkan orang lain membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Tanganku gemetar dan air mata meluncur makin cepat. Pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Tak jadi masalah saat nanti aku bertemu kedua orangtuaku di Hari Kunjungan mereka tak mengenaliku—itu pun jika mereka datang. Tak jadi masalah jika terasa sakit saat mengingat wajah appa eomma, bahkan untuk sepersekian detik. Bahkan wajah Yongguk hyung, betapapun rahasianya telah menyakitiku. Kuatur irama tarikan napasku dengan tarikan napas anak-anak lain, juga embusan napasku dengan embusan napas yang lain. Bukan masalah.

Suara tersedak memecah suara irama napas dan diikuti dengan isakan kuat. Ranjangnya berdecit saat sesosok tubuh berbalik dan bantal membekap suara isakannya. Itu tak cukup. Isakan itu berasal dari ranjang di sampingku—dari seorang bocah Candor bernama Sehun, yang paling besar dan imut antara semua para anak baru. Ia orang terakhir kupikir akan menangis.

Kakinya beberapa inci dari kepalaku. Aku harus menenangkannya—aku seharusnya ingin menenangkannya karena seperti itulah aku dibesarkan. Aku malah merasa jengkel. Seseorang yang kelihatannya begitu kuat seharusnya tidak bertingkah selemah itu. Kenapa ia tidak menahan tangisnya seperti kami semua?

Susah payah aku menelan ludah.

Jika eomma tahu apa yang baru kupikirkan, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ia menatapku. Sudut bibirnya akan melengkung turun. Alisnya mengerut—bukan marah, tapi lelah. Aku mengusapkan tangan ke pipi.

Sehun terisak lagi. Rasanya suara itu hampir menyayat tenggorokanku sendiri. Ia hanya berbaring beberapa inci dariku—aku harus menyentuhnya.

Tidak. Aku menurunkan tangan dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap tembok. Aku bisa mengubur rahasia itu. Mataku tertutup dan aku merasa mengantuk. Tapi, tiap aku hampir tertidur, aku mendengar isakan Sehun lagi.

Mungkin masalahku bukan karena aku tak bisa pulang. Aku akan merindukan appa, eomma, dan Yongguk hyung; juga perapian sore serta suara denting jarum rajut eomma. Tapi, bukan itu satu-satunya alasan perasaan hampa di perutku.

Masalahku, jika pun aku bisa kembali ke rumah, aku tak berhak berada di sana, di antara mereka yang memberi tanpa berpikir apa-apa dan peduli tanpa pamrih.

Pikiran itu membuatku menggertakkan gigi. Aku membenamkan bantal di telinga untuk menghalangi suara tangisan Sehun dan jatuh tertidur dengan pipi basah oleh air mata.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC✌😘💗🐰**

 **Holaaa~~**

 **Gimana, ngerti gak sama ceritanya? Kalau ada yang gak dimengerti Tanya ajja sama SAM^^, nde? Ceritanya makin serukan:D**

 **Ohh iyahh SAM bikin FF baru nih~ yang pastinya Daejae3, judulnya 'Daejae', SAM pusing mau kasih judul apa tuh FF jadi 'Daejae' ajja^^, dibaca yah Reader-nim hehehe… ohh iyah balesan Review yang TriAngle KISS pun ada disini^^,dipaling bawah…**

 **Minggu depan udah lebaran nih Reader-nim😆, semoga yang mudik dilancarkan dan selamat sampai tujuan😘💗**

 **Dan FF 'TWINS?!' pun akan dilanjutt lagi yeyy🎉🎉👏 , dan Sequel 'My Sweet' juga akan diUP yeyy🎉 judulnya 'Believe'. Ohh satu berita gembira lagi nihh Reader-nim😅, khusus untuk FF 'Divergent' SAM Up langsung dua chapter minggu depan yahh yeyy🎉👏 spesial lebaran hehehe...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Guest :** **Jung rae gun** **:**

ini kkenapa aku baru nemu ff nyaa:(((( seruuu parahhhh langsung ngebut nih bacanya XD

kaya pernah gitu baca novelnya tapi udh lupa kapan wkwk

 **:**

Baru ketemu?:((, gak papalah^^, yang penting terus baca dan Review yah XD hehehe, emang seruuu bangetttt iyah ini udah sampe chap 6 lho, pasti ngebutlah bacanya XD.

Ayooo pernah baca dimana XD wkwkkkk. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **jungyoungjae** **:**

akhirnya dae muncul juga

lanjuttt SAM

oh iya SAM "twins" kapan di up lagi?

 **:**

Iyah maaf Daehyunnya baru muncul, dan seterusnya Daehyun pasti akan terus muncul^^.

Iyah ini udah dilanjut^^, kyaa makasih udah panggil aku SAM^^, dan seterusnya panggil aku SAM yah;)

"TWINS" diUPnya nanti abis lebaran hehehe, maap yah nunggunya lama:"). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Ah daehyun nya muncul ,akhirnya setalah di tunggu tunggu abg dae nya muncul juga , oke Sam jangan lama lama lanjutinya yaa ,,,maksa ne loh hehehe

 **:**

Iyah udah munculkan^^, dan seterusnya pun pasti akan muncul selalu^^. Ehh UP seminggu sekali? Lama gak? Pasti lama yah:(, kuharap kamu sabar menunggu XD hehehe… mungkin nanti kalo aku udah punya HP lagi, aku upnya cepet-cepet deh^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Balesan Review TriAngle KISS^^**

 **daeapajae** **:**

end? aku pikir ff ini bakalan banyak chapternya... /nangis/*plak*/lebay/

tp gpph deh aku ttp suka cerita daejaenya apalagi ada jaebum sebagai orang ketiga

semangat SAM lanjutin ff divergent sama twins nya..

 **:**

Kurang memuaskan yah? Maaf dehh:(, chapternya emang segini./plisss jangan nangissss, SAM gak tega :"D/plakk/plakk/ hehehe…

Makasih udah suka sama FFnya~^^, emang aku juga suka banget Jaebum jadi pengganggu diantara hubungan Daejae^^

Iyah semangat sekali^^ makasih udah nyemangatin, dan makasih juga udah manggil aku SAM^^, dan setrusnya pun harus yah~ hehehe… kutunggu lho Reviewmu di FF aku yang lain XD kkkk nde… Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **jungyoungjae** **:**

kenapa udh end ajja si SAM? kirain masih ada bbrp chap lagi

 **:**

Iyah emang sampe disini endnya:(, kurang memuaskan yah? Maap deh. Ohh iyah aku udah nyantumin nama user kamu di FF aku yang TriAngle KISS nih^^(itu teh aku langsung Replace chapter lho hehehe XD). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Kai(EXO), Do Kyungsoo(EXO)

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #8**

"Hal pertama yang hari ini akan kalian pelajari adalah cara menembakkan senjata. Yang kedua adalah bagaimana memenangkan perkelahian." Four menjejalkan senjata ke telapak tanganku tanpa melihat dan terus berjalan. "Bagusnya, jika kalian ada di sini, kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara naik dan turun dari kereta yang berjalan, jadi aku tak perlu mengajari kalian hal itu."

Seharusnya aku tidak kaget bahwa Dauntless langsung mengharapkan kami mengejar ketertinggalan dan menyesuaikan diri. Tapi, aku berharap seandainya bisa tidur lebih dari enam jam agar bisa mengejar ketertinggalan. Tubuhku masih berat digelayuti kantuk.

"Inisiasi dibagi tiga tahap. Kami akan mengukur kemajuan kalian dan me _-ranking_ kalian berdasarkan performa kalian di tiap tahap. Setiap tahap tidak dianggap sama rata untuk menentukan _ranking_ final kalian, jadi mungkin saja, walau sulit, untuk meningkatkan peringkat kalian secara drastis di tiap tahap berbeda."

Aku melihat senjata di tanganku. Seumur hidupku, tak pernah kubayangkan memegang senjata, apalagi menembakkannya. Sepertinya berbahaya bagiku, seakan-akan hanya dengan menyentuhnya, aku bisa melukai seseorang.

"Kami percaya persiapan akan mengurangi rasa pengecut, yang kami anggap sebagai kegagalan untuk bertindak di tengah rasa takut," ujar Four. "Oleh karena itu, tiap tahap inisiasi ditujukan untuk mempersiapkan kalian dengan cara yang berbeda. Tahap pertama diutamakan untuk fisik; tahap kedua diutamakan untuk emosi; ketiga untuk mental."

"Tapi, apa ..."Jaebum menguap di tengah kata-katanya. "Apa hubungannya menembakkan senjata dengan ... keberanian?"

Four memutar senjata di tangannya, mengarahkan moncongnya ke dahi Jaebum, dan menarik pelatuknya. Jaebum membeku.

"Bangun," bentak Four. "Kau sedang memegang senjata berisi peluru, pabbo. Bersikaplah seperti itu."

Ia menurunkan senjata. Begitu senjata itu tak lagi mengancamnya, mata gelap Jaebum menajam. Aku terkejut Jaebum bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab, setelah sebelumnya terbiasa meneriakkan pikirannya saat berada di Candor, tapi ia menahan diri. Pipinya memerah.

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu ... kemungkinan kau ngompol di celana dan menangis memanggil ibumu semakin mengecil jika kau punya persiapan membela diri." Four berhenti berjalan diujung barisan, lalu membalikkan tubuh. "Ini juga informasi yang mungkin kau butuhkan nanti di tahap pertama. Jadi, perhatikan!"

Ia menghadap tembok yang dipasangi target—sebuah tripleks persegi dengan tiga lingkaran merah. Masing-masing anak mendapatkan satu papan target. Ia berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar, memegang senjatanya, dan menembak. Suaranya begitu kencang sampai telingaku terasa sakit. Aku menjulurkan leher untuk melihat targetnya. Pelurunya menembus lingkaran tengah.

Aku menatap targetku sendiri. Keluargaku takkan pernah setuju aku menembakkan senjata. Mereka akan berkata senjata digunakan untuk bela diri, kalau tidak bisa dibilang untuk kekerasan, dan itulah kenapa senjata termasuk pemuasan diri sendiri.

Aku berusaha mengusir bayangan keluargaku, lalu mengambil posisi kaki terbuka selebar bahu. Dengan lembut, kugenggam gagang senjata dengan kedua tangan. Memang berat dan sulit mengangkatnya, tapi aku mau senjatanya sejauh mungkin dari wajahku. Aku menarik pelatuknya, awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi kutarik lebih kuat. Terdengar bunyi mendenting melesat dari senjataku. Suaranya memekakkan telinga dan hempasannya mendorong tanganku ke belakang ke arah hidung. Aku terjungkal dan tanganku berpegangan di dinding belakangku untuk keseimbangan. Aku tak tahu ke mana arah peluruku, tapi aku tahu itu bukan di dekat target.

Aku menembak lagi dan lagi, dan tak satu peluru pun yang mendekat target.

"Menurut statistik," ujar bocah Erudite di sampingku—namanya Chanyeol—dengan senyum lebar, "kau seharusnya sudah mengenai target setidaknya sekali sekarang, bahkan karena tak sengaja sekali pun." rambutnya kusut coklat gelap dan dia tinggi.

"Begitu ya," kataku tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Yeah," ujarnya. "Kurasa kau ini pengecualian."

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan berbalik menatap target. Aku memutuskan untuk setidaknya berdiri tegak. Jika aku tak bisa menguasai tugas pertama yang mereka berikan, bagaimana aku akan bisa melewati tahap pertama?

Aku menarik pelatuk kuat, dan kali ini aku siap dengan hempasannya. Hempasannya membuat tanganku terpental ke belakang, tapi kedua kakiku tatap di tempat. Lubang peluru terlihat di pinggir target. Aku menaikkan alis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau lihat kan, aku benar. Statistik tak pernah bohong," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Butuh lima kali tembakan untuk menembus target bagian tengah. Dan saat aku berhasil, ada energi menggelora di dalam tubuhku. Aku lebih awas, mataku terbuka lebar, tanganku menghangat. Aku menurunkan senjata. Ada kekuatan di dalam kemampuan mengendalikan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan—dalam mengendalikan sesuatu, titik.

Mungkin aku cocok di sini.

Saat istirahat makan siang, lenganku berdenyut-denyut karena terlalu lama memegang senjata dan jemariku sulit diluruskan kembali. Aku memijatnya sambil berjalan ke ruang makan. Baekhyun mengajak Sehun duduk bersama kami. Tiap kali aku melihatnya, aku seperti mendengar tangisan lagi. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

Aku mengaduk-aduk kacang dengan garpu. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke saat tes kecakapan. Saat Jieun memperingatkanku kalau menjadi Divergent itu berbahaya. Rasanya cap itu terpasang di wajahku, jadi jika aku menyimpang terlalu jauh, seseorang akan melihatnya. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah, tapi tak juga membuatku merasa aman. Tapi, bagaimana jika aku lengah dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tak ingat aku?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil membuat roti lapis. "Kita di kelas Matematika yang sama beberapa _hari_ lalu. Dan, aku _bukan_ orang pendiam."

"Aku sering tidur di kelas Matematika," jawab Sehun. "Kelasnya jam pertama!"

Bagaimana kalau bahaya itu datangnya tidak dalam waktu dekat—bagaimana jika datangnya bertahun-tahun lagi dan aku tak menyadarinya?

"Jae," ujar Baekhyun. Ia menjentikkan jari di depan wajahku. "Kau dengar?"

"mwo? Waeyo?"

"Aku tanya apa kau ingat pernah sekelas denganku," ujarnya. "Maksudku, jangan tersinggung, tapi mungkin aku takkan ingat kalau memang benar begitu. Semua Abnegation kelihatan sama di mataku. Maksudku, mereka memang masih seperti itu, tapi kan sekarang kau bukan bagian dari mereka lagi."

Aku menatapnya. Seakan aku butuh diingatkan lagi bahwa aku berasal dari Abnegation.

"Mian, apa aku kasar?" tanyanya. "Aku terbiasa mengucapkan apa pun yang ada di pikiranku. Eommaku pernah bilang sopan santun adalah kepalsuan yang dikemas dengan cantik."

"Kurasa itulah kenapa faksi kami jarang berhubungan dengan yang lain," ujarku tertawa pendek. Candor dan Abnegation tidak saling membenci seperti hubungan Erudite dan Abnegation. Tapi, lebih pada saling menghindari. Musuh Candor sebenarnya adalah Amity. Mereka bilang, kaum yang selalu mencari kedamaian di atas segalanya akan selalu berbohong untuk menjaga suasana tetap tenang.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengetuk meja dengan jarinya.

"Apa? Kau tak mau bergabung dengan teman-teman Eruditemu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka bukan temanku," ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan piringnya. "Kalau kami berasal dari faksi yang sama, bukan berarti kami akur. Ditambah lagi, Kai dan Kyungsoo itu pacaran dan aku lebih baik tidak menjadi orang ketiga."

Jongin atau Kai dan Kyungsoo, dua pindahan dari Erudite lainnya, duduk dua meja dari kami. Mereka duduk begitu dekat sampai siku mereka bertabrakan saat mengiris makanan. Kyungsoo berhenti untuk mencium Kai. Aku menatap mereka. Aku hanya pernah beberapa kali melihat orang berciuman seumur hidupku.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Aku menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sebagian dari diriku menunggu mereka ditegur. Sebagian lagi bertanya-tanya, dengan sedikit putus asa, bagaimana rasanya jika ada yang menciumku? **(sini aku cium Youngjae oppa:D😘😂)**

"Kenapa mereka begitu _terbuka_?" tanyaku.

"Kyungsoo cuma menciumnya." Sehun mengernyit ke arahku. Saat ia melakukannya, alis tebalnya menyentuh bulu mata.

"Ciuman tidak seharusnya dilakukan di depan umum."

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, semuanya melemparkan senyuman penuh arti padaku.

"mwo?" kataku.

"Sifat Abnegationmu muncul," ujar Baekhyun. "Kita semua tidak masalah menunjukkan sedikit kasih sayang di depan umum."

"Oh." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ya, ... kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri."

"Atau kau bisa tetap dingin," ujar Chanyeol. Matanya mengerling nakal. "Kau tahu. Jika kau mau."

Baekhyun melemparkan makanan ke arahnya. Chanyeol menangkapnya dan memakannya.

"Jangan jahat padanya," ujarnya. "Sikap dingin itu sudah kodratnya. Seperti sikap sok tahumu."

"Aku tidak _dingin_!" teriakku.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Chanyeol. "Itu menarik kok. Lihat, wajahmu memerah."

Komentar itu hanya membuat wajahku makin merah padam. Semuanya tertawa. Aku terpaksa ikut tertawa, dan setelah beberapa detik, tawaku terdengar apa adanya.

Senang rasanya bisa tertawa lagi.

Setelah makan siang, Four membawa kami ke sebuah ruangan baru. Ruangannya besar dangan lantai kayu yang retak dan berderak, serta ada lingkaran besar tergambar di tengahnya. Di dinding sebelah kiri ada papan hijau—papan tulis. Guru pendidikan dasarku pernah mengajar menggunakan itu, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan prioritas Dauntless: latihan dulu, baru mengembangakn teknologi.

Nama kami ditulis di papan itu berdasarkan urutan abjad. Di sisi lain ruangan, ada sansak tinju berwarna hitam pudar tergantung setiap interval satu meter.

Kami berbaris di belakang sansak itu dan Four berdiri di tengah, agar kami semua bisa melihatnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi pagi," ujar Four, "selanjutnya kalian akan belajar bagaimana caranya bertarung. Tujuannya untuk mempersiapkanmu beraksi; mempersiapkan tubuhmu bereaksi pada ancaman dan tantangan—yang akan kau butuhkan jika kau berniat bertahan hidup sebagai seorang Dauntless."

Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan hidup sebagai seorang Dauntless. Yang cuma kupikirkan adalah melewati inisiasi ini.

"Kita akan mempelajari tekniknya hari ini dan besok kalian akan mulai bertarung," ujar Four. "Jadi, kusarankan kalian memperhatikan. Yang tidak cepat belajar akan cepat terluka."

Four menyebutkan beberapa macam tinju yang berbeda, menunjukkan masing-masing tinju itu. Masing-masing jenis dengan dua kali tinju. Satu ke udara, lalu satu ke arah sansak.

Pemahamanku kian bagus saat berlatih. Seperti senjata tadi, aku butuh beberapa kali usaha untuk mengetahui bagaimana menopang tubuhku dan bagaimana mengatur tubuhku seperti yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Tendangan lebih sulit walau ia hanya mengajari kami dasarnya. Sansak membuat tangan dan kakiku sakit, dan kulitku kemerahan. Sansaknya hampir tak bergerak sekeras apa pun aku menghantamnya. Yang ada di sekelilingku hanyalah suara debam kulit menghantam kain.

Four berkeliling di antara para peserta inisiasi dan melihat kami berlatih. Lalu, ia berhenti di depanku. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk perutku dengan garpu. Ia menatapku. Matanya melihatku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tanpa berhenti di satu titik—sebuah tatapan singkat dan ilmiah.

"Kau tak punya banyak otot," ujarnya, "artinya, lebih baik kau gunakan lutut dan siku. Kau bisa menambahkan kekuatan di titik itu."

Tiba-tiba ia menyentuh perutku. Tangannya begitu panjang sampai ujung jarinya bisa menyentuh satu sisi rusukku, walau pergelangan tangannya berada di satu sisi rusuk lainnya. Hatiku berdebar kencang sampai dadaku terasa sakit. Aku membelalakkan mata ke arahnya.

"Jangan lupa mengencangkan tekanan di sini," ujarnya dengan kalem.

Four mengangkat tangannya dan terus melangkah. Aku masih bisa merasakan tekanan telapak tangannya, bahkan setelah ia pergi. Aneh, tapi aku harus berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas selama beberapa detik sebelum aku mulai berlatih lagi.

Saat Four mengakhiri kelas untuk makan malam, Baekhyun menyikutku.

"Aku kaget tadi ia tak mematahkanmu jadi dua," ujarnya. Ia mengerutkan hidung. "Ia benar-benar membuatku takut. Suara kalemnya itu lho."

"Yeah. Ia ..." aku melirik ke belakang. Four memang pendiam dan bisa menguasai diri. Tapi, aku tak takut ia akan menyakitiku. "... benar-benar membuatku terindimidasi," akhirnya aku berbicara.

Sehun, yang ada di depan kami, membalikkan badan saat kami mencapai The Pit dan berkata, "Aku mau tato."

Dari belakang kami, Chanyeol bertanya, "Tato apa?"

"molla." Sehun tertawa. "Aku cuma ingin merasa kalau aku sebenarnya sudah meninggalkan faksiku yang lama. Berhenti menangisinya." Saat kami tak menjawab, ia menambahkan, "Aku tahu kalian mendengarku menangis."

"Yeah, cobalah untuk tenang, bisa kan?" Baekhyun mencolek lengan kekar Sehun. "Kupikir kau benar. Sekarang kita setengah keluar, setengah masuk. Kalau kita benar-benar ingin masuk, kita harus kelihatan seperti itu."

Ia menatapku.

"ani. Aku tidak akan memotong rambutku," kataku, "atau mengecatnya dengan warna yang aneh. Atau menindik wajahku."

"Bagaimana dengan pusarmu?" ujarnya.

"Atau putingmu?" dengus Chanyeol.

Aku mengerang.

Karena sekarang latihan hari ini sudah selesai, kami bisa melakukan apa pun sampai waktunya tidur. Hal itu hampir membuatku pusing walaupun mungkin karena kelelahan.

The Pit sesak oleh banyak orang. Baekhyun bilang kalau ia dan aku akan menemui Sehun dan Chanyeol di salon tato. Lalu, ia menyeretku ke bagian pakaian. Kami menempuh jalan setapak, naik lebih tinggi dari lantai The Pit. Beberapa kerikil berguguran terinjak sepatu kami.

"Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?" tanyaku. "Aku tak lagi memakai warna abu-abu."

"Pakaianmu jelek dan kebesaran." Ia menghela napas. "Biarkan aku membantumu oke? Kalau kau tak suka pakaian yang kupilihkan, kau tak perlu lagi memakainya selamannya. Aku janji."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku berdiri di depan kaca fi gudang baju sambil mengenakan celana besar selutut berwarna hitam. Celananya tidak mengembang, tapi tak pula melekat di pahaku—tak seperti yang pertama ia pilihkan dan aku tolak mentah-mentah. Lenganku yang terbuka merinding. Baekhyun menurunkan rambutku dan aku mengibaskannya sehingga rambutku menutupi keningku.

Lalu, ia memegang pensil hitam.

"Eyeliner," ujarnya.

"Kau tak bisa membuatku kelihatan nakal. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Kataku sembari memejamkan mata dan diam. Ia menorehkan ujung pensil di garis bulu mataku. Aku membayangkan berdiri di depan keluargaku dengan pakaian seperti ini. Perutku langsung terpelintir.

"Siapa yang peduli tentang nakal? Niatku untuk menarik perhatian."

Aku membuka mata dan pertama kalinya menatap bayanganku di cermin. Jantungku langsung berdebar kencang seperti baru saja melanggar peraturan dan akan dihukum karenanya. Akan sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan pola pikir Abnegation yang masih kumiliki. Seperti menarik sehelai benang dari sebuah karya sulaman yang rumit. Tapi, aku akan menemukan kebiasaan baru, cara berpikir baru, dan peraturan baru. Aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sebelumnya mataku berwarna cokelat, tapi cokelat kelabu yang pucat. _Eyeliner_ membuat warna mataku makin menonjol. Dengan rambut yang terurai membingkai wajahku, sosoku kelihatan lebih lembut dan berisi. Aku tidak tampan—mataku terlalu besar dan hidungku agak panjang—tapi aku tahu Baekhyun benar. Wajahku menarik perhatian.

Melihat diriku yang sekarang tak seperti melihat diriku untuk pertama kalinya. Ini seperti melihat orang lain untuk pertama kalinya. Youngjae adalah sosok pemuda yang kulihat diam-diam mencuri pandang di kaca, yang pendiam di meja makan. Yang ini seseorang yang matanya berkata _inilah aku dan jangan lepaskan aku_ ; inilah Jae.

"Lihat kan?" ujarnya. "Kau ... keren."

Itulah pujian terbaik yang bisa ia berikan padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya dari cermin.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Yeah," aku mengangguk. "Aku seperti ... orang yang berbeda."

Ia tertawa. "Itu bagus atau jelek?"

Aku menatap bayanganku lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya keinginan untuk meninggalkan identitas Abnegation tak membuatku gugup. Justru memberiku harapan.

"Hal yang baik." Aku menggeleng. "Mian, aku hanya tak pernah diizinkan untuk menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin selama itu."

"jinjja?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kuberi tahu kau, Abnegation itu faksi yang aneh."

"Ayo lihat Sehun ditato," kataku. Walau kelihatannya aku telah meninggalkan faksi lamaku, aku masih belum mau mengkritiknya.

Di rumah, eomma dan aku mengambil tumpukan pakaian yang hampir serupa tiap enam bulan sekali. Mudah untuk mengatur pembagian sumber daya apa pun saat semuanya mendapatkan hal yang sama. Tapi, semua lebih bervariasi di markas Dauntless. Tiap Dauntless mendapatkan sejumlah poin tertentu untuk dibelanjakan dan pakaian termasuk salah satu yang bisa dibelanjakan.

Baekhyun dan aku bergegas menuruni jalur sempit menuju tempat tato. Sesampainya di sana, Sehun sudah duduk di kursi, didampingi seorang pria yang memiliki tatonya lebih banyak dari kulit aslinya. Pria itu menggambar seekor laba-laba di lengan Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka-buka buku contoh gambar dan saling menyikut saat mereka menemukan gambar yang bagus. Saat mereka duduk berdampingan, aku menyadari betapa berlawanannya mereka. Baekhyun berkulit putih dan ramping, ia terlihat cantik, sementara Chanyeol berkulit pucat dan tampan. Tapi, mereka memiliki senyum renyah yang sama.

Aku mengelilingi ruangan dan melihat hasil karya yang ada di dinding. Di masa kini, pekerja seni banyak yang tinggal di Amity. Abnegation memandang seni sebagai sesuatu yang tidak praktis dan waktu yang dihabiskan untuk mengapresiasinya bisa digunakan untuk menolong orang lain. Jadi, walaupun aku pernah melihat hasil karya seni di buku teks sekolah, aku tak pernah berada di ruangan penuh dekorasi seperti ini. Dekorasinya membuat udara menjadi padat dan hangat. Aku bisa saja tersesat di sini berjam-jam tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku menyusuri gambar-gambar di dinding dengan ujung jari. Gambar elang di salah satu dinding mengingatkanku pada tato Jieun. Di bawahnya ada sketsa burung yang sedang terbang.

"Itu burung gagak," ujar suara di belakangku. "Cantik, kan?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Jieun berdiri di sana. Rasanya seperti kembali di ruang tes kecakapan dengan cermin mengelilingiku dan kabel-kabel menancap di dahi. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Anyeong." Ia tersenyum. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. "Youngjae, kan?"

"Sebenarnya, Jae," kataku. "Kau kerja di sini?"

"Ya. Aku cuti untuk membantu ujian itu. Sebagian besar waktuku di sini." Ia mengetuk dagunya dengan jari. "Aku kenal nama itu. Kau pelompat pertama, kan?"

"nde, aku pelompat pertama."

"Bagus."

"kamsahamnida." Aku menyentuh sketsa burung itu. "Dengar—aku ingin bicara padamu tentang ..." aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa mengajak Jieun berbicara di sudut sekarang. Mereka akan bertanya-tanya. "... tentang sesuatu. Kapan-kapan."

"Aku tak yakin itu bijaksana," ujarnya kalem. "Aku membantumu sebanyak yang kubisa dan sekarang kau harus melakukannya sendiri."

Bibirku mengerut. Ia punya jawabannya. Aku tahu ia punya. Jika ia tak mau memberikannya sekarang, aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatnya mengatakannya suatu hari nanti.

"Mau tato?" ujarnya.

Sketsa burung itu menarik perhatianku. Aku tak pernah berniat ditindik atau ditato saat aku datang kemari. Aku tahu jika aku melakukannya, itu akan menjadi pemisah untukku dan keluarga yang takkan pernah bisa kuhapus. Dan, jika hidupku berlanjut di tempat ini, itu akan menjadi penghalang terakhir di antara kami.

Namun, aku paham sekarang apa yang Jieun maksud tentang tato yang mewakili kekuatan yang telah ia taklukkan—semacam pengingat dari mana ia berasal, sebagaimana pengingat di mana tempatnya sekarang. Mungkin ada jalan untuk menghormati hidupku di masa lalu sebagaimana aku menerima hidupku sekarang.

"Ya," kataku. "Tiga sketsa burung yang sedang ini."

Aku menyentuh tulang selangkaku. Memberi tanda jalur arah terbang mereka—menuju hatiku. Satu gambar untuk satu anggota keluarga yang telah kutinggalkan.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yeyy dua chap sekaligus! Oke deh lanjuttttt**

 **Boleh kokk Review dulu disinii hehehe sebelum next/plakk/**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #9**

"Karena hari ini jumlah kalian ganjil, ada satu di antara kalian yang tidak akan berkelahi hari ini," ujar Four sambil melangkah jauh dari papan di ruang latihan. Ia menatapku. Tidak ada nama yang tertulis di sebelah namaku.

Simpul di perutku terasa terbuka. Rasanya seperti lolos dari hukuman mati.

"Ini tidak bagus," ujar Baekhyun menyikutku. Ujung sikunya menusuk salah satu ototku yang nyeri—pagi ini rasanya aku punya lebih banyak otot nyeri daripada yang tidak nyeri—dan aku bekernyit.

"Ow."

"Mian," ujarnya. "Tapi lihat, aku melawan Tank."

Aku dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan saat sarapan. Sebelumnya, dia menutupiku dari seluruh penghuni kamar yang lain saat aku berganti baju. Aku tak memiliki teman sepertinya sebelumnya. Himchan lebih suka bergaul dengan Yongguk daripada denganku, dan Myungsoo hanya mengikut ke mana pun Himchan pergi.

Kurasa aku tak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman, titik. Sulit untuk memiliki teman sejati saat tak seorang pun merasa diperbolehkan untuk menerima bantuan, atau bahkan berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Rasanya aku lebih mengenal Baekhyun daripada aku mengenal Himchan, padahal ini baru dua hari.

"Tank?" kulihat nama Baekhyun di papan. Yang tertulis di sebelahnya "Naeun".

"Yeah, kaki tangan Jaebum yang kelihatan sedikit feminin itu," ujarnya sambil mengangguk ke arah sekumpulan orang di sisi lain ruangan. Naeun sedikit tinggi seperti Baekhyun, tapi hanya itu persamaannya. Naeun memiliki bahu Kecil, kulit agak kecokelatan, dan hidung mancung.

"Tiga orang itu"—Baekhyun menunjuk Jaebum, Hoseok, dan Naeun bergantian—"anggap saja, tak terpisahkan sejak lahir. Aku benci mereka."

Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri saling berhadapan di masing-masing sudut arena. Mereka mengangkat tangan ke wajah untuk melindungi diri sendiri, seperti yang diajarkan Four, dan bergerak melingkar satu sama lain. Sehun memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol dan sedikit lebih lebar. Saat aku menatapnya, aku sadar bahkan seluruh bagian wajahnya pucat—hidung sempurna, bibirnya kecil, dan matanya pun agak besar. Pertarungan ini takkan berlangsung lama.

Aku melirik Jaebum dan teman-temannya. Hoseok lebih pendek dari Jaebum dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naeun, tapi posturnya seperti bongkahan batu dengan pundak yang selalu membungkuk. Rambutnya abu abu seperti warna awan mendung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyaku.

"Jaebum itu sangat jahat. Saat kami masih kecil, ia sering berkelahi dengan anak-anak dari faksi lain. Saat orang dewasa datang melerai, ia akan menangis dan mengarang cerita kalau anak yang lain yang memulainya. Dan tentu saja, orang dewasa memercayainya karena kami dari Candor dan kami tidak boleh bohong."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidung dan menambahkan, "Hoseok cuma anak buahnya. Aku ragu ia memiliki pikiran sendiri. Dan Naeun ... ia sejenis orang yang membakar semut dengan kaca pembesar hanya untuk melihat semut-semut itu menggelepar."

Di arena, Sehun meninju rahang Chanyeol dengan keras. Aku bekernyit. Di seberang ruang, Jackson menyeringai ke arah Sehun dan memainkan salah satu cincin di alisnya.

Chanyeol terjungkal ke samping. Tangannya menekan wajah dan menahan tinju Sehun selanjutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Dari seringai di wajahnya, menahan pukulan itu sepertinya sama sakitnya dengan pukulannya yang diterimanya tadi. Pukulan Sehun memang pelan, tapi penuh tenaga.

Jaebum, Hoseok, dan Naeun diam-diam menatap ke arah kami, lalu saling mendekatkan kepala untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa mereka tahu kalau kita membicarakan mereka," kataku.

"Lalu? Mereka sudah tahu aku membenci mereka."

"Mereka tahu? Kok bisa?"

Baekhyun memasang senyum palsu dan melambaikan tangan. Aku menunduk dengan pipi memerah. Aku tidak seharusnya bergosip. Bergosip itu tindakan menyenangkan diri sendiri.

Chanyeol mengulurkan kaki dan menjegal kaki Sehun sampai Sehun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia jatuh menimpa kakinya sendiri.

"Karena aku pernah bilang pada mereka," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggertakkan gigi. Giginya rapi. Ia menatapku. "Kami belajar untuk benar-benar jujur atas perasaan kami di Candor. Banyak orang yang bilang padaku kalau mereka tak suka aku. Dan, ada beberapa orang juga yang belum berkata apa-apa. Siapa peduli?"

"Hanya saja, kita ... tak seharusnya menyakiti hati orang lain," kataku.

"Aku lebih suka menganggap kalau aku menolong mereka dengan cara membenci mereka," ujarnya. "Aku mengingatkan mereka kalau mereka bukan anugerah Tuhan untuk umat manusia."

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengarnya dan fokus ke arena lagi. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berhadapan beberapa detik lebih lama. Keraguan mereka lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengibas helai pucat rambutnya dari mata. Mereka menatap Four seakan mereka menunggunya untuk menghentikan pertarungan, tapi Four tetap berdiri dengan lengan terlipat tanpa respons apa-apa. Beberapa meter darinya, Jaebum sedang memeriksa jamnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Jackson berteriak, "Apa kalian pikir ini hanya mengisi waktu luang? Apa kita harus berhenti sebentar untuk tidur siang? Ayo bertarung!"

"Tapi ..." tubuh Sehun menegak dan menurunkan tangannya. "Ini dinilai atau bagaimana? Kapan pertarungannya berakhir?" tanyanya.

"Pertarungannya berakhir saat salah satu dari kalian tak bisa melanjutkan," ujar Jackson.

"Menurut peraturan Dauntless," ujar Four, "salah satu dari kalian juga bisa mengaku kalah."

Jackson menyipitkan matanya ke arah Four. "Itu menurut peraturan _lama_ Dauntless," ujarnya. "Di peraturan _baru_ , tak ada yang mengaku kalah."

"Seorang pemberani boleh mengakui kekuatan orang lain," jawab Four.

"Seorang pemberani tak pernah menyerah."

Four dan Jackson saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Rasanya aku seperti melihat dua jenis Dauntless—yang terhormat dan yang kejam. Tapi, aku tahu di ruangan ini, Jacksonlah, pemimpin termuda Dauntless, yang memegang kekuasaan.

Titik-titik keringat memenuhi dahi Sehun. Ia mengusapnya dengan bagian belakang tangannya.

"ini konyol," ujar Sehun menggeleng. "Apa gunanya memukulinya? Kita semua ada di faksi yang sama!"

"Oh, menurutmu itu mudah?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ayo, coba saja memukulku, dasar lambat."

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat tangan memasang kuda-kuda. Ada keteguhan yang tadinya tidak ada, terpancar di matanya. Apa ia berpikir ia benar-benar bisa menang? Satu serangan telak di kepala dan Sehun akan langsung mengalahkannya.

Itu baru bisa terjadi jika Sehun benar-benar bisa memukul Chanyeol. Sehun mencoba memukul, dan Chanyeol menunduk. Bagian belakang lehernya mengilat penuh keringat. Ia memasukkan satu pukulan lagi, berkelit memutari Sehun, dan menendangnya kuat-kuat di belakang. Sehun tersentak ke depan dan membalikkan tubuh.

Saat aku masih kecil, aku membaca buku tentang beruang buas yang besar. Ada gambar seekor beruang yang berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, cakar kaki depannya terentang sambil mengaum. Seperti itulah Sehun sekarang. Ia menyerang Chanyeol dengan menangkap lengannya sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa ke mana-mana, lalu menghantam rahangnya dengan keras.

Aku melihat mata Chanyeol, yang berwarna caklat pucat seperti tanah, mulai meredup. Sepasang matanya berputar ke belakang dan tubuhnya terkulai kehilangan kekuatan. Ia lepas dari genggaman Sehun, tak sanggup menahan beban, dan tersungkur di lantai. Hawa dingin merayapi punggungku dan memenuhi dadaku.

Mata Sehun terbelalak. Ia membungkuk di samping Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan satu tangan. Seisi ruangan mendadak hening saat kami menunggu respons Chanyeol. Beberapa detik, Chanyeol tidak merespons. Ia hanya berbaring di tanah dengan lengan tertekuk tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengedip, jelas sekali tampak linglung.

"Bangunkan ia," ujar Jackson. Ia menatap tamak ke arah tubuh Chanyeol yang tersungkur seperti Chanyeol itu seonggok makanan dan Jackson sudah tak makan selama berminggu-minggu. Lengkung bibirnya terlihat kejam.

Four membalikkan badan ke arah papan tulis dan melingkari nama Sehun. Kemenangan.

"Yang berikutnya—Naeun dan Baekhyun!" teriak Jackson. Sehun mengalungkan lengan Chanyeol ke bahunya dan menariknya keluar arena.

Baekhyun menggertakkan tulang ruas jari-jarinya. Aku ingin mengatakan semoga beruntung, tapi aku tak tahu apa gunanya. Baekhyun tidak lemah, tapi ia sama ramping seperti Naeun. Kuharap tubuh tingginya bisa membantu.

Di sebeerang ruangan, Four memegangi pinggang Chanyeol dan menuntunnya keluar. Sehun berdiri sejenak di pintu dan menatap mereka pergi.

Kepergian Four membuatku gugup. Meninggalkan kami bersama Jackson rasanya seperti menyewa pengasuh yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengasah pisau.

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Rambutnya panjang didaerah telinga. Ia menggertakkan tulang jemarinya yang lain. Ia kelihatannya gugup dan tak heran jika ia begitu—siapa yang tidak akan gugup setelah melihat Chanyeol pingsan seperti boneka perca?

Jika setiap konflik di Dauntless diakhiri dengan hanya satu orang yang tersisa, aku tak yakin apakah aku akan berhasil diinisiasi tahap ini. Akankah menjadi seperti Sehun yang berdiri menang di atas tubuh lawan, tahu bahwa akulah yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur? Atau, akankah aku menjadi Chanyeol yang berbaring tak berdaya? Apakah menginginkan kemenangan itu artinya egois atau berani? Aku menggosokkan telapak tanganku yang berkeringat ke celana.

Aku tersentak kembali memperhatikan saat Baekhyun menendang sisi tubuh Naeun. Naeun terkesiap dan menggertakkan gigi seakan hampir mengerang. Beberapa helai rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi muka, tapi ia tak menyibakkannya.

Sehun berdiri di sampingku, tapi aku terlalu fokus menatap pertarungan baru ini untuk memandangnya atau menyelamatinya atas kemenangannya barusan. Kukira itulah yang ia inginkan. Meski aku tidak yakin.

Naeun menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa, ia menukik sambil mengulurkan tangan, menyerang perut Baekhyun. Ia memukul Baekhyun dengan telak, membuat Baekhyun tersungkur dan mengunci tubuhnya di tanah. Baekhyun mendorongnya, tapi Naeun terlalu berat dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Untuk seukuran yeoja Naeun sangat kuat.

Ia memukul dan Baekhyun mengelak, tapi Naeun memukulnya lagi, dan lagi, sampai akhirnya kepalan tangannya membentur rahang, hidung, dan mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, aku meraih lengan Sehun dan meremasnya sekuat yang kubisa. Aku hanya memerlukan sesuatu untuk kupegang. Darah mengucur di wajah samping Baekhyun dan ada percikan darah yang mengenai tanah di samping pipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berdoa agar seseorang jatuh pingsan.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak pingsan. Ia berteriak dan menarik tangannya yang masih bebas. Ia meninju telinga Naeun dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga Baekhyun bisa menggeliat bebas. Ia kembali berdiri ditopang lutut sambil memegangi wajah dengan satu tangan. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya terlihat kental dan gelap, melumuri jari-jari nya dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan merangkak menjauh dari Naeun. Aku tahu dari bahunya yang bergetar, Baekhyun sedang menangis. Tapi, aku hampir tak bisa mendengar suaranya karena telingaku sendiri tengah berdenyut-denyut ngeri.

 _Ayolah, pingsan saja_.

Naeun menendang sisi tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya jatuh telentang. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menarikku mendekat ke sisinya. Ia menggertakkan gigi, menahan tangis. Aku memang tak punya simpati untuk Sehun di malam pertama kami tiba di sini, tapi aku belum berubah menjadi orang yang kejam. Pemandangan Baekhyun yang memegangi rusuknya membuatku ingin naik ke arena dan melerai mereka berdua.

"Stop!" jerit Baekhyun saat Naeun menarik kakinya untuk sekali lagi menendang. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan. "Stop! Aku ..." ia terbatuk. "Aku menyerah."

Naeun tersenyum dan aku menghela napas lega. Sehun juga menghela lega. Dadanya naik turun di samping bahuku.

Jackson berjalan ke tengah arena. Langkahnya lambat dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun dengan lengan terlipat. Ia berkata dengan tenang, "Maaf, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau menyerah?"

Baekhyun bangkit. Saat ia menjejakkan tangan di tanah sebagai tumpuan, ada bekas telapak tangan kemerahan tercetak di sana. Ia menekan hidungnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan mengangguk.

"Bangun," ujar Jackson. Jika pria itu berteriak, aku mungkin tidak akan merasa sengeri ini. Jika ia teriak, aku akan tahu bahwa berteriak adalah hal terburuk yang bisa ia rencanakan. Tapi, suaranya yang tenang dan kata-katanya yang singkat membuatku merinding. Jackson menangkap lengan Baekhyun, menyeretnya keluar melalui pintu.

"Ikut aku," ujarnya pada kami semua.

Dan kami menurut.

Aku merasakan debur sungai bergema di dadaku.

Kami berdiri di dekat susuran. The Pit hampir kosong. Sekarang tengah hari, rapi rasanya seperti malam tak berganti selama beberapa hari.

Jika ada orang Dauntless lagi di sini, aku ragu ada sesorang yang akan menolong Baekhyun. Kami sedang bersama Jackson, itu masalahnya, dan masalah lainnya, Dauntless memiliki peraturan berbeda—peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa kebrutalan bukan kekerasan.

Jackson mendorong Baekhyun ke susuran itu.

"Panjat," ujarnya.

"Mwo?" ujar Baekhyun seakan ia berharap Jackson bisa melunak, tapi matanya yang melebar dan wajahnya yang berubah abu-abu, menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Jackson tidak akan melunak.

"Panjat susuran itu," kata Jackson lagi sambil mengucapkan satu demi satu kata itu perlahan. "Kalau kau bisa menggelantung di atas jurang selama limat menit, akan kulupakan kepengecutanmu. Kalau kau tak bisa, aku takkan mengizinkanmu melanjutkan inisiasi."

Susuran itu sempit dan terbuat dari logam. Debur yang terpecik dari batas sungai membuat susuran itu licin dan dingin. Bahkan, jika Baekhyun cukup berani untuk menggelantung di susuran itu selama lima menit, ia takkan bisa bertahan. Ia harus memutuskan untuk keluar dari Faksi Dauntless atau menantang maut.

Saat aku menutup mata, aku bisa melihatnya jatuh ke bebatuan curam di bawah sana, itu membuatku gemetar.

"Baik," ujarnya. Suaranya bergetar.

Ia cukup tinggi untuk mengayunkan kakinya melewati susuran. Kakinya gemetar. Ia menempelkan jempol kakinya ke tepian bangunan saat ia mengangkat kaki lainnya ke atas. Sambil berdiri menghadap kami, Baekhyun mengusap tangannya ke celana dan berpegangan di susuran dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kemudian, ia mengangkat kakinya yang berada di pinggiran. Lalu, kaki satunya lagi. Aku melihat wajahnya di antara jeruji pembatas. Pendiriannya begitu teguh. Bibirnya merapat kuat.

Di sebelahku, Sehun mengeset jam tangannya.

Untuk satu setengah menit pertama, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tangannya tetap kuat menggenggam susuran dan lengannya tidak gemetar. Aku mulai berpikir ia akan berhasil melaluinya dan menunjukkan pada Jackson betapa bodohnya kalau namja itu sampai meragukannya.

Tapi, kemudian debur sungai membentur dinding dan hempasannya mengenai punggung Baekhyun. Wajahnya membentur pembatas dan ia berteriak. Tangannya tergelincir, hanya ujung jarinya yang bertahan mencengkeram jeruji. Ia mencoba untuk menggenggam lebih kuat, tapi tangannya sekarang basah.

Jika aku menolongnya, Jackson akan membuatku bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun. Akankah aku membiarkannya jatuh menemui ajal atau aku akan mengundurkan diri untuk keluar dari faksi? Mana yang lebih buruk: diam saja sementara seseorang akan mati atau diasingkan tanpa memiliki apa-apa?

Orangtuaku takkan memiliki masalah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tapi, aku bukan orangtuaku.

Seingatku, Baekhyun belum pernah menangis sejak kita tiba di sini, tapi sekarang wajahnya kusut dan ia menangis. Tangisannya lebih kuat dari suara sungai. Satu ombak lagi menerjang dinding dan percikannya membasahi tubuhnya. Salah satu tetesnya mengenai pipiku. Tangannya tergelincir lagi, dan kali ini satu jarinya lepas dari pegangan. Sekarang, Baekhyun hanya bergantung dengan empat jari.

"Ayo Baekhyun hyung," kata Sehun, suara rendahnya terdengar jelas. Baekhyun menatap Sehun, Sehun menepukkan tangan. "Ayo, pegang lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya. Pegang."

Bahkan, akankah aku cukup kuat untuk memeganginya? Akankah usahaku untuk menolongnya sepadan jika aku tahu aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya?

Aku sadar semua pertanyaan itu hanya alasan. _Manusia akan menciptakan alasan apa pun untuk menoleransi hal jahat; itulah kenapa penting untuk tidak bergantung pada alasan-alasan semacam itu._ Kata-kata appa.

Baekhyun mengayunkan lengannya, mencoba meraih susuran. Tak ada lagi yang menyemangatinya. Tapi, Sehun menepukkan tangannya dan berteriak. Matanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Kuharap aku bisa. Kuharap aku bisa bergerak, tapi aku hanya menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama aku ada di situasi egois yang menjijikkan ini.

Aku menatap jam Sehun. Sudah lewat empat menit. Ia menyikut bahuku dengan keras.

"ayo," kataku. Suaraku seperti bisikan. Aku berdeham. "Tinggal satu menit," kataku, kali ini lebih keras. Tangan Baekhyun yang satunya berhasil menangkap susuran. Lengannya bergetar begitu kuat, sampai aku bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang ada gempa dan mengguncangkan pandanganku tanpa kusadari.

"Ayo Baekhyun hyung," kataku dan Sehun. Saat suara kami berpadu, kuyakin mungkin aku bisa cukup kuat untuk membantunya.

Satu debur ombak lagi membentur punggung Baekhyun dan ia menjerit saat kedua tangannya lepas dari susuran. Aku menjerit. Suara itu kedengarannya bukan seperti suaraku sendiri.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak jatuh. Ia menangkap jeruji pembatas. Jemarinya meluncur menuruni jeruji logam sampai aku tak bisa melihat kepalanya lagi. Hanya jemarinya yang bisa kulihat.

Jam Sehun menunjukkan 5.00.

"Sudah lima menit," sembur Sehun ke arah Jackson.

Jackson memeriksa jamnya sendiri. Ia memiringkan pergelangan tangannya, perutku seperti terpelintir dan aku tak bisa bernapas. Aku teringat saudara Hyeri yang tergeletak di pelataran di bawah jalur kereta. Anggota tubuhnya patah ke sudut yang tak beraturan; Hyeri menjerit dan menangis. Aku teringat diriku sendiri yang membalikkan badan.

"Baik," kata Jackson. "Kau bisa naik, Baekhyun."

Sehun berjalan ke arah susuran.

"Tidak," kata Jackson. "Ia harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak, ia tidak perlu seperti itu," Sehun mengerang. "Ia sudah melakukan apa yang kau suruh. Ia bukan pengecut. Ia melakukan apa yang kau minta."

Jackson tidak menjawab. Sehun membungkuk di susuran dan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkap lengan bawah Sehun. Sehun mengangkatnya ke atas dengan wajah memerah penuh frustasi. Aku berlari untuk membantu mereka. Seperti yang kukira, aku terlalu pendek untuk melakukan banyak hal. Tapi, aku mendorong bagian bawah bahu Baekhyun begitu ia naik cukup tinggi. Aku dan Sehun menarik tubuhnya melewati pembatas. Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai. Wajahnya masih berlumur darah bekas pertarungannya tadi. Punggungnya basah kuyup. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Aku berlutut di sampingnya. Matanya menatapku, lalu ganti menatap Sehun, dan kami bertiga menghela napas bersama-sama.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Oh iyah pertama-tama,**

🙏 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri🙏**

 **Minal aidzin wal faizin😘~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin🙏🙇, maaf kan SAM jika SAM punya salah dalam hal penulisan dan lainnya yahh Reader-nim😁😂 hehehe...**

 **Gimanaaa puasss gak dua chapternya hehehehe, puas dongg, ugh ceritanya makin seruuu yahh. Ohh iyah yang TWINS?! Pun udah SAM up lagi, bisi ajja ada yang nunggu hehehehe**

 **Dannn Sequel My Sweet(again) udah ada nihh^^ bagi yang menunggu, judulnya "Believe", dibaca yah Reader-nim *BOW*, udah SAM Up juga barusan^^ bareng yang lainnya**

 **Dan terus, selama bulan JUNI ini SAM tiap minggunya akan nge-publish FF Daejae yang oneshoot yeyyy~ "special menuju ulang tahun pacar aku(?) Jung Daehyun^^ hehehe" bentar lagi kan kan kan?*_***

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite and Follow FF SAM yang 'DaejaeDaejae', kamsahamnida*BOW***

 **Thanks For Review :**

 **/jungyoungjae/guest:Sooya/daejaeeeee/guest:Damchu14/**

 **Entahlah, SAM lagi mikir-mikir nihh buat bikin Sequelnya^^, karena gak tau kenapa setiap ada yang minta Sequel, pasti SAM inginnya bikin(karena SAM baik hati mungkin yah/plakk/ hehehe), jadi lagi SAM usahain yahh untuk bikin sequellnya ditunggu ajja yah~^^**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review^^**

 **jungyoungjae** **:**

yeyyyyyy~langsung 2 chap di tunggu SAM

 **:**

Hehehe iyah langsung dua chap^^, makasih udah mau nunggu yah;). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest** **:**

Lanjut lanjut Sam ...

 **:**

Iyah ini udah dilanjut… makasih udah manggil aku SAM, seterusnya panggil aku SAM yah^^ hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

huaaaaaa ketinggalaaannn...maklum orang sibuk hehe...mian SAM btw kamu line berapa...

kereeeenn. lanjutt teruuuuussssss...kalo bsa sampe insurgent...

 **:**

Kenapa bisa ketinggalan? :"D, sibukk kenapa hayoo (kepo!) XD. Makasih udah manggil aku SAM, seterusnya panggil aku SAM yah^^. Umur aku 18 tahun semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu XD :D Hehehe, jadi line aku '00'. And you?;)

Iyahhh pasti dilanjuttt terusss…. Kaya nya Insurgent juga akan SAM remake deh^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #10**

Malam itu aku memimpikan Baekhyun yang bergelantungan di susuran sekali lagi, kali ini dengan jari kakinya. Lalu, seseorang berteriak bahwa hanya seorang Divergent yang bisa menolongnya. Maka, aku berlari menghampirinya untuk membantunya naik. Namun, seseorang mendorongku melewati pinggir jurang dan aku terbangun tepat sebelum aku membentur bebatuan di bawah sana.

Dengan tubuh berkeringat dan gemetar, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat aku kembali, ada semprotan merah membentuk kata "KAKU" melintang di atas tempat tidur dan satu lagi di atas bantalku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dengan jantung berdebar penuh kemarahan.

Jaebum berdiri di belakangku. Ia bersiul sambil menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. Sulit kupercaya aku bisa membenci seseorang yang kelihatannya begitu baik—alisnya melengkung alami dan ia memiliki senyum lebar dengan gigi yang putih.

"Hiasan yang bagus," ujarnya.

"Apa aku tidak sengaja melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku. Aku meraih ujung seprai dan menariknya dari atas kasur. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sadar atau tidak, tapi sekarang kita ada di satu faksi yang sama."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," ujarnya enteng. Lalu, ia melirikku. "Dan, kita tidak akan pernah ada di faksi yang sama."

Aku menggeleng sambil melepas sarung bantal. _Jangan terpancing_. Ia hanya ingin membuatku marah. Ia hanya ingin membuatku marah. Ia takkan bisa melakukannya. Tapi, tiap kali ia menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, kubayangkan tinjuku memukul perutnya.

Sehun masuk dan aku bahkan tak perlu memintanya untuk membantuku. Ia hanya menghampiri dan melucuti seprai bersamaku. Nanti aku harus menggosok dipan untuk menghilangkan coretannya. Sehun membawa sepraiku ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan kami berdua berjalan ke ruang latihan.

"Jangan pedulikan ia," ujar Sehun. "ia itu idiot dan kalau kau terpancing, ia akan berhenti sendiri."

"Yeah," aku menyentuh pipiku. Rasanya masih hangat oleh rasa marahku barusan. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiran. "Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku pelan. "Setelah ... kau tahu."

"Yeah. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia tidak marah." Sehun menghela napas. "Sekarang, aku akan selalu diingat orang sebagai namja berdarah dingin pertama kali menghajar seseorang."

"Ada banyak cara untuk diingat. Setidaknya mereka takkan mengganggumu."

"Ada beberapa cara yang lebih baik juga." Ia menyikutku sambil tersenyum. "Pelompat pertama."

Mungkin aku memang pelompat pertama, tapi kurasa itu awal dan akhir ketenaranku di Dauntless.

Aku berdeham. "Lalu pula, toh salah satu dari kalian akan kalah, kau tahu, kan? Kalau bukan ia, pasti kau."

"Tetap saja, aku tak mau melakukannya lagi," Sehun menggeleng cepat beberapa kali. Ia mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tak mau."

Kami mencapai pintu ruang latihan dan aku berkata, "Tapi kau harus."

Sehun memiliki wajah yang baik. Mungkin ia terlalu baik untuk Dauntless.

Aku melihat papan tulis saat memasuki ruangan. Aku tak perlu bertarung kemarin, tapi hari ini pasti aku akan bertarung. Saat kulihat namaku, aku berhenti melangkah.

Lawanku adalah Jaebum.

"Oh tidak," ujar Baekhyun yang berada di belakang kami. Wajahnya masih memar dan kelihatannya ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak kelihatan pincang. Saat melihat papan, ia meremas bungkus _muffin_ yang dipegangnya. "Apa mereka serius? Mereka akan membuat- _mu_ bertarung dengan- _nya_?"

Jaebum memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama denganku walau pun dia lebih tingi dan kemarin ia menghajar Hoseok kurang dari lima menit. Hari ini wajah Hoseok terlihat memar hitam kebiruan, tak segar seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin kau perlu menerima beberapa pukulan dan berpura-pura pingsan," saran Sehun. "Takkan ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"Yeah," kataku. "Mungkin."

Aku melihat papan itu. Pipiku terasa panas. Aku tahu Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mencoba membantu. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa mereka tak percaya, bahkan tidak sedikit pun terbesit di benak mereka, kalau aku memiliki kemungkinan menang melawan Jaebum, menggangguku.

Aku berdiri di sisi ruangan, setengah mendengarkan obrolan Sehun dan Baekhyun, dan melihat Naeun bertarung dengan Kai. Kai lebih cepat dari Naeun, jadi kuyakin gadis itu takkan menang hari ini.

Saat pertarungan berlangsung dan kejengkelanku memudar, aku mulai gelisah. Kemarin Four memberi tahu kami untuk mencari kelemahan lawan. Selain sifat yang membuatnya tak disukai, Jaebum tak memiliki kekurangan. Ia kuat karena cukup tinggi, tapi tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar untuk membuatnya lambat. Ia bisa melihat kelemahan orang lain. Ia kejam dan takkan memberiku ampun. Aku bisa saja mengatakan, siapa tahu Jaebum meremehkanku, tapi itu bohong. Aku sama tak berdayanya seperti yang ia duga.

Mungkin Sehun benar dan aku Cuma perlu menerima beberapa pukulan dan berpura-pura pingsan.

Tapi, aku tak bisa tak mencoba. Aku tak boleh ada di _ranking_ terbawah.

Saat Naeun mencoba berdiri, nyaris tak sadar akibat hantaman Kai, jantungku berdebar begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakannya di ujung jariku. Aku tak ingat bagaimana caranya berdiri. Aku tak ingat caranya memukul. Aku berjalan ke tengah arena dan perutku menggeliat saat Jaebum mendekatiku. Ia lebih tinggi dari yang kuingat; lengan-lengannya mencuat menarik perhatian. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah muntah di depannya akan membantuku.

Aku ragu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kaku?" ujarnya. "Kelihatannya kau mau nangis. Aku akan pelan-pelan padamu jika kau menangis."

Dari balik bahu Jaebum, aku melihat Four berdiri di samping pintu dengan tangan terlipat. Mulutnya mengerut seakan ia baru saja menelan sesuatu yang asam. Di sampingnya ada Jackson yang mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki lebih cepat dari detak jantungku.

Satu detik aku dan Jaebum masih berdiri di sini dengan saling melihat satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya, tangan Jaebum terangkat ke arah wajah dengan siku menekuk. Lututnya pun ikut menekuk, seakan ia siap melompat.

"Ayo Kaku," ujarnya dengan mata berkilat. "Cuma setetes air mata saja. Mungkin sedikit memohon juga."

Bayangan kalau aku memohon ampun pada Jaebum membuatku muak, dan aku menendangnya ke arah samping. Atau, aku akan menendangnya di samping, jika ia tak menangkap kakiku dan melemparnya ke depan, sehingga membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Punggungku membentur lantai. Aku menarik kakiku dan berusaha berdiri.

Aku harus tetap berdiri, jadi ia tak bisa menendang kepalaku. Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Jangan bermain-main denganya," bentak Jackson. "Aku tak punya waktu seharian."

Tampang jahil Jaebum memudar. Tangannya mengayun dan rasa sakit menjalari rahangku, merambat ke penjuru wajah dan membuat pandanganku mulai gelap. Telingaku ikut berdenging. Aku berkedip dan terhuyung-huyung ke samping saat ruangan kelihatan seperti bergoyang-goyang. Aku tak ingat kalau tinjunya telah mengenaiku.

Aku terlalu limbung untuk melakukan apa pun kecuali menjauh darinya, sejauh mungkin asal masih tetap berada di arena. Ia bergerak cepat ke depan dan menendang perutku keras-keras. Kakinya seperti memaksa udara keluar dari paru-paruku. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit sampai aku tak bisa bernapas. Atau, mungkin itu semata karena tendangannya, aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu aku hanya jatuh tersungkur.

 _Cepat bangun_ adalah satu-satunya pikiran yang ada di kepalaku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, tapi Jaebum terlanjur ada di dekatku. Ia menarik rambutku dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lainnya tepat meninju hidungku. Kali ini sakitnya berbeda. Bukan seperti sakit ditusuk, dan lebih mirip sakit saat ada anggota tubuh yang patah. Otakku rasanya seperti retak dan pandanganku dipenuhi berbagai warna, biru, hijau, merah. Aku mencoba mendorongnya menjauh. Tanganku memukul lengannya. Ia memukulku lagi, kali ini di tulang rusuk. Wajahku basah. Hidungku berdarah. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya, kurasa, tapi aku terlalu pusing untuk melihat ke bawah.

Ia mendorongku dan aku jatuh lagi. Aku menapakkan tangan di tanah. Mataku tak henti berkedip, lambat, perlahan, dan panas. Aku terbatuk dan berjalan menyeret langkah. Aku seharusnya tetap berbaring di tanah karena ruangan ini berputar terlalu keras. Jaebum pun seperti berputar mengelilingiku. Aku ada di pusat planet yang tengah berputar. Aku yang satu-satunya tidak berputar. Sesuatu memukulku dari samping dan aku hampir terjatuh lagi.

 _Bangun, cepat bangun._ Aku melihat ada sesuatu di hadapanku. Tubuh seseorang. Kulayangkan tinju sekeras yang kubisa dan kepalan tanganku menumbuk sesuatu yang lunak. Jaebum bahkan tak mengerang dan memukul telingaku dengan telapak tangannya sambil tertawa. Aku mendengar suara mendenging dan mencoba menghilangkan beberapa noda hitam di mataku dengan mengedip beberapa kali. Bagaimana mungkin ada sesuatu yang masuk ke mataku?

Di tengah-tengah pandangan yang berkunang-kunang ini, kutatap sosok Four mendorong pintu terbuka dan melangkah keluar. Rupanya pertarungan ini tak cukup menarik untuknya. Atau, mungkin ia mencari tahu mengapa semuanya berputar seperti gasing. Dan, aku tak menyalahkannya. Aku juga ingin tahu alasannya.

Akhirnya, lututku menyerah dan pipiku merasakan dinginnya lantai. Sesuatu membentur sisi tubuhku dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menjerit, melengking tinggi yang sepertinya bukan suaraku. Sekali lagi ada yang membentur tubuhku. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, bahkan apa pun yang ada di depan wajahku. Semuanya gelap. Seseorang berteriak "Cukup!" dan yang kupikirkan _hanyalah terlalu banyak dan tidak sama sekali_.

Saat aku terbangun, aku tak merasakan apa-apa, tapi bagian dalam kepalaku rasanya samar-samar, seperti dijejali banyak bola kapas.

Aku tahu aku kalah, dan satu-satunya hal yang menyingkirkan rasa sakit adalah keadaanku yang sulit berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Apakah matanya menghitam?" tanya seseorang.

Aku membuka satu mata—mata yang lainnya tetap tertutup seakan-akan dilapisi lem. Di sebelah kananku ada Chanyeol dan Sehun, Baekhyun duduk di atas kasur di sebelah kiriku dengan sekantong es di rahangnya.

"Kenapa mukamu?" ujarku. Bibirku rasanya aneh dan terlalu besar.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Apa kami perlu mengambilkan perban mata untukmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wajah- _ku_ ," kataku. "Aku kan ada di sana. Sepertinya."

"Kau baru saja _bercanda_ , Jae?" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kami harus lebih sering memberimu penahan sakit jika kau mulai bercanda. Oh, dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku baru saja menghajar Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak percaya kau tak bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol," ujar Sehun menggeleng.

"Mwo? Ia _bagus_ kok," ujar Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Plus, kurasa aku sudah belajar bagaimana caranya supaya tidak kalah lagi. Aku Cuma perlu mencegah orang memukul rahangku."

"Seharusnya kau tahu itu dari dulu." Chanyeol mengedipkan mata padanya. "Sekarang, aku tahu kenapa kau bukan seorang Erudite. Tidak terlalu pintar, kan?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae" kata Sehun. Matanya cokelat tua, hampir sama seperti warna bulu beruang(?). Pipinya terlihat agak kasar.

"Yeah," kataku. "Aku Cuma berharap selamanya aku tetap di sini supaya tak perlu bertemu Jaebum lagi."

Tapi, aku tak tahu di mana "di sini" itu. Aku berada di ruangan yang sempit tapi besar dengan barisan tempat tidur di masing-masing sisi. Beberapa tempat tidur ditutup gorden. Di sebelah kanan ruangan ada pos perawat. Pasti ini tempat di mana para Dauntless pergi jika mereka terluka atau sakit. Seorang yeoja di sana menatap kami dari balik papan catatannya. Aku tak pernah melihat seorang perawat dengan tindikan di telinga sebanyak itu. Beberapa Dauntless pasti menjadi sukarelawan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang biasanya dilakukan faksi lain. Lagi pula, sepertinya tak masuk akal bagi para Dauntless untuk berjalan jauh ke rumah sakit di kota tiap kali mereka terluka.

Pertama kalinya aku pergi ke rumah sakit, umurku masih enam tahun. Eomma terjatuh di trotoar jalan di depan rumah dan lengannya patah. Mendengarnya menjerit membuatku menangis, tapi Yongguk hyung langsung berlari mencari appa tanpa berkata apa-apa. Di rumah sakit, seorang wanita Amity berkaus kuning dengan kuku yang bersih, mengukur tekanan darah eomma dan membetulkan letak lengannya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ingat Yongguk hyung berkata pada eomma kalau eomma butuh waktu sebulan untuk pulih karena retakannya terjadi di tulang lunak. Kupikir Yongguk hanya menenangkan eomma karena itulah yang dilakukan mereka yang tak memiliki rasa pamrih. Tapi, sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang sudah ia pelajari, seakan semua sifat Abnegation yang Yongguk miliki hanyalah sifat Erudite yang disamarkan.

"Jangan khawatirkan Jaebum," ujar Chanyeol. "Paling tidak ia akan dihajar oleh Kai yang sudah belajar perkelahian tangan kosong sejak kami sepuluh tahun. Untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bagus," ujar Baekhyun. Ia memeriksa jamnya. "Kurasa kita kelewatan makan malam. Apa kau mau kami ada di sini, Jae?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bangkit, tapi Sehun tinggal sebentar. Sehun memiliki wangi yang khas—manis dan segar seperti wangi daun sage dan daun teh. Saat ia banyak bergerak dan membalikkan badan di malam hari, aku bisa mencium aromanya dan tahu kalau ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau ketinggalan pengumuman Jackson. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan besok, ke perbatasan, untuk mempelajari pekerjaan Dauntless," ujarnya. "Kita harus sudah ada di kereta jam delapan lebih lima belas."

"Bagus," kataku. "Gomawo."

"Dan jangan dengarkan Baekhyun. Wajahmu tak seburuk itu." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Maksudku, kelihatannya baik. Selalu kelihatan baik-baik saja. Maksudku—kau kelihatan berani, Dauntless."

Matanya menghindari tatapanku. Dan, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ada keheningan di antara kami berdua. Ia mengatakan hal yang baik, tapi ia bersikap seakan itu lebih dari sekedar kata-kata. Kuharap aku salah. Aku tak mungkin tertarik pada Sehun—aku tak mungkin tertarik pada orang serapuh itu. Aku tersenyum selebar yang pipiku bisa lakukan dan berharap bisa mengaburkan ketegangan yang ada.

"Harusnya kubiarkan kau istirahat," ujarnya. Ia bangkit, tapi sebelum ia pergi, aku meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kataku. Ia menatapku kosong dan aku menambahkan, "Maksudku, apakah ini jadi lebih mudah sekarang?"

"Uh ..." ia mengangkat bahu. "Sedikit."

Ia menarik tangannya dan menjejalkannya ke saku. Pertanyaan itu pasti telah membuatnya malu karena aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya semerah itu. Jika menghabiskan malam-malamku dengan menangis di atas bantal, aku juga akan sedikit malu. Setidaknya saat aku menangis, aku tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya.

"Aku kalah dari Hoseok. Setelah pertarunganmu dengan Jaebum," Sehun menatapku. "Aku memukul beberapa kali, jatuh, dan tetap berada di sana. Walaupun aku tak perlu melakukannya. Aku menyadari – aku sadar sejak aku mengalahkan Chanyeol, jika aku kalah di semua pertarungan, aku tidak akan berada di urutan terbawah. Jadi, aku tak perlu menyakiti siapa-siapa lagi."

"Apakah itu yang benar-benar kau mau?"

Ia menunduk. "Aku Cuma tak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin itu artinya aku pengecut."

"Kau bukan pengecut hanya karena kau tak ingin menyakiti orang lain," kataku, karena aku tahu itulah yang benar untuk dikatakan, bahkan jika aku sendiri tak yakin aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Kami saling berpandangan sejenak. Mungkin aku memang bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Jika ia pengecut, itu bukan karena ia tak menikmati rasa sakitnya. Itu karena ia tak mau bertindak.

Ia menatapku miris. "Menurutmu keluarga kita akan datang berkunjung? Mereka bilang keluarga anak pindahan tak pernah datang di Hari Kunjungan."

"Aku tak tahu," kataku. "Aku tak tahu apakah itu baik atau buruk jika mereka melakukannya."

"Kurasa buruk." Ia mengangguk. "Yeah, ini saja sudah cukup sulit." Ia mengangguk lagi seakan ingin menegaskan apa yang baru ia katakan dan melangkah pergi.

Kurang dari seminggu lagi, para peserta inisiasi faksi Abnegation bisa mengunjungi keluarga untuk pertama kalinya sejak Upacara Pemilihan. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka akan berhubungan lagi dengan orangtuanya untuk pertama kalinya sebagai orang dewasa.

Tadinya aku menanti hari itu. Tadinya aku memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada ibu dan ayah setelah aku diizinkan untuk bertanya pada mereka di meja makan.

Kurang dari seminggu, para peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless akan menemui keluarga mereka di lantai terbawah The Pit atau di gedung kaca di atas markas ini. Mereka akan melakukan apa pun yang biasa Dauntless lakukan saat mereka berkumpul. Mungkin mereka saling bergantian melemparkan pisau ke kepala anggota keluarga yang lain—itu takkan membuatku terkejut.

Dan, para peserta inisiasi pindahan dengan orangtua yang pemaaf juga akan bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi. Kurasa orangtuaku bukan termasuk golongan itu. Tidak setelah ayahku berteriak marah saat upacara. Tidak setelah kedua anaknya meninggalkan ayah ibunya.

Mungkin kalau aku bisa bilang pada mereka aku seorang Divergent dan bingung harus memilih apa, mereka akan mengerti. Mungkin mereka akan membantuku mencari tahu apakah Divergent itu, dan apa artinya, dan kenapa berbahaya. Tapi, aku tidak memberitahukan rahasia itu pada mereka, jadi aku tak akan pernah tahu.

Aku menggertakkan gigi saat air mataku jatuh. Aku muak. Aku muak dengan air mata dan rasa lemah. Tapi, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan semua perasaan itu.

Mungkin aku akan tertidur, mungkin juga tidak. Meski begitu, malamnya aku menyelinap keluar ruangan dan kembali ke kamar. Hal yang lebih buruk dari membiarkan Jaebum mengirimku ke rumah sakit adalah membiarkannya membuatku menginap di rumah sakit.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Makasih sama yang selalu berkunjung ke nihh FF Remake-an~^^ yah hehehe. Jaebum disini jahat yahh?**

 **Makasih sama para Reader-nim yang udah berkunjung ke FF saya yang 'BELIEVE', makasih atas Review, Favorite and Follownya;).**

 **Thanks For Review :**

 **/jungyoungjae/Kwonie18/guest:meymey/Adyeon Jung/daejaeeeeee/**

 **Huweeee masa minta dichapter-in sihh , karena SAM cinta sama para Reader-nim dan SAM ini orangnya baik hati(angkat-angkat alis), SAM usahain deh buat dilanjutt, tapi gak janji yahh~:D, kasih saran dong harus gimana kelanjutannya hehehe… kutunggu lho.**

 **Ohh iyah yang 'DaejaeDaejae' pun udah ada Sequelnya lho~. Tapi diUP nya nanti(kapan-kapan), mendingan disatuin jadi chapter dua atau beda judul ajja? Beri saran yah, kalau ada yang beri saran, SAM janji deh diupnya cepet-cepet^^**

 **Oh iyah satu hal lagi^^ SAM nge-publish FF baru nih(menuju ulang tahun Daehyun, padahal minggu depan Dae ulang tahunnya :D) yang pasti nya Daejae(selalu) judulnya 'Hyung~' dibaca yah Reader-nim^^ hehehe** **. SAM juga bawa FF B.A.P baru hehehe, liat yah di Profile SAM huahahahahahaaaaaaa…..**

 **Oke deh, A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **jungyoungjae** **:**

lanjut SAM

 **:**

Iyah ini udah dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

2 chap sekaligus ,aduh puas banget ,lanjut sam ,,,,minal aidin walfaizin yaa sam

 **:**

Iyah 2 chap sekaligus, hehehe puas banget kan?! Iyah ini udah dilanjut^^. Iyah minal aidin walfaizin~ maaf kalau SAM punya salah dalam hal membalas Review yahh hehehe… makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung :**

yeeyyyy akhirnya lanjut juga,2 ch pula...hahhh senangnya...

aku satu thun dibawah SAM line 01 ...kepo aja nih sam..

okkkeyyy lanjuuuttt

 **:**

Iyah puaskan dua chapternya:)?, senengnya bikin reader seneng;D

Owhhh, iyah SAM orangnya emang kepo-an wkwkwkkk

Iyah ini udah dilanjut.. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Kim Myungsoo(INFINITE)

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #11**

Keesokan paginya, aku tak mendengar suara alarm, suara langkah kaki, atau percakapan saat para peserta inisiasi lainnya bersiap-siap. Aku bangun setelah Baekhyun mengguncangkan bahuku dengan satu tangan dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan tangan lainnya. Ia sudah mengenakan jaket hitam yang dikancingkan sampai ke leher. Kalau ia memiliki memar gara-gara pertarungan kemarin, kulit putihnya memperjelaskannya.

"Kajja," ujarnya. "Bangun dan pakai itu."

Aku tadi bermimpi Jaebum mengikatku di kursi dan menanyaiku apakah aku seorang Divergent. Aku menjawab bukan dan ia memukuliku sampai aku berkata iya. Aku terbangun dengan pipi basah.

Tadinya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggeram. Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit sampai bernapas pun terasa nyeri. Menangis semalaman yang membuat mataku bengkak sama sekali tak membantu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan membantuku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kami sudah harus berada di jalur kereta pukul delapan lima belas.

"Aku akan pergi dan mengambil sarapan untuk kita. Kau hanya ... cukup siap-siap saja. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu agak lama," ujarnya.

Aku menggerutu. Sambil mencoba untuk tidak membungkuk, aku meraba-raba laci di bawah tempat tidur untuk mencari kaus bersih. Untung saja Jaebum tidak ada di sini untuk melihatku kesusahan. Begitu Baekhyun pergi, kamar menjadi kosong.

Aku melepaskan kemejaku dan melihat tubuh polosku yang kini dipenuhi bekas lebam. Sekilas warna-warna lebam itu membuatku terpesona, campuran hijau terang, biru tua, dan cokelat. Aku berganti pakaian secepat yang kubisa dan aku membiarkan rambut depanku yang sudah agak panjang menghalangi mataku karena aku tak bisa mengangkat lenganku untuk menyingkirkannya.

Aku melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin kecil di balik dinding. Yang kulihat orang asing. Rambutnya hitam dan berwajah lonjong seperti aku. Tapi, persamaannya berhenti di sana. Aku tak memiliki mata hitam, bibir yang sobek, dan rahang yang memar. _Wajahku_ tak sepucat kertas. Pamuda ini pasti bukan aku walau bayangannya bergerak saat aku bergerak.

Saat Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa sebuah _muffin_ di masing-masing tangan, aku duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap sepatuku yang belum diikat. Aku harus menunduk untuk mengikatnya. Pasti rasanya sakit jika aku menunduk.

Tapi, Baekhyun memberikanku sebuah _muffin_ dan menunduk di hadapanku untuk mengikat sepatuku. Rasa syukur bergelora di dadaku, rasanya hangat dan sedikit terasa sakit. Mungkin ada sedikit sifat Abnegation di setiap orang, bahkan jika mereka tak menyadarinya.

Ya, semuanya kecuali Jaebum.

"gomawo," kataku.

"Ya, kita takkan pernah sampai ke sana tepat waktu jika kau harus mengikatnya sendiri," katanya. "Kajja, kau bisa makan sambil jalan, kan?"

Kami berjalan cepat menyusuri The Pit. _Muffin_ ini rasa pisang dengan taburan walnut. Eomma pernah membuat kue seperti ini sekali untuk dibagikan pada _factionless_ , tapi aku tak pernah mencobanya. Aku terlalu besar untuk merengek saat itu. Kuabaikan rasa menusuk di perut yang datang tiap kali aku memikirkan ibu sambil setengah berlari bersama Baekhyun yang lupa kalau kakinya lebih panjang sedikit dariku.

Kami menaiki tangga The Pit menuju gedung kaca di atasnya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Setiap kakiku melangkah, tulang rusukku terasa nyeri, tapi aku tak memedulikannya. Kami tiba di jalur kereta tepat saat kereta tiba dengan peluit yang bertiup kencang.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah suara peluit kereta.

"Namja kaki kuat ini berubah jadi kakek-kakek dalam waktu semalam," ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh, yang benar saja," ujarku setengah bercanda.

Four berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Ia berdiri begitu dekat ke jalur kereta sampai-sampai jika ia bergerak satu inci ke depan, kereta akan menyambar hidungnya. Ia mundur sejenak untuk membiarkan yang lain naik duluan. Chanyeol susah payah menaikkan tubuhnya ke gerbong. Perutnya lebih dulu mencapai gerbong, lalu ia menyeret kakinya. Four menggenggam hanel di sisi gerbong dan menarik dirinya ke atas dengan luwes seakan ia tak memiliki tubuh setinggi 182 sentimeter (digambarkan lebih tinggi disini:D)

Aku berlari kecil di samping gerbong sambil mengernyit kesakitan, lalu menggertakkan gigi untuk meraih handel di samping. Pasti ini akan sakit.

Sehun meraih tubuhku dan mengangkatku dengan mudah ke dalam gerbong. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhku bagian samping, tapi tak lama. Aku melihat Jaebum di belakangnya dan pipiku memerah. Sehun hanya mencoba bersikap baik; jadi aku tersenyum, padanya. Tapi, kuharap orangnya tak bersikap semanis itu padaku.

"Sudah baikan?" ujar Jaebum sambil menatapku sok bersimpati—bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Alisnya melengkung. "Atau kau sedikit merasa ... _Kaku_?"

Ia menertawakan gurauannya sendiri; Naeun dan Hoseok ikut tertawa. Menurutku Naeun memiliki tawa yang jelek, mendengus-dengus dan bahu yang bergerak naik turun . Hoseok tertawa dalam diam, jadi kelihatannya ia seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Kami semua terpukau dengan selera humormu yang menakjubkan," ujar Chanyeol.

"Yeah, kau yakin kau bukan termasuk Erudite, Jaebum?" tambah Baekhyun. "Kudengar mereka tak keberatan menerima banci."

Four, yang berdiri di pintu, berbicara sebelum Jaebum membalas. "Apa aku harus mendengarkan kalian saling mengejek sampai nanti tiba di perbatasan?"

Semuanya terdiam dan Four membalikkan tubuhnya ke bukaan gerbong. Ia memegangi handel di kedua sisi. Lengannya terentang lebar dan membungkuk ke depan sehingga tubuhnya condong ke luar gerbong walau kakinya tetap berada di dalam. Angin membuat kausnya melekat sempurna di dada. Aku mencoba melihat tempat yang kami lewati dari balik tubuhnya—hamparan bangunan yang ambruk dan tak berpenghuni makin lama makin tak terlihat saat kami melaju.

Walau begitu, tiap beberapa detik, mataku beralih menatap Four. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terlihat atau ingin kulihat, itu pun jika ada. Tapi, mataku terus tertarik padanya.

Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Menurutmu apa yang ada di luar sana?" Aku mengangguk ke arah pintu. "Maksudku, setelah perbatasan."

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku, hamparan sawah."

"Yeah, tapi maksudku, ... setelah sawah. Kita menjaga kota dari ancaman apa?"

Ia menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya ke arahku. "Monster!"

Aku memutar mataku ke atas.

"Kita bahkan tak pernah memiliki penjaga di pagar perbatasan sampai lima tahun lalu," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak ingat saat polisi Dauntless dulu berpatroli di sektor para _factionless_?"

"Ya," kataku. Aku juga ingat kalau appa adalah salah satu dari orang yang memilih untuk meminta para Dauntless pergi dari kawasan _factionless_ di kota. Appa bilang, orang miskin tak butuh pengawasan polisi. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan dan kita bisa memberikan mereka bantuan. Tapi, lebih baik aku tak menyebutkan hal itu sekarang atau di tempat ini. Pilihan itu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang dipakai Erudite sebagai bukti untuk menunjukkan ketidakmampuan Abnegation.

"Oh benar," ujar Chanyeol, "Aku berani taruhan kau melihat mereka setiap saat."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanyaku sedikit agak tajam. Aku tak ingin terlalu dikaitkan dengan pada _factionless_.

"Karena kau harus melewati kawasan _factionless_ untuk pergi ke sekolah, kan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menghafal kota untuk senang-senang?" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya," ujar Chanyeol kelihatan bingung. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Rem kereta berdecit dan kami terdesak ke depan saat gerbong melambat. Aku lega kereta melambat. Aku jadi lebih mudah berdiri. Gedung-gedung bobrok itu sudah tidak kelihatan; digantikan oleh hamparan tanah kekuningan dan beberapa jalur kereta. Kereta ini berhenti di bawah naungan kanopi tenda. Aku turun ke arah rerumputan sambil berpegangan di handel pintu untuk menjagaku tetap seimbang.

Di hadapanku ada pagar yang terbuat dari jalinan rantai dengan rangkaian kawat berduri di bagian atas. Saat aku melangkah ke depan, pagar ini terbentang lebih jauh dari yang bisa kulihat. Tegak lurus dengan garis horizon langit. Di balik pagar ada kumpulan pohon, sebagian besar sudah mati, ada juga bagian yang masih menghijau. Di sisi lainnya, banyak penjaga Dauntless yang hilir mudik sambil membawa senjata.

"Ikut aku," ujar Four. Aku tetap berada di dekat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengakuinya, bahkan pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku lebih tenang jika ku di dekatnya. Jika Jaebum mencoba menggangguku, Baekhyun pasti membelaku.

Diam-diam aku mengejek diriku sendiri karena bersikap pengecut. Hinaan Jaebum tak seharusnya menggangguku. Aku seharusnya fokus untuk bertarung lebih baik, bukannya tentang betapa buruknya pertarungan kemarin. Dan seharusnya aku ingin, jika tak bisa disebut mampu, untuk membela diriku sendiri daripada bergantung pada orang lain yang akan melakukannya untukku.

Four mengajak kami menuju sebuah gerbang yang seukuran rumah dan terbuka ke arah jalan retak-retak yang menuju kota. Saat aku masih kecil, aku kemari bersama keluargaku. Kami naik bus melewati jalan itu menuju lahan pertanian kaum Amity, di mana kami menghabiskan waktu dengan memetik tomat dan berkeringat sampai baju kami basah kuyup.

Perutku bagai ditikam rindu.

"Jika kalian tidak berada di lima besar saat penutupan inisiasi, kalian mungkin akan berakhir di sini," ujar Four saat ia tiba di gerbang. "Begitu kalian menjadi penjaga pagar, memang ada beberapa perkembangan karier yang potensial, tapi tidak banyak. Kalian mungkin bisa melakukan patroli di tanah pertanian Amity, tapi—"

"Patroli untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Four mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kalian akan menemukannya jika kalian mendapati jati diri kalian berakhir seperti mereka. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Sebagian besar mereka yang menjaga pagar perbatasan saat masih muda, akan terus menjaga pagar. Untuk membuat kalian nyaman, beberapa dari mereka bersikeras kalau pekerjaan ini tak seburuk kelihatannya."

"Yeah. Setidaknya kita tak akan menjadi sopir bus atau membersihkan kotoran orang lain seperti para _factionless_ ," bisik Baekhyun di telingaku.

"Waktu itu kau urutan ke berapa?" Jaebum bertanya pada Four.

Aku tak berharap Four akan menjawab, tapi ia menatap lurus Jaebum dan berkata, "Aku urutan pertama."

"Dan, kau memutuskan untuk melakukan _ini_?" mata Jaebum melebar, bulat, dan berwarna coklat tua. Mata itu akan terlihat polos tanpa dosa jika aku tak tahu betapa jahatnya Jaebum itu. "Kenapa kau tak memilih pekerjaan di kantor pemerintahan?"

"Aku tidak mau," ujar Four datar. Aku ingat perkataannya di hari pertama tentang pekerjaannya di ruang kendali di mana para Dauntless memonitor keamanan kota. Sulit bagiku untuk membayangkan dirinya di sana dan dikelilingi komputer. Bagiku, ia cocok berada di ruang latihan.

Di sekolah, kami mempelajari pekerjaan di tiap faksi. Dauntless memiliki pilihan terbatas. Kami bisa menjaga pagar perbatasan atau bekerja untuk pengamanan kota. Kami juga bisa bekerja di dalam markas Dauntless itu sendiri, menggambar tato, atau membuat senjata. Bahkan, saling bertarung untuk hiburan. Atau, kami juga bisa bekerja untuk para pemimpin Dauntless. Yang itu kedengarannya seperti pilihan terbaik bagiku.

Masalahnya adalah posisiku rendah. Dan, aku mungkin saja menjadi _factionless_ di akhir tahap pertama.

Kami berhenti di gerbang selanjutnya. Beberapa penjaga Dauntless melirik ke arah kami, tapi tidak banyak. Mereka terlalu sibuk menarik pintu—yang dua kali lebih tinggi dan beberapa kali lebih lebar dari mereka—agar terbuka dan membiarkan sebuah truk masuk.

Seorang pria mengendarai truk itu, dengan mengenakan topi, berjenggot, dan tersenyum. Ia berhenti tepat di dalam gerbang dan keluar dari truk. Bagian belakang truk terbuka dan beberapa orang Amity lainnya duduk di antara tumpukan peti kayu. Aku melirik ke arah peti-peti itu—mereka menyimpan apel.

"Youngjae?" sapa seorang bocah Amity.

Kepalaku tersentak mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Salah satu Amity di bagian belakang truk itu berdiri. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dan hidung yang tak asing, tajam dan sempurna. Myungsoo. Aku mencoba mengingatnya saat di Upacara Pemilihan dan tak ada yang tebersit di pikiranku, kecuali suara degup jantungku yang bergema di telinga. Siapa lagi yang pindah? Himchan juga? Apakah ada peserta inisiasi baru Abnegation tahun ini? Jika Abnegation makin menyusut, itu salah kami—Myungsoo, Yongguk, dan aku. Salahku. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan hal itu dari benakku.

Myungsoo melompat turun dari truk. Ia mengenakan kaus abu-abu dan celana jins. Setelah merasa ragu sejenak, ia maju dan memelukku. Aku membeku. Hanya di Amity, orang saling memberi salam dengan pelukan. Aku tak menggerakkan satu otot pun sampai ia melepaskanku.

Senyumannya memudar saat sekali lagi menatapku. "Youngjae, apa yang terjadi padamu? Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," kataku. "Cuma latihan. Bukan apa-apa."

" _Youngjae_?" tanya suara parau di sampingku. Naeun melipat tangannya dan tertawa. "Itu nama aslimu, Kaku?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya. " _Menurutmu_ Jae kependekan dari apa?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu, ... tidak berdaya?" Ia menyentuh dagunya. Jika dagunya lebih besar, mungkin akan sesuai dengan dirinya. Tapi, dagunya kelihatan rapuh dan yeah terlihat sempurna. "Oh tunggu, _itu_ tidak dimulai dengan Jae. Aku salah."

"Tak perlu jahat padanya," ujar Myungsoo. "Aku Myungsoo, dan kau?"

"Seseorang yang tak peduli siapa namamu," ujarnya. "Kenapa kau tak kembali saja ke truk? Kami tak seharusnya bergaul dengan anggota faksi lain."

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja?" bentakku.

"Baikk. Tak mau mengganggumu dan pacarmu," ujarnya. Ia menjauh sambil tersenyum.

Myungsoo menatapku sedih. "Mereka sepertinya bukan orang baik."

"Beberapa dari mereka memang bukan orang baik."

"Kau bisa pulang, kau tahu. Aku yakin kaum Abnegation akan membuat pengecualian untukmu."

"Kenapa kau pikir aku mau kembali?" tanyaku dengan pipi memerah. "Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa menangani ini atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan begitu," ia menggeleng. "Bukannya kau tak bisa. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Harusnya kau bahagia."

"Ini yang kupilih. Itu saja." Aku melihat ke belakang bahu Myungsoo. Para penjaga Dauntless sepertinya sudah selesai memeriksa truk. Pria berjenggot itu sudah kembali ke kursi pengemudi dan menutup pintu. "Lagi pula, Myungsoo hyung. Tujuan hidupku bukan hanya ... bahagia."

"Tapi bukankah itu lebih mudah?" ujarnya.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, ia menyentuh bahuku dan kembali ke dalam truk. Seorang gadis di belakang memangku sebuah banjo. Ia mulai memetik senarnya saat Myungsoo melompat kembali ke dalam truk. Truk itu mulai melaju ke depan dan membawa suara banjo dan nyanyian gadis itu menjauhi kami semua.

Myungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan sekali lagi aku melihat satu kemungkinan kehidupan di benakku. Aku mendapati diriku di belakang truk, bernyanyi bersama gadis itu, walaupun sebelumnya aku tak pernah bernyanyi. Lalu, aku tertawa saat suaraku sumbang, padahal orang-orang bilang bahwa suaraku sangat khas. Atau, memanjat pohon untuk memetik buah apel. Selalu tenang dan selalu aman.

Penjaga Dauntless menutup gerbang dan menguncinya. Kuncinya berada di luar. Aku menggigit bibir. Kenapa mereka mengunci gerbang itu dari luar, bukannya dari dalam? Sepertinya mereka tak ingin menjaga kami dari sesuatu; mereka ingin mengunci kami di dalam.

Aku mengusir pikiran itu dari benakku. Itu tak mungkin.

Four melangkah menjauhi pagar, setelah beberapa saat bicara pada seorang wanita Dauntless yang membawa senjata di bahunya. "Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak membuat keputusan yang tidak bijaksana," ujarnya sambil mendekatiku.

Aku menyilangkan lengan. "Itu cuma percakapan dua menit."

"Kurasa waktu yang lebih pendek pun tidak akan membuat keputusanmu lebih bijaksana." Alisnya mengerut dan ia menyentuh mataku yang lebam dengan ujung jarinya. Kepalaku tersentak ke belakang, tapi ia tak memindahkan tangannya. Bahkan, ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Kau tahu, jika kau bisa belajar bagaimana caranya menyerang duluan, kau bisa bertarung lebih baik."

"Menyerang duluan?" kataku. "Bagaimana itu bisa membantu?"

"Kau cepat. Jika kau bisa memberikan beberapa pukulan bagus sebelum mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, kau bisa menang." Ia mengangkat bahu dan melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengetahuinya," ujarku pelan. "Karena kau meninggalkan ruangan di tengah-tengah satu-satunya pertarunganku."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kulihat," ujarnya.

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

Ia berdeham. "Sepertinya kereta selanjutnya sudah datang. Waktunya pergi, Jae."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hehehe gimana gimana? Daehyun udah ada sesuatu nih sama Youngjae^^ apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jadi disini tuh si FOUR masih misterius bagi Youngjae jadi yah gitu(?) wkwkwkwkk**

 **Ohh Happy Jung Daehyun Day!**

 **Aku bikin FF spesialnya nihh^^ lihat yah diProfil SAM hehehe~~~**

 **Maaf untuk para penunggu(?) (penunggu? Emangnya apaan -_-) FF SAM yang '3 Love Story', itu diUpnya lagi nanti kalau FF yang 'TWINS' tamat hehehe, jadi bersabar yahh~, kan orang sabar disayang tuhan :D wkwkwkk, jadi mohon dukungannya dari sekarang yah~ makasih untuk Favorite and Follownya, apalagi yang Review*BOW*, nanti Reviewnya SAM bales dinext Chapternya yah hehehehe….**

 **Dan FF 'Hyung~' masa minta Sequelll sihh . huweeee, itu FF kalau dilanjut pasti jadi M Rate-nya, dan SAM gak bisa(belum) bikin adegan NC-nya nihh Reader-nimmm~ huweee, jadi SAM gak ngejanjiin yahh untuk bikin sequelnya tapi akan SAM usahain deh, jadi doain SAM yah biar dapet ilhamnya cepet-cepet^^. Asli SAM ketawa-ketawa sendiri waktu baca Review di FF 'Hyung~' ini, Youngjae sangat agresif? Yah kali-kali kan tak apa** **bikin** **Youngjae nakal and liar dikit hehehe, ngegemesin tahu. Makasih yah yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF, terutama yang Review~, rasanya SAM ingin bales Reviewnya, tapi nanti ajja di sequelnya** **yah** **(kalau udah ada(?)), dan untuk "Thanks For" nya juga nanti ajja yahh sekalian^^ hehehe…*BOW***

 **Curhat dikit boleh dong~(angkat-angkat alis)**

 **Ohh iyah kemarin aku nyoblos loh~ tapi nyoblos hati Youngjae XD wkwkwk, terus aku juga jadi saksi, asli lier(pusing) banget hayo, gampangan jadi saksi bisunya hubungan DAEJAE! XD wkwkwkkk hahahaaaa#abaikan. Gitu ajja kok curhatnya-,-...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **jungyoungjae :**

SAM kenapa di chap ini moment daejae nya gk ada sama sekali?

lanjutttt

klo menurut aku sih sequel "daejaedaejae" nya mendingan di satuin ajja, biar langsung ada notifnya gitu .hehehehe

 **:**

Iyah:(, jadi disini itu Daehyun nya masih misterius bagi Youngjae, tapi dichap ini adakan momennya?^^ hehehe

Iyah ini udah dilanjuttt^^

Iyah SAM jadiin chap 2 ajja deh. Makasih atas sarannya. Nanti SAM cepet-cepet deh Upnya, mungkin minggu depan^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

jaebum jahat yaa ,,,ceritanya makin seru ,lanjut athornim

 **:**

Iyah jahat banget:(, iyah iyah emang ceritanya makin seru nihh, paling seru nanti dipertengahan chapter lho~. Iyah ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyen Jung :**

yahhhh jaebum jahattt...kenapa gak yang lain aja...

tapi kereeeennn

 **:**

Iyah jahat banget:(, soalnya Jaebum lebih cocok sihh menurut aku mah^^

Yahh kerennn banget XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #12**

Aku menggeliat di atas kasur dan menghela napas. Sudah dua hari sejak pertarunganku dengan Jaebum. Memarku sekarang berwarna ungu kebiruan. Aku sudah terbiasa merasakan nyeri tiap bergerak, jadi sekarang aku bisa bergerak lebih baik. Namun, aku masih jauh dari kata sembuh.

Walau aku masih cedera, hari ini aku harus bertanding lagi. Untungnya kali ini aku dipasangkan dengan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa melayangkan sebuah tinju dengan baik. Dalam dua menit pertama, aku bisa memukul dengan baik. Ia terjatuh dan terlalu pusing untuk bangkit kembali. Seharusnya aku merasakan kemenangan, tapi rasanya bukan kemenangan jika memukul pemuda seperti Kyungsoo.

Begitu aku merebahkan kepala ke atas bantal, pintu kamar terbuka dan orang-orang bergegas memasuki ruangan dengan sorot lampu senter. Aku terduduk dan hampir membenturkan kepala ke dipan di atasku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali di tengah kegelapan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Semua bangun!" teriak seseorang. Lampu senter bersinar dari belakang kepalanya dan membuat cincin di telinganya mengilat. Jackson. Di sekelilingnya ada beberapa Dauntless lainnya. Sebagian pernah kulihat di The Pit, sebagian lagi belum pernah kulihat. Four berdiri di antara mereka.

Matanya beralih menatapku dan tak mau berpaling. Aku balik menatapnya dan lupa kalau di sekelilingku para peserta inisiasi pindahan mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kau tuli, Kaku?" teriak Jackson. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan bergegas keluar dari balik selimut. Aku senang, aku tidur dengan pakaian lengkap, karena Baekhyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur kami hanya mengenakan kaus. Ia melipat lengannya dan menatap ke arah Jackson. Tiba-tiba aku berharap aku bisa menatap seseorang begitu berani saat hampir tak mengenakan apa-apa, tapi aku takkan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Kalian punya waktu limat menit untuk berpakaian dan menemui kami di jalur kereta," ujar Jackson. "Kita akan berjalan-jalan lagi."

Aku menjejalkan kaki ke sepatu dan berlari, di belakang Baekhyun menuju kereta dengan sesekali mengernyit kesakitan. Setetes keringat mengalir turun di belakang leherku saat kami menyusuri jalur setapak di dinding The Pit. Kami menerobos melewati beberapa anggota Dauntless lainnya. Mereka sepertinya tak terkejut melihat kami. Aku jadi penasaran berapa banyak orang berlarian seperti kesurupan yang mereka lihat setiap minggunya.

Kita berhasil mencapai jalur kereta tepat di belakang peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless. Di sebelah jalur ada tumpukan berwarna hitam. Samar-sama kulihat ada setumpuk senjata laras panjang dan penahan pemicunya.

"Apa kita akan menembak sesuatu?" desis Baekhyun di telingaku.

Di samping tumpukan itu ada beberapa kotak yang sepertinya berisi amunisi. Aku mendekat untuk membaca tulisan di kotak itu. Di sana tertulis "PAINTBALLS".

Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi namanya sendiri pun sudah menjelaskan maknanya. Aku tertawa.

"Semua ambil senjatanya!" teriak Jackson.

Kami bergegas menghampiri tumpukan. Aku yang paling dekat, jadi kuraih saja senjata pertama yang bisa kutemukan. Senjatanya berat, tapi tak terlalu berat untuk kuangkat. Aku juga mengambil sekotak bola cat. Aku selipkan kotak itu ke saku dan mengalungkan senjata di punggung sehingga tali penahannya melintang di dadaku.

"Estimasi waktu?" Jackson bertanya pada Four.

Four memeriksa jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi. Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengingat jadwal kereta?"

"Buat apa kalau aku punya kau untuk mengingatkanku?" kata Jackson membenturkan bahunya ke bahu Four.

Dari kejauhan, seberkas lingkaran cahaya muncul di sebelah kiri. Cahaya itu makin besar dan bayangannya mendekat. Cahaya itu terpantul di sisi wajah Four dan menciptakan bayangan di lubang cekung pipinya.

Ia yang pertama kali naik ke kereta dan aku berlari di belakangnya tanpa menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol, atau Sehun. Four berbalik saat aku tersandung di samping gerbong dan mengulurkan tangan. Aku meraih tangannya dan ia menarikku masuk. Otot-otot di lengan bawahnya tertarik dan menonjol.

Tanpa melihatnya, kulepaskan peganganku cepat-cepat dan duduk di sisi lain gerbong.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Four mulai berbicara.

"Kita akan dibagi dalam dua kelompok untuk bermain tangkap bendera. Setiap kelompok akan memiliki jumlah anggota gabungan yang sama, baik itu peserta inisiasi Dauntless asli atau pindahan. Tim pertama akan mulai duluan dan mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan bendera mereka. Lalu, tim kedua akan bergabung dan melakukan hal yang sama." Gerbongnya berguncang dan Four berpegangan di sisi pintu agar tetap seimbang. "Ini tradisi Dauntless, jadi kuharap kalian melakukannya dengan serius."

"Apa yang kami dapat kalau menang?" teriak seseorang.

"Kedengarannya seperti pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh seseorang yang bukan dari Dauntless," ujar Four dengan alis bekernyit. "Tentu saja kau dapat kemenangan."

"Aku dan Four akan menjadi kapten tim kalian," ujar Jackson. Ia melihat ke arah Four. "Ayo bagi anak pindahan dulu."

Aku tersentak. Jika mereka memilih kami, aku akan dipilih paling terakhir. Aku tahu itu.

"Kau duluan," ujar Four.

Jackson mengangkat bahu. "Kai."

Four bersandar di panel pintu dan mengangguk. Cahaya bulan membuat matanya bersinar terang. Ia melihat ke arah kelompok pemilih pindahan, lalu berkata, "Aku mau si Kaku."

Samar-samar ada tawa tertahan memenuhi gerbong. Pipiku terasa panas. Aku tak tahu harus marah pada mereka yang menertawakanku atau tersanjung karena ia memilihku pertama kali.

"Mau membuktikan sesuatu?" tanya Jackson dengan senyum licik khasnya. "Atau, kau memilih yang lemah karena jika kau kalah, ada orang yang bisa kau salahkan?"

Four mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah."

Marah. Aku seharusnya benar-benar marah. Aku menatap tanganku dengan kesal. Apa pun strategi Four, itu pasti karena aku lebih lemah dari yang lainnya. Dan, itu membuat mulutku pahit. Aku harus membuktikan kalau ia salah—aku _harus_.

"Giliranmu," ujar Four.

"Jaebum."

"Baekhyun."

Itu seperti mengacaukan strateginya sendiri. Baekhyun bukan salah satu yang terlemah. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

"Naeun."

"Chanyeol," ujar Four menggigit kuku jempolnya.

"Sehun."

"Hoseok."

"Yang tersisa cuma Myungsoo. Jadi, ia ikut denganku," kata Jackson. "Selanjutnya pemilih asli Dauntless."

Aku berhenti mendengarkan begitu mereka tak memilih kami lagi. Jika Four tidak sedang mencoba membuktikan sesuatu dengan memilih yang lemah, apa yang ia lakukan? Aku menatap satu demi satu orang yang ia pilih. Apa persamaan yang kami miliki?

Begitu mereka setengah jalan memilih para peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless, aku menyadari apa persamaan itu. Selain Chanyeol dan dua orang lainnya, kami memiliki tipe tubuh yang sama: bahu sempit dan potongan tubuh kecil. Semua orang di kelompok Jackson kelihatannya lebar dan kuat. Baru kemarin Four memberitahuku kalau aku cepat. Kami semua akan lebih cepat dari tim Jackson yang mungkin bagus untuk menangkap bendera—aku tak pernah memainkan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku tahu ini permainan tentang kecepatan, bukannya kekuatan yang membabi buta. Aku menutupi senyumku dengan tangan. Jackson mungkin lebih kejam dari Four, tapi Four lebih pintar.

Mereka selesai memilih anggota tim dan Jackson tersenyum licik ke arah Four.

"Timmu bisa ambil giliran kedua," ujar Jackson.

"Jangan bantu aku," balas Four. Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku tak berharap mereka akan menang."

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau akan kalah tak peduli kau mulai giliran pertama atau kedua," kata Jackson sambil menggigit salah satu cincin di bibirnya. "Bawa tim kerempengmu dan jalan duluan."

Kami semua berdiri. Sehun menatapku sedih dan aku tersenyum kembali yang kuharap bisa membuatnya tenang. Jika ada dari kami berempat harus bernasib satu tim dengan Jackson, Jaebum, dan Naeun, untungnya itu Sehun. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan mengganggunya.

Kereta akan menukik ke bawah. Aku bertekad untuk melompat dan mendarat dengan kaki tegap.

Tepat sebelum melompat, seseorang mendorong bahuku dan aku hampir terjungkal keluar gerbong kereta. Aku tak menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa itu—Naeun, Hoseok, atau Jaebum, tak penting yang mana. Sebelum mereka mencobanya lagi, aku melompat. Kali ini aku siap dengan momentum yang diberikan kereta padaku. Aku berlari beberapa langkah untuk tetap menjagai keseimbanganku. Rasa senang menjalari tubuhku dan aku tersenyum. Ini memang pencapaian kecil, tapi membuatku merasa sebagai Dauntless.

Salah seorang peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless menyentuh pundak Four dan bertanya, "Saat timmu menang, di mana kau menaruh benderanya?"

"Memberitahumu takkan sungguh-sungguh memberikan semangat latihan, Junhong," ujarnya tenang.

"Ayolah hyung~," ia merengek. Pemuda itu melemparkan senyum menggoda. Four menepis tangan pemuda itu dari lengannya, dan entah kenapa, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Navy Pier," teriak salah seorang peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless. Ia tinggi dengan kulit cokelat dan mata hitam. Tampan. "Kakakku pernah memenangkan permainan ini sebelumnya. Mereka menyimpan bendera di komidi putar."

"Jadi, ayo ke sana," ujar Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang keberatan, jadi kami berjalan ke timur ke arah rawa yang tadinya sebuah danau. Waktu aku kecil, aku mencoba membayangkan seperti apa saat rawa ini masih berupa danau, tanpa pagar yang dipasang di kubangan lumpur untuk menjaga kota tetap aman. Tapi, sulit membayangkan pernah ada air sebanyak itu di suatu tempat.

"Kita mendekat ke arah wilayah kediaman Erudite, kan?" tanya Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Chanyeol dengan bahunya sendiri.

"Iya. Ke arah selatan dari sini," ujarnya. Ia melirik dari balik bahunya dan sejenak raut wajahnya seperti dipenuhi kerinduan. Lalu hilang.

Jarakku dengan Yongguk hyung kurang dari satu kilometer. Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak kami sedekat itu. Aku sedikit menggeleng untuk mengeluarkan pikiran itu dari kepala. Hari ini aku tak bisa memikirkannya, di saat aku harus fokus untuk melewati tahap satu. Aku tak boleh memikirkan Yongguk hyung kapan pun.

Kami melintasi jembatan. Kami masih membutuhkan jembatan itu karena lumpur dibawahnya masih terlalu basah untuk dilewati. Aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama sejak sungai mengering.

Begitu kami melewati jembatan, kota kelihatan berubah. Di belakang kami, sebagian besar gedung-gedung masih digunakan. Dan bahkan jika tidak digunakan, gedung-gedung itu kelihatan dirawat dengan baik. Di depan kami terhampar jajaran bangunan beton yang ambruk dan kaca-kacanya pecah. Keheningan di bagian kota ini membuat ngeri. Rasanya seperti ada di dalam mimpi buruk. Sulit melihat ke mana arahku pergi karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan semua lampu kota sudah dimatikan.

Junhong mengeluarkan senter dan mengarahkan sinarnya ke jalanan di depan kami.

"Takut gelap, Zelo-ya?" goda seorang anak asli Dauntless bermata hitam.

"Kalau kau mau menginjak pecahan kaca, Jongupie, silakan saja," bentaknya. Tapi, ia mematikan senternya.

Aku sudah menyadari bahwa salah satu cara menjadi Dauntless adalah membuat segalanya lebih sulit bagi diri sendiri untuk memenuhi rasa puas diri. Tak ada nilai apa pun, selain keberanian, dari kelayapan di jalan gelap tanpa senter. Namun, kami tak seharusnya membutuhkan bantuan, bahkan dari cahaya sekalipun. Seharusnya kami bisa melakukan segala hal.

Aku suka itu. Karena mungkin saja nanti ada hari di mana tidak ada senter, tidak ada senjata, dan tidak ada tangan pemandu. Dan, aku ingin menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hal itu.

Jajaran bangunan berakhir sebelum mencapai rawa. Jalan setapak terlihat menonjol keluar dari rawa. Di jalan itu ada sebuah roda putih besar dengan lusinan kereta merah yang bergantungan dengan interval yang sama. Sebuah kincir Bianglala.

"Coba pikir. Dulu orang-orang biasa naik ke sana. Untuk _senang-senang_ ," ujar Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Pasti mereka Dauntless," kataku.

"Yeah, tapi Dauntless versi payah." Baekhyun tertawa. "Bianglala khas Dauntless takkan memiliki kabin. Kau Cuma perlu bergantungan dengan tangan kosong dan semoga berhasil."

Kami menyusuri sisi dermaga. Semua bangunan di sebelah kiriku kosong. Papan namanya retak dan jendela-jendelanya tertutup. Tapi, ini kosong yang rapi. Siapa pun yang meninggalkan tempat ini pergi karena pilihannya sendiri dan di saat waktu luang. Beberapa tempat di kota tak seperti ini.

"Kutantang kau lompat ke rawa," ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kau duluan."

Kami tiba di komidi putar. Beberapa kuda kayunya tergores dan koyak oleh cuaca. Ekor-ekornya patah atau sadelnya tercungkil. Four mengeluarkan bendera dari sakunya.

"Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, tim yang lain akan menentukan lokasinya," ujarnya. "Kusarankan kalian menggunakan waktu ini untuk merancang strategi. Kita mungkin bukan Erudite, tapi kesiapan mental adalah salah satu aspek dari latihan Dauntless kalian. Bisa dibilang, inilah aspek terpenting."

Ia benar tentang itu. Apa gunanya tubuh yang terlatih jika kau memiliki pikiran yang berantakan?

Chanyeol mengambil bendera dari Four.

"Beberapa orang harus tetap di sini dan menjaga. Yang lainnya harus pergi dan mengintai lokasi tim lawan," ujar Chanyeol.

"Yeah? Kau pikir begitu?" Junhong menarik bendera dari jari-jari Chanyeol. "Siapa yang memberimu wewenang, Anak Pindahan?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Chanyeol. "Tapi, seseorang harus melakukannya."

"Mungkin kita harus membuat strategi yang lebih defensif. Kita tunggu saja mereka datang, lalu kita habisi mereka," saran Baekhyun.

"Itu cara yang lembek," kata Jongup. "Aku memilih kita semua pergi keluar. Sembunyikan bendera ini dengan baik sehingga mereka tak bisa menemukannya.

Semua membuka mulut untuk bicara pada saat yang bersamaan. Detik berlalu dan suara mereka makin kencang. Baekhyun membela rencana Chanyeoll. Anak asli Dauntless memilih untuk menyerang. Semuanya berdebat tentang siapa yang seharusnya membuat keputusan. Four duduk di pinggiran komidi putar sambil bersandar pada kaki kuda plastik. Mata mendongak menatap langit yang tak berbintang. Hanya ada bulan bulat yang menyembul dari selapis awan tipis. Otot-otot di lengannya kelihatan santai. Tangannya bersilang di balik leher. Ia hampir kelihatan nyaman sambil membawa senjata di bahunya.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Mengapa ia begitu mudah mengalihkan perhatianku? Aku harus fokus.

Apa yang akan kukatakan jika aku bisa berteriak lebih keras dari keributan di belakangku? Kami tak bisa bergerak sampai kami tahu di mana tim lawan. Mereka bisa di mana saja dalam radius dua mil meski jelas bukan di daerah rawa. Cara terbaik untuk menemukan mereka bukan dengan berdebat bagaimana caranya mencari mereka atau berapa banyak yang dikirim di dalam kelompok yang bertugas mencari.

Caranya memanjat setinggi mungkin.

Aku melihat dari balik bahuku untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Tak ada yang melihatku, jadi aku berjalan ke arah Bianglala dengan langkah ringan tanpa suara. Aku menekan senjata ke punggung dengan satu tangan untuk mencegahnya menimbulkan bunyi.

Saat aku menatap Bianglala itu dari tanah, tenggorokanku terasa kering. Lebih tinggi dari yang kukira. Begitu tinggi sampai aku hampir tak bisa melihat kabin yang bergelantungan di atas. Satu-satunya hal baik tentang tampat tinggi ini hanyalah kenyataan bahwa tempat ini dibangun untuk menahan beban. Jika aku memanjatnya, kincir ini takkan roboh menimpaku.

Jantungku berdegup makin kencang. Apakah aku akan benar-benar mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk ini—memenangi permainan para Dauntless?

Keadaan begitu gelap sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat yang lain. Tapi, saat kulihat penyangga besar berkarat yang menahan kincir Bianglala dengan baik, aku melihat sebuah jalinan tangga. Setiap penyangga memiliki lebar yang sama dengan pundakku. Tak ada susuran untukku berpegangan. Namun, menaiki tangga lebih baik daripada memanjat jeruji kincir.

Aku memegang sebuah anak tangga. Berkarat, tipis, rasanya bisa kuremukkan dengan tangan. Aku menginjak di anak tangga terendah untuk mencobanya dan melompat untuk memastikan anak tangga ini bisa menahanku ke atas. Gerakan ini membuat rusukku nyeri dan aku mengernyit.

"Jae," ujar suara rendah di belakangku. Aku tak tahu mengapa suaranya tak mengejutkanku. Mungkin karena aku berubah menjadi Dauntless dan kesiapan mental adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya aku kembangkan. Mungkin karena suaranya rendah, lembut, dan hampir menyejukkan. Apa pun alasannya, aku melirik dari balik bahu. Four berdiri di belakangku dengan senjata yang menggantung di punggung, seperti senjataku.

"Nde?" kataku.

"Aku ke sini untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Aku mencari tempat yang lebih tinggi," kataku. " _Kurasa_ aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

Aku melihat senyumnya di tengah kegelapan. "Baik. Aku ikut."

Aku berhenti sejenak. Ia tak melihatku dengan cara yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun kadang lakukan—seakan aku terlalu kecil dan terlalu lemah untuk melakukan sesuatu dan mereka mengasihaniku karenanya. Tapi, kalaupun Four bersikeras untuk ikut denganku, mungkin karena ia meragukanku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Tak diragukan lagi," balasnya. Aku tak mendengar adanya sarkasme, tapi aku tahu itu ada. Pasti ada.

Aku memanjat dan setelah aku beberapa meter dari tanah, ia menyusulku. Ia bergerak lebih cepat dariku dan tak lama tangannya menyentuh pijakan tangga yang tadi baru kuinjak.

"Jadi, katakan padaku ..." ujarnya tenang saat kami memanjat. Kedengarannya ia kehabisan napas. "Apa pendapatmu tujuan dari latihan ini? Permainannya, maksudku, bukan memanjatnya."

Aku menunduk menatap pelataran. Kelihatannya sudah jauh, tapi aku bahkan belum mencapai sepertiganya. Di atasku ada platform, tepat di bawah pusat kincir. Itulah tujuanku. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir bagaimana caraku turun nanti. Angin yang mengembus pipiku tadi sekarang menghempas sisi tubuhku. Semakin tinggi kami naik, semakin kuat embusannya. Aku harus siap.

"Belajar tentang strategi," kataku. "Mungkin, kerja sama."

"Kerja sama," ulangnya. Suara tawa seperti terjepit di tenggorokannya. Kedengarannya seperti tarikan napas panik.

"Mungkin bukan." Kataku. "Kerja sama sepertinya bukan prioritas Dauntless."

Anginnya sekarang makin kuat. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke tiang penyangga supaya aku tidak jatuh, tapi ini malah membuatku makin sulit memanjat. Di bawahku, komidi putar kelihatan kecil. Aku hampir tak bisa melihat timku di bawah tenda. Sebagian dari mereka tidak ada—tim pencari pasti telah pergi.

Four berkata, "Seharusnya menjadi prioritas. Tadinya begitu."

Tapi, aku tak benar-benar mendengarkan karena ketinggian membuatku pusing. Tanganku terasa nyeri karena memegangi pijakan tangga dan kakiku gemetar. Aku tak tahu pasti kenapa. Bukan ketinggian yang membuatku takut—ketinggian membuatku merasa hidup dengan tambahan energi. Setiap organ, pembuluh darah, dan otot tubuhku yang bernyanyi dengan irama yang sama.

Lalu, kusadari itu. Itu karena ia. Sesuatu dari dirinya membuatku hampir jatuh. Atau mencair. Atau meledak jadi kobaran api.

Tanganku hampir tergelincir di pijakan selanjutnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, ..." ujarnya di tengah napas yang memburu, "menurutmu kenapa mempelajari strategi berhubungan dengan ... keberanian?"

Pertanyaan ini mengingatkanku kalau ia instrukturku dan aku seharusnya mempelajari sesuatu dari ini. Sekumpulan awan berarak melewati bulan dan cahayanya bergerak melewati tanganku.

"Itu ... mempersiapkanmu untuk beraksi," akhirnya aku menjawab. "Kau belajar membuat strategi sehingga nanti kau bisa menggunakannya." Kudengar ia bernapas di belakangku, keras dan cepat. "Kau baik-baik saja, Four?"

"Apa kau _manusia_ , Jae? Ada di tempat setinggi ini, ..." ia tercekat. "Tak membuatmu takut sama sekali?"

Aku melirik ke balik bahu ke arah daratan di bawah sana. Kalau sekarang aku jatuh, aku akan mati. Tapi aku tak berpikir, aku akan jatuh.

Angin bertiup dan menekan sisi kiriku sehingga menghempas beban tubuhku ke kanan. Aku terkesiap dan menggelantung di pijakan. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan Four yang dingin menangkap satu sisi pinggulku. Salah satu jarinya menyentuh kulitku yang sedikit tersembul dari balik keliman kaus. Ia mendorong, menegakkan tubuhku, dan perlahan mendorongku ke kiri sambil mengembalikan keseimbanganku.

Sekarang, _aku_ tak bisa bernapas. Aku terdiam menatap tanganku. Mulutku kering. Aku merasakan jejak di mana tangan Four tadi berada. Jemarinya panjang dan kurus.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanyanya kalem.

"Nde," kataku dengan suara tertahan.

Aku terus memanjat dalam diam sampai mencapai platform. Melihat pinggiran kasar balok baja itu, sepertinya tadinya di sana ada susuran, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku duduk dan bergeser ke sisi lainnya untuk memberikan tempat duduk bagi Four. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, aku mengulurkan kaki melewati sisi samping. Namun, Four malah meringkuk dan bersandar di penyangga besi dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau takut ketinggian," kataku. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di markas Dauntless?"

"Aku mengabaikan rasa takutku," ujarnya. "Saat aku membuat keputusan, aku berpura-pura itu tidak ada."

Sejenak aku menatapnya. Aku tak sanggup menahan diri. Bagiku ada sebuah perbedaan antara tak merasa takut dengan bersikap tak memedulikan rasa takut seperti yang ia lakukan.

Aku terlalu lama menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya ke arah kota. Aku harus fokus. Aku memanjat setinggi ini dengan sebuah alasan.

Kota kelihatan seperti lubang hitam, tapi bahkan jika kota bukan seperti itu, aku takkan bisa melihat terlalu jauh. Sebuah bangunan menghalangi pandanganku.

"Kita tak cukup tinggi," kataku. Aku mendongak. Di atasku ada jalinan batang-batang baja bercat putih, rangka kincir. Jika memanjatnya hati-hati, aku bisa menyelipkan kakiku di antara penyangga dan tiang yang melintang sehingga aku tetap aman. Atau seaman mungkin.

"Aku akan memanjat," kataku berdiri. Aku meraih batang di atas kepalaku dan mendorong tubuhku ke atas. Ada nyeri menjalar di sisi tubuhku yang masih memar, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kaku," ujarnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengikutiku," kataku sambil menatap batang-batang besi yang bersimpangan di atasku. Aku mendorong kakiku ke tempat di mana ada dua batang melintang dan menarik tubuhku ke atas. Lalu, aku memegang batang lainnya. Aku berayun sejenak. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang sampai aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semua pikiran yang kupunya memadat menjadi degup jantung itu, berdetak dengan ritme yang sama.

"Ya, aku ikut," katanya.

Ini memang gila dan aku tahu itu. Sepersekian inci kesalahan dan setengah detik keraguan, maka hidupku akan berakhir. Rasa panas merayap di dadaku dan aku tersenyum saat meraih batang lainnya. Aku mendorong tubuhku ke atas. Lenganku gemetar. Kupaksakan kakiku menapak sehingga aku berdiri di batang yang lain. Saat aku merasa seimbang, aku menunduk melihat Four. Tapi bukannya melihatnya, aku malah melihat tanah.

Aku tak bisa bernapas.

Aku membayangkan tubuhku terpelanting dan membentur rangkaian batang baja saat meluncur ke bawah. Beberapa anggota tubuhku patah di atas pelataran, persis seperti saudara perempuan Hyeri saat tak bisa melompat ke atas atap. Four meraih sebuah batang baja dengan masing-masing tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas, gampang, seperti sedang _sit-up_ di tempat tidur. Tapi, ia tak nyaman atau kelihatan biasa di sini—otot-otot di lengannya bertonjolan. Aku memikirkan hal bodoh saat aku berada 30 meter di atas tanah.

Aku meraih batang lain dan menemukan tempat untuk menjepitkan kakiku. Saat aku menatap kota lagi, gedung tadi tak menghalangi pandanganku. Aku cukup tinggi untuk melihat garis batas langit. Sebagian besar gedung-gedung berwarna hitam di tengah hamparan langit biru tua. Tapi, lampu merah di puncak The Hub menyala. Lampu-lampu itu berkedip setengah kali lebih cepat dari detak jantungku.

Di bawah gedung-gedung itu, jalanan kelihatan seperti lorong. Selama beberapa detik, aku hanya melihat selimut hitam menutupi tanah di hadapanku. Cuma ada perbedaan tipis di antara gedung, langit, jalanan, dan tanah. Lalu, kulihat kedip cahaya kecil di bawah sana.

"Lihat itu?" kataku sambil menunjuk.

Four berhenti memanjat saat ia berada tepat di belakangku dan melihat dari balik bahuku. Dagunya mendekat ke kepalaku. Napasnya menyentuh telingaku, dan sekali lagi aku gemetar seperti tadi saat aku menaiki tangga.

"Yeah," ujarnya. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Datangnya dari arah taman di ujung dermaga," ujarnya. "Aku tahu sekarang. Tempat itu dikelilingi area terbuka tapi pepohonan menghalangi pandangan. Tapi, jelas sekali sepertinya kamuflasenya tak cukup."

"Oke," kataku. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Kami begitu dekat sampai-sampai aku lupa di mana kami sekarang. Bahkan, aku memperhatikan kalau sudut bibirnya turun seperti bibirku. Ia juga memiliki bekas luka di dagunya.

"Um," kataku, aku berdeham. "Ayo turun. Aku akan mengikutimu."

Four mengangguk dan menuruni pijakan. Kakinya begitu panjang sehingga dengan mudah menapakkan kakinya dan mendorong tubuhnya melewati batang-batang besi. Bahkan di kegelapan, aku melihat tangannya merah dan gemetar.

Aku turun dengan satu kaki dan bertumpu di salah satu batang melintang. Batang besi itu berdecit di bawahku, lalu terlepas. Batang itu pun jatuh dan membentur lusinan batang lainnya dan memantul di pelataran. Aku menggelantung di rangka baja dengan jari kaku terayun-ayun di udara. Napasku tercekat.

"Four!"

Aku mencoba mencari tempat lain untuk menjejakkan kaki, tapi tumpuan kaki itu jauhnya beberapa meter. Lebih jauh dari jarak uluran kakiku. Tanganku berkeringat. Aku ingat pernah mengusapkan tanganku yang berkeringat ke celana sebelum Upacara Pemilihan, sebelum Tes Kecakapan, sebelum tiap momen penting, dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Aku akan jatuh. Aku akan jatuh.

"Bertahanlah!" teriaknya. "Bertahan dulu. Aku ada ide."

Four terus menuruni tangga. Ia bergerak ke arah yang salah. Seharusnya ia mendekat ke arahku, bukan menjauhiku. Aku melihat tanganku yang memegang batang yang sempit sampai-sampai ruas tanganku memutih. Tanganku semerah darah, bahkan hampir keunguan. Aku takkan bertahan lama.

Aku takkan bertahan lama.

Aku menutup mata. Lebih baik tak melihat. Lebih baik berpura-pura ini semua tidak terjadi. Aku mendengar decit suara sepatu Four menapak di atas besi dan suara kaki yang menuruni pijakan tangga.

"Four!" teriakku. Mungkin ia sudah pergi. Mungkin ia meninggalkanku. Mungkin ini tes untuk kekuatanku. Keberanianku. Aku menarik napas dengan hidung dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Aku menghitung napasku untuk menenangkan diri. Satu. Dua. Tarik napas. Keluarkan. _Ayo, Four_ adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan. _Ayo, lakukan sesuatu_.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara mendecit dan berderak. Batang besi yang kupegang bergoyang dan aku menjerit tertahan sambil terus berusaha menggenggam.

Kincirnya bergerak.

Udara membungkus pergelangan kaki dan tanganku saat angin menderu ku atas. Aku membuka mata. Aku bergerak—menuju kebawah. Aku tertawa dan sedikit pusing karena histeris saat aku makin mendekat ke bawah. Tapi, putarannya makin cepat. Jika aku tidak menjatuhkan diri di waktu yang tepat, kabin yang bergerak dan rangka baja akan menyeret tubuhku dalam putaran itu. Dan, pasti aku akan benar-benar mati.

Setiap otot di tubuhku menegang saat aku meluncur ke bawah. Saat kulihat celah di jalan setapak, aku menjatuhnya tubuh, dan tubuhku membentur tanah. Kakiku menapak terlebih dahulu dan langsung lunglai, lalu kutarik lenganku dan berguling ke samping secepat yang kubisa. Lapisan semen pelataran menggesek wajahku dan aku merunduk tepat saat kulihat sebuah kabin meluncur turun ke arahku seperti sebuah sepatu raksasa yang siap melumatku. Aku berguling lagi dan bagian bawah kabin mengenai bahuku.

Aku selamat.

Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Aku tak mencoba bangun. Jika aku melakukannya, pasti aku akan tersungkur. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan tangan Four menggamit pergelangan tanganku. Kubiarkan ia menarik tangan yang menutupi mataku.

Ia meletakkan salah satu tanganku di antara genggaman dua tangannya. Kehangatan kulitnya menyelimuti rasa nyeri jemariku karena memegangi batang besi.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanyanya sambil mempererat genggamannya.

"Nde."

Ia mulai tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian, aku juga tertawa. Aku mendorong tubuhku duduk dengan tanganku yang lain. Aku tahu betapa dekatnya jarak kami berdua—kurang dari lima belas senti. Rasanya seperti ada arus listrik memercik di jarak sependek itu. Aku merasa semestinya kami lebih mendekat.

Ia berdiri dan menarikku ikut bangun. Kincirnya masih berputar dan membuat angin yang mengembus rambutku ke belakang.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kincir Bianglala ini masih jalan," kataku. Aku mencoba terdengar santai. "Kita tak perlu memanjatnya tadi."

"Aku pasti bilang kalau aku tahu," ujarnya. "Aku tak bisa cuma membiarkanmu bergelantungan di sana, jadi aku mengambil risiko. Ayo, waktunya merebut bendera mereka."

Four ragu sejenak, lalu menarik lenganku. Ujung jarinya menekan bagian dalam siku tanganku. Di faksi lain, ia akan memberiku waktu untuk pulih. Tapi, ia seorang Dauntless, jadi ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan berjalan mengarah komidi putar di mana anggota tim yang lainnya menjaga bendera kami. Dan, aku setengah berlari setengah menyeret kaki di sampingnya. Aku masih merasa lemas tapi pikiranku begitu waspada, terlebih dengan tangannya yang masih menyentuhku.

Baekhyun duduk di atas salah satu kuda mainan itu. Kakinya menyilang dan tangannya memegangi tiang penyangga dudukan komidi putar. Bendera kami ada di belakangnya. Sebuah bendere dengan segitiga emas ditengah kegelapan. Tiga anak asli Dauntless berdiri di atas patung binatang yang sudah rusak dan kotor. Di antara jarinya, ada mata kuda yang sudah penuh goresan menatapku. Ada seorang gadis Dauntless yang lebih tua duduk di pinggir komidi putar sambil menggaruk alis bertindik empat cincin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Four.

Ia kelihatannya bersemangat seperti perasaanku. Matanya melebar penuh energi.

"Apa kalian yang menyalakan kincir tadi?" tanya gadis yang lebih tua itu. "Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kalian sama saja seperti berteriak 'Kami di sini! Ayo kemari tangkap kami!'" Ia menggeleng. "Kalau tahun ini aku kalah lagi, rasa malunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Tiga tahun berturu-turut?"

"Kincirnya tak jadi soal," ujar Four. "Kami tahu di mana mereka."

"Kami?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapku dan Four bergantian.

"Ya. Sementara kalian semua sibuk hom pim pah, Jae memanjat kincir itu untuk mencari tim lawan," ujarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya seorang anak asli Dauntless sambil menguap.

Four memandangku. Perlahan mata anggota lain termasuk Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari Four ke arahku. Aku menegakkan bahu, hampir mengangkat bahu dan berkata tidak tahu. Lalu, bayangan dermaga yang membentang di hadapanku mulai tergambar di benakku. Aku punya ide.

"Bagi dua," kataku. "Empat orang pergi ke sisi kanan dermaga, dan tiga orang ke kiri, tim lawan ada di ujung dermaga, jadi tim yang tadi beranggotakan empat orang akan menyerang sementara yang anggotanya tiga orang menyelinap ke belakang tim lawan untuk mengambil bendera."

Baekhyun menatapku seakan ia tak lagi mengenaliku. Aku tak menyalahkannya.

"Kedengarannya bagus," ujar gadis senior sambil menepukkan tangan. "Ayo cepat akhiri malam ini, oke?"

Baekhyun bergabung denganku dalam tim yang bertugas ke arah kanan, bersama Jongup yang senyum putihnya kontras dengan kulit eksotisnya. Aku tadinya tak menyadari, tapi ia memiliki tato ular di belakang telinganya. Aku sejenak melihat ekor ular itu mengelilingi daun telinganya, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mulai berlari dan aku harus mengikutinya.

Aku harus berlari dua kali lebih cepat untuk menyamakan langkahku yang pendek dengan kaki panjangnya. Saat aku berlari, aku menyadari bahwa hanya satu dari kami yang akan merebut benderanya. Tak peduli apakah ini rencanaku dan informasiku yang menuntut kami semua untuk mendapatkannya jika bukan aku yang mendapatkannya. Walau aku hampir tak bisa bernapas, aku berlari lebih cepat mengikuti Baekhyun. Aku menarik senjata yang melingkar di tubuhku dan meletakkan jari di pelatuk.

Kami mencapai ujung dermaga dan aku menutupi mulutku untuk menghalangi suara napasku yang memburu. Kami memperlambat langkah agar suara jejak kami tak terlalu keras dan aku mencari cahaya yang berkedip-kedip itu lagi. Sekarang, aku lebih mudah dilihat. Aku menunjuk dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengarah ke tempat itu.

Lalu, aku mendengar rangkaian teriakan. Begitu keras sampai membuatku melompat. Aku mendengar embusan udara saat bola cat melayang dan pecah begitu menumbuk sasarannya. Tim kami sudah menyerang. Tim lawan berlari mencari kami dan benderanya hampir tak ada yang menjaga. Jongup mulai membidik dan menembak penjaga terakhir di paha. Penjaga itu seorang gadis berambut ungu melemparkan senjatanya ke tanah dengan marah.

Aku berlari cepat mengejar Baekhyun. Benderanya menggantung di sebuah cabang pohon. Aku meraihnya, begitu pula Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Jae," ujarnya. "Kau sudah menjadi pahlawan hari ini. Dan, kau tahu bagaimanapun kau tak bisa mengambilnya."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan, sama seperti tatapan orang yang sok dewasa kepada anak-anak, lalu meraih bendera itu dari cabang pohon. Tanpa melihatku, ia berbalik dan berteriak penuh kemenangan. Jongup juga ikut berteriak dan aku mendengar rangkaian teriakan dari kejauhan.

Jongup menepuk pundakku dan aku mencoba melupakan tatapan Baekhyun barusan. Mungkin ia benar. Aku sudah membuktikan diriku sendiri hari ini. Aku tak mau jadi rakus. Aku tak mau seperti Jackson yang ketakutan dengan kekuatan orang lain.

Teriakan kemenangan ini menyebar cepat dan aku ikut berteriak sambil berlari ke anggota tim yang lain. Baekhyun memegang bendera itu tinggi-tinggi dan semuanya mengerumuninya. Mereka memegangi lengannya untuk mengangkat bendera itu lebih tinggi. Aku tak bisa mendekatinya, jadi aku berdiri di pinggir dengan tersenyum lebar.

Seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Bagus," ujar Four kalem.

"Aku tak percaya aku ketinggalan tadi!" ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil menggeleng. Angin berembus dari pintu gerbong kereta dan meniup rambutnya berantakan ke segala arah.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat penting dengan cara menyingkir dari kami," ujar Baekhyun berseri-seri.

Sehun mengerang. "Kenapa aku harus berada di tim lain?"

"Karena hidup memang tidak adil, Sehun. Dan, dunia ini berkonspirasi untuk melawanmu," ujar Chanyeol. "Hei, bisa aku lihat benderanya sekali lagi?"

Jaebum, Naeun, dan Hoseok duduk di sudut seberang anggota lainnya. Dada dan punggung mereka dipenuhi bercak cat biru dan merah muda; mereka kelihatan kesal. Mereka berbisik-bisik, melirik diam-diam ke arah kami, apalagi ke arah Baekhyun. Rupanya ada untungnya aku tidak memegang bendera itu—aku tidak target siapa-siapa. Atau setidaknya, tidak lebih dari biasanya.

"Jadi, kau tadi memanjat Bianglala, huh?" tanya Jongup. Ia tersandung ke tengah gerbong dan duduk di sampingku. Junhong, pemuda dengan senyum menggoda itu, mengikutinya.

"Ya," kataku.

"Kau lumayan pintar. Seperti ... pintarnya Erudite," ujar Junhong. "Aku Junhong."

"Terima kasih" jawabku. Di rumah, akan menjadi sebuah hinaan jika aku dibandingkan dengan Erudite. Tapi ia mengatakannya seakan itu pujian.

"Yeah, aku tahu siapa kau," ujarnya. "Orang yang pertama kali melompat biasanya akan selalu diingat."

Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun sejak aku melompati gedung dengan seragam Abnegationku. Rasanya seperti beberapa dekade telah berlalu.

Jongup mengambil salah satu bola cat dari senjatanya dan meremasnya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengah. Kereta menukik ke kiri dan Jongup jatuh menimpaku. Jarinya menekan bola cat itu sampai tumpahan cat merah muda berbau tajam mengenai wajahku.

Tawa Junhong langsung memecah. Aku menghapus sedikit cat dari wajahku, dan, dengan perlahan kucorengkan ke muka Jongup. Aroma minyak ikan mencuat ke seluruh gerbong.

"Ew!" Jongup memencet bola itu sekali lagi ke arahku, tapi mengarah ke sudut yang salah dan catnya mengenai mulutnya sendiri. Ia terbatuk dan mengerang tertahan.

Aku mengelap wajahku dengan lengan baju dan tertawa keras sekali sampai perutku sakit.

Jika sepanjang hidupku seperti ini, tawa keras, aksi berani, dan rasa lelah setelah melewati hari yang keras tapi tetap memuaskan, aku akan merasa puas. Saat Jongup menjilat ujung jarinya, aku menyadari bahwa yang harus kulakukan hanyalah lolos inisiasi dan hidup semacam ini akan menjadi kehidupanku.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **WAHHH Daebak! Ini chap panjang bangett yahh!? Dan Jongup dan Junhong pun sudah keluar~, dan akan terus tampil(?) di nihh FF^^ hehehe...**

 **Ohh iya satu minggu yang lalu aku liat postingan seorang Baby di ig yang di like langsung sama ZELO (byzelo) huweee fotonya DAELO lagi! Assa mencurigakan tau gak sihh, jadi gelisah aku nya huweee,, uri Daejae! Hiksss... Oke abaikan_-**

 **Hahaha Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Favorite and Follow FF aku yang 'For Daehyun-Daejae^^*BOW* terutama yang Review *BOW*/muachhh/ hehehe, gitu ajja dehh…**

 **Oh iyah! Yang 'DaejaeDaejae' udah ada Sequelll nya lho~ SAM jadiin chapter 2 yah di FF nya^^ dibaca yah Reader-nim~ hehehehe….**

 **A-yo! Kita bales Review :**

 **Guest : sooya :**

iya dae nya kyanya uda memperhatikan youngjae yaa ,dan apa mungkin waktu jae ngelawan jaebum ,dae gk tega ngeliat jae makanya dae pergi ...

 **:**

Iyahh dari awal juga Dae udah mulai perhatiin Youngjae kan yah? :D, kayanya begitu, Daehyun tau Youngjae agak lemah, tapi kan Youngjae pasti bisa~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **jungyoungjae :**

:D ngebayangin tingginya daehyun sama kya junhong, kira" kya gimana ya?

 **:**

Hahaha iyah mungkin kaya tiang mungkin yahh :D XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung :**

Aduhhhh...cepet" deh up lagi

gak sabar pen baca four jae

 **:**

Iyahh pasti cepet diup lah, kan seminggu sekali hehehe :D.. Huhu iyah sabar ajja yahh^^ baca four jaenya n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #13**

Keesokan harinya, saat aku susah payah berjalan sambil menguap menuju ruang latihan, sebuah target besar bediri di ujung ruangan. Di sebelah pintu ada meja yang dipenuhi pisau. Latihan melempar pisau ke sasaran lagi. Setidaknya, tidak akan terasa sakit.

Jackson berdiri di tengah ruangan. Posturnya begitu kaku seakan tulang punggungnya telah diganti dengan balok baja. Keberadaannya membuatku merasa seakan seluruh udara di ruangan ini menjadi lebih bebas menemukanku. Setidaknya saat biasanya ia bersandar di dinding, aku bisa berpura-pura ia tidak ada. Hari ini aku tak bisa seperti itu.

"Besok hari terakhir tahap pertama," ujar Jackson. "Besok kalian akan melanjutkan pertarungan. Hari ini, kalian akan belajar caranya membidik. Setiap orang ambil tiga pisau." Suaranya lebih dalam dari biasanya. "Dan, perhatikan saat Four memperagakan teknik melempar pisau yang benar."

Tidak ada yang bergerak.

Sekarang!"

Kami berhamburan mengambil belati. Belati memang tak seberat senjata, tapi tetap terasa asing di tanganku. Rasanya seperti aku tak diizinkan untuk memegangnya.

"Suasana hatinya sedang jelek hari ini," gumam Baekhyun.

"Memangnya pernah bagus?" aku menggumam balik.

Tapi, aku tahu apa maksudnya. Dilihat dari tatapan geram Jackson pada Four saat Four sedang lengah, kekalahan semalam pasti telah mengganggu Jackson lebih dari yang ia kira. Memenangkan permainan merebut bendera itu menyangkut harga diri. Harga diri itu penting bagi Dauntless. Lebih penting dari alasan atau logika.

Aku memperhatikan lengan Four saat ia melempar pisau. Saat ia melempar lagi, aku melihat caranya berdiri. Ia selalu mengenai sasaran. Dan, tiap kali ia melemparkan pisaunya, ia mengembuskan napas.

Jackson memberi perintah, "Berbaris!"

 _Terburu-buru, takkan membantu_ menurutku. Eomma pernah bilang saat aku belajar merajut. Aku harus menganggapnya sebagai latihan mental, bukan latihan fisik. Jadi, aku menghabiskan beberapa menit pertama untuk berlatih tanpa pisau, menemukan kuda-kuda yang benar, dan mempelajari gerakan lengan.

Jackson mondar-mandir di belakang kami.

"Kurasa kepala si Kaku ini sudah tak sehat karena keseringan terbentur!" teriak Jaebum dan mengundang perhatian beberapa orang. "Yak, Kaku! Ingat kan apa _pisau_ itu?"

Aku mengabaikannya. Aku berlatih melempar lagi sambil memegang pisau, tapi tak sungguh-sungguh melemparnya. Aku menutup diri dari suara langkah Jackson, ejekan Jaebum dan perasaan jengkel karena Four terus-terusan melihatku, lalu kulempar pisaunya. Pisaunya terus berputar dan membentur papan. Bilahnya memang tak tertancap, tapi akulah orang pertama yang mengenai sasaran.

Aku tersenyum puas saat Jaebum meleset lagi. Dan, aku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Hei Jaebum," kataku. "Ingat kan apa artinya _target_?"

Di sebelahku, Baekhyun mendengus dan lemparan selanjutnya mengenai sasaran.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun adalah satu-satunya peserta yang belum mengenai target. Pisaunya terpelanting di lantai atau membentur tembok. Saat sebagian dari kami mendekati papan untuk mengambil kembali senjata kami, Sehun mencari senjatanya di lantai.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba dan meleset. Jackson bergegas menghampirinya dan berteriak, " Seberapa lambatnya kau _ini_ , Candor? Kau perlu kacamata? Apa targetnya harus kudekatkan?"

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia melempar satu pisau lagi dan kali ini melayang sedikit terlalu ke kanan dari target. Pisaunya berputar dan membentur tembok.

"Apa itu yang barusan, Anak Baru?" tanya Jackson kalem sambil membungkukkan badan pada Sehun.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Ini tidak bagus.

"Tadi—tadi licin," ujar Sehun.

"Ya, kupikir kau harus mengambilnya," ujar Jackson. Ia melihat ke wajah para peserta inisiasi—semuanya berhenti melempar—dan berkata, "Apa kusuruh kalian berhenti?"

Pisau-pisau mulai menghantam sasaran lagi. Kami sudah melihat Jackson marah sebelumnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Tatapan matanya seperti hampir gila.

"Mengambilnya?" mata Sehun melebar. "Tapi, semuanya sedang melempar."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak mau kena pisau."

"Kurasa kau bisa memercayai teman-teman barumu bisa membidik lebih baik darimu." Jackson sedikit tersenyum, tapi matanya tetap kejam. "Ambil pisaumu."

Sehun biasanya tidak keberatan dengan apa pun yang disuruh petinggi Dauntless. Aku pikir ia bukannya takut; ia cukup tahu kalau keberatan pun tak ada gunanya. Kali ini Sehun mengencangkan rahangnya. Ia telah mencapai batas kepatuhannya.

"Tidak," ujarnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" bola mata Jackson menatap tepat ke wajah Sehun. "Kau takut?"

"Takut tertusuk pisau yang melayang di mana-mana?" tanya Sehun. "Ya, aku takut!"

Kejujuran adalah kesalahannya. Bukan penolakannya yang mungkin saja bisa Jackson terima.

"Semua berhenti!" teriak Jackson.

Pisau-pisau berhenti melayang dan juga semua percakapan. Aku memegang belati kecilku kuat-kuat.

"Kosongkan arena." Jackson menatap Sehun. "Semuanya kecuali kau."

Aku menjatuhkan belati dan belati itu berdebum membentur lantai berdebu. Aku mengikuti peserta lainnya ke pinggir ruangan. Mereka mendekat dan berdiri di depanku karena ingin melihat pemandangan yang membuat perutku jungkir balik—Sehun menghadapi kemarahan Jackson.

"Berdiri di depan target," ujar Jackson.

Tangan besar Sehun gemetar. Ia berjalan menuju target.

"Hei, Four." Jackson melirik dari balik bahunya. "Bantu aku!"

Four menggaruk salah satu alisnya dengan ujung pisau dan mendekati Jackson. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan ketegangan tersungging di bibirnya—ia sama lelahnya dengan kami semua.

"Kau akan berdiri di sana sementara ia akan melempar pisau-pisau ini," ujar Jackson pada Sehun, "sampai kau belajar untuk tidak membangkang."

"Apa ini harus dilakukan?" tanya Four. Suaranya kedengaran bosan, tapi ia tidak kelihatan bosan. Wajah dan tubuhnya tegang. Waspada.

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Tak peduli betapa santainya suara Four, pertanyaan itu seperti tantangan. Dan, Four jarang menantang Jackson secara langsung.

Sejenak Jackson menatap Four tanpa bicara. Four menatap balik. Beberapa detik berlalu dan kukuku makin menusuk telapak tangan.

"Aku yang berkuasa di sini, ingat?" ujar Jackson begitu lirih sampai aku tak bisa mendengarnya. "Di sini dan di mana pun juga."

Wajah Four mulai memerah walau ekspresinya tidak berubah. Genggamannya makin erat dan tulang jarinya memutih saat ia berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Aku bergantian melihat mata hitam Sehun yang lebar, tangannya yang gemetar, dan rahang Four yang mengencang. Kemarahan menggelegak di dadaku dan tiba-tiba saja mulutku berteriak: " _Berhenti_!"

Four membalikkan pisau di tangannya. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak di pinggir bilah pisau itu. Ia menatapku tajam sampai-sampai kurasa ia bisa mengubahku menjadi batu. Aku tahu kenapa. Aku sudah bersikap bodoh dengan berbicara saat ada Jackson di sini; aku bodoh hanya karena berbicara.

"Idiot mana saja juga bisa berdiri di depan target," kataku. "Itu tak membuktikan apa-apa kecuali kau sedang menindas kami, dan seingatku, itu adalah tanda-tanda _pengecut_."

"Jadi, tak masalah, kalau kau mau mengambil alih tempatnya," ujar Jackson.

Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah berdiri di depan target, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa mundur. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku menyeruak di antara kerumunan peserta latihan dan seseorang mendorong bahuku.

"Hancurlah wajah cantikmu," desis Jaebum. "Oh tunggu, kau kan tidak cantik."

Aku mengembalikan keseimbangan dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Ia mengangguk padaku. Aku mencoba tersenyum, berani, tapi tak bisa. Aku berdiri di depan papan dan kepalaku bahkan tidak mencapai bagian tengah target. Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Kutatap pisau-pisau Four: satu di tangan kanan dan dua di tangan kiri.

Tenggorokanku kering. Kucoba menelan dan kulihat ke arah Four. Ia tak pernah ceroboh. Ia takkan mengenaiku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menaikkan dagu. Aku takkan bergerak. Kalau aku bergerak, aku memberikan Jackson bukti bahwa ini tidak semudah yang kukatakan. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bukan pengecut.

"Kalau kau bergerak," ujar Four dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, "Sehunn akan menggantikan tempatmu. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

Mata Four masih menatap mataku saat ia mengangkat tangannya. Ia menarik sikutnya ke samping dan melempar pisau. Rasanya seperti sekilas saja dan aku mendengar suara benturan. Pisau itu tertancap di papan, 15 sentimeter dari pipiku. Aku menutup mata. Puji Tuhan.

"Kau mau menyerah, Kaku?" tanya Four.

Aku teringat mata lebar Sehun dan tangisan diam-diamnya di malam hari. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Buka matamu." Ia mengetuk dahi di antara kedua alisnya.

Aku menatapnya. Tanganku kutempelkan erat-erat di samping tubuh supaya tak ada yang bisa melihat tanganku gemetaran. Four memindahkan sebilah pisau dari tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan. Dan, aku tak melihat apa-apa, kecuali matanya saat pisau kedua mengenai target di atas kepalaku. Kali ini lebih dekat dari yang pertama—aku merasakan pisau itu bergetar di atas tengkorakku.

"Ayolah, Kaku," ujarnya. "Biarkan orang lain berdiri di sana dan menggantikanmu."

Apa ia mencoba mendorongku untuk menyerah? Apa ia mau aku gagal?

" _Diam,_ Four!"

Aku menahan napas saat ia memindahkan pisau terakhir di tangannya. Aku melihat kilatan cahaya di matanya saat ia menarik lengannya ke belakang dan melemparkan pisaunya. Pisaunya tepat mengarah ke arahku, berputar-putar. Tubuhku kaku. Kali ini, saat pisau itu mengenai papan, telingaku terasa nyeri, dan kurasakan ada sedikit darah di kulitku. Aku menyentuh telingaku. Four mengenai telingaku.

Dan melihat dari tatapannya, ia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Aku ingin sekali tetap ada di sini dan melihat apakah kalian semua sama beraninya seperti ia," ujar Jackson licin. "Tapi, kurasa cukup sampai hari ini."

Ia meremas bahuku. Tangannya terasa kering dan dingin. Tatapan yang ia berikan padaku rasanya seperti ia yang berjasa atas apa yang tadi kulakukan. Aku tak membalas senyuman Jackson. Apa pun yang tadi kulakukan tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengamatimu," tambahnya.

Ketakutan merayapi tubuhku, dadaku, kepalaku, dan tanganku. Aku merasakan seakan kata "DIVERGENT" tercetak di dahiku dan jika ia melihatku lebih lama lagi, ia mungkin akan bisa membacanya. Tapi, Jackson mengangkat tangannya dari bahuku dan terus berjalan.

Aku dan Four tetap tinggal di sana. Aku menunggu sampai ruangan kosong dan pintu ditutup sebelum memandangnya lagi. Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apakah telingamu—" ia mulai bercara.

"Kau melakukannya dengan _sengaja_!" teriakku.

"Ya memang," jawabnya kalem. "Dan, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menolongmu."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. " _Terima kasih_? Hampir saja kau menusuk telingaku dan tadi kau terus-terusan mengejekku. Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?"

"Kau tahu, aku mulai sedikit capek menunggumu untuk mengerti!"

Four menatapku jengkel, dan bahkan saat ia menatapku, matanya kelihatan sungguh-sungguh. Bayangan coklat di matanya kelihatan aneh. Coklatnya terlalu tua sampai kelihatan hampir hitam dengan sedikit bagian berwarna coklat muda di iris sebelah kiri tepat di samping sudut matanya.

"Mengerti? Mengerti apa? Kalau kau ingin membuktikan pada Jackson betapa tangguhnya dirimu? Kalau kau sama sadisnya seperti ia?"

"Aku bukan orang sadis." Four tak berteriak. Kuharap ia berteriak. Itu akan membuat ketakutanku berkurang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dekat sekali, lalu berkata, "Kalau aku mau menyakitimu, tidakkah kau pikir aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu?"

Ia melintasi ruangan dan melempar ujung pisau kuat-kuat ke arah meja sampai pisau itu tertancap, bergetar dengan gagangnya mengarah ke atap.

"Aku—" aku mulai berteriak, tapi Four terlanjur pergi. Aku berteriak frustrasi, dan mengelap sedikit darah yang keluar dari telingaku.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Terima kasih sama yang selalu berkunjung ke nihh FF^^*BOW*, semoga selalu memuaskan!**

 **Makasih juga yang udah berkunjung ke FF SAM yang 'Recurring Dreams', terima kasih atas Review, Favorite sama Follownya yah~, tuh FF minggu depan SAM UPnya :D(adegan NC nya sedang dalam proses XD) hehehehe**

 **Ake deh A-yo! Kta belas Review~**

 **Zha Liu** **:**

AURTHORNIM TERIMAKASIH ASUPAN DAEJAENYAAAA XD

SAYA SANGAT MENGAPREASIASI KARYA INI.。ｏ

DAEHYUN JJANG SEKALI, AKU TIDAK TAHANYOUNGJAE JUGA. ARGH.

BEAUTIFUL WORDS UNTUK MENGGAMBARKAN SOSOK MEREKA BERDUA SUNGGUH MENGAGUMKAN.

AKU TERHARUBTW, MAAF JDI SPAM KEPSLOK BEGINI HEHEHEH.

SAYA SANGAT ANTUSIAS SOALNYAA (ﾉ*)ﾉ

HWAITING, AUTHORNIM! STAY HEALTHY!

FIGHTING FOR WRITING THIS FF!

 **:**

Huhuhu jangan panggil aku Authornim ahh, panggil SAM ajja^^ biar kita dekettt gimanaaa gitu XD hehehe. Iyah sama-sama~

Ugh terima kasih banyak /love love/:D

Uhhh iyah aku juga gak tahan, rasanya ingin nikahin mereka berdua/ehh/ XD yahhh hahahaha

Iyah terima kasih sama V.R yang membuat karya ini dengan indahnya hehehehe ;)

Gak papa Review panjang-panjang SAM seneng kok bacanya^^

Seantusias itu kah? Hehehe

Semangat mah selalu^^, makasih udah nyemangatin~. Always^^ thank You;)

Yeah! Makasih atas Review panjangnya Zha Liu-ssi n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;).

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

yeea kya nya daejaenya uda mulai gimana gitu ,,,dan lebih senang lge akhirnya jungup dan zelo muncul juga ,mereka itu polos polos gimana gitu ,di tunggu chap selanjutnya Sam ,jangan lama lama yaaa ,gk sabar nih nunggunya ...

 **:**

Iyah iyah,,, iyah mereka akan terus muncul kok, dan peran-peran lain pun akan banyak yang bermunculan lho hehehe :D, iyah makasih udah mau nunggu n_n, maaf ini lama yah upnya? Yang sabar yah nak, orang sabarkan disayang tuhan XD hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;).

 **moonblossom616** **:**

gak sabar nunggu daejae moments(3)semangat buat lanjut!

baca sambil bayangin dae waktu hands up era itu cocok bgt_ terasa sekali(?),Karena hidup memang tidak adil, Sehun. Dan, dunia ini berkonspirasi untuk melawanmu(ngakak bgt, chayeol bijak,salut deh)semangat !lanjut!(kalo aku baca pakek hp,aku gk bisa review,mian T~T)

 **:**

Ada yah Daejae momennya di nih chap, tapi yah gitu(?) hehehe. Semangat sekali~ buat lanjut nih FF^^

Ihh iyah ihh! Kenapa pikiran kita sama! Aku juga ngebayangin Daehyun di nih FF itu pasti pas dilagu Hands Up asa gimanaaa gitu divideo itu kan Daehyun berpakaian hitam terus itu bibirnya itu lho(sekseihh XD) hehehe. Iyah itu kata-kata bijak sekali yah *_*. Iyah iyah semangat!(gak papa T-T). Makasih udah Review^^;).

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #14**

Besok Hari Kunjungan. Aku memikirkan Hari Kunjungan seakan aku memikirkan hari kiamat. Tak ada yang penting lagi setelah hari itu berlalu. Semua yang kulakukan berujung pada hari itu. Mungkin saja aku bertemu orangtuaku lagi. Mungkin saja tidak. Mana yang lebih buruk? Aku tak tahu.

Aku mencoba menarik celana ke paha dan celananya tersangkut di lutut. Dengan kening berkerut, aku melihat kakiku. Tonjolan otot telah membuat celanaku tersangkut. Aku biarkan celana itu jatuh dan melihat ke bagian belakang pahaku dari balik bahu. Ada guratan otot juga di sana.

Aku melangkah ke samping supaya bisa berdiri di depan kaca. Aku melihat otot-otot yang tadinya tidak ada di lengan, kaki, dan perutku sebelumnya. Aku mencubit perut sampingku di mana tadinya ada lemak yang siap menggelembung. Tidak ada. Inisiasi Dauntless telah merenggut kelembutan tubuh yang kupunya. Apa itu baik atau buruk?

Setidaknya aku lebih kuat dari aku yang dulu. Aku mengusapkan handuk ke tubuhku dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Kuharap tak ada orang di kamar asrama yang akan melihatku berjalan hanya berbalut handuk, tapi aku tak bisa mengenakan celana itu lagi.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, aku mencelos. Jaebum, Naeun, dan Hoseok, serta beberapa anggota lain berdiri di sudut belakang sambil tertawa. Mereka mendongak saat aku masuk dan tertawa. Tawa dan dengusan Naeun terdengar lebih keras dari yang lain.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku dan mencoba berpura-pura mereka tak ada di sana. Aku meraba-raba laci di bawah tempat tidurku, mencari celana yang dulu Baekhyun pilihkan untukku. Satu tanganku memegang handuk yang melilit dipinggangku dan satu tangannya lagi memegang celana itu. Aku berdiri dan tepat di belakangku ada Jaebum.

Aku melompat mundur dan kepalaku hampir membentur tempat tidur Baekhyun. Aku mencoba mengelak melewatinya, tapi Jaebum mengulurkan tangan ke ranjang Baekhyun dan mengunciku di sana. Harusnya aku tahu, takkan semudah itu ia membiarkanku pergi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu kerempeng, Kaku."

"Menjauh dariku." Entah bagaimana suaraku terdengar mantap.

"Ini bukan The Hub, kau tahu, kan? Tak ada yang harus menuruti perintah orang Kaku di sini." Matanya tertunduk menyusuri tubuhku. Tatapan kejam yang seakan memperhatikan setiap cacat atau cela di tubuhku. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri saat yang lain juga ikut mendekat dan menggerombol di belakang Jaebum.

Ini akan jadi buruk.

Aku harus pergi dari sini.

Dari sudut mata, aku melihat celah kosong di pintu. Jika aku bisa merunduk melewati bagian bawah lengan Jaebum dan berlari cepat ke sana, mungkin aku bisa kabur.

"Lihat ia," ujar Naeun sambil melipat lengannya. Ia tersenyum licik ke arahku. "Ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Oh, aku tak tahu," ujar Hoseok. "Bisa saja ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik handuk itu. Kenapa tidak kita lihat saja?"

 _Sekarang_. Aku menunduk di bawah lengan Jaebum dan berlari ke arah pintu. Seseorang menangkap dan menarik handukku saat aku berjalan. Tangan Jaebum yang menarik handukku kuat-kuat. Handuk itu terlepas dari genggamanku dan angin dingin mengembus tubuhku yang telanjang. Bulu kuduk di belakang leherku mencuat merinding.

Suara tawa membahana dan aku berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pintu sambil menggunakan pakaian tadi yang kuambil untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku berlari cepat ke lorong menuju kamar mandi dan bersandar di pintu. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Aku menutup mata.

Bukan masalah. Aku tak peduli.

Aku mulai menangis dan tanganku menutupi bibir untuk membungkam suaranya. Tak masalah apa yang mereka lihat. Aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan meyakinkan diri.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku memakai baju. Celana pendek hitam polos dengan kaos kerah V yang menunjukkan tato di tulang selangkaku.

Setelah aku selesai berpakaian dan hasrat menangisku hilang, aku merasakan ada yang panas dan kejam menggeliat di perutku. Aku ingin menghajar mereka.

Aku melihat mataku di cermin. Aku menginginkannya, jadi akan kuwujudkan.

Aku tak nyaman bertarung memakai celana pendek selutut, jadi aku membeli beberapa pakaian baru dari The Pit sebelum aku sampai di ruang latihan untuk pertarungan terakhir. Kuharap Jaebumlah lawanku.

"yak, ke mana saja kau pagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat aku masuk. Aku melirik ke arah papan tulis di seberang ruangan. Nama di sebelah namaku masih kosong—aku belum memiliki lawan.

"Ada yang menahanku," kataku

Four berdiri di depan papan dan menulis nama di sebelah namaku. Semoga itu Jaebum, _kumohon, kumohon, kumohon_...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae? Kelihatannya kau sedikit ...," ujar Sehun.

"Sedikit apa?"

Four berjalan menjauhi papan. Nama yang tertulis di sebelah namaku adalah Naeun. Bukan Jaebum, tapi cukup baik.

"Kesal," ujar Sehun.

Pertarunganku adalah pertarungan terakhir, artinya aku harus menunggu tiga pertarungan sebelum menghadapinya. Kai dan Jaebum bertarung sebelum aku—bagus. Kai adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Jaebum. Baekhyun akan bertarung dengan Sehun, yang artinya Sehun akan kalah dengan mudah seperti yang selama ini telah ia lakukan.

"Jangan kasar-kasar padaku, oke?" Sehun meminta Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak janji," jawabnya.

Pasangan pertama—Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—berdiri saling berhadapan di arena. Sejenak mereka berdua saling bergumul. Satu melayangkan tinju ke depan, lalu menariknya. Yang lain menendang, tapi tidak kena. Di seberang ruangan, Four bersandar di dinding dan menguap.

Aku melihat ke arah papan dan mencoba memprediksikan hasil tiap pertandingan. Tak butuh waktu lama. Lalu, aku menggigit kuku dan memikirkan Naeun.

Baekhyun pernah kalah melawannya, artinya Naeun memang bagus. Ia memiliki tinju yang kuat, tapi ia tak pernah bergerak. Kalau ia tak bisa memukulku, ia takkan melukaiku.

Seperti yang diharapkan, pertarungan selanjutnya antara Baekhyun dan Sehun berlangsung cepat dan tidak sakit. Sehun jatuh setelah beberapa pukulan keras di wajah dan tidak bangun lagi yang membuat Jackson menggeleng.

Pertarungan Kai dan Jaebum sedikit lebih lama. Walau mereka berdua petarung terbaik, perbedaan di antara mereka begitu jelas. Tinju Kai menghantam rahang Jaebum dan aku ingat apa yang Chanyeol katakan semalam—kalau Kai sudah mempelajari bagaimana cara bertarung sejak ia masih sepuluh tahun. Jelas sekali. Ia lebih cepat dan pintar, bahkan dari seorang Jaebum. Sekalipun.

Setelah tiga pertarungan selesai, kukuku sudah habis kugigiti dan aku lapar karena sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku berjalan ke arena tanpa melihat siapa-siapa atau apa-apa, selain bagian tengah ruangan. Kemarahanku sebagian sudah menguap, tapi tak sulit untuk membuatku marah lagi. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memikirkan betapa dingin udaranya dan betapa kerasnya suara tawa mereka. _Lihat ia. Ia seperti anak kecil_.

Naeun berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa yang tadi di pantat kirimu itu tanda lahir?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum licik. "Ya ampun, kau ini pucat sekali, Kaku."

Ia yang akan menyerangku duluan. Ia selalu begitu. Aku tak peduli bahwa dia seorang wanita.

Naeun mulai menyerangku dan menumpukkan seluruh beratnya pada sebuah pukulan. Saat tubuhnya mendekat, aku merunduk dan melayangkan tinju ke arah perutnya, tepat di atar pusarnya. Sebelum ia bisa menyentuhku, aku mengelak melewatinya dengan tangan ke atas dan bersiap menghadapi serangan selanjutnya.

Ia tak lagi tersenyum licik. Ia mengejarku seakan ia bisa menjegalku. Aku hanya menghindar menjauh. Suara Four terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Senjata pamungkasku yang paling kuat adalah siku. Aku hanya perlu mencari cara untuk menggunakannya.

Aku menangkis pukulan Naeun dengan lengan bawahku. Benturannya memang sakit, tapi aku hampir tak merasakan. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan mengerang kesal. Suaranya terdengar lebih seperti suara binatang daripada suara manusia. Ia mencoba menendang sisi tubuhku sembarangan, yang bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Saat keseimbangannya terganggu, aku menyeruak ke depan dan menohokkan sikuku ke wajahnya. Ia menarik kepalanya tepat sebelum sikuku mengenainya. Sikuku hanya menyenggol dagunya.

Ia meninju tulang rusukku dan aku terhuyung-huyung ke samping sambil mengatur napas. Ada anggota tubuh yang tak ia lindungi. Aku tahu itu. Aku ingin memukul wajahnya, tapi mungkin itu bukan gerakan yang pintar. Aku memperhatikannya beberapa saat. Tangannya terangkat tinggi, melindungi hidung dan pipinya. Itu membuat perut dan rusuknya tak terlindungi. Aku dan Naeun memiliki kelemahan bertarung yang sama.

Mata kami saling bertatapan sejenak.

Aku melayangkan _uppercut_ rendah tepat ke pusarnya. Tinjuku melesak masuk di perutnya dan Naeun tersentak mundur. Saat ia terkesiap, aku mengayunkan kaki menjegalnya dan ia jatuh dengan telak ke lantai. Aku lalu menendang rusuknya keras-keras.

Appa dan eomma takkan pernah setuju aku menendangi seseorang yang sudah terjatuh, apalagi ini seorang yeoja.

Aku tak peduli.

Naeun meringkuk seperti bola untuk melindungi sisi tubuhnya dan aku menendang lagi. Kali ini mengenai perutnya. _Seperti anak kecil_. Aku menendang lagi, kali ini tepat di wajahnya. Darah muncrat dari hidungnya dan membasahi wajahnya. _Lihat ia_. Satu tendangan lagi tepat di dada.

Aku menarik kakiku lagi, tapi Four menahan lenganku dan menarikku menjauh dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa kulawan. Aku terengah-engah dengan gigi yang mengatup kuat-kuat sambil melihat wajah Naeun yang berlumuran darah. Warna merah yang kuat, kental dan, entah bagaimana terlihat indah.

Naeun mengerang dan aku mendengar suara berdeguk di tenggorokannya. Darah menetes dari mulutnya.

"Kau menang," gumam Four. "Berhenti."

Aku menghapus keringat di dahi. Four menatapku. Matanya membelalak, kelihatan khawatir.

"Menurutku kau harus pergi," ujarnya. "Pergilah jalan-jalan."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," kataku lagi. Kali ini untuk diriku sendiri.

Kuharap aku bisa berkata aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang kulakukan barusan.

Tapi, aku tidak merasa bersalah.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Aduhh Yjae kok gitu sihhh sama Naeun, macem psyco sajaa huwaaa untung gak nyata XD, habisnya Naeun juga jahat sihh ! Hehehehehe... ohh iyah chapter yang ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin jadi maaf yahh *bow***

 **Ohh iyah ini langsung UP tengah malem, soalnya liat B.A.P diacara Torch Relay Concert Asian Games 2018^^, mantengin dulu FB sama Youtube (puasnya and bahagianya), langsung deh Up semua FF SAM hueheheheheee**

 **Oke deh A-yo! kita bales Review~**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

tegang ,,,,tegang ,aduh tegang baca di chap ini ,tapi ko pendek sih sam , chap selanjutnya boleh di panjangin ya sam ,,di tunggu loh hehehe ...

 **:**

Iyah tegang yah? Kalo pisaunya kena sama uri Yjae, untung ajja Dae-nya udah jagoan :D, iyah pendek banget, apa lagi chap yang ini T-T gak bisa dipanjangin mianhae*bow*…. Makasih udah mau nunggu^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

kalo dae itu sexy bibir kalo jae(menurutku)itu sexy waktu distage expresinya itu lo waktu nyanyi, gak tahan_ buat fangirling ,aku yg baca - kalo aku mau menyukaimu, ehh?tak baca ulang deh oohh~kalo aku mau menyakitimuuu~sam semangat!

 **:**

Iyahh~ bibir Dae sexy sekali~, iyah yah! Apa lagi waktu skydive di M! Countdown, itu lho kedipan matanya bikin melelehhhh aduh Yjae bikin SAM gak tahan(?) XD. Hahahahaa ingin Dae bilang suka yahh :D aku juga XD. Makasih udah nyemangatin~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Zha Liu :**

ARGH SENENG DEH DI CHAP INI BANYAK PART DAEJAENYA, HEHE XD

GAK SABAR BUAT NUNGGU MEREKA KISSING ATAU NC-AN ENTAR, WKWK. SEKSI GILA PASTINYA AAAARGHH.

AKU DAH SAMPAI MEMBAYANGKAN KALAU DI VERSI OMEGAVERSE, DAEHYUN INI PURE ALPHA YANG KALEM TAPI PUNYA JIWA DOMINAN YANG GENTLEMAN BANGEETT AAAKHH XD.

SEDANGKAN YOUNGJAE INI TIPE UKE LUARBIASA TANGGUH YANG SEDIKIT TSUNDERE WALAU AKHIRNYA JUGA CURI-CURI PANDANG KE DAEHYUN HAHAHA.

Ah iya! Sebenernya SAM-ssi, saya bukan Babyz alias fans dr BAP. Jadi, tolong dikoreksi ya bila ada kesalahan waktu saya menceritakan kesan tentang DaeJae ini

Satu lagi nih, dari awal aku baca ff ini aku selalu kebayangnya era Wake Me Up pas DaeJae pas make kostum all black di stage hehehe XD

 **:**

Iyah yah banyak Daejae momentnya, walau pun gak romantis:D, ugh adegan itu nya mah ada nanti lah dikit dipertengahan chapter hehehehe

Iya iyah! Daehyun gentle banget, ngegemesin gimanaaa gitu yah mereka suka curi-curi pandang gitu XD

Ohh 'o' makasih udah manggil aku SAM^^ hehheheee. Ohh bukan Babys yah'-'? Tapi nge-shipper-in Daejae kan ? :D, aku koreksi deh kalau ada yang salah hehehehehee

Ehhh tapi aku mah pas era Hands Up XD, tapi Wake Me Up kayanya cocok juga ^^:D. Makasih atas Review panjangnya, SAM suka sekali~~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Adyeon Jung :**

ketinggalan lagi kan..

huuu mian SAM,gara" jadi panitia MPLS niihh

 **:**

Gak papa^^

Iyah lagi sibuk-sibuk nya tahun pelajaran baru yahh? Kok bisa jadi guest sih Adyeon-ssi?. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah.

Cameo : Park Chorong(APINK)

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #15**

Hari Kunjungan. Saat aku membuka mata, itulah yang kuingat. Hatiku melompat, lalu melesak jatuh saat aku melihat Naeun berjalan terpincang-pincang melewati kamar. Di balik plester lukanya hidungnya memar keunguan. Setelah kulihat ia pergi, aku memeriksa Jaebum dan Hoseok. Mereka tak ada di kamar, jadi aku berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Selama mereka tak ada di sini, aku tak peduli siapa yang melihatku memakai pakaian dalam. Aku tak peduli lagi.

Yang lainnya berpakaian dalam diam. Bahkan, Baekhyun tidak tersenyum. Kami semua tahu kalau kami mungkin saja pergi ke The Pit dan mencari tiap wajah dan tak akan menemukan raut muka yang kita kenal.

Aku merapikan tempat tidurku dengan rapi seperti yang pernah ayah ajarkan. Saat aku merapikan bantal dari helai rambut, Jackson memasuki ruangan.

"Perhatian!" teriaknya sambil mengibaskan helai rambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi matanya. "Aku ingin menasihati kalian tentang hari ini. Jika ada keajaiban dan keluarga kalian datang berkunjung ..." Ia melihat wajah-wajah kami dan tersenyum. "... aku ragu itu akan terjadi, lebih baik untuk tidak kelihatan terlalu kehilangan. Akan lebih mudah bagimu dan lebih mudah bagi mereka. Kami juga menganggap kalimat 'Faksi Lebih Penting dari Pertalian Darah' sangat serius di sini. Terlalu dekat dengan keluargamu menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak sepenuhnya senang dengan faksimu yang baru, yang artinya _memalukan_. Mengerti?"

Aku mengerti. Aku mendengar ancaman di balik suara tegas Jackson. Bagian dari kata-kata yang Jackson maksud adalah kalimat terakhir: Kami adalah Dauntless dan kami harus bersikap seperti itu.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, Jackson mencegatku.

"Aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Kaku," ujarnya. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik kemarin."

Aku menatapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mengalahkan Naeun, rasa bersalah mengaduk-aduk isi perutku.

Kalau Jackson berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar, pasti aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Begitu mataku menyesuaikan dengan redupnya cahaya lorong, aku melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di depanku. Chanyeol tertawa, mungkin menertawakan lelucon yang Baekhyun buat. Aku tak mencoba mengejar mereka. Entah kenapa, aku merasa salah jika bergabung dengan mereka sekarang.

Sehun menghilang. Aku tak melihatnya di kamar dan ia tidak sedang menuju The Pit. Mungkin ia sudah ada di sana.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari dan merapikan poniku. Aku memeriksa pakaianku—apakah aku sudah tertutup? Celanaku ketat dan tulang bahuku terlihat. Orangtuaku takkan setuju.

Siapa yang peduli jika mereka setuju? Aku mengencangkan rahangku. Ini adalah faksiku sekarang. Inilah pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang di Faksi Dauntless. Aku berhenti tepat di ujung terowongan.

Kumpulan keluarga berdiri di lantai dasar The Pit. Sebagian besar keluarga Dauntless yang menemui para peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless. Bagiku mereka masih saja kelihatan aneh—seorang ibu yang alisnya ditindik, seorang ayah yang lengannya ditato, seorang anak yang berambut ungu, dan sebuah keluarga utuh berkumpul. Aku melihat Hoseok dan Naeun berdiri sendiri di satu sudut ruangan, dan menahan senyum. Setidaknya keluarga mereka tidak datang.

Tapi, keluarga Jaebum datang. Ia berdiri di samping seorang pria tinggi dengan alis tebal dan seorang wanita pendek berambut merah yang kelihatannya penurut. Kedua orangtuanya tak mirip dengan Jaebum. Mereka mengenakan celana hitam dan kaus putih, pakaian khas Candor. Ayahnya berbicara begitu keras sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarnya dari tempatku berdiri. Apa mereka tahu orang macam apa anaknya itu?

Dan lagi ... orang macam apa aku ini?

Di seberang ruangan, Chanyeol berdiri bersama wanita berpakaian biru. Kelihatannya wanita itu tak cukup tua untuk menjadi ibunya, tapi Rambut coklat mereka juga sama. Chanyeol pernah bilang kalau ia punya kakak perempuan. Mungkin itu kakaknya.

Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun memeluk wanita berkulit putih dalam pakaian hitam-putih khas Candor. Di belakang Baekhyun, berdiri seorang anak kecil Candor. Adik laki-lakinya. Mereka sangat mirip.

Apakah aku perlu repot-repot mencari-cari orangtuaku di keramaian? Aku bisa berbalik dan kembali ke kamarku.

Lalu, aku melihatnya. Eomma berdiri sendirian di tengah jalan setapak dengan tangan menangkup ke depan. Eomma kelihatan mencolok dengan celana kelabunya dan jaket abu-abu yang dikancingkan setinggi tenggorokan. Rambutnya digelung sederhana dan wajahnya tenang. Aku mendekatinya. Air mataku mulai menggenang. Eomma datang. Eomma datang menjengukku.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat. Eomma melihatku. Sedetik ekspresinya kosong seakan tak mengenaliku. Lalu, matanya berseri dan ia merentangkan tangannya. Wanginya seperti wangi sabun dan deterjen cuci.

"Youngie," bisiknya. Jemarinya menyisir rambutku.

 _Jangan menangis,_ ujarku dalam hati. Aku memeluknya sampai aku bisa menahan air mata agar tidak menetes. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatap eomma. Aku tersenyum dengan bibir mengatup, seperti cara eomma tersenyum. Eomma membelai pipiku.

"Lihat dirimu," ujar eomma. "Kau tambah gemuk." eomma mengalungkan lengan ke bahuku. "Ceritakan pada eomma bagaimana kabarmu."

"eomma dulu." Kebiasaan lama kembali. Aku harus membiarkan eomma bicara lebih dahulu. Aku tak boleh membiarkan pembicaraan terpusat padaku terlalu lama. Aku harus memastikan kalau eomma tak memerlukan apa-apa.

"Hari ini acara spesial," ujarnya. "eomma datang untuk menjengukmu, jadi mari bicara tentangmu. Ini hadiah eomma untukmu."

Eommaku yang tak memiliki rasa pamrih. Eomma tak seharusnya memberiku hadiah, tidak setelah aku meninggalkan appa dan eomma. Aku berjalan dengannya ke tepian jurang. Aku senang sekali bisa dekat dengannya. Aku tersadar betapa sepuluh hari kemarin aku kehilangan kasih sayang. Di rumah kami jarang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dan, paling banter orangtuaku berpegangan tangan di meja makan. Tapi, kasih sayang lebih dari itu, lebih dari sekadar berada di sini.

"Cuma satu pertanyaan." Aku merasakan tenggorokanku berdenyut. "Di mana appa? Apa appa mengunjungi Yongguk hyung?"

"eoh." eomma menggeleng. "Ayahmu harus bekerja."

Aku menunduk. "eomma bilang saja kalau appa tak mau datang."

Mata eomma menatapku. "Belakangan ini appamu memang egois. Tapi, bukan berarti appa tidak sayang lagi denganmu, eomma yakin itu."

Aku tercengang menatap eomma. Appa—egois? Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah eommaku sendiri yang menyebut appa seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apakah eomma marah. Aku tak berharap aku bisa menebak ekspresi eomma. Tapi, eomma pasti marah. Kalau sampai eomma menyebut appa _egois_ , eomma pasti sangat marah.

"Bagaimana dengan hyung?" kataku. "Apa nanti eomma akan mengunjunginya?"

"Seandainya eomma bisa melakukannya," ujarnya. "Tapi, kaum Erudite melarang pengunjung Abnegation memasuki markas mereka. Jika aku mencoba, aku akan diusir dari tempat itu."

"Mwo?" teriakku. "Itu buruk. Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"Ketegangan di antara faksi kami makin kuat daripada sebelumnya," ujarnya. "eomma tidak berharap seperti itu, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa eomma lakukan."

Aku membayangkan Yongguk hyung berdiri di antara pemilih baru Erudite dan mencari-cari eomma di tengah keramaian. Tiba-tiba perutku terasa nyeri. Sebagian dari diriku masih marah karena ia menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku, tapi aku tak mau Yongguk hyung bersedih.

"Itu buruk," ulangku sambil menatap tebing.

Four berdiri sendirian di jalan setapak. Walau ia bukan seorang anggota inisiasi baru, sebagian besar Dauntless menggunakan hari ini untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga. Entah itu keluarganya tak suka datang mengunjunginya atau ia bukan berasal dari Dauntless. Dulu ia berasal dari faksi apa?

"Itu salah satu instrukturku." Aku mendekat ke arah eomma dan berkata. "Dia agak mengintimidasi."

"Ia _ganteng_ ," ujar eomma. **(ganteng bingitttz XD)**

Aku mengangguk tanpa banyak berpikir. Eomma tertawa dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahuku. Aku ingin menjauhkan eomma dari Four, tapi tepat saat aku ingin mengusulkan pada eomma untuk pindah ke tempat lain, Four menoleh ke arah kami.

Mata Four melebar menatap eommaku. Eomma mengulurkan tangan.

"Hello, namaku Sunhwa," ujarnya. "Aku eommanya Youngjae."

Aku tak pernah melihat eommaku bersalaman dengan orang lain. Four menyambut tangan eomma, sedikit kelihatan kaku, dan mengayunkan dua kali. Gerakan mereka berdua kelihatan tidak alami. Bukan, Four bukan berasal dari Dauntless jika ia tidak bisa bersalaman dengan mudah.

"Four," ujarnya. "Senang bertemu Anda."

"Four," ulang eomma sambil tersenyum. "Apa itu nama panggilan?"

"Nde." Ia tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. _Siapa_ nama sebenarnya? "Putra Anda melakukan semuanya dengan baik di sini. Saya yang mengawasi pelatihannya."

Sejak kapan kata "mengawasi" termasuk melempariku pisau dan mengejekku tiap kali ada kesempatan?

"Senang mendengarnya," ujarnya. "Aku tahu beberapa hal tentang inisiasi Dauntless dan aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Four melihatku. Matanya bergerak menyusuri wajahku, dari hidungku, ke mulut, lalu ke dagu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku panas.

Apakah Four hanya mengatakannya karena ada eommaku atau ia benar-benar yakin kalau aku mampu? Lalu, apa maksud tatapan itu barusan?

Eomma sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Entah kenapa, kelihatannya kau tidak asing, Four."

"Saya sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi dingin. "Saya tidak biasa dikaitkan dengan orang Abnegation."

Eomma tertawa. Tawanya ringan dan menyenangkan. "Beberapa orang memang begitu belakangan ini. Tapi, aku tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati."

Four kelihatannya sedikit santai. "Yah, akan kutinggalkan kalian agar menikmati reuni kalian."

Aku dan eomma memandangnya pergi. Debur ombak sungai menggema di telingaku. Mungkin Four salah seorang Erudite, itulah kenapa ia membenci Abnegation. Atau, mungkin ia percaya artikel-ertikel yang ditulis oleh orang Erudite tentang kami— _mereka_ , aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Tapi, tadi ia baik sekali memberi tahu eomma kalau aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik sementara aku tahu ia sendiri tidak memercayainya.

"Apa ia selalu seperti itu?" tanya eomma.

"Lebih buruk."

"Kau sudah punya teman?" tanya eomma.

"Beberapa," jawabku. Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersama keluarga mereka. Saat Baekhyun melihatku, ia memberi isyarat dan tersenyum, lalu aku dan eomma menyusuri lantai The Pit.

Sebelum kami bertemu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, seorang wanita tinggi dengan kaus bergaris hitam putih menepuk lenganku. Aku tersentak sambil menahan keinginan untuk menepis tangannya.

"Permisi," ujarnya. "Kau kenal anak laki-lakiku? Oh Sehun?"

"Oh Sehun?" ulangku. "Oh—maksud Anda Sehun? Ya, aku kenal ia."

"Kau tahu bagaimana kami bisa menemukannya?" ujarnya sambil melambai pria di belakangnya. Pria itu tinggi dan berbadan tegap. Jelas sekali ia ayah Sehun.

"Maaf, aku tak melihatnya tadi pagi. Mungkin Anda bisa mencari ke atas sana?" aku menunjuk ke langit-langit kaca di atas kami.

"Ya ampun," ujar eomma Sehun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Lebih baik aku tidak mencoba naik lagi. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat turun ke sini. Kenapa di jalan setapak itu tidak ada pegangannya? Apa kalian semua sudah gila?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Beberapa minggu lalu, aku mungkin saja menganggap pertanyaan itu kasar, tapi sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan anak-anak pindahan dari Candor jadi aku tak terkejut dengan kesembronoan itu.

"Gila sih tidak," kataku. "Tapi inilah Dauntless. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan kusampaikan kalau Anda mencarinya."

Kulihat eomma tersenyum seperti caraku tersenyum. Eomma tidak bereaksi seperti para orangtua anak pindahan lainnya yang terheran-heran, melihat sekeliling dinding The Pit, atap The Pit, dan ke arah tebing. Tentu eomma tidak merasa penasaran—eommaku seorang Abnegation. Rasa penasaran adalah benda asing baginya.

Aku memperkenalkan eommaku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lalu, Baekhyun memperkenalkanku pada ibu dan adik laki-lakinya. Namun, saat Chanyeol memperkenalkanku pada Chorong, kakak perempuannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat tanaman layu dan tak mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman denganku. Ia melirik sinis ke arah eomma.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bergaul dengan salah seorang dari _mereka_ , Chanyeol," ujarnya.

Eomma sedikit mengerutkan bibir, tapi tentu saja, tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Noona," ujar Chanyeol cemberut, "tak perlu _kasar_ begitu."

"oh, tentu tidak perlu. Kau tahu siapa ia?" Chorong menunjuk eomma. "Ia itu istri anggota dewan yang, ya, begitulah. Ia menjalankan 'agensi sukarelawan' yang seharusnya menolong para _factionless_. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya menumpuk barang-barang yang nantinya kau bagikan ke faksimu sendiri, sementara _kami_ tidak mendapatkan makanan segar selama sebulan, huh? Apanya yang makanan untuk para kaum _factionless_?"

"Maaf," kata eomma dengan lembut. "Aku yakin Anda salah."

"Salah!" bentak Chorong. "Aku yakin kau benar-benar seperti apa yang kelihatan dari luar. Faksi yang berbahagia dengan berbuat baik tanpa memiliki sedikit pun rasa pamrih dalam dirinya. Benar."

"Jangan bicara begitu pada eommaku," ujarku dengan wajah memanas. Aku mengepalkan tangan. "Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi atau aku bersumpah akan mematahkan hidungmu."

"Mundur Jae," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak boleh memukul noonaku."

"Oh," kataku sambil mengangkat alis. "Kau pikir begitu?"

"Oh, kau tidak boleh." eomma memegang bahuku. "Ayo, Youngie. Kita tak ingin mengganggu kakak perempuan temanmu."

Eomma terdengar lembut, tapi tangan eomma meremas lenganku begitu kuat sampai aku hampir berteriak kesakitan saat eomma mengajakku pergi. Eomma berjalan denganku. Langkahnya cepat dan menuju ruang makan. Tapi, tepat sebelum eomma sampai ke sana, eomma berbelok ke kiri dan menuruni salah satu lorong gelap yang belum pernah aku lewati.

"eomma," ujarku. "eomma, bagaimana eomma tahu ke mana kita pergi?"

Eomma berhenti di samping pintu yang terkunci dan berjinjit. Eomma melihat sekilas ke balik alas lampu biru yang tergantung di langit-langit. Beberapa detik kemudian, eomma mengangguk dan berbalik lagi ke arahku.

"Eomma sudah bilang tak ada pertanyaan tentang eomma. Dan eomma serius. Bagaimana kabarmu, Youngie? Bagaimana pertarungannya? Bagaimana _ranking_ -mu?"

" _Ranking_?" kataku. "eomma tahu kalau aku bertarung? Eomma tahu aku di- _ranking_?"

"Proses inisiasi Dauntless bukanlah rahasia."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mudahnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan faksi lain selama inisiasi, tapi kutebak pasti tidak _semudah itu_. Perlahan aku menjawab, "Posisiku hampir terbawah, eomma."

"Bagus." eomma mengangguk. "Tak ada yang akan memperhatikan mereka yang _ranking_ bawah. Sekarang, ini yang paling penting, Youngjae: Apa hasil Tes Kecakapanmu?"

Peringatan Jieun menggema di kepalaku. _Jangan bilang siapa-siapa._ Aku seharusnya bilang pada eomma kalau hasilku Abnegation karena itulah yang Jieun masukkan ke dalam sistem.

Aku menatap mata eomma yang berwarna coklat pucat dan dibingkai dengan garis bulu mata. Ia memiliki garis-garis halus di bibirnya, tapi selebihnya, eomma tak kelihatan setua umurnya. Garis-garis halus itu makin jelas saat eomma bersenandung. Biasanya, eomma bersenandung saat mencuci piring.

Ini eommaku.

Aku bisa memercayai eomma.

"Hasilnya tak bisa disimpulkan," jawabku pelan.

"eomma juga berpikir begitu." eomma menghela napas. "Banyak anak yang dibesarkan dengan cara Abnegation menerima hasil semacam itu. Kami tak tahu mengapa. Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati saat tahap inisiasi selanjutnya, Youngjae. Tetaplah berada di _ranking_ tengah, apa pun yang kau lakukan. Jangan menarik perhatian orang. Kau mengerti?"

"eomma, apa yang terjadi?"

"eomma tidak peduli faksi apa yang kau pilih," ujarnya sambil membelai pipiku. "Aku ini tetap eommamu dan eomma ingin kau aman."

"Apa ini karena aku seorang—" aku hampir mengatakannya, tapi eomma menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut kata itu," bisiknya. "Selamanya."

Jadi, Jieun benar. Divergent adalah hal yang berbahaya. Aku tak tahu kenapa atau bahkan apa artinya tapi tetap saja.

"Wae?"

Eomma menggeleng. "eomma tak bisa bilang."

Eomma menoleh ke belakang, di mana cahaya dari lantai The Pit samar-samar terlihat. Aku mendengar teriakan, percakapan, suara tawa, dan derap langkah kaki. Aroma dari ruang makan melayang-layang di hidungku. Aroma yang manis dan seperti roti: Roti bakar. Saat eomma membalikkan tubuh melihatku kembali, rahangnya mengencang.

"Ada sesuatu yang eomma ingin kau lakukan," ujarnya."Eomma tidak bisa menjenguk hyungmu, tapi kau bisa, setelah inisiasi selesai. Jadi, eomma mau kau mencarinya dan memberitahunya untuk meneliti serum simulasi. Oke? Kau bisa melakukan itu untuk eomma?"

"Tidak kecuali eomma _menjelaskan_ sedikit padaku, eomma!" aku melipat lenganku. "Kalau eomma mau aku berjalan-jalan ke markas Erudite selama sehari, eomma sebaiknya memberikan alasan yang jelas padaku!"

"eomma tidak bisa. Maafkan eomma." eomma mencium pipiku dan membelai rambut yang sudah menutupi telingaku. "eomma harus pergi. Akan lebih baik bagimu jika kita tidak kelihatan dekat satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana mereka melihatku," ujarku.

"Kau harus peduli," jawab eomma. "eomma rasa mereka sudah mulai mengawasimu."

Eomma berjalan menjauh dan aku terlalu terpaku untuk mengejarnya. Di ujung lorong, eomma berbalik dan berkata, "Makanlah kue untuk eomma, arra? Yang rasa cokelat. Rasanya enak." eomma melemparkan senyum yang aneh dan penuh arti, lalu menambahkan, "Kau tahu kalau eomma sayang padamu."

Lalu, eomma pergi.

Aku berdiri sendirian di bawah sorot lampu biru di atasku, dan aku mengerti:

Eomma pernah ke markas ini sebelumnya. Eomma ingat lorong ini. Eomma tahu proses inisiasi di sini.

Eommaku dulu seorang Dauntles.]

TBC

 **Yeyy ini cerita akan makin seru lho~ hehehehehe. Oh iyah ff aku yang "TWINS?!" itu maaf mau dihiatus-in dulu huweeT-T, soalnya aku kehabisan ide untuk next chapter nya alias buntu, otak SAM sedang buntu untuk melanjutkan cerita itu Reader-nim T.T, tapi tenang ajja FF yang ini gak akan diberhentiin juga kok, ff ini akan terus dilanjut tiap minggunya kok, tapi entah kenapa cerita baru terus bermunculan dipikiran SAM XD, terus yang "3 Love Story" SAM up juga tadi hehe sebagai pengganti Twins dulu sementara hehehe, tuh udah diup lagi dibaca yah reader-nim**

 **Terus bukan karena otak SAM buntu ajja tuh ff Twins gak dulu dilanjut, karena SAM juga lagi gak mood buat ngetiknya huwee T-T, malah kepikiran pengen ngetik yang lain ajja XD.**

 **Ohh SAM juga assa ingin bikin cerita tapi idenya dari Reader-nim XD huehehehe, adakah yang mau merekomendasikan novel buat di Remake gitu? Atau kalian punya ide cerita tapi gak bisa dituangkan kedalam tulisan? SAM bisa buatan-in kok kalo bisa :D. Kalo ada yang mau bisa PM SAM(tapi lewat applikasinya yah) atau bisa dikolom Review juga n_n hehehe, kalau ada yang mau yah :D. Hehee maaf malah curcol,**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review**

 **Guest 1 :**

Pas lagi tegang tengang nya ehhh tbc ,yongjae uda ada kemajuan ,tpi daejaenya blom ada kemajuan ini ,di tunggu lanjutannya sam

Iyah iyah tbcnya selalu tidak tepat yah :D, iyah Youngjae udah maju pesat nih~, iyah Daejaenya emang belum:"). Makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

jae nya waeeee~ TT ...tapi aku juga dukung jae ngelakuin itu kok(cuma diff kok~ :D)*ketawa evil dulu:v* untung juga ada dae yaaaa...meskki ada dae,jae harus kuat buat bela diri lah-

Iyah karena Jaenya kesel jadi begitu deh TT, iyah ini hanya sekedar FF :D, iya lah Dae mah pasti selalu ada buat yjae mah;), iyah Jae emang udah kuat ko~. Makasih udah Review;".

 **Guest 2 :**

aku barusan aja nonton ulang film nya dan ternyata emg banyak bgt perbedaan dr film nya dgn fanfic kamu sam cerita yg versi kamu bagus, dan lebih detail tentang Jae nya hehehe.. jgn lama2 dong bikin daehyunfour sama jae jadi jatuh cintaaaa, ku gasabar hehehe semangat trs sam

Ohh iyah 'O'? Iyah emang beda banget film sama novelnya, novelnya Menurut SAM mah lebih rame, soalnya ceritanya lebih mendetail dan perannya gak ada yang diilangin, kan kalau difilm nya mah ada perannya yang diilangin kan? Hehehe. Iyah iyah nanti jatuh cintanya dipertengan chapter mungkin, bentar lagi ko~ sabar yah hehehe, makasih udah nyemangatin. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Guest : adyeon jung :**

lanjuuuttttt...

akun aslinya angus sam

Ini udah dilanjut...

Ohh kok bisa angus sih? :D. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Zha Liu :**

WAGELASEH JAELANI ALIAS JAEBUM DIMANA-MANA JADI ANTAGONIS MULU WKWK

KALAU NGGAK JADI ANTAGONIS YA PASTI JADI SAINGAN DAEHYUN NIH NGEDAPETIN YOUNGJAE XD

Iya! Saya memang bukan Babyz, hehe. Tapi Aeris yang suka ngeshipper pair yaoi lain, termasuk mereka, hahaha!

DaeJae termasuk pair favorit saya sejak lama, jadinya always very excited kalau ada author (khususnya author Ffn) yang sampe sekarang masih tetep setia nulis DaeJae XD

Saya juga open minded kok, bukan fujoshi asalan yg suka ngamuk sana sini mempertahankan satu ship atau bersikukuh fandomnya paling benar, jadi SAM ssi kalau nanti ada kritikan soal komenan DaeJae yg salah dari saya, kasih tau aja XD

LAST, I'LL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WKWK :D

Ihh iyah da Jaebum mah emang cocok jadi jahat XD apa lagi ngeganggu hubungan Daejae :D

Ohh jadi kamu multifandom? Ohh aku mah sihh cuma ngeshipper-in b.a.p doang sih :D sama Jaejae(Got7 x B.A.P). Iyah yah yang nulis FF Daejae sekarang sedikit yah T-T

Ohh gitu yahh? Lumayan gak ngerti sih XD, tapi makasih atas Review panjangnya SAM suka sekali bacanya ;), iyah tenang ajja bakal SAM kasih tau ko :D

Hahaha makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah di next. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

ASTAGAA AKU KETINGGALAN APDET INI FF :((( kemarin baca terakhir chap 8 :"""

ini ngebut bgt bacanyaaa hueeee seru bangeetggttttt cepet apdet yaa kak

maaf bgt reviewnya langsung gak perchap kkk abis kepo sama ceritanyaa hehe:"")

Kenapa bisa ketinggalan Jung rae gun-ssi? TT. Iyah sekarang udah chap 14 pasti ngebut , emang seruuu banget, ih ini cepetkan diupnya :D. Iyah gak papa:"), makin kepo kan sekarang XD. Makasih udah Review;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #1** **6**

Siang itu aku kembali ke kamar asrama saat semua orang sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Aku mendapati Sehun duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap ke arah dinding kosong yang biasanya dipasangi papan tulis. Kemarin Four mengambilnya agar ia bisa menghitung _ranking_ kami di tahap pertama inisiasi.

"Di sini kau rupanya!" kataku. "Orangtuamu mencarimu tadi. Kau sudah ketemu mereka?"

Ia menggeleng.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. bahkan sekarang kakinya lebih berotot dari sebelumnya. Ia menggunakan celana pendek warna hitam. Lututnya lebam ungu kebiruan dan ada bekas luka melintang.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu mereka?" kataku.

"Aku tak mau mereka bertanya bagaimana perkembanganku," ujarnya. "Aku harus menjawabnya dan mereka akan tahu kalau aku berbohong."

"Yah ..." aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Ada yang salah dengan perkembanganmu di sini?"

Sehun tertawa kasar. "Aku selalu kalah di tiap pertandingan sejak pertarunganku dengan Chanyeol. Aku tak melakukannya dengan baik."

Tapi, itu karena keinginanmu. Apa kamu tidak bisa mengatakannya juga?"

Ia menggeleng. "Ayahku selalu ingin aku masuk sini. Maksudku, mereka bilang mereka ingin aku tetap tinggal di Candor, tapi itu hanya basa-basi. Mereka, ayahku dan ibuku, selalu mengagumi Dauntless. Mereka takkan mengerti kalau aku mencoba menjelaskannya pada mereka."

"Oh." Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas lutut, lalu, menoleh padanya. "Itukah alasan kenapa kau memilih Dauntless? Karena orangtuamu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan. Kurasa itu karena ... menurutku melindungi orang itu penting. Membela orang. Seperti yang kemarin kau lakukan untukku." Ia tersenyum padaku. "Itulah seharusnya tugas seorang Dauntless, kan? Itulah arti keberanian. Bukannya ... menyakiti orang tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Aku ingat apa yang pernah Four katakan padaku. Kerja sama tim dulunya adalah prioritas Dauntless. Seperti apa, ya, Dauntless waktu itu? Apa yang kupelajari jika aku sejak dulu berada di sini saat eommaku tetap menjadi seorang Dauntless? Mungkin aku tidak akan mematahkan hidung Naeun. Atau, mengancam kakak Chanyeol.

Ada rasa bersalah menyerangku. "Mungkin akan membaik setelah inisiasi ini berakhir."

"Sayang sekali, mungkin aku akan berada di urutan terbawah," ujar Sehun. "kurasa kita akan tahu nanti malam."

Kami duduk saling berdampingan sejenak. Lebih baik berada di sini, di kesunyian, daripada di The Pit dan melihat semua orang tertawa bersama keluarganya.

Appa pernah bilang, cara terbaik untuk membantu seseorang itu cukup dengan berada di dekatnya. Aku senang melakukan sesuatu yang kutahu akan membuat appa bangga. Seakan itu akan menutupi semua hal yang telah kulakukan dan membuat Appa kecewa.

"Aku merasa lebih berani saat berada di dekatmu, kau tahu," ujarnya. "Rasanya sepertinya aku cocok berada di sini, seperti dirimu juga."

Aku hampir menjawab pertanyaan Sehun saat tiba-tiba lengannya merangkul bahuku. Aku mematung. Pipiku terasa panas.

Aku tak ingin sok tahu perasaan Sehun. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, kurasa Sehun menyukaiku.

Aku tidak mendekat padanya. Aku malah duduk sedikit maju agar tangannya lepas dari bahuku. Lalu, kukepalkan kedua tanganku di pangkuan.

"Jae, aku ...," ujarnya. Suaranya tercekat. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Wajahnya semerah wajahku, tapi ia tak menangis—ia Cuma kelihatan malu.

"Um ... mian," ujarnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud ... um. Mianhae."

Rasanya aku ingin bilang kalau jangan memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Aku bisa saja bilang padanya kalau kedua orangtuaku jarang berpegangan tangan, bahkan di rumah kami sendiri, jadi aku membiasakan diri untuk menghindari semua gerak tubuh yang menunjukkan kasih sayang. Mungkin jika aku memberitahunya tentang hal ini, tidak akan ada sedikit rasa sakit hati di balik wajahnya yang malu itu.

Tapi, tentu saja ini masalah pribadi. Ia temanku—dan Cuma teman. Apa yang lebih pribadi dari itu?

Aku menarik napas dan mengembuskannya sembari tersenyum. "Maaf kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mencoba kedengaran biasa. Aku menepuk-nepuk jinsku, pura-pura membersihkannya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku.

Ia mengangguk dan tak melihat ke arahku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. "Maksudku ... karena orangtuamu. Bukan karena ..." kubiarkan suaraku melemah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan jika tak berhenti bicara.

"Oh. Yeah." Ia mengangguk lagi, sedikit terlalu bersemangat. "Ketemu lagi nanti, Jae."

Aku mencoba tidak berjalan keluar kamar terlalu cepat. Saat pintu kamar asrama tertutup, aku menyentuh dahiku dan sedikit tersenyum. Meskipun canggung rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui ada orang yang menyukaiku.

Membicarakan kunjungan keluarga akan terlalu menyakitkan, jadi yang semua orang bicarakan malam itu adalah _ranking_ final kami di tahap pertama. Setiap ada yang membahasnya, aku menatap menerawang ke seberang ruangan dan mengabaikannya.

 _Rangking_ ku takkan seburuk sebelumnya, terlebih setelah aku mengalahkan Naeun. Tapi, sepertinya tak cukup bagus untuk membuatku masuk ke sepuluh besar inisiasi. Apalagi setelah anak asli Dauntless juga ikut diperhitungkan.

Saat makan malam, aku duduk bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun di meja di sudut ruangan. Kami merasa tak nyaman berada dekat Jaebum, Hoseok, dan Naeun yang ada di meja sebelah. Saat percakapan di meja kami berhenti, aku bisa mendengar tiap kata yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka berspekulasi tentang _ranking_. Sudah kuduga.

"Kau tidak boleh punya _hewan piaraan_?" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena hewan piaraan itu tidak masuk akal," ujar Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. "Apa gunanya memberi makan dan tempat tinggal untuk binatang yang mengotori perabotanmu, membuat rumahmu bau, yang akhirnya toh pasti mati?"

Aku dan Sehun saling berpandangan seperti yang kami lakukan saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai bertengkar. Tapi kali ini, begitu kami saling berpandangan, kami berdua langsung berpaling. Kuharap kecanggungan di antara kami ini tidak bertahan lama. Aku mau temanku kembali.

" _Masalahnya_ ..." suara Baekhyun memelan dan ia memiringkan kepala. "Yah, memiliki hewan piaraan itu menyenangkan. Aku pernah punya bulldog namanya Chunker. Waktu itu, kami pernah meinggalkan satu ayam panggang utuh di meja agar sedikit dingin. Saat eomma pergi ke kamar mandi, ia menarik ayam panggang itu dari meja dan memakannya, sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Kami tertawa keras sekali."

"Ya, itu pasti akan mengubah pikiranku. Tentu saja aku mau hidup dengan hewan yang memakan semua makananku dan menghancurkan dapurku." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak pelihara saja seekor anjing setelah inisiasi kalau kau merasa kangen?"

"Karena." Senyum Baekhyun memudar dan ia menusuk kentangnya dengan garpu. "Anjing agak sedikit membuatku ngeri. Setelah, ... kau tahu, setelah Tes Kecakapan."

Kami saling berpandangan. Kami semua tahu kalau kami tak seharusnya membicarakan tes itu, bahkan setelah kami membuat pilihan. Tapi bagi mereka, peraturan tidaklah seserius itu. Jantungku berdegup tidak beraturan. Menurutku, peraturan adalah perlindungan. Itu mencegahku berbohong dari teman-temanku mengenai hasil tesku. Tiap kali aku mendengar kata "Divergent", aku mendengar peringatan Jieun—dan sekarang peringatan eomma juga. _Jangan bilang siapa pun. Berbahaya._

"Maksudmu ... membunuh anjing itu, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku hampir lupa. Mereka yang memiliki kecakapan Dauntless akan mengambil pisau di dalam simulasi dan menusuk anjing itu. Tak heran jika Baekhyun tak ingin memiliki anjing piaraan lagi. Aku memanjangkan lengan bajuku sampai melewati pergelangan tangan dan meremas tanganku.

"Yeah," jawab Baekhyun. "Maksudku, kalian semua melakukannya juga, kan?"

Pertama ia melihat Sehun, lalu melihatku. Mata hitamnya menyipit, lalu ia berkata, " _Kau_ tidak melakukannya?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujarnya. "Kau gelisah."

"Apa?"

"Di Candor," ujar Sehun sambil menyenggolku dengan bahunya. Nah. Itu terasa normal. "Kami belajar cara membaca bahasa tubuh, jadi kami tahu kalau ada yang bohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

"Oh." Aku menggaruk belakang leherku. "Yah..."

"Lihat kan, mulai lagi!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tanganku.

Rasanya seperti aku menelan jantungku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa berbohong tentang hasil tesku jika mereka bisa tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong. Aku harus belajar mengendalikan bahasa tubuhku. Aku menurunkan tangan dan meletakkannya di atas paha. Apa itu yang biasa dilakukan orang jujur?

Paling tidak, aku tak perlu berbohong tentang anjingnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak membunuh anjingnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan hasil Dauntless tanpa menggunakan pisau?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan mata ke arahku.

Aku menatap matanya dan menjawab datar. "Memang bukan. Hasilku Abnegation."

Itu setengah benar. Jieun memasukkan laporan kalau hasilku Abnegation, jadi itulah yang ada di dalam sistem. Siapa pun yang memiliki akses untuk penilaian akan bisa melihatnya. Aku tetap menatap matanya selama beberapa detik. Mengalihkan pandangan mungkin membuat curiga. Lalu, aku mengangkat bahu dan menusuk dagingku dengan garpu. Kuharap mereka percaya. Mereka harus percaya.

"Tapi, kau memilih Dauntless?" tanya Baekhyun. "Wae?"

"Kan sudah kubilang," ujarku tersenyum. "Karena makanannya."

Ia tertawa. "Apa kalian tahu kalau Jae-i tak pernah melihat hamburger sebelum ia tiba di sini?"

Baekhyun pun mulai cerita hari pertama kami dan aku menjadi lebih santai, tapi masih tetap terasa berat. Seharusnya aku tidak berbohong pada teman-temanku. Itu akan menciptakan penghalang di antara kami dan kami sudah memiliki banyak masalah Baekhyun mengambil bendera. Aku menolak Sehun.

Setelah makan malam, kami kembali ke asrama. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari cepat karena aku tahu _ranking_ akan dipasang sesampainya aku di sana. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Di pintu asrama, Hoseok menerobos dan mendorongku ke dinding. Bahuku tergores batu-batuan, tapi aku tetap berjalan.

Aku terlalu pendek untuk melihat menembus keramaian anak baru yang berdiri di dekat bagian belakang ruangan. Tapi, setelah aku menemukan celah di antara kepala-kepala mereka, aku melihat papan tulis itu berada di bawah dan disandarkan ke kaki Four dan menghadap kami. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi kapur di salah satu tangannya.

"Buat kalian yang baru datang, akan kujelaskan bagaimana _ranking_ ini ditentukan," ujarnya. "Setelah beberapa pertarungan di ronde pertama, kami me- _rangking_ kalian berdasarkan tingkat kemampuan kalian. Jumlah poin yang kalian dapatkan tergantung tingkat kemampuan kalian dan kemampuan orang yang kalian kalahkan. Kalian mendapatkan lebih banyak poin karena mengalahkan seseorang yang berlevel tinggi. Aku tidak memberi nilai untuk kalian yang mengincar mereka yang lemah. Itu pengecut."

Kurasa mata Four menatap Jaebum saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tapi mata itu bergerak terlalu cepat, jadi aku tak yakin.

"Kalau kau punya _ranking_ tinggi, kau akan kehilangan poin apabila kalah dari yang memiliki _ranking_ rendah."

Naeun mengerang, suaranya terdengar seperti mendengus atau menggerutu.

"Latihan tahap dua akan lebih berat dari tahap pertama karena sangat terkait erat dengan mengalahkan rasa pengecut," ujarnya. "Orang bilang, sangat sulit mencapai _ranking_ tinggi di akhir inisiasi kalau _ranking_ kalian rendah di tahap pertama."

Aku mencari-cari posisi yang tepat agar bisa melihat Four lebih jelas. Saat aku bisa melihatnya, aku malah berpaling. Matanya terlanjur melihatku, mungkin karena aku yang tidak bisa diam akibat gugup.

"Kami akan mengumumkan siapa yang keluar besok," ujar Four. "Apakah kalian anak pindahan atau memang asli Dauntless tidak akan menjadi pertimbangan. Empat dari kalian dan tak satu pun dari mereka bisa menjadi _factionless_. Atau, empat orang dari mereka dan tak ada seorang pun dari kalian yang menjadi _factionless_. Atau kombinasi keduanya. Dan ini _ranking_ kalian."

Ia menggantung papan di pengaitnya dan melangkah mundur agar kami bisa melihat _ranking_ kami.

1\. Kai

2\. Jaebum

3\. Chanyeol

4\. Baekhyun

5\. Naeun

6\. Jae

Keenam? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi yang keenam. Mengalahkan Naeun pasti telah membuat peringkatku naik tajam dari yang kubayangkan. Dan, kalah dariku sepertinya telah menurunkan peringkatnya. Aku terus membaca sampai ke bawah daftar.

7\. Hoseok

8\. Sehun

9\. Kyungsoo

Sehun bukan yang terakhir, tapi kecuali kalau ada anak asli Dauntless yang benar-benar gagal di tahap pertama versi mereka, ia akan menjadi _factionless_.

Aku melirik Baekhyun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan bekernyit menatap papan tulis. Bukan ia yang satu-satunya seperti itu. Keheningan di ruangan ini seperti mengandung kebimbangan. Seperti diayun-ayun di pinggir jurang.

Lalu, keheningan itu pecah.

"Apa?" teriak Naeun. Ia menunjuk Baekhyun. "Aku mengalahkannya! Aku mengalahkannya dalam hitungan _menit_ , dan peringkatnya ada di _atas_ -ku?"

"Yeah," ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat lengannya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika kau berniat mengamankan posisimu di _ranking_ tinggi, kusarankan jangan pernah kalah dari lawan yang berperingkat rendah," ujar Four. Suaranya terdengar jelas di antara gumaman dan gerutuan anak-anak yang lain. Ia memasukkan kapur ke sakunya dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa sedikit pun melihatku. Kata-kata itu sedikit menyakitiku, mengingat akulah si Peringkat Rendah yang ia maksud.

Rupanya kata-kata itu juga mengingatkan Naeun.

"Kau," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke arahku. " _Kau_ akan membayar ini."

Aku mengira ia akan menerjangku atau memukulku, tapi ia Cuma berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari asrama. Itu lebih buruk. Kalau tadi ia meledak, amarahnya akan habis dalam satu atau dua pukulan. Pergi dari sini, artinya ia merencanakan sesuatu. Ia pergi berarti aku harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanku.

Jaebum tak berkata apa-apa saat _ranking_ diumumkan. Cukup mengejutkan karena ia cenderung untuk mengeluh tentang apa pun yang tak sesuai keinginannya. Ia Cuma berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, duduk, lalu melepas tali sepatunya. Ini makin membuatku gelisah. Ia tak mungkin puas dengan posisi kedua. Bukan Jaebum.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tos, lalu Chanyeol menepuk bahuku yang lebih kecil dari tangannya.

"Hebat juga. Nomor enam," ujarnya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Masih belum cukup baik," aku mengingatkannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," ujarnya. "Kita harus merayakannya."

"Jadi, ayo," ujar Baekhyun meraih lenganku dengan satu tangan dan lengan Sehun dengan tangan yang lain. "Ayo Sehun, kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana hasil anak asli Dauntless. Kau masih belum tahu pasti."

"Aku Cuma ingin tidur," gumamnya sambil melepaskan lengannya.

Di lorong, mudah sekali melupakan Sehun, balas dendam Naeun, dan ketenangan Jaebum yang mencurigakan. Mudah untuk berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada memisahkan kami dari pertemanan ini. Tapi yang ada di benakku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sainganku. Kalau aku mau berjuang masuk sepuluh besar, aku harus lebih dulu mengalahkan mereka.

Kuharap aku tak perlu mengkhianati mereka nanti.

Malam itu aku sulit tidur. Biasanya, kamar asrama dipenuhi dengan suara napas yang menggema, tapi kali ini terlalu hening. Saat suasanya hening, aku memikirkan tentang keluargaku. Untungnya markas Dauntless biasanya bising.

Jika eommaku dulunya seorang Dauntless, kenapa eomma memilih Abnegation? Apakah eomma menyukai kedamaiannya, rutinitasnya, dan kebaikannya—semua hal yang kurindukan jika kubiarkan diriku memikirkannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang yang mengenal eomma saat eomma masih muda dan bisa memberitahuku seperti apa dirinya waktu itu. Kalaupun ada, mereka mungkin tak ingin membicarakan eomma. Orang yang berpindah faksi tak seharusnya membicarakan faksi lama mereka setelah mereka menjadi anggota. Itu demi mempermudah mereka untuk mengubah kesetiaan mereka dari keluarga ke faksi—mematuhi prinsip " _Faksi Lebih Penting dari Pertalian Darah_ ".

Aku membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Eomma memintaku mengatakan pada Yongguk hyung untuk mencari tahu tentang serum simulasi—Wae? Apakah itu ada hubungannya denganku yang seorang Divergent, keadaanku yang berada dalam bahaya atau yang lain? Aku menghela napas. Aku punya seribu pertanyaan dan eomma pergi tepat sebelum aku menanyakan satu hal pun. Sekarang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalaku dan aku ragu, aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai aku bisa menjawabnya.

Terdengar suara ribut dari seberang ruangan dan aku bangun. Mataku belum terbiasa di kegelapan, jadi aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku mendengar suara decit sepatu yang diseret. Sebuah gedebuk keras.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan yang menghentikan aliran darahku dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku menyibak selimut dan berdiri di lantai berbatu dengan kaki telanjang. Aku masih tak bisa melihat dengan cukup baik untuk mencari sumber teriakan. Tapi, samar-samar aku melihat gundukan di lantai berjarak beberapa ranjang dariku. Terdengar satu teriakan lagi mengiris telingaku.

"Nyalakan lampu!" teriak seseorang.

Aku berjalan ke arah suara itu dengan perlahan agar tidak tersandung. Rasanya aku seperti kehilangan arah. Aku tak mau melihat ke arah jeritan itu berasal. Jeritan semacam itu hanya berarti darah, tulang, dan rasa sakit. Jeritan yang berasal dari dalam perut dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu.

Lampu menyala.

Kai terkapar di lantai di dekat tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi wajahnya. Di bawah kepalanya ada genangan darah. Ada yang mencuat di antara cengkeraman tangannya, sebilah gagang pisau perak. Degup jantungku berdentam-dentam. Aku mengenali pisau itu. Itu pisau mentega dari ruang makan. Pisau itu menusuk bola mata Kai.

Kyungsoo, yang berdiri di dekat kaki Kai. Menjerit. Ada lagi yang juga menjerit. Lalu, ada satu orang yang berteriak meminta bantuan. Kai masih terbaring di lantai, menggeliat dan menjerit kesakitan. Aku meringkuk mendekat. Lututku terkena genangan darah. Aku menyentuh bahu Kai.

"Jangan bergerak," kataku. Aku merasa tenang walau aku tak bisa mendengar apa pun. Rasanya seperti kepalaku terendam air. Kai meronta lagi dan aku berkata lebih nyaring dan tegas. "Kubilang, jangan bergerak. Tarik napas."

"Mataku!" teriaknya.

Aku mencium bau busuk. Ada yang muntah.

"Tarik pisau ini!" teriaknya. "Tarik, cabut pisau ini, cabut!"

Aku menggeleng dan menyadari kalau ia tak bisa melihatku. Ada semacam tawa yang menggeliat di dalam perutku. Histeris. Aku harus menekan histeriaku kalau aku mau menolongnya. Aku harus melupakan kepentinganku.

"Tidak," kataku. "Hanya dokter yang boleh mencabutnya. Kau dengar? Biar dokter yang mencabutnya. Tarik napas."

"Sakit," tangis Kai.

"Aku tahu itu sakit." Bukannya suaraku yang kudengar, tapi suara eomma. Aku melihat eomma membungkuk di depanku di jalan setapak di depan rumah. Eomma menghapus air mata dari wajahku setelah aku tahu dan lututku terluka. Waktu itu aku lima tahun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba kedengaran yakin, bukannya aku sekadar ingin menenangkannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kurasa tidak.

Saat perawat datang, ia memintaku mundur dan aku menurut. Tangan dan lututku dipenuhi darah. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku melihat ada dua wajah yang menghilang.

Hoseok.

Dan Jaebum.

Setelah mereka membawa Kai pergi, aku membawa pakaian kotor ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tanganku. Baekhyun mengikutiku dan berdiri di pintu, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku lega. Karena memang tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan.

Aku menggosok telapak tanganku dan mencungkil bagian dalam kukuku dengan kuku jari lainnya untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan celana yang kubawa dan melemparkan baju kotor ke keranjang sampah. Seseorang harus membersihkan kekacauan di ruang asrama. Karena aku ragu aku bisa tidur lagi, sepertinya akulah yang akan membersihkannya.

Saat aku memegang handel pintu, Baekhyun berkata, "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya, kan?"

"Yeah."

"Apa kita perlu bilang pada seseorang?"

"Menurutmu Dauntless akan melakukan sesuatu?" kataku. "Setelah menggantungmu di tebing? Setelah menyuruh kita saling menghajar satu sama lain sampai pingsan?"

Ia tak berkata apa-apa.

Setengah jam setelah itu, aku berlutut sendirian di lantai asrama dan menggosok darah Kai. Baekhyun membuang tisu kotor ke tempat sampah dan mengambilkan yang baru untukku. Kyungsoo tidak ada. Mungkin pemuda itu mengikuti Kai ke rumah sakit.

Tak ada yang tidur nyenyak malam itu.

"Mungkin kedengarannya aneh," ujar Chanyeol. "Tapi, kuharap kita tidak libur hari ini."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Melakukan sesuatu akan mengalihkan perhatianku dan aku butuh pengalihan perhatian saat ini.

Aku tak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang tidur siang di asrama dan kami berdua tak ingin berada di ruangan itu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Chanyeol tidak bilang begitu padaku tapi aku tahu.

Aku mencungkil kuku jariku. Aku mencuci tanganku dengan cermat setelah membersihkan darah Kai, tapi rasanya masih tersisa di tanganku. Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Tak tahu ke mana tujuan kami.

Kita bisa mengunjunginya," Chanyeol memberi saran. "Tapi, kita mau bilang apa? 'Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi aku ikut prihatin karena ada yang menusuk matamu'?"

Itu tidak lucu. Aku tahu itu begitu ia mengucapkannya, tapi aku tetap tertawa juga karena sulit untuk menahannya. Chanyeol menatapku sejenak dan kemudian ia juga tertawa. Terkadang, menangis atau tertawa adalah pilihan yang tersisa, dan sekarang tertawa sepertinya pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Mian," kataku. "Hanya saja itu terlalu konyol."

Aku tak ingin menangis untuk Kai—setidaknya bukan tangisan personal yang mendalam seperti kau menangisi sahabat atau kekasih. Aku ingin menangis karena ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku melihat. Tapi, aku tak melihat ada cara untuk memperbaikinya. Mereka yang ingin menghukum Jaebum tak memiliki wewenang untuk itu. Dan, yang memiliki wewenang untuk menghukum Jaebum pun tak mau melakukannya. Dauntless memiliki peraturan mengenai penyerangan semacam itu, tapi dengan adanya Jackson berkuasa, aku ragu peraturan itu akan ditegakkan.

Aku berkata dengan lebih serius, "Yang paling konyol adalah, di faksi lain, pasti ada yang berani untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi di sini ... di _Dauntless_ ... keberanian seperti itu tak akan berguna."

"Apa kau pernah membaca manifesto faksi?" ujar Chanyeol.

Manifesto faksi ditulis setelah faksi terbentuk. Kami mempelajarinya di sekolah, tapi aku tak pernah membacanya.

"Kau pernah?" aku bekernyit memandangnya. Lalu, aku ingat kalau Chanyeol pernah menghafalkan peta kota untuk senang-senang, dan aku menjawab, "Oh. Tentu saja _kau_ pernah."

"Salah satu baris yang kuingat dari manifesto Dauntless adalah, 'Kami yakin tindakan yang berani, dalam keberanian yang mendorong seseorang untuk membela yang lainnya.'"

Chanyeol menghela napas.

Ia tak perlu mengatakan apa pun. Aku tahu maksudnya. Mungkin Dauntless dibentuk dengan niat yang baik, dengan nilai yang baik, dan tujuan yang baik. Tapi, Dauntless telah melenceng jauh dari ketiga hal itu. Dan, hal yang sama terjadi pada Erudite, aku menyadari itu. Dahulu kala, Erudite mengejar ilmu pengetahuan dan kecerdasan hanya demi kebaikan. Sekarang, mereka mengejar ilmu pengetahuan dan kecerdasan untuk menuruti rasa tamak. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah faksi lain mengalami masalah yang sama. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya.

Walau ada kebejatan yang kulihat di Dauntless, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya karena aku nantinya harus hidup sebagai _factionless_ , keterasingan yang sempurna, takdir yang lebih buruk daripada kematian. Tapi, karena dalam waktu yang singkat aku telah jatuh cinta pada tempat ini, aku melihat faksi ini berharga untuk diselamatkan. Mungkin kami bisa kembali menjadi pemberani dan dihormati.

"Ayo pergi ke kafetaria," ujar Chanyeol, "dan makan kue."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum.

Saat kami berjalan di The Pit, dalam aku mengulangi kutipan Chanyeol tadi pada diriku sendiri sehingga aku tak melupakannya.

 _Aku yakin akan tindakan yang berani, dalam keberanian yang mendorong seseorang untuk membela yang lainnya._

Sebuah pemikiran yang indah.

Kemudian, saat aku kembali ke asrama, tempat tidur Kai telah dibersihkan dan lemarinya terbuka. Kosong. Di seberang ruangan, tempat tidur Kyungsoo pun terlihat sama.

Saat kutanyakan pada Baekhyun ke mana mereka pergi, ia menjawab, "Mereka keluar."

"Bahkan Kyungsoo juga?"

"Ia bilang ia tak mau berada di sini tanpa Kai. Lagi pula, ia kan tersingkir." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu seakan ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk dilakukan. Aku tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya. "Setidaknya mereka tidak akan mengeluarkan Sehun."

Sehun seharusnya keluar, tapi kepergian Kai menyelamatkan dirinya. Dauntless memutuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan lagi di tahap kedua.

"Siapa lagi yang keluar?" kataku.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lagi. "Dua orang anak asli Dauntless. Aku tak ingat namanya."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat papan tulis. Seseorang telah mencoret nama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Nomor di sebelah nama-nama setiap orang pun ikut berubah. Sekarang, Jaebum nomor satu. Chanyeol kedua. Aku kelima. Kami memulai tahap pertama dengan sembilan orang peserta.

Sekarang, kami bertujuh.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Huaaaa SAM kambek SAM kambekkkkkkk yooohoooooo, hehehe udah liatkan SAM tadi sore bawa FF Daejae baru~ judulnya 'Damn It!' dibaca dan Review juga yah Reader kuh tercintaa~**

 **Ohh iya! Reader-nim udah pada liat belum FF Daejae yang 'Daejae-Twilight(FF Remake), itu juga editan nya SAM ^^, tolong diRead dan Review juga yah~ hehehe**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review saja^^**

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Ini makin seru banget ,gk sabar nunggu chap selanjutnya ,cepat di lanjut yaa sam ,jangan patah semangat ,walaupun sebenarnya pengen nangis aja dengar bap akan menyelesaikan masa kontraknya satu persatu ,apa lagi pas liat mereka ngasih tau klo masa kontrak nya akan berakhir ,itu sedih banget ...

 **:**

 **Iya ih makin seru banget tahuuu sabarkan nunggunya nihh:'), maaf lumayan lama diupnya T-T, iyah lah biarin mereka keluar dari TS yang penting tetap berenam:')), iyah sedihh bangett huweeT-T. Makasih udah Review^^;*.**

 **Zha Liu** **:**

AKU TERKEJOT!v

Ibunya Jae adl Dauntless ternyata.

Aey. Pantas tangguh sekali. Nurun ke anaknyaDia ganteng..." SUMPAH YALORD PAS BACA KATA-KATA IBUNYA YOUNGJAE, INI JANTUNG SAYA IKUTAN BERDISKO RIA SAKING SENENGNYA XD

Chapter ini kejutan banget pokoknya. Penuh surprise everywhere.

Ah ya soal fandom. Saya bukan multifandom, karena emg pada dasarnya saya ini orang kolot yang just punya satu fandom wkwk. Cuma multi shipper dalam dunia boyslove aja XD

Saya ini EXO-L alias Aeris, hehehe.

AH JADI KEBANYAKAN OMONG NIH XD

Intinya ditunggu selalu nih ya chapter selanjutnya! Hwaiting!

 **:**

Iya yah gak nyangka yah? Nanti ada yang lebih tidak disangka lho~~,

Iyah tangguh banget kaya Yjaee ama Yongguk, hahahaha berdisko ria? Pasti sangat berdebar-debar yahhh? :D

Apalagi chapter berikut berikutnya.

Ohhh, singkatnya kamu fujoshi tingkat akut yah? XD

Owhh 'O'

Makasih udah mau nunggu~ T-T, makasih udah nyemangatin juga~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest** **:**

Eomma nya jae keren bgt sih huhu dulunya dauntless.. anyway aku mkin penasaran sm ceritanya. Ku mohon jgn lama2 update nya ya sam semangat

 **:**

Iyah kerennn bangettt… iyah emang bikin penasaran yah? Ihh ini lama yanh diupnya? Maaf kan SAM T-T, makasih udah nyemangatin~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Shownu(MONSTA X), Minhyuk(MONSTA X), Jin(BTS)

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #1** **7**

Tengah hari. Waktunya makan siang.

Aku duduk di lorong yang tidak kukenal. Aku berjalan kemari karena aku merasa ingin menjauh dari asrama. Mungkin kalau aku membawa perlengkapan tidurku kemari, aku takkan perlu kembali ke asrama lagi. Mungkin cuma imajinasiku, tapi bau darah masih tercium di sana, walau sudah menggorok lantainya sampai tanganku sakit dan seseorang menuangkan pemutih ke atas noda itu pagi tadi.

Aku mencubit hidungku sendiri. Menggosok lantai saat tak ada seorang pun yang ingin melakukannya adalah hal yang akan dilakukan eomma. Jika aku tak bisa hidup bersama eomma, setidaknya aku bisa sesekali bersikap seperti dirinya.

Terdengar ada orang yang mendekat. Suara langkah kaki mereka menggema di lantai berbatu dan aku menunduk menatap sepatuku. Aku mengganti sepatu kets abu-abuku dengan kets hitam seminggu lalu, tapi sepatu abu-abu masih tersimpan di salah satu laciku. Aku tak tega membuangnya. Walau aku tahu bodoh rasanya jika tak bisa lepas dari sepatu, seakan-akan sepatu dari Abnegation itu bisa membawaku pulang.

"Jae?"

Aku mendongak. Jongup berhenti di hadapanku. Ia melambai ke para peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless yang berjalan bersamanya, menyuruh mereka jalan duluan. Mereka saling berpandangan, tapi terus saja berjalan.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jongup.

"Aku baru saja mengalami malam yang berat."

"Yeah, aku sudah dengar tentang si Kai." Jongup menatap ke arah lorong. Peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless lainnya menghilang di belokan. Kemudian, ia sedikit menyeringai. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Apa?" tanyaku. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke ritual inisiasi kecil-kecilan," katanya. "Ayo. Kita harus bergegas."

Dengan cepat, kupikirkan pilihan yang kupunya. Aku bisa duduk di sini. Atau, aku bisa meninggalkan markas Dauntless.

Aku bangkit dan berlari kecil di samping Jongup untuk mengejar peserta inisiasi Dauntless lainnya.

"Peserta inisiasi yang biasanya diizinkan ikut adalah yang punya kakak seorang Dauntless," ujarnya. "Tapi, mereka mungkin saja tidak memperhatikan. Bersikap saja seakan-akan kau punya kakak."

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Sesuatu yang berbahaya," ujarnya. Tatapan khas maniak Dauntless tampak di matanya. Tapi, bukannya mundur seperti yang mungkin kulakukan beberapa minggu lalu, aku menanggapinya, seakan itu menular. Rasa girang menggantikan perasaan kelam di dalam hatiku. Kami melambat saat kami bisa mengejar para peserta inisiasi Dauntless lainnya.

"Ngapain _si Kaku_ ini di sini?" tanya seorang anak namja dengan cincin besi di antara lubang hidungnya.

"Ia baru saja melihat mata temannya ditusuk, Jin," ujar Jongup. "Jangan ganggu ia, oke?"

Jin mengangkat bahu dan membalikkan badan. Yang lain tak mengatakan apa-apa walaupun beberapa dari mereka melirikku seakan sedang menilaiku. Peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless ini seperti sekawanan anjing. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, mereka takkan mengizinkanku berlari bersama-sama. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku aman.

Kami berbelok di sudut lain dan sekelompok anggota Dauntless menunggu di ujung lorong berikutnya. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak untuk dipasangkan dengan masing-masing peserta inisiasi asli, tapi aku menemukan beberapa kemiripan di antar wajah-wajah mereka.

"Ayo," ujar salah satu Dauntless. Ia berbalik dan ditelan sebuah pintu yang gelap. Anggota lainnya mengikuti dan kami pun mengekor di belakang. Aku berada tepat di belakang Jongup saat menembus kegelapan. Ibu jari kakiku membentur anak tangga. Aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri sendiri sebelum terjerembap ke depan dan mulai menaikinya.

"Tangga belakang," ujar Jongup setengah bergumam. "Biasanya terkunci."

Aku tetap mengangguk walau ia tak bisa melihatku. Aku terus menaikinya sampai puncak. Kemudian, sebuah pintu di ujung tangga terbuka dan membiarkan cahaya siang hari menyeruak. Kami menerobos keluar dari dalam tanah beberapa ratus meter dari gedung kaca di atas The Pit dekat jalur kereta.

Rasanya seperti aku pernah melakukan ini ribuan kali sebelumnya. Terdengar peluit kereta. Kurasakan getarannya di tanah. Lampu di lokomotifnya menyorot terang. Kuregangkan jemari tanganku dan kakiku siap berlari.

Kami berlari dalam satu barisan di samping gerbong, dan seperti gelombang ombak, anggota dan peserta inisiasi seperti menumpuk menanti giliran melompat ke kereta. Jongup melompat sebelum aku dan orang-orang yang ada di belakang mendorongku. Aku tak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Aku melompat ke samping, lalu menangkap gagang di samping gerbong dan mendorong tubuhku naik. Jongup menarik lenganku, membantuku berdiri.

Kereta melaju lebih kencang. Aku dan Jongup duduk bersandar di dinding gerbong.

Aku berteriak di tengah angin yang menderu. "Kita mau ke mana?"

Jongup mengangkat bahu. "Shownu tidak pernah bilang."

"Shownu?"

"Hyungku," ujarnya. Ia menunjuk ke arah seberang gerbong pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di pintu dengan kaki menjuntai keluar. Anak itu kekar, tinggi, dan sama sekali tidak mirip Jongup, kecuali tubuh kekar mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Nanti akan merusak kejutannya!" teriak pemuda cantik di sebelah kiriku. Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Minhyuk."

Aku menjabat tangannya, tapi aku tidak menggenggamnya terlalu kuat dan kulepaskan dengan cepat. Aku ragu, aku akan bisa bersalaman lebih baik. Rasanya tidak wajar untuk berpegangan tangan dengan orang asing.

"Aku-" aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu siapa kamu," ujarnya. "Kau si Kaku. Four pernah menceritakanmu padaku."

Kuharap rona merah di wajahku tidak dilihatan. "Oh? Ia bilang apa?"

"Kalau instrukturku membicarakanku," kataku setegas mungkin. "Aku mau tahu ia bilang apa." Kuharap kebohonganku meyakinkan. "Ia nggak datang, kan?"

"Tidak. Ia tak pernah mengikuti ini," ujarnya. "Mungkin tidak tertarik. Tidak terlalu membuatnya takut, kau tahu, kan."

Ia tidak datang. Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang mengempis seperti balon yang tidak diikat. Aku mengabaikannya dan mengangguk. Aku tahu Four bukan pengecut. Tapi, aku juga tahu setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya takut: ketinggian. Apa pun yang akan kami lakukan nanti, pasti ada hubungannya dengan ketinggian sehingga ia menghindarinya. Pemuda cantik ini tak boleh sampai tahu karena ia membicarakan Four dengan penuh hormat.

"Kau kenal baik dengannya?" tanyaku. Aku memang suka penasaran. Selalu begitu.

"Semuanya kenal Four," ujarnya. "Dulu kami mengikuti inisiasi bersama-sama. Aku tidak pintar bertarung, jadi ia mengajariku tiap malam setelah semuanya tidur." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Ekspresinya mendadak serius. "Orang yang baik."

Ia beranjak dan berdiri di belakang beberapa anggota yang berdiri di pintu. Dalam sedetik, ekspresinya tadi menghilang. Tapi, aku masih gemetar dengan yang ia katakan, setengah bingung dengan gagasan tentang Four yang "baik" dan setengah ingin meninjunya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ini dia!" teriak Minhyuk. Kereta tidak melambat, tapi ia melompat keluar gerbong. Anggota Dauntless yang lain, sekumpulan anak-anak berpakaian hitam dan bertindik yang sedikit lebih tua dariku, mengikutinya. Aku berdiri di pintu dengan Jongup. Kereta melaju makin cepat saat tiap kali aku melompat, tapi sekarang aku tidak boleh takut, di depan semua anggota Dauntless. Jadi, aku melompat dan mendarat di tanah keras, lalu terjungkal beberapa langkah sebelum kembali menyeimbangkan diri.

Aku, Jongup, dan beberapa peserta inisiasi lainnya, berlari kecil untuk mengejar anggota lain, yang sama sekali hampir tidak melihatku.

Aku menatap sekeliling sambil berjalan. The Hub di belakang kami. Gedungnya menjulang hitam ke angkasa, tapi gedung-gedung di sekelilingku gelap dan sunyi. Ini artinya kami pasti berada di sebelah utara jembatan, di kota mati.

Kami berbelok dan menyebar saat menyusuri Michigan Avenue. Michigan Street yang berada di sebelah selatan jembatan adalah jalanan yang sibuk dan disesaki orang-orang, tapi di sisi ini hampir tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Saat aku menegadah untuk melihat gedung-gedung ini, aku tahu ke mana kami akan pergi. Gedung Hancock kosong yang memiliki sebuah pilar dengan penopang silang-menyilang. Gedung tertinggi di sebelah utara jembatan.

Tapi, apa yang akan kami lakukan? Memanjatnya?

Saat kami mendekat, para Dauntless mulai berlari. Aku dan Jongup ikut berlari mengejar mereka. Dengan saling menyikut satu sama lain, mereka memasuki serangkaian pintu di lantai dasar gedung itu. Salah satu kacanya pecah sehingga hanya bingkainya yang tersisa. Aku melompat melewati bingkai itu dan mengikuti para anggota memasuki lorong gelap dan angker; serta diikuti suara pecahan kaca yang terinjak kakiku.

Kukira kami akan naik dengan tangga, tapi kami berhenti di depan elevator.

"Apa elevatornya bisa dipakai?" aku bertanya pada Jongup selirih mungkin.

"Tentu saja," ujar Shownu melotot. "Menurutmu aku terlalu bodoh datang kemari tanpa menyalakan generator daruratnya terlebih dahulu?"

"Yeah," ujar Jongup. "Sepertinya sih."

Shownu melirik adiknya, lalu mengempitnya dengan satu tangan dan menjitak kepala Jongup. Shownu mungkin saja sedikit lebih besar dari Jongup, ia pasti lebih kuat. Atau, setidaknya lebih cepat. Jongup memukul bagian samping tubuh Shownu, tapi ia bisa menghindar.

Aku tersenyum lebar menatap rambut Jongup yang berantakan, lalu pintu elevator terbuka. Kami bergegas masuk. Para anggota masuk di salah satu elevator, dan para inisiasi di elevator lainnya. Seorang pemuda berkepala pelontos, tapi masih ada rambutnya menginjak jempol kakiku dan tidak minta maaf. Aku mengelus kakiku sambil bekernyit dan hampir saja menendang tulang keringnya. Jongup melihat bayangannya sendiri di pintu lift dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya pemuda berkepala pelontos itu.

"Seratus," kataku.

"Bagaimana _kau_ bisa tahu?"

"Ilhoon, sudahlah," ujar Jongup. "Bersikaplah baik."

"Kita ada di gedung kosong berlantai seratus dengan para Dauntless," jawabku ketus. "Kenapa _kau_ bisa tidak tahu kalau kita pasti menuju lantai tertinggi?"

Ilhoon tak menjawab. Ia hanya menekan tombol di sebelah kanan.

Elevator meluncur naik begitu cepat sampai rasanya perutku melesak jatuh dan telingaku meletup. Aku berpegangan pada susuran di sisi dinding elevator sambil melihat nomor lantai merangkak naik. Kami melewati angka dua puluh, tiga puluh, dan akhirnya rambut Jongup kembali rapi. Lima puluh, enam puluh, dan kakiku tidak lagi berdenyut-denyut. Sembilan puluh delapan, sembilan puluh sembilan, dan elevator berhenti tepat di angka seratus. Aku lega tadi kami tidak naik tangga.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kita bisa sampai di atap dari ..." suara Jongup terhenti.

Embusan angin kuat menerpa dan menghamburkan rambut dikeningku kebelakang. Ada lubang besar di langit-langit lantai seratus. Shownu bersandar pada tangga aluminium di pinggir lubang itu dan mulai naik. Tangga itu berderak dan mengayun-ayun saat diinjak, tapi ia terus memanjat sambil bersiul. Saat tiba di atap, Shownu membalikkan tubuh dan memegangi ujung tangga agar yang berikutnya bisa naik.

Sebagian dari diriku bertanya-tanya apakah ini semacam misi bunuh diri yang disamarkan menjadi sebuah permainan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertanya-tanya sejak Upacara Pemilihan.

Aku memanjat tangga itu setelah Jongup. Aku teringat saat memanjat batang besi di Kincir Bianglala diikuti Four tepat di belakangku. Aku ingat jari-jarinya di pinggangku, bagaimana tangannya menahanku agar tidak jatuh, dan aku hampir saja tergelincir dari tangga. _Pabbo_.

Menggigit bibir, aku terus naik ke puncak dan akhirnya berdiri di atap gedung Hancock.

Anginnya bertiup begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar suara atau merasakan apa pun. Aku harus bersandar pada Jongup agar tidak jatuh. Yang pertama kulihat adalah wara yang luas dan berwarna cokelat di mana-mana, berbatasan dengan garis cakrawala tanpa tanda kehidupan. Di arah yang lain ada pemandangan kota, yang entah kenapa terlihat sama, tanpa tanda kehidupan dan batasan yang tak kuketahui sama sekali.

Jongup menunjuk ke satu arah. Ada kabel baja sebesar pergelangan tanganku yang terpasang di salah satu tiang di puncak menara. Di lantai atap ada sejumlah tali hitam yang terbuat dari kain tebal. Cukup besar untuk menahan satu orang. Shownu meraih salah satunya dan memasangnya ke katrol yang menggantung di kabel baja.

Aku melihat arah kabelnya; melewati kumpulan gedung-gedung dan sepanjang Lake Shore Drive. Aku tak tahu di mana ujungnya. Tapi, cuma satu yang pasti; kalau aku melewatinya, aku pasti tahu ke mana arahnya.

Kami akan meluncur di kabel baja dengan tali penahan hitam di ketinggian 300 meter lebih.

"Ya Tuhan," ujar Jongup.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Minhyuk adalah orang pertama yang memasang tali pengaman. Ia mengikatkan talinya ke depan ke bagian perut sampai sebagian besar tubuhnya mengenakan tali pengaman. Lalu, Shownu memasang tali pengaman di bahunya, tali kecil di punggung, dan melintang di pahanya. Ia menarik Minhyuk yang sudah mengenakan tali pengamannya, ke pinggir gedung dan menghitung mundur sampai lima. Minhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya tepat sebelum Shownu mendorongnya ke depan, terjun lepas.

Ilhoon terkesiap saat Minhyuk meluncur cepat dengan sudut curam ke tanah dengan kepala duluan. Aku menyeruak ke depan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Yang kulihat, Minhyuk tetap aman di tali pengaman, tapi kemudian, ia meluncur terlalu jauh hingga menjadi satu titik hitam di atas Lake Shore Drive.

Para anggota lainnya berseru dan mengacungkan tinju ke udara sambil membetuk barisan. Ada yang saling dorong satu sama lain agar bisa mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik. Entah bagaimana aku berada di urutan pertama barisan peserta inisiasi, tepat di depan Jongup. Hanya ada tujuh orang di depanku sebelum mencapai tali luncur.

Tetap saja, ada sisi dalam diriku yang merasa kesal, _aku harus menunggu_ tujuh _orang_? Ini perpaduan ketakutan dan rasa semangat yang aneh dan sampai sekarang tetap terasa asing.

Yang selanjutnya seorang pemuda bertampang imut dengan rambut terurai ke bahu. Ia memasang pengaitnya ke punggung, bukan perut. Lengannya di rentangkan lebar saat Shownu mendorongnya meluncur di kabel baja.

Tak ada satu anggota pun yang kelihatan takut. Mereka melakukannya seperti sudah melakukannya ribuan kali sebelumnya, dan mungkin saja memang begitu. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, aku melihat sebagian besar peserta inisiasi kelihatan pucat atau cemas, bahkan jika mereka berbicara satu sama lain dengan semangat. Apa yang terjadi di antara peserta inisiasi hingga jadi anggota yang mengubah rasa panik menjadi kesenangan? Atau, memang orang makin lama makin bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya?

Tiga orang lain di depanku. Tali pengaman berganti. Seorang anggota memasukkan kakinya dulu dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Dua orang lagi. Seorang anak laki-laki tinggi tegap yang meloncat-loncat seperti anak sebelum memasang tali pengamannya. Ia melengking tinggi saat meluncur dan membuat gadis di depanku tertawa. Tinggal satu orang lagi.

Gadis itu memasang tali pengamannya dari wajah dulu dan tangannya tetap terjulur di depan saat Shownu mengencangkan ikatannya. Kemudian, giliranku.

Aku gemetar saat Shownu mengaitkan tali pengamanku di kabel. Aku mencoba naik, tapi sulit melakukannya. Tanganku terlalu gemetar.

"Jangan khawatir," bisik Shownu di telingaku. Ia memegang lenganku dan membantuku yang terus menunduk ke bawah.

Pengaman di bagian perut ditarik kencang dan Shownu membawaku ke pinggir atap. Aku menunduk menatap penopang baja gedung dan jendela-jendela yang menghitam. Di bawahnya ada jalan yang retak pecah-pecah. Aku bodoh kalau sampai melakukan ini. Juga, bodoh karena menikmati bagaimana jatungku menggedor-gedor tulang dada dan keringat membasahi telapak tanganku.

"Siap, Kaku?" Shownu menyeringai padaku. "Harus kuakui, aku terkesan kau tidak berteriak dan menangis."

"Kubilang juga apa," kata Jongup. "Ia makin lama makin seperti seorang Dauntless. Sekarang cepatlah."

"Hati-hati, Dik, atau aku mungkin saja tidak mengikat tali pengamanmu cukup kuat," ujar Shownu. Ia meninju lutut Jongup. "Lalu, _cepreeet_!"

"Yeah, yeah," ujar Jongup. "Lalu, eomma akan merebusmu hidup-hidup."

Saat mendengarnya membiarkan eomma, tentang keluarga mereka yang utuh, membuat dadaku terasa ditusuk jarum.

"Itu kan kala eomma tahu." Shownu memasukkan pengait yang terpasang di kabel baja. Untung saja ada pengait itu, karena jika patah, ajalku pasti datang dengan cepat. Ia menatapku dan berkata, "Bersedia, siap, _g_ —"

Sebelum ia selesai mengatakan kata " _go_ ", ia meluncurkan tali luncurnya dan aku melupakannya. Aku lupa Jongup dan keluarganya, dah hal-hal yang meungkin saja tidak berfungsi dengan baik yang bisa mengantarku menemui ajal. Saat aku meluncur terus ke bawah, kudengar suara besi saling bergesekan dan angin terasa begitu kuat sampai air mataku keluar.

Rasanya begitu ringan, tanpa beban. Di seberangku, rawa kelihatan begitu besar. Hamparannya yang cokelat membentang lebih jauh dari yang bisa kulihat, bahkan di ketinggian seperti ini. Udaranya yang begitu dingin dan mengembus cepat menampar-nampar wajahku. Aku meluncur makin cepat dan hampir berteriak senang. Tapi, teriakkanku tertahan oleh angin yang memenuhi rongga mulutku begitu aku membuka mulut.

Karena tubuhku ditopang dengan aman, aku merentangkan tangan ke samping dan membayangkan seakan-akan aku sedang terbang. Aku menukik tajam ke jalanan yang retak-retak dan penuh tambalan, lalu mengikuti tiap lekuk rawa. Di atas ini, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketika rawa itu masih digenangi air, tentu akan kelihatan seperti baja cair saat merefleksikan bias warna langit.

Jantungku berdegup kencang sampai terasa sakit. Aku tak bisa menjerit. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Tapi, aku merasakan banyak hal, di setiap pembuluh darahku, di setiap serat tubuhku, setiap jengkal tulangku, dan setiap urat sarafku. Seluruh bagian tubuhku seperti terjaga dan berdenging seakan dialiri arus listrik. Aku seperti adrenalin murni.

Dataran terlihat makin besar dan makin berbentuk di bawahku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang-orang yang kelihatannya kecil sekali berdiri di pelataran di bawah sana. Harusnya aku berteriak seperti yang akan dilakukan manusia rasional mana pun. Namun, saat aku membuka mulutku lagi, aku Cuma mengerang kesenangan. Aku berteriak lebih keras dan sosok di bawah sana mengacungkan tangan dan balas berteriak. Sayangnya mereka terlalu jauh, jadi aku hampir tak bisa mendengarkan suara mereka.

Aku menunduk dan daratan membentang di belakangku. Perpaduan antara warna abu-abu, putih dan hitam; kaca, semen, dan baja. Angin membelai, belaian selembut helai rambut, terasa di jemariku dan aku menarik tanganku lagi. Aku mencoba menyilangkan tangan di dada seperti tadi, tapi aku tak cukup kuat. Daratan makin lama makin mendekat.

Selama semenit aku tidak melambat, tapi melayang sejajar tanah seperti burung.

Setelah aku melaju lambat, kusisir rambut dengan jari. Angin membuat rambutku berantakan. Aku bergelantungan enam meter di atas tanah, tapi sepertinya jarak setinggi itu bukan apa-apa lagi. Aku menggapai tali yang terpasang di belakangku dan melepaskannya. Jariku gemetar, tapi aku masih bisa melepaskannya. Ada kerumunan anggota Dauntless di bawah sana. Mereka saling memegang lengan satu sama lain untuk membentuk jaring manusia di bawahku.

Agar bisa turun, aku harus memercayai mereka untuk menagkapku. Aku harus menerima mereka sebagai bagian dari diriku dan aku bagian dari mereka. Ini butuh lebih banyak keberanian dibandingkan meluncur turun dari tali luncur.

Aku menggeliat ke depan dan jatuh, membentur lengan mereka dengan keras. Tulang pergelangan dan lengan bawah membentur punggungku dan ada yang menarik lenganku untuk berdiri. Aku tak tahu, tangan yang mana yang memegangku dan yang tidak. Yang kulihat dan kudengar adalah senyum lebar dan tawa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minhyuk sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Umm ..." semua anggota Dauntless melihatku. Mereka menatapku saat kurasakan ada angin yang berembus. Mata mereka yang dipenuhi adrenalin. Rambut mereka yang berantakan. Aku tahu kenapa appa bilang kalau Dauntless itu sekumpulan orang gila. Appa tidak mengerti—takkan bisa mengerti—jenis rasa setia kawan yang terbentuk setelah kau mempertaruhkan nyawa bersama-sama.

"Kapan aku bisa melakukannya lagi?" kataku. Senyumku tersungging begitu lebar, memamerkan gigi. Saat mereka tertawa, aku ikut tertawa. Aku membayangkan saat aku menaiki tangga bersama para Abnegation lainnya, saat kaki kami berjalan dengan ritme yang sama, maka kami semua sama. Tapi, ini bukan seperti itu. Kami memang tidak sama, tapi entah kenapa, kami adalah satu.

Aku melihat ke arah gedung Hancock yang begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat orang-orang di atas atap.

"Lihat! Itu dia!" teriak seseorang dengan jari menjulur melewati bahuku. Aku mengikuti arah yang ia tunjuk dan ada setitik hitam meluncur di kabel baja. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar pekikan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Taruhan ia akan menangis."

"Adiknya Shownu menangis? Tidak mungkin. Ia akan dipukul keras."

"Lengannya terayun-ayun!"

"Suaranya seperti kucing dicekik," kataku. Semuanya tertawa lagi. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengejek Jongup tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi, aku pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika ia berdiri di sini. Sepertinya.

Saat Jongup benar-benar berhenti, aku mengikuti anggota lainnya untuk menjemputnya. Kami berbaris di bawahnya dan mengulurkan lengan untuk saling berpegangan. Minhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di siku lenganku. Aku memegang lengan yang lain—aku tak yakin itu lengan siapa karena terlalu banyak lengan yang terjulur—dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa memanggilmu 'Kaku' lagi," ujar Minhyuk. Ia pun mengangguk. "Jae."

Aku masih mencium bau angin saat memasuki kafetaria malam itu. Begitu aku memasukinya, aku berdiri di antara para Dauntless dan aku merasa seperti bagian dari mereka. Kemudian, Minhyuk melambaikan tangan padaku dan kami berpencar. Aku menghampiri meja tempat Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol duduk dan menyisakan satu tempat untukku.

Aku tak memikirkan mereka saat aku menerima ajakan Jongup. Di satu sisi, memang puas melihat wajah mereka yang terpana. Tapi, aku juga tak ingin mereka merasa kesal padaku.

"Kamu dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ngapain kamu sama mereka?"

"Jongup ... kau tahu kan, peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless yang ikut tim tangkap bendera kita?" kataku. "Ia tadi pergi bersama beberapa orang anggota dan meminta mereka mengizinkanku ikut. Mereka tak terlalu ingin aku ada di sana. Seorang pemuda bernama Ilhoon menginjak kakiku."

"Mungkin mereka memang tidak ingin kau ikut," ujar Chanyeol kalem, "tapi, sepertinya mereka menyukaimu sekarang."

"Yeah," kataku. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. "Tapi, aku tetap senang bisa kembali."

Kuharap mereka tidak tahu aku sedang berbohong, tapi menurutku mereka tahu. Aku melirik ke jendela saat berjalan menuju markas tadi. Pipi dan mataku sama-sama berseri. Rambutku kusut. Aku seperti baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang luar biasa.

" _Yah_ , kamu baru saja ketinggalan, tadi Baekhyun hampir memukul seorang Erudite," ujar Sehun. Suaranya terdengar bersemangat. Aku selalu bisa mengandalkan Sehun untuk memecah kebekuan suasana. "Anak itu menanyakan pendapatnya tentang kepemimpinan Abnegation dan Baekhyun bilang padanya ada banyak hal lebih penting yang bisa ia lakukan."

"Dan itu benar," tambah Chanyeol. "Dan anak itu tersinggung. Salah besar."

"Besar sekali," kataku sambil mengangguk. Jika aku tersenyum cukup meyakinkan, mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka melupakan kecemburuan, sakit hati, atau apa pun yang membara di mata Baekhyun.

"Yeah," ujar Baekhyun. "Pas kamu jalan-jalan, aku repot membela faksi lamamu, memperkecil keributan antarfaksi ..."

"Ayolah, mengaku saja kau menikmatinya," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyikutnya. "Kalau kau tak mau cerita semuanya, biar aku saja. Anak itu tadi sedang berdiri ..."

Chanyeol mulai bercerita dan aku terus mengangguk seakan aku mendengarkannya. Tapi, yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah menatap pemandangan di bawah gedung Hancock dan bayangan yang terlintas tentang rawa yang masih dilimpahi air, seperti zaman keemasannya dulu. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah para Dauntless asli lainnya, yang saling melempar makanan, di belakang puncak Chanyeol.

Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa senang menjadi bagian dari Dauntless.

Ini artinya aku harus bertahan melewati tahap inisiasi selanjutnya.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hehe, hey gimana ceritanya makin seru kan?** **Em... Em... SAM juga Up FF baru Lho~ barusan hehe, judulnya 'Love Hurt' diRnR juga yah Reader-nim XD hehe...**

 **Ohh iya satu lagi, Selamat Hari Raya Kemerdekaan INDONESIA! Yeyyyy. SEMANGAT 45!**

 **Besok SAM sibuk jadi panitia, jadi sekarang ajja ngucapinnya :D**

 **Oke deh A-yo! kita bales Review ajja^^**

 **xxxshin** **:**

EMAAAAAAKKK, COBAAN APA INI :v

Part Daejaenya dikit bangetEh anu, aduh... Sehun ternyata... Wah. Bisa ditebak sih rasa sukanya, tapi ini cepet banget ketahuannya :v

Well, SAM eonnie, anda pasti masih inget siapa reader yg alay ples heboh sendiri kalau fanfik ini update hehehe.

Aku pemilik akun yg sama dr akun 'Zha Liu', akun yg lama bermasalah, jdinya saya bikin akun baru lagi dan menambahkan fanfik DaeJae ini ke favorit, wkwk.

Kirain gak update, ternyata pas diriku mau bobok ada notif dr ffn.

ARGH seneng dehhh wakakak.

Nah, soal fujoshi... Ehm, yah benar sekali, saya fujo akut. Baru 4 thn masuk dunia fujo, jdi ya lagi masa gila-gilanya nih hahaha.

Last, I'LL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! XD

 **:**

Cobaan dari emakk :v haha…

Iyah emang dikit bangett, aduh sehun ternyata suka sama SAM /ehh/ XD/plak/, cepet ketahuan karenaaa…. :D

Owh, iyah kamu emang selalu nge-Review panjang-panjang jadi SAM tahu :D hehe, SAM suka~, kenapa bisa bermasalah?, makasih udah ditambahkan ke favorite;) hehehe

Iyah ini juga dadakan, tadinya mau pas malem, eh tapi lupa kalau SAM belum bales bales Reviewnya :D, jadi deh diupnya tengah malem XD, ngeganggu yah?

Kayanya gak keganggu deh :D

Owh, kalau SAM masuk kedunia(?)per-FF-an akhir bulan desember 2017, jadi masih baruu hehe, terus jadi seorang fujoshi SAM baru banget, waktu bulan februari kemarin(2018) :D wkwkwkk, apa lagi SAM, lagi gila gilanya bangett~, maaf malah curcol :D

Makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah dilanjut n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Jaebum dan kwan kwan jahat banget sih ,,,kasian juga liat kai ,,moga youngjae gk kenapa kenapa ya soalnya kyanya naun masik dendam sama jae ,di chap selanjutnya ya sam ~

 **:**

Iyah jahaddd bangettt,,, sama aku juga:'(, gak terlalu kenapa napa kan? Naeun emang pendendam XD, iyah~. Makasih udah Review^^;*

 **yongchuxx** **:**

huwaa seru banget baca ini ga pernah bosenn.. ku penasaran sama klanjutannya...

 **:**

Haha iyah yah gak pernah bosen, aku juga XD, em udah gak penasaran lagi kan? n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616** **:**

ngeriii bacanya pas kai kena pisau...gak tega...rindu daejae momentsnya:( ...semangat untuk sam_

 **:**

Ih iya yah, ngebayanginnya gimanaaa gitu XD…sama..em iyah yah disini moment mereka dikit yah?, nanti juga banyak kok n_n..makasih udah nyemangatin~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #1** **8**

Sejauh yang kuketahui, inisiasi tahap kedua adalah duduk di lorong gelap bersama para peserta inisiasi lainnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di belakang pintu yang tertutup.

Jongup duduk di seberangku, diapit Junhong di sebelah kiri dan Ilhoon di sebelah kanan. Peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless dan pindahan dipisahkan di tahap satu, tapi kami akan berlatih bersama-sama mulai sekarang. Itulah yang Four katakan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jadi," kata Ilhoon sambil menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya di lantai. "Siapa _ranking_ satu di tempat kalian?"

Pertanyaannya disambut keheningan, lalu Jaebum berdeham.

"Aku," ujarnya.

"Taruhan aku bisa mengalahkanmu," ujar Ilhoon santai sambil memutar-mutar cincin di alisnya dengan ujung jari. "Aku urutan kedua, tapi aku berani taruhan siapa pun dari kami bisa mengalahkan kalian, Anak Pindahan."

Aku hampir saja tertawa. Jika aku masih ada di Abnegation, komentarnya terasa kasar dan tidak pada tempatnya, tapi di antara Dauntless, tantangan adalah hal biasa. Aku pun hampir mulai berharap mendapatkannya.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku takkan begitu yakin," jawab Jaebum dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Siapa yang pertama?"

"Jongup," kata Ilhoon. "Dan aku yakin kami lebih baik. Kalian tahu berapa lama kami telah mempersiapkan hal ini?"

Jika Ilhoon berniat mengintimidasi, maka ia berhasil. Aku sudah merasa merinding.

Sebelum Jaebum sempat membalas, Four membuka pintu dan berkata, "Ilhoon." Ia memberi isyarat pada Ilhoon dan pemuda itu menyusuri lorong. Cahaya lampu di ujung lorong membuat kepala pelontosnya lumayan mengilat.

"Jadi, kamu urutan pertama," kata Chanyeol pada Jongup.

Jongup mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Dan?"

"Dan, tidakkah kau pikir sedikit tidak adil jika kalian menghabiskan seumur hidup kalian untuk mempersiapkan ini semua, dan kami diminta mempelajarinya dalam beberapa minggu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak juga. Tahap pertama tentang keterampilan, tapi tak seorang pun yang bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk tahap kedua," ujarnya. "Setidaknya, itulah yang kudengar."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kami duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa selama dua puluh menit. Aku menghitung tiap menitnya di jam tanganku. Lalu, pintunya terbuka lagi dan Four memanggil nama lainnya.

"Jaebum," ujarnya.

Setiap menit berlalu lama sekali. Perlahan jumlah kami berkurang. Tinggal aku, Jongup, dan Hoseok. Kaki Hoseok bergoyang-goyang dan jari-jari Jongup mengetuk-ngetuk lutut. Aku mencoba duduk tegak. Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara gumaman dari ruangan di ujung lorong. Aku menduga ini salah satu permainan yang mereka mainkan pada kami. Membuat kami takut setiap saat.

Pintu terbuka dan Four menunjukkan. "Ayo, Jae."

Aku berdiri. Punggungku sakit karena terlalu lama bersandar di dinding. Aku berjalan melewati peserta inisiasi lainnya. Hoseok menjulurkan kakinya untuk menjegalku, tapi aku bisa melompatinya.

Four menyentuh bahuku, untuk mengantarku memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Saat aku melihat isi ruangan, aku langsung tersentak mundur. Bahuku membentur dadanya/

Di dalam ruangan itu ada kursi besi dan sandaran panjang yang mirip dengan kursi yang kududuki saat Tes Kecakapan. Di sampingnya ada mesin yang tidak asing. Ruangan ini tak memiliki kaca dan hampir tak ada cahaya. Ada layar komputer di atas meja di sudut ruangan.

"Duduk," ujarnya. Ia mencengkeram lenganku dan mendorongku ke depan.

"Simulasinya apa?" tanyaku sambil menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. Aku tidak berhasil.

"Pernah dengar frasa 'hadapi ketakutanmu'?" ujarnya. "Kami menerapkannya secara harfiah. Simulasi ini akan mengajarimu mengendalikan emosi di tengah situasi yang menakutkan."

Aku menyentuh dahiku ragu-ragu. Simulasi tidaklah nyata. Mereka tidak akan menunjukkan ancaman yang membuatku takut. Jadi secara logika, aku seharusnya tak perlu takut. Tapi, reaksiku tak masuk akal. Butuh segenap kekuatan yang kupunya untuk menghampiri kursi itu dan duduk di sana lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran. Dinginnya besi menusuk masuk menembus bajuku.

"Kau pernah membantu di Tes Kecakapan?" kataku. Sepertinya ia memenuhi syarat.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku menghindari orang Kaku sebisa mungkin."

Aku tak tahu kenapa seseorang menghindari Abnegation. Mungkin itu berlaku untuk Dauntless dan Candor karena keberanian dan kejujuran membuat orang melakukan hal aneh. Tapi, Abnegation?

"Wae?"

"Kau menanyakan dengan harapan aku akan langsung menjawabnya?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal yang menggantung jika kau tak ingin ditanyai?"

Jemarinya menyentuh leherku. Tubuhku menegang. Belaian? Bukan—Ia mengetuk-ngetuk sesuatu dan aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa itu. Salah satu tangan Four memegang alat suntik berjarum panjang dan ibu jarinya menarik alat seditnya. Cairan di dalam alat suntikan berwarna oranye.

"Suntikan?" mulutku mengering. Biasanya, aku tidak takut jarum, tapi yang ini besar sekali.

"Di sini kami menerapkan simulasi yang lebih maju," ujarnya, "serumnya berbeda. Tidak ada kabel atau elektroda untukmu."

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya tanpa kabel?"

"Ya, _aku_ punya kabel, jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi," ujarnya. "Tapi untukmu, ada sedikit transmiter di dalam serum yang mengirim data ke komputer."

Ia memegang lenganku dan pelan-pelan menyuntikkan ujung jarum ke jaringan kulit lunak di samping leherku. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalari tenggorokanku. Aku mengernyit dan mencoba fokus pada wajah tenangnya.

"Serumnya akan bereaksi dalam enam puluh detik. Simulasi ini berbeda dengan Tes Kecakapan," ujarnya. "Selain ditambahkan transmiter, serum ini menstimulasi _amygdala_ , bagian otak yang menangani emosi negatif—seperti rasa takut—kemudian memicu halusinasi. Aktivitas elektrik otak kemudian mengirimkan sinyal ke komputerku dan menerjemahkan halusinasimu menjadi gambar simulasi yang bisa kulihat dan kumonitor. Kemudian, aku mengirim rekamannya ke pihak berwenang Dauntless. Kau akan terus berhalusinasi sampai kau tenang—yang ditandai dengan detak jantung normal dan napas yang terkontrol."

Aku mencoba mengikuti kata-katanya, tapi pikiranku mulai kehilangan arah, aku merasakan tanda-tanda gejala ketakutan: tangan berkeringat, jantung berdebar, dada sesak, mulut kering, tenggorokan tercekat, dan susah bernapas. Ia menyentuh sisi kepalaku yang lain dan membungkuk.

"Berani, Jae," bisiknya. "Yang pertama memang yang paling sulit."

Dan yang terakhir kulihat hanyalah sepasang matanya.

Aku berdiri di taman yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput kering setinggi pinggang. Bau udaranya seperti bau asap dan membakar lubang hidupku. Langit di hadapanku membentang luas—penuh warna dan melihatnya membuatku dipenuhi rasa gelisah. Tubuhku mulai bergerak mundur karena takut.

Aku dengar suara berkelepak seperti suara halaman-halaman buku yang tertiup angin. Tapi, tak ada angin yang bertiup. Udaranya tenang dan hening, kecuali suara berkelepak tadi. Pun udaranya tidak panas atau dingin—bahkan seperti tidak ada udara sama sekali, tapi aku masih bisa bernapas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan berkelebat di atas kepalaku.

Sesuatu bertengger di bahuku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan cakar tajam menusuk. Kuayunkan tangan untuk mengusirnya. Tanganku membentur benda itu. Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan rapuh. Berbulu. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menoleh. Seekor burung hitam seukuran lengan ikut menoleh dan menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat hitam.

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan memukul burung gagak itu sekali lagi. Burung itu malah makin mencengkeramku dengan cakarnya dan tidak bergerak. Aku berteriak, lebih karena frustasi, bukan karena sakit, dan memukul gagak itu dengan kedua tanganku. Burung itu tetap di sana, bergeming, sambil menatap mataku. Bulu-bulunya berkilauan di

bawah cahaya keemasan. Suara guntur bergemuruh dan kudengar tetes hujan di tanah, tapi tak ada satu rintik pun yang turun.

Langit menjadi gelap seakan ada awan yang menutupi matahari. Aku mendongak sambil terus berusaha mengusir gagak. Sekawanan gagak terbang ke arahku. Mereka terlihat seperti pasukan tempur dengan cakar yang merentang dan paruh menganga terbuka. Burung-burung itu berkuak dan membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Kumpulan gagak itu pun menukik bersama-sama. Ratusan mata hitam terlihat berkilauan.

Aku mencoba lari, tapi kakiku seperti tertancap di tanah dan tak mau bergerak, persis seperti seekor burung gagak di bahuku. Aku menjerit saat burung-burung itu mengelilingiku. Suara kepak sayapnya memenuhi telingaku. Paruh-paruh yang mematuk bahuku. Cakar-cakar yang mencengkeram bajuku. Aku menjerit sampai-sampai air mataku bercucuran. Kuayun-ayunkan lenganku. Tanganku mengenai seekor burung, tapi tak ada gunanya. Burung-burung ini terlalu banyak. Aku cuma sendiri. Mereka menggigiti ujung jariku dan mendesak-desak tubuhku. Sayap mereka menggores bagian belakang leherku. Dan, cakar kaki mereka menarik-narik rambutku.

Aku berputar, menggeliat, dan jatuh ke tanah sambil melindungi kepala dengan tangan. Burung-burung itu memekik di sekelilingku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyelusup dari rerumputan. Seekor gagak menyeruak di bawah lenganku. Aku membuka mata dan burung itu langsung mematuk wajahku. Paruhnya menusuk hidungku. Darah menetes di rumput dan aku tersedu. Kutepis burung itu, tapi seekor gagak lainnya menyelinap di lenganku yang satu lagi dan cakarnya menghunjam di bagian depan kausku.

Aku menjerit. Aku tersedu-sedu.

"Tolong!" aku meraung. "Tolong!"

Burung-burung gagak itu mengepakkan sayapnya lebih kuat. Suaranya mirip raungan di telinga. Tubuhku seperti terbakar dan burung-burung itu ada di mana-mana. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Aku membuka mulut menarik napas dan mulutku seperti disesaki oleh bulu-bulu. Bulu-bulu itu tertelan melewati tenggorokan dan terus turun sampai ke paru-paru. Rasanya seperti memenuhi seluruh pembuluh darahku.

"Tolong!" aku terisak dan menjerit. Tidak sadar. Aku hampir mati. Aku hampir mati. Aku hampir mati.

Kulitku perih dan berdarah. Suara pekik burung-burung begitu nyaring sampai telingaku berdenging, tapi aku _belum_ mati. Aku pun ingat kalau ini tidak nyata, tapi rasanya seperti sungguhan. Terasa nyata. _Berani_. Suara Four menggema di benakku. Aku berteriak memanggilnya, tapi aku hanya bisa menelan bulu dan menjerit "Tolong!"Tapi, takkan ada bantuan. Aku sendirian.

 _Kau akan terus berhalusinasi sampai kau tenang_ , suara Four terus menggema di benakku. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Wajahku dibasahi oleh air mata. Satu burung gagak menyelinap lagi di balik lenganku dan aku merasakan ujung paruh tajamnya di mulutku. Paruhnya menembus masuk ke bibirku dan menggores gigiku. Gagak itu memasukkan kepalanya ke mulutku dan aku menggigit sesuatu yang keras, rasanya busuk. Aku meludah dan merapatkan gigiku untuk menjaga tak ada yang masuk lagi ke mulutku. Tapi, sekarang burung gagak keempat mendorong kakiku dan burung gagak kelima mematuki tulang rusukku.

 _Tenang_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut.

 _Tarik napas_. Aku terus menutup mulut dan bernapas melalui hidung. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam sejak aku sendirian di dalam lapangan itu. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari. Aku mengembuskan udara lewat hidung. Jantungku berdetak kencang di dada. Aku harus menenangkan diri. Aku menarik napas lagi. Wajahku sudah basah oleh air mata.

Aku terisak sekali lagi dan memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Bangkit dari rerumputan yang tajam-tajam menusuk kulitku. Aku mengulurkan lenganku dan bernapas. Burung-burung gagak itu mendorong dan mendesakku dari samping, menyelinap dari balik tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya. Kubiarkan saja suara kepak sayap, pekikan, kemudian berlanjut dengan mematuk dan mendorong. Aku sejenak melemaskan otot sambil berusaha agar tidak menjadi balok untuk dipatuki.

Rasa sakit itu membuatku kewalahan.

Aku membuka mata, dan aku duduk di kursi logam lagi.

Aku menjerit dan memukuli lengan, kepala, dan kaki untuk mengusir burung-burung itu menjauh. Burung-burung itu sudah menghilang. Aku masih bisa merasakan bulu-bulunya menyentuh belakang leherku, cakarnya di bahuku, dan kulitku yang terasa perih. Aku meraung dan menekuk kaki ke dada; kubenamkan wajahku ke lutut.

Seseorang menyentuh bahuku dan aku langsung menepisnya. Aku mengenai sesuatu yang kuat tapi lembut. "Jangan sentuh aku!" isakku.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Four. Tangannya canggung membelai rambutku dan aku teringat cara appa saat membelai rambutku saat memberiku ciuman selamat malam. Aku pun ingat eomma menyentuh rambutku saat eomma akan memotongnya. Aku menggosok lenganku sambil berusaha menghilangkan bekas bulu, walaupun aku tahu tak ada satu helai pun di sana.

"Jae."

Aku mengayunkan tubuh ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Jae, aku akan membawamu kembali ke asrama, oke?"

"Tidak!" bentakku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya walau aku tak bisa melihatnya karena pandanganku buram oleh air mata. "Mereka tidak boleh melihatku ... tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini ..."

"Oh, tenanglah," ujarnya. Four memutar matanya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar lewat pintu belakang."

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu ..." Aku menggeleng. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku merasa begitu lemah sampai aku tak yakin apa aku bisa berdiri, tapi aku harus mencobanya. Aku tidak boleh menjadi satu-satunya orang yang perlu dipapah kembali ke asrama. Bahkan, jika mereka tak melihatku, mereka akan tahu. Mereka akan membicarakanku—

"Yang benar saja."

Four memegang lenganku dan membantuku turun dari kursi. Aku berkedip dan setetes air mata keluar, kuseka pipi dengan punggung tangan. Aku biarkan ia menuntunku menuju pintu di belakang layar komputer.

Kami menyusuri lorong tanpa suara. Saat kami beberapa ratus meter dari ruangan itu, aku menarik lenganku dan berhenti.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" tanyaku. "Apa gunanya? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku memilih Dauntless, aku akan menjalani beberapa minggu penuh siksaan!"

"Menurutmu menaklukkan rasa pengecut itu mudah?" ujar Four tenang.

"Ini bukan menaklukkan rasa pengecut! Pengecut adalah bagaimana kau mengambil keputusan di dunia nyata. Dan di dalam kehidupan nyata, aku tidak akan dipatuk burung gagak sampai mati, Fourr!" aku menutupi wajah dengan tangan dan mulai menangis.

Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri di sana saat aku menangis. Aku butuh beberapa detik sebelum bisa berhenti dan menyeka wajahku lagi. "Aku mau pulang," ujarku lemas.

Tapi, rumahku bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Pilihanku adalah di sini atau perkampungan _factionless_.

Ia tak menatapku dengan penuh simpati. Ia hanya melihatku. Matanya kelihatan gelap di tengah remang cahaya koridor. Mulutnya terlihat keras menahan sesuatu.

"Belajar bagaimana caranya berpikir di tengah rasa takut," ujarnya, "adalah satu pelajaran yang semua orang, termasuk keluargamu yang kaku itu, harus pelajari. Itulah yang kami coba ajarkan padamu. Kalau kau tak bisa belajar, kau harus pergi dari sini karena kami tidak menginginkanmu."

"Aku _berusaha_ ," bagian bawah bibirku gemetar. "Tapi aku gagal. Aku akan gagal."

Four menghela napas. "Menurutmu berapa lama tadi kau berhalusianasi, Jae?"

"Aku tidak tahu," aku menggeleng. "Setengah jam?"

"Tiga menit," jawabnya. "Kau keluar lebih cepat tiga menit dari peserta lainnya. Entah bagaimana kau melihat dirimu sendiri, kau bukanlah pecundang."

Tiga menit?

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Besok kau akan lebih baik dari ini. Lihat saja."

"Besok?"

Ia menyentuh punggungku dan menuntunku kembali ke asrama. Aku bisa merasakan ujung jarinya menembus kausku. Sentuhannya yang lembut sejenak membuatku lupa akan burung-burung tadi.

"Apa halusinasi pertamamu?" tanyaku sambil meliriknya.

"Itu bukan 'apa' dan juga 'siapa'." Four mengangkat bahu. "Tidak penting."

"Dan kau bisa menguasainya sekarang?"

"Belum." Kami mencapai pintu asrama dan ia bersandar di dinding dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Mungkin aku takkan pernah bisa."

"Jadi, ketakutanmu tidak hilang?"

"Kadang-kadang hilang. Dan, kadang-kadang ketakutan baru menggantikannya." Ibu jarinya mengait di lubang ikat pinggang. "Tapi, tak memiliki rasa takut bukanlah tujuannya. Tak mungkin kita seperti itu. _Yang penting_ adalah belajar bagaimana mengendalikan rasa takutmu dan bagaimana bebas dari rasa _itu_."

Aku mengangguk. Dulu kupikir Dauntless tidak punya rasa takut. Lagi pula, memang mereka kelihatan seperti itu. Tapi yang kulihat sebagai tanpa rasa takut itu sebenarnya adalah pengendalian rasa takut itu sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ketakutanmu tadi jarang muncul di simulasi," tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaaa, apa kau benar-benar takut pada burung gagak?" ujarnya setengah tersenyum padaku. Ekspresinya cukup menghangatkan sinar matanya sampai aku lupa kalau ia instrukturku. Ia seperti anak namja biasanya, yang berbicara santai, yang mengantarkanku ke asrama. "Saat kau melihat seekor gagak, apa kau langsung berlari dan menjerit?"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak." Aku berpikir untuk melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, bukan karena alasan yang penting. Tapi, hanya karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berdiri dekat dengannya; hanya karena aku ingin melakukannya.

 _Pabbo_ , ujar suara di dalam kepalaku.

Aku melangkah mendekat dan juga bersandar di dinding sambil menoleh melihatnya. Seperti yang kulakukan di Kincir Bianglala, aku tahu pasti berapa jarak yang membentang di antara kami. Lima belas senti. Aku bersandar. Kurang dari 15 senti. Aku merasa lebih hangat seakan Four memancarkan semacam energi yang hanya bisa dirasakan olehku.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku takut apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya. "Cuma kau yang tahu."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ada kemungkinan belasan alasan, tapi tak tahu pasti yang mana, atau jika memang benar ada alasannya.

"Aku tidak tahu menjadi Dauntless akan sesulit ini," ujarku dan sedetik kemudian aku terkejut telah mengatakannya. Aku terkejut, aku mengakuinya. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku dan melihat Four lebih cermat. Apakah salah mengatakan hal itu padanya?

"Mereka bilang tadinya tak selalu seperti ini," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Pengakuanku sepertinya tak membuatnya terganggu. "Maksudku, menjadi Dauntless."

"Apanya yang berubah?"

"Kepemimpinan," ujarnya. "Orang yang mengendalikan pelatihan mengatur perilaku standar Dauntless. Enam tahun lalu, Suho dan pemimpin lainnya mengubah metodenya untuk membuat para Dauntless lebih kompetitif dan brutal. Mereka bilang itu tadinya untuk mengukur kekuatan orang. Dan, itu mengubah keseluruhan prioritas Dauntless. Dan, kurasa kau bisa menebak siapa anak didik para pemimpin itu."

Jawabannya jelas: Jackson. Mereka melatihnya untuk menjadi kejam dan sekarang ia akan melatih kami semua menjadi kejam juga.

Aku melihat Four. Pelatihan mereka tak berhasil untuknya.

"Jadi, jika kau mendapat _ranking_ pertama di kelas inisiasimu," kataku, "berapa peringkat Jackson?"

"Kedua."

"Jadi, ia itu pilihan kedua untuk posisi pemimpin." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kaulah pilihan pertama."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Cara Jackson bertingkah saat makan malam di hari pertamaku. Iri, bahkan setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau."

Four tidak menyangkalnya. Pasti aku benar. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia tak mengambil posisi pemimpin yang ditawarkan padanya; kenapa ia begitu antikepemimpinan, padahal ia kelihatannya berjiwa pemimpin secara alami. Tapi, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Four mengenai pertanyaan yang sifatnya pribadi.

Aku mendengus. Sekali lagi aku mengusap wajahku dan merapikan rambut.

"Apa aku kelihatan habis menangis?" tanyaku.

"Hmm." Ia membungkuk mendekatiku sambil menyipitkan mata seakan hendak memeriksa wajahku. Ada senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya. Ia makin mendekat, sampai-sampai kami menarik napas dari udara yang sama—itu pun jika aku masih ingat untuk menarik napas.

"Tidak, Jae," ujarnya. Tatapan yang lebih serius menggantikan senyumnya barusan saat ia melanjutkan, "Kau kelihatan setegar karang."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yeyyy yang ini juga diup! Banyak kan Daejae momentnya :*, Cerita nya makin seruuuuu, ketegangan akan muncul lho~~ haha**

 **Selamat Hari Rya Idul Adhaaaaaaa yeyy Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, map telat :D**

 **Eh, SAM juga bawa Ficlet Daejae baru~ liat yah diprofil SAM^^ jangan lupa di RnR juga :D hehe...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Jae uda punya teman banyak ,jadi jae harus bisa bertahan , di chapter ini dae gk nampak ya tapi kyanya jae uda ada rasa rasa gimana gtu sama dae ,di tunggu chap selanjutnya Sam

 **:**

Iya yahhh, iya Dae emang gak Nampak dichap ini hehe, ihhh Jae emang udah ada rasa kok dari awal juga :D hehe, makasih udah mau nunggu ini udah dilanjut nih~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun** **:**

-chapter 15

tuh kan bener eomma nya yjae itu sunhwa kkkkk

ahh telat lagi nih akuuuu udah chap 17 aja:(( tapi skrg mah reviewnya satu chap satu chap yaa kkkkk

-chapter 16

jaebum jahat bgt:((

-chapter 17

AHHH GILAA KENAPA AKU SUKA SAMA INTERAKSI HUNJAE DISINI XD kkkkk

ini grgr daehyun cuek sama yjae nihhh :( disini moment daejae nya gaada :v

 **:**

Makasih atas Review beruntunnya yah Jung Rae Gun-ssi ;)))

-haha iyah, SAM emang suka kalo Sunhwa itu jadi eomma nya yjae diff XD hehe

Kenapa bisa telat? Padahal SAM tiap up ff suka dibarengin :D, makasih yah~~

-iyah ih jahaddddd banget yahh :(

-hehe yjae dan sehun... Hmmmm :D

Daehyun kan emang gitu disini, hehe emang kan ga ada Daehyun nya XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **xxxshin** **:**

HEHE, TERNYATA SAYA DAH DIHAFAL, WKWK. Reader paling gila ya gini nih, ngegas mulu kalau review, mana gak punya malu lagi sama pereview lain, heboh sendiri kalau review, berasa dapet pulsa gratis XD

BACK TO STORY.

YOUNGJAE KEREN BANGET YALORD I WANNA CRYAey, YJae cemburu ma Minhyuk hahaha. How cute he is.

EH TAPI, TAPI... DAEHYUNAAAAA, I MISS YOUURI JUNG DAEHYUN KAMU KEMANAAA MAS?! NENG YOUNGJAE JUGA READERS KANGEN KAMU! ARGH...

Ah iya, saya mah oke oke aja kalau mau update pas subuh sekalipun XD

EOH, FUJOSHI BARU?! EAAA, SELAMAT NIH YA! Gak papa, curcol aja. Apa mungkin saya boleh PM SAM lewat akun ffn? Biar bisa curcol bareng soal DaeJae nih WKWK.

Walaupun saya bukan Babyz, tapi saya senang sekali jika ada siapapun yang bisa diajak curcol soal DaeJae, bisa nambah teman sekaligus pengetahuan hahaha :D

Last, welcome to dunia K-idol, ffn world, dan terlebih dunia yaoi yang penuh warna pelangi ini XD

 **:**

Haha iya lah, hampir semua sih aku hafal hehe, iyah kamu emang Reader paling gila tau, tapi SAM suka :D iyah kamu suka Review panjang-panjang jadi SAM suka sekaliiiii haha gak papa heboh juga, hahahaha wkwkwkwkkkkk

Iyah Yjae emang keren banget disini ama Jongup juga, iyah Minhyuk kan kagum ama Daehyun hehe, emang lucuuu ihh XD

Haha Dae lagi pergi sama aku nih XD, jadi gak ada dichap ini hehe, kalian kangen? Pasti, maaf SAM bawa mas Daehyun pergi dulu wkwkwkwkkkk… abaikan_-

Haha aku UP paling pas malem hehe

Iyah saya fujoshi baruu nihh :D, haha makasih~~ curcol nihh, ihh boleh PM ajja ;D, haha iyah pasti SAM bales ko~~

Hahaha iya iyah! Ayo PM ajja, kita ngobrol banyak-banyak tentang Daejae atau hal lainnya yah XD hehe biar kita deketttt gimana gitu XD

Haha makasih^^, iya dunia yaoi emang penuh warna XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #1** **9**

Saat aku memasuki ruangan, sebagian besar peserta inisiasi—baik yang berasal dari Dauntless dan anak pindahan—berkerumunan di sekitar barisan tempat tidur mengelilingi Jaebum. Kedua tangannya memegang selembar kertas.

" _Eksodus besar-besaran anak-anak para pemimpin Abnegation tidak bisa diabaikan atau dianggap kebetulan," ia membaca. "Perpindahan Youngjae dan Yongguk , anak-anak Yoo Youngwon, baru-baru ini menimbulkan pertanyaan atas nilai-nilai dan ajaran kaum Abnegation._ "

Rasa dingin menjalari punggungku. Baekhyun yang berdiri di pinggir keramaian menoleh ke belakang dan melihatku. Ia menatapku cemas. Aku bergeming. Appaku. Sekarang, Erudite menyerang appaku.

" _Alasan apa lagi yang membuat anak-anak seorang pria terpandang memutuskan bahwa cara hidup yang telah ayah mereka tanamkan bukanlah cara hidup yang terhormat_?" lanjut Jaebum. " _Son Naeun, sesama rekan pindahan Youngjae, menyatakan, mungkin semua ini akibat cara didik yang mengganggu dan penuh kekerasan. Aku pernah mendengarnya mengigau_ ,' ujar Naeun. ' _Ia bilang pada ayahnya untuk berhenti melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi itu membuatnya bermimpi buruk.'_ "

Jadi, inilah balas dendam Naeun. Ia pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu pada reporter Erudite yang waktu itu dibentak Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum. Gigi Naeun sangat rapih. Jika aku meninju mulutnya, mungkin aku bisa membantunya merusak gigi itu.

"Apa?" teriakku. Atau, aku mencoba berteriak, tapi suaraku seperti tercekik dan parau. Jadi, aku harus berdeham dan mengucapkannya lagi. " _Apa_?"

Jaebum berhenti membaca dan beberapa orang membalikkan tubuh. Beberapa dari mereka, seperti Baekhyun, menatapku kasihan. Alis dan bibir mereka melengkung turun. Tapi, sebagian besar dari mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Jaebum yang terakhir kali membalikkan badan dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Berikan padaku," ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Tapi, aku belum selesai baca," jawabnya sambil tertawa. Matanya kembali membaca kertas itu. " _Namun, mungkin jawabannya bukan terletak pada pria yang telah kehilangan moral itu saja, tapi pada nilai ideal di faksi itu yang telah rusak. Mungkin jawabannya adalah kita telah memercayakan seluruh kota kita pada sekelompok tirani baru yang tidak tahu bagaimana membawa kita semua keluar dari kemiskinan dan menuju kemakmuran._ "

Aku bergegas mendekatinya dan mencoba merebut kertas itu dari tangannya, tapi Jaebum memegangnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalaku sehingga aku tak mungkin mengambilnya kecuali dengan melompat. Dan aku takkan melompat. Aku mengangkat kakiku dan menginjakkannya sekeras mungkin ke arah jari kaki Jaebum. Erangannya tertahan karena menggertakkan gigi.

Lalu, aku mendekati Naeun sambil berharap ada kekuatan dari kejadian ini yang bisa membuatnya terkejut dan mengalahkannya. Tapi, sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa, seseorang dengan tangan dingin merangkul dan menarik pinggangku.

"Itu _appaku_!" jeritku. "Appaku, dasar kau pengecut!"

Chanyeol menarikku menjauh dari Naeun. Napasku naik turun cepat dan aku berusaha meraih kertas itu sebelum yang lain bisa membaca kelanjutannya. Aku harus membakarnya. Aku harus menghancurkannya. Harus.

Chanyeol menyeretku keluar ruangan menuju lorong. Kukunya seperti menancap di kulitku. Setelah pintunya tertutup, baru ia melepaskanku dan aku mendorongnya sekuat mungkin.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tak bisa menang melawan sampah Candor sialan itu?"

"Bukan begitu," ujar Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan pintu. "Menurutku, aku baru saja mencegahmu berkelahi di asrama. Tenang."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tenang? _Tenang_? Mereka membicarakan _keluargaku_. Itu _faksiku_!"

"Bukan." Ada lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ia kelihatan lelah. "Itu faksi lamamu. Dan, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tentang apa yang mereka katakan, jadi abaikan mereka."

"Apa kau tadi tidak dengar?" Panas di wajahku menghilang dan napasku mulai tenang. "Faksi lamamu yang bodoh itu tidak cuma menghina Abnegation. Mereka ingin menggulingkan pemerintahan."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak, mereka tidak begitu. Mereka itu memang arogan dan membosankan, dan itulah sebabnya aku meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, mereka bukan tipe revolusioner. Mereka cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu saja, dan mereka kesal karena Abnegation tidak mau mendengarkan mereka."

"Mereka tak mau orang-orang mendengar, mereka mau orang-orang untuk setuju," jawabku. "Dan, kau seharusnya tidak memaksa orang lain supaya setuju denganmu." Aku menyentuh pipi dengan telapak tanganku. "Aku tak percaya hyungku bergabung dengan mereka."

"Yak. Mereka tidak semuanya buruk," ujarnya tajam.

Aku mengangguk, tapi aku tak percaya padanya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada orang Faksi Erudite yang baik, tapi Chanyeol kelihatan baik-baik saja.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Baekhyun dan Sehun keluar.

"Sekarang giliranku ditato," ujar Baekhyun. "Mau ikut?"

Aku merapikan rambutku. Aku tak bisa kembali ke asrama. Bahkan jika Chanyeol membiarkanku, aku pasti kalah jumlah. Pilihanku adalah pergi bersama mereka dan mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi di luar markas Dauntless. Banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan selain mencemaskan keluargaku.

Di depanku, Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun menaiki punggungnya seperti kuda-kudaan. Baekhyun meringkik saat Sehun menyeruak menembus keramaian. Orang-orang memberikannya jalan yang lebar sebisa yang mereka lakukan.

Bahuku masih seperti terbakar. Baekhyun tadi menunjukku ikut ditato segel Dauntless. Bentuknya seperti lingkaran dengan nyala api di dalamnya. Eomma bahkan tidak menanggapi tato di tulang selangkaku, jadi aku tak menahan diri untuk ditato. Inilah bagian hidup di sini. Merupakan bagian dari inisiasiku, seperti belajar bertarung.

Baekhyun juga memaksaku membeli kaus yang agak err sexy?. Tak lupa juga mewarnai garis mataku dengan pensil hitam. Aku tak repot-repot menolak usahanya mendandaniku lagi. Terutama setelah aku mendapati kalau diriku sendiri ternyata menikmatinya.

Aku dan Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak percaya kau ditato lagi hari ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggeleng.

"wae?" kataku. "Karena aku si Kaku?"

"Bukan. Karena kau biasanya ... berpikiran panjang." Ia tersenyum. Giginya putih dan berbaris rapi. "Jadi, kau takut apa hari ini, Jae?"

"Terlalu banyak gagak," jawabku. "Kamu?"

Ia tertawa. "Terlalu banyak cairan asam."

Aku tak bertanya apa maksudnya itu.

"Benar-benar luar biasa cara semuanya bekerja," ujarnya. "Pada dasarnya ada pergulatan di otak, antara bagian _thalamus_ , yang memicu rasa takut, dan _frontal lobe_ yang membuat keputusan. Tapi, simulasi ini adanya di dalam kepalamu, jadi walaupun kau merasa ada seseorang melakukan sesuatu padamu, itu cuma ..." suaranya menghilang. "Maafkan. Aku kedengaran seperti seorang Erudite. Kebiasaan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Menarik."

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan Baekhyun sehingga pemuda itu meraih apapun yang bisa ia pegang, dan ternyata itu wajah Sehun. Ia meringis dan menyesuaikan pegangannya di kaki Baekhyun. Sekilas Sehun kelihatan bahagia, tapi sepertinya ada yang membebaninya, bahkan saat tersenyum. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku melihat Four berdiri di tebing jurang ditemani beberapa orang. Ia tertawa keras sekali sampai harus memegangi susuran agar tidak jatuh. Melihat dari botol di tangannya dan wajahnya yang ceria, ia mungkin mabuk atau sebentar lagi mabuk. Tadinya aku menganggap Four orang yang kaku seperti prajurit dan lupa kalau ia juga berumur delapan belas tahun.

"Uh-oh," ujar Chanyeol. "Awas ada instruktur."

"Paling tidak itu bukan Jackson," kataku. "Mungkin ia akan menyuruh kita bermain permainan pengecut atau semacamnya."

"Tentu, tapi Four menakutkan. Ingat waktu ia menodongkan pistol ke kepala Jaebum? Aku rasa Jaebum sempat ngompol."

"Jaebum layak mendapatkannya," kataku tegas.

Chanyeol tidak mendebatku. Mungkin beberapa minggu lalu ia akan mendebatku, tapi sekarang kami semua telah melihat siapa sebenarnya Jaebum.

"Jae!" Four memanggil. Aku dan Chanyeol berpandangan. Setengah kaget dan setengah takut. Four menjauh dari susuran dan berjalan ke arahku. Di depan kami, Sehun dan Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan Baekhyun meluncur jatuh ke tanah. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka karena melihat kami. Kami berempat dan Four hanya berbicara padaku.

"Kau kelihatan beda." Kata-katanya yang biasanya tajam, sekarang terdengar agak diseret.

"Kau juga," kataku. Dan, memang, ia kelihatan lebih santai dan lebih muda. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain-main dengan kematian," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Minum dekat tebing, mungkin bukan ide yang bagus."

"Memang bukan." Aku tak yakin aku menyukai Four yang seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang terasa labil.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya tato," ujarnya sambil melihat ke tulang selangkaku.

Four menenggak botol itu sekali lagi. Wangi napasnya tajam dan kuat.

" _Gagak_ ," ujarnya. Ia melirik ke arah teman-temannya dari balik bahunya yang terus saja melanjutkan urusan mereka sendiri. Tidak seperti teman-temanku. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ikut bergabung, tapi kau tak seharusnya melihatku seperti ini."

Aku hampir saja menanyakan alasan kenapa ia ingin aku bergabung dengannya, tapi aku rasa jawabannya ada hubungannya dengan botol di tangannya.

"Seperti apa?" tanyaku. "Mabuk?"

"Yeah ,,, ya tidak sih," suaranya melembut. "Apa adanya, kurasa."

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat."

"Kau baik sekali." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berkata, "Kau kelihatan cantik, Jae."

Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Hatiku langsung melambung. Seandainya saja dia tidak sedang mabuk, karena dari cara matanya menelusuri mataku, Four tak menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Aku tertawa. "Bantu aku. Jauhi tebing, oke. Dan aku tidak cantik, aku namja, arra?"

"Tentu." Kerlingnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku tersenyum. Chanyeol berdeham tapi aku tak mau berpaling dari Four, bahkan setelah ia kembali pada teman-temannya.

Lalu, Sehun bergegas menghampiriku seperti bongkahan batu besar, mengangkatku dan menyampirkanku ke bahunya seperti sekarung gandum. Aku menjerit, wajahku terasa panas.

"Ayo, anak Kecil," ujarnya. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam."

Aku menyandarkan siku di punggung Sehun dan melambai ke arah Four saat Sehun mengajakku pergi.

"Kupikir tadi aku harus menyelamatkanmu," kata Sehun saat kami berjalan bersama. Ia menatapku. "Tadi _itu_ apa?"

Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa saja, tapi nada suaranya sedih. Ia masih memperhatikanku.

"Yeah, kurasa kita semua ingin tahu jawabannya," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada datar. "Tadi ia bilang apa?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa." Aku menggeleng. "Ia mabuk. Ia tak tahu yang ia katakan." Aku berdeham. "Itulah kenapa aku tersenyum. Lucu melihatnya seperti itu."

"Ya benar," ujar Chanyeol. "Tidak mungkin karena ia—"

Aku menyikut tulang rusuk Chanyeol kuat-kuat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tadi ia cukup dekat untuk mendengar kata-kata Four tentang aku yang kelihatan cantik. Aku tak mau ia mengatakannya pada semua orang, terlebih pada Sehun. Aku tak mau membuat Sehun merasa lebih buruk.

Di rumah, biasanya aku menghabiskan malam-malam yang menyenangkan dan tenang bersama keluargaku. Eomma merajut _scarf_ untuk anak-anak tetangga. Appa membantu Yongguk hyung mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ada api yang menyala di perapian dan mendamaikan hatiku. Seakan aku melakukan persis apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Dan, semuanya dilakukan penuh ketenangan.

Aku tak pernah digendong oleh seorang anak laki-laki selain hyungku, tertawa sampai perutku sakit di meja makan atau mendengarkan riuhnya saat seratus orang berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedamaian itu penuh batasan; inilah kebebasan.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

SAM tadi bawa FF Remake-an baruuu, soalnya yang ini udah beres, tinggal diup doang, jadi SAM bawa penggantinya, semoga kalian sukaaaa, judul nya "TWILIGHT" kalian pasti pada tauuu~~ hehe RnR juga yahhh;))))

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review ajja~~**

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Gk tau kenapa suka banget lihat daehyun /four disini kelihatan banget wibawanya , semoga di chap selanjutnya daejae moment nya semakin banyak ,lanjut sam . .

 **:**

Iyah yahh Daehyun keren banget disiniiii, nahh ada kan Daejae moment nya? :D, ini udah dilanjut;). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Dhyun628** **:**

duh ya allah.. gw degdegan baca momentnya daejae, semoga next chap momentnya darjae lbh byk ya..

 **:**

Ya yayyayaya kan bagus kan moment Daejae nya? Apalagi nanti dichapter 20-an moment Daejae akan banyak :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

Sudah brapa ch aku gak review..banyak kayaknya..mian...tapi aku always read kok..

lanjuutt lah

 **:**

Hmmmm gak papa….. makasih selalu baca nih FF :)). Ini udah dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest** **:**

Aku terus terusan ngerik nextnyaaa berharap ada daejae kiss moment.. Karena aku udah liat filmnya... Hehehe.. Seneng banget ada daejae versionnyaaa... Makasih kaaaaa

 **:**

Hahahahaaa Daejae kiss moment nya nanti ada dichapter 20-an, jadi tunggu ajja yah :D, iyah yah film nya rameee, jadi aku juga suka ini aku Remake jadi FF Daejae n_n, sama sama~, eyy panggil aku SAM ajja yah^^ hehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-** **, masa bisa nyempetin baca, tapi gak bisa nyempetin buat Review? Hahahahaha:D ;P, itu salah satu penyemangat SAM biar terus nulissss….. hehe**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #20**

Aku bernapas melalui hidung. Tarik napas. Embus. Tarik napas lagi.

"Ini cuma simulasi, Jae." Ujar Four pelan.

Ia salah. Simulasi yang terakhir waktu itu sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Baik saat bangun ataupun tidur. Mimpi-mimpi buruk, bukan hanya kemunculan burung gagak, tapi juga perasaan yang ada saat simulasi itu—teror dan tak berdaya. Aku menduga kedua hal itulah yang aku takutkan. Teror yang datang tiba-tiba ada saat di kamar mandi, sarapan, dan perjalanan menuju kemari. Kuku jariku habis kugigiti sampai kulitku terasa sakit. Dan, aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang merasakan hal itu. Anak-anak yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tahu itu.

Tetap saja aku mengangguk dan menutup mata. Aku berada di tengah kegelapan. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kursi baja dan jarum yang menusuk lenganku. Kali ini tidak ada lapangan. Tidak ada burung gagak. Jantungku berdegup kencang menanti, Monster apa yang akan melompat dari kegelapan dan mengacaukan akal sehatku? Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?

Cahaya biru bulat bersinar beberapa meter di atasku, lalu muncul satu lagi, sehingga ruangan penuh cahaya. Aku berapa di lantai terbawah The Pit, di dekat tebing, dan banyak peserta inisiasi mengelilingiku. Lengan mereka terlipat dan wajah mereka terlihat samar. Aku mencari-cari Baekhyun dan ia ada di tengah mereka. Tak ada yang bergerak. Mereka berdiri diam. Keheningan ini membuat tenggorokanku tercekat.

Ada sesuatu di hadapanku—bayanganku sendiri yang terlihat pucat. Aku menyentuhnya dan jemariku hanya mendapati kaca yang dingin dan halus. Aku mendongak. Ada bingkai di atas kepalaku. Aku ada di dalam kotak kaca. Aku menekan ke atas untuk memeriksa apakah aku bisa membuka kotak ini. Tak bergerak sedikit pun. Aku terkunci di dalam.

Jantungku berdetak makin kencang. Aku tidak mau terjebak. Seseorang mengetuk dinding di depanku. Four. Ia menunjuk kakiku sambil tersenyum puas.

Beberapa detik lalu kakiku kering, sekarang aku berdiri di tengah dua senti air dan kaus kakiku basah kuyup. Aku membungkuk mencari tahu dari mana datangnya air itu, tapi sepertinya air itu tidak datang dari mana-mana. Air itu makin lama makin tinggi. Aku melihat Four dan ia mengangkat bahu. Ia bergabung dengan kerumunan peserta inisiasi.

Air naik dengan cepat. Sekarang, pergelangan kakiku terendam. Aku memukul-mukul kaca dengan kepalan tangan.

"Hei!" ujarku. "Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Airnya meninggi menutupi betisku yang telanjang. Rasanya sejuk dan lembut. Aku memukul lebih keras lagi.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Aku melihat Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk ke arah Jaebum yang berdiri di sampingnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Keduanya tertawa.

Airnya mencapai pahaku. Aku memukul kaca dengan kedua tangan. Aku tidak lagi mencoba menarik perhatian mereka; aku mencoba keluar. Aku memukuli kaca itu sekuat tenaga karena panik. Aku mundur dan mendobrak dinding kaca dengan bahuku; sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali. Aku mendobrak dinding itu sampai bahuku terasa sakit sambil berteriak minta tolong. Aku melihat airnya naik ke pinggang, ke tulang rusuk, sampai ke dada.

"Tolong!" teriakku. "Kumohon! Tolong!"

Aku menampar dinding kaca itu. Aku akan mati di dalam akuarium ini. Tanganku gemetaran, mengusap rambut dengan gugup.

Aku melihat Chanyeol berdiri di antara peserta inisiasi dan sesuatu berkelebat di benakku. Sesuatu yang pernah ia katakan. _Berpikirlah_. Aku berhenti mencoba memecahkan kaca. Memang sulit untuk bernapas, tapi aku harus mencoba. Aku akan membutuhkan udara sebanyak mungkin, karena beberapa detik lagi air akan menenggelamkan kepalaku.

Tubuhku mengambang tanpa beban di dalam air. Aku mengapung lebih dekat ke atap kotak dan menaikkan kepala saat air mencapai dagu. Sambil terengah-engah, aku menekan wajahku ke lapisan kaca di atasku sambil mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak yang aku bisa. Kemudian, air menyelimutiku dan mengunciku di dalam kotak ini.

 _Jangan panik_. Tak ada gunanya—jantungku berdegup kencang dan pikiranku kacau. Aku menyelam ke dalam air dan memukul dinding. Aku menendang kaca itu sekuat yang aku bisa, tapi air melambatkan gerakanku. _Simulasi ini hanya ada di dalam kepalamu_.

Aku menjerit dan air memenuhi mulutku. Jika ini adanya di kepalaku, maka aku bisa mengendalikannya. Air mulai membuat mataku pedih. Wajah-wajah diam peserta inisiasi menatapku. Mereka tak peduli.

Aku berteriak sekali lagi dan aku mendorong dinding itu dengan telapak tanganku. Terdengar sesuatu. Suara retakan. Saat aku menarik tangan, ada garis di permukaan kaca. Aku memukul di titik sebelah retakan pertama dan membuat retakan kedua di permukaan kaca. Retakan kedua ini menyebar keluar dari telapak tanganku mengikuti alur jemariku. Dadaku terasa terbakar seperti baru saja menelan api. Aku menendang kaca. Jari-jari kakiku sakit karenanya dan aku mendengar erangan panjang dan pelan.

Kaca itu semburat pecah dan tekanan air mendorongku ke depan. Akhirnya, ada udara lagi.

Aku terkesiap dan duduk. Aku di kursi. Rasanya aku habis menelan air dan tanganku gemetar. Four berdiri di sebelah kananku. Tapi bukannya membantuku bangun, ia hanya menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Memecahkan kaca."

"Aku tidak tahu." Four akhirnya mengulurkan tangan membantuku. Aku mengayunkan kaki ke samping kursi dan saat berdiri, aku merasa seimbang. Tenang.

Four menghela napas dan memegang sikuku, setengah mengajak setengah menyeret, keluar ruangan. Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan cepat. Kemudian, aku berhenti dan menarik lenganku. Ia menatapku diam. Four takkan memberitahuku sebelum aku bertanya.

"Apa?" teriakku.

"Kau Divergent," jawabnya.

Aku menatapnya. Ketakutan menjalariku seperti arus listrik. Ia tahu. Bagaimana ia tahu. Pasti aku keceplosan. Mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Aku berusaha bersikap biasa. Aku menyandarkan bahuku ke dinding dan bertanya, "Apa itu Divergent?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," katanya. "Tadinya aku sudah menduga, tapi kali ini jelas sekali. Kau memanipulasi simulasi. Kau seorang Divergent. Aku akan menghapus catatannya. Kecuali, kau mau berakhir _mati_ dilempar dari tebing, lebih baik kau mencari cara bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya selama simulasi! Sekarang, aku harus pergi."

Four kembali menuju ruang simulasi dan membanting pintu. Rasanya jantungku meloncat sampai ke tenggorokan. Aku tadi memanipulasi simulasi. Aku tadi memecahkan kacanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu semua tindakan seorang Divergent.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Aku mendorong tubuhku ke depan dan menuruni lorong. Aku butuh jawaban dan aku tahu siapa yang memilikinya.

Aku langsung menuju tempat tato di mana aku bertemu Jieun terakhir kali.

Tidak terlalu banyak orang di sana karena sekarang siang bolong dan sebagian besar orang-orang berada di tempat kerja atau di sekolah. Ada tiga orang di tempat tato ini; seorang seniman tato yang sedang menggambar seekor singa di lengan seorang pelanggan dan Jieun yang sedang merapikan setumpuk kertas di meja konter. Ia mendongak saat aku menghampirinya.

"Anyeong, Jae," ujarnya. Ia melirik ke arah seniman tato lainnya yang terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia kerjakan sehingga tak memperhatikan kami. "Ayo ke belakang."

Aku mengikutinya ke balik tirai yang memisahkan dua ruangan. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa kursi, jarum-jarum baru, tinta, lapisan kertas, dan hasil karya seni yang dibingkai. Jieun menutup tirainya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengentak-entakkan kaki ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana simulasinya?"

"Baik-baik saja." Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sedikit terlalu baik."

"Ah."

"Tolong bantu aku mengerti," ujarku pelan. "Apa artinya menjadi seorang ..." aku ragu. Aku tak seharusnya mengucapkan kata "Divergent" di sini. "Aku ini apa? Apa hubungannya dengan simulasi?"

Sikap Jieun berubah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya. Ekspresinya berubah waspada.

"Selain hal-hal lainnya, kau ... kau akan menyadari kalau saat berada di dalam simulasi, bahwa yang kau alami itu tidak nyata," ujarnya. "Seseorang yang kemudian bisa memanipulasi simulasi atau bahkan menghentikannya. Dan juga ..." ia membungkukkan tubuh ke depan melihat tepat ke mataku. "Karena kau juga seorang Dauntless, kau bisa saja mati karenanya."

Dadaku seperti ditimpa beban berat. Rasanya setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan memenuhi dadaku. Ketegangan memuncak di dalam diriku sampai aku tak bisa menahannya lagi—aku harus menangis atau berteriak atau ...

Aku tertawa kecil yang langsung surut seketika, dan berkata, "Jadi, aku akan mati?"

"Belum tentu," ujarnya. "Para pemimpin Dauntless belum tahu tentangmu. Aku langsung menghapus tes kecakapanmu dari sistem dan memasukkan hasilmu secara manual bahwa kau Abnegation. Tapi jangan salah—kalau mereka sampai tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, mereka _akan_ membunuhmu."

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Jieun tak kelihatan gila. Ia terdengar tenang meski agak khawatir dan aku tak pernah berpikir ia tak waras; tapi apa lagi kemungkinannya? Tak pernah ada pembunuhan di kota ini seumur hidupku. Bahkan, jika ada tidak mungkin pemimpin sebuah faksi yang melakukannya.

"Kau paranoid," kataku. "Para pemimpin Dauntless takkan membunuhku. Orang-orang tidak ada yang melakukannya. Tidak lagi. Itulah tujuan didirikannya ... semua faksi ini."

"Oh, menurutmu begitu?" Jieun meletakkan tangan di atas lutut dan melihat ke arahku. Sosoknya menjadi tegang dan tiba-tiba terlihat galak. "Mereka melakukannya pada saudara laki-lakiku, kenapa kau tidak, huh? Apa yang membuatmu spesial?"

"Saudaramu?" kataku sambil memicingkan mata.

"Yeah. Saudara laki-lakiku. Aku dan ia sama-sama pindahan dari Erudite. Hanya saja, hasil tes kecakapannya tak bisa disimpulkan. Hari terakhir simulasi, mereka menemukan tubuhnya di tebing. Mereka bilang ia bunuh diri. Hanya saja, saudaraku itu sukses dalam pelatihannya, kencan dengan peserta inisiasi lainnya, ia _bahagia_." Ia menggeleng. "Kau punya kakak laki-laki, kan? Menurutmu kau pasti tahu kan kalau ia punya niat bunuh diri?"

Aku membayangkan Yongguk hyung bunuh diri. Bahkan, bagiku ide itu kedengarannya terlalu konyol. Kalau sekalipun ia memang sengsara, bunuh diri bukanlah pilihan.

Lengan baju Jieun tergulung, jadi aku bisa melihat tato sungai di lengan kanannya. Apakah ia menatonya setelah saudaranya tewas? Apakah sungai adalah ketakutan lainnya yang coba ia taklukkan?

Ia mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Di latihan tahap dua, Jisoo benar-benar bagus. Benar-benar cepat. Ia bilang simulasi itu bahkan tak membuatnya takut ... simulasi itu seperti permainan. Jadi, para instruktur Dauntless menaruh perhatian khusus padanya. Daripada membiarkan instrukturnya yang melaporkan hasil simulasinya, mereka masuk ke ruangan setiap kali saudaraku disimulasi. Selalu menyebutnya setiap saat. Di hari terakhir simulasi, salah satu pemimpin Dauntless datang untuk melihatnya sendiri. Dan keesokan harinya, Jisoo menghilang."

Aku memang bisa hebat saat simulasi, jika aku bisa menguasai kekuatan apa pun yang membantuku memecahkan kaca. Aku bisa saja kelihatan begitu bagus sehingga semua instruktur memperhatikanku. Aku memang bisa, tapi akankah aku mau?

"Cuma itu?" kataku. "Cuma karena mengganti simulasinya?"

"Aku tak yakin," ujarnya, "tapi itulah yang kutahu."

"Berapa orang yang tahu tentang ini?" ujarku sambil memikirkan Four. "Tentang memanipulasi simulasi?"

"Dua kelompok orang," ujarnya. "Mereka yang ingin kau mati. Atau, mereka yang pernah mengalaminya sendiri, baik itu langsung atau lewat tangan kedua seperti aku."

Four bilang ia akan menghapus catatan diriku yang memecahkan kaca. Ia tak mau aku mati. Apa ia seorang Divergent? Atau, anggota keluarganya seperti itu? Teman? Pacar?

Aku mengesampingkan pikiran itu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Four mengacaukan pikiranku.

"Aku tak mengerti," kataku lambat, "kenapa pemimpin Dauntless mau ambil pusing bagaimana caranya aku bisa memanipulasi simulasi."

"Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti sudah memberitahumu sekarang." Ia merapatkan bibirnya. "Yang kutahu adalah bukan mengubah simulasinya yang membuat mereka peduli; itu hanyalah pertanda dari sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih mereka pedulikan."

Jieun meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Coba pikir," ujarnya. "Orang-orang ini mengajarimu cara bertarung. Mereka pasti tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu, kan? Juga membunuhmu?"

Jieun melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi atau Woohyun akan banyak bertanya. Hati-hati, Jae."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ohh iya! Aku lupa ngucapin terima kasih minggu kemarin buat FF aku yang 'Daehyun's Hair' hehe, pokok nya makasih yah udah Read, Favorite, Follow sama Review ntuh FF Reader-nim hehe sama yang 'Way Back Home' juga^^ makasih udah Read, Favorite, Follow and Review ntuh FF, makasih banyak yah~~~*BOW***

 **Oke deh, A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Dhyun628** **:**

duh gw ngefly bayangin daehyun minum" bareng tmn"nya, kesan badboy bgt deh apalagi.. makin cinta deh 3

 **:**

Heheheheee iya yahh ^^ badboy bettt yahh?, aku juga :*. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Aduh gemes deh lihat daejae , sam di tambah donk daejae moment nya ,lanjut

 **:**

Iya yah aku juga, Daenya udah sweettt, iya nanti banyak kok Daejae moment nya dichapter 20-an hehe, ini udah dilanjut nih^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **xxxshin** **:**

chapter 18

YALORD BARU BUKA HENPON SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA BERKUBANG DI KESIBUKAN RL TERNYATA FF INI DAH UPDATE CHAPTER 18 AJA XD

MANA PART DARJAENYA TUMPAH RUAH LAGI. MASYA ALLAH NIKMAT APA YANG KUDUSTAKAN OH TUHANTENGKYUUU ASUPAN DAEJAENYAAA, HEHEHE!

chapter 19

DEMI KOLOR ORANYE JUNYOUNG, DAEHYUN-AH NEOMU MICHYEO! KEGILAANMU BILANG 'CANTIK' KE YJAE BIKIN NGE-FLY AE DAH AHYJAE YANG DIPUJI NAPA SAYA YANG GEGULINGAN YA AMPUN XD

AAAAARGH, POKOKNYA MAKASIH DAH DI UPDATE, SENENG BANGET GILA INI DAEJAE MAKIN ADA KEMAJUAN MOGA KEDEPANNYA ADA BED SCENE SEKALIAN WKWKWK

 **:**

-Ohh hahaha makasih masih nyempetin Review disaat kamu sibuk hehe, iyah pan diupnya seminggu sekali walau pun suka gak tepat XD kkkk

Iyahh part Daejae nya lumayan kannnn *_*, sama sama, nanti SAM kasih banyak asupan Daejae nya dichapter berikut berikut nya :D heheheheee

-ahahaha demi kolor? XD, lahh gemes yahhh Yjae emang cantik plus tamvannn hahahaaa, awas ngegulinding XD

Iyah sama sama n_n, ehhmmm bed scene? Kita liat ajja nanti :D eheheeee. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

ciiiee yg dibilang syantiiikkkkk...

ehehehe...lanjuuuuttt sam

 **:**

Emm Yjae nya langsung tersipu tuhh hehe….

Iya ini udah dilanjut nihh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~** **plisss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	21. Chapter 21

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo : Shownu dan Minhyuk (MONSTA X)

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #21**

Pintu menuju The Pit tertutup dan aku sendiri. Aku belum pernah melewati terowongan ini sejak hari Upacara Pemilihan. Aku ingat saat melewatinya, langkahku terseok-seok sambil berusaha mencari cahaya. Sekarang, aku melewatinya dengan langkah tenang. Aku tak membutuhkan cahaya lagi.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak aku bicara dengan Jieun. Sejak itu, Erudite telah menerbitkan dua artikel tentang Abnegation. Artikel yang _pertama_ , menuduh Abnegation menahan kemewahan seperti mobil dan buah-buahan segar dari faksi lainnya untuk memaksakan kepercayaan mereka tentang sikap tak mementingkan diri sendiri pada semua orang. Saat membacanya, aku teringat kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Chorong, yang menuduh eomma telah menimpun barang-barang.

Artikel _kedua_ , membahas tentang gagalnya sistem pemilihan pegawai pemerintahan berdasarkan asal Faksi. Mereka mempertanyakan mengapa hanya mereka yang menganggap dirinya tak memiliki rasa pamrihlah yang seharusnya berada di pemerintahan. Mereka mengajukan kembalinya sistem politik pemilihan demokrasi seperti masa lalu. Terasa sangat masuk akal dan membuatku menduga ini sebentuk revolusi yang dibungkus cadar rasionalitas.

Aku tiba di ujung terowongan. Ada jaring yang merentang di bawah lubang yang menganga, persis seperti terakhir kali aku lihat. Aku memanjat tangga ke panggung kayu di bawah jaring dan meraih pegangan tempat jaring dan meraih pegangan jaring itu diikatkan. Aku takkan bisa mengangkat tubuhku sendiri saat aku pertama kali sampai di sini, tapi sekarang aku melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu, aku berguling ke bagian tengah jaring.

Di atasku ada gedung kosong yang menjulang di tepi lubang. Juga, ada langit yang membentang. Warna biru kelam dan tanpa bintang. Tidak ada bulan yang bersinar.

Artikel tadi menggangguku, tapi aku memiliki teman-teman yang menghiburku, dan itulah yang penting. Saat artikel yang pertama dirilis, Baekhyun menggoda salah seorang koki di dapur Dauntless dan koki itu mengizinkan kami membanting-banting adonan kue. Setelah artikel kedua, Jongup dan Junhong mengajariku bermain kartu dan kami bermain selama dua jam di ruang makan.

Tapi malam ini, aku ingin sendirian. Lebih dari itu, aku ingin merenung kenapa aku datang kemari dan kenapa aku begitu yakin untuk berada di sini sampai-sampai aku rela lompat dari gedung, bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa artinya menjadi seorang Dauntless. Jemariku bergantian mencengkeram sela-sela jaring di bawahku.

Aku ingin seperti Dauntless yang kulihat di sekolah. Aku ingin bisa bersuara lantang, pemberani, dan bebas seperti mereka. Tapi, mereka belum menjadi anggota. Mereka cuma berlagak seperti seorang Dauntless. Dan, begitu juga diriku saat aku melompati atap itu. Aku tidak tahu rasa takut itu seperti apa.

Selama empat hari ini, aku menghadapi empat ketakutan disimulasi. Yang _pertama_ , aku diikat di tiang dan Jaebum menyalakan api di sekeliling kakiku. Yang _kedua_ , aku sekali lagi tenggelam. Kali ini di tengah laut dengan ombak yang bergelora di sekelilingku. Yang _ketiga_ , aku melihat keluargaku mati pelan-pelan. Dan, yang _keempat_ , aku ditodong pistol, lalu dipaksa menembak keluargaku sendiri. Sekarang, aku baru tahu apa itu rasa takut.

Angin bertiup kencang di bibir lubang dan menghempas tubuhku. Aku menutup mata. Di benakku, aku membayangkan berdiri di pinggir atap lagi. Aku melepaskan kancing baju Abnegationku yang berwarna abu-abu, menunjukkan lenganku. Menunjukkan lebih banyak bagian tubuhku yang pernah dilihat orang sebelumnya. Aku meremas kaus itu menjadi bola dan melemparkannya ke dada Jaebum.

Aku membuka mata lagi. Tidak, aku salah. Aku melompat dari atap bukan karena aku ingin seperti Dauntless. Aku melompat karena aku memang seperti mereka dan aku ingin menunjukkan diriku pada mereka. Aku ingin bagian diriku itu diakui karena Abnegation memaksaku untuk menyembunyikannya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke atas dan meraih jaring lagi. Kulurkan kakiku sejauh munkin. Aku menaiki jaring itu setinggi yang kubisa. Langit malam terlihat kosong dan sunyi. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya selama empat hari ini, pikiranku juga ikut kosong dan sunyi.

Aku memegangi kepala dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hari ini simulasinya sama seperti kemarin. Seseorang menodongku dengan senjata dan menyuruhku menembak keluargaku. Saat aku mengangkat kepala, aku melihat Four mengamatiku.

"Aku tahu simulasinya bukan sungguhan," kataku.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku," jawabnya. "Kau mencintai keluargamu. Kau tidak mau menembak mereka. Itu bukan alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal di dunia."

"Di simulasilah, satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa bertemu mereka," kataku. Walaupun ia bilang aku tak perlu menjelaskannya, aku merasa harus menjelaskannya kenapa ketakutan ini begitu sulit kuhadapi. Aku meremas tanganku dan membukanya. Kulit di balik kukuku masih berdarah—belakangan ini aku menggigitinya saat tertidur. Tiap pagi aku terbangun dengan tangan berdarah. "Aku merindukan mereka. Apa kau tak pernah ... merindukan keluargamu?"

Four menunduk, "Tidak," akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku tidak merindukan mereka. Tapi, itu memang tidak wajar."

Itu memang tidak wajar. Saking anehnya itu mengalihkan pikiranku akan gambaran menodongkan sejata ke dada Yongguk hyung. Keluarga seperti apa yang ia miliki sampai ia tak lagi memedulikan mereka?

Aku berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap ke arahnya.

 _Apa kau seperti aku_? Tanyaku padanya dalam hati. _Apa kau seorang Divergent_?

Bahkan, hanya memikirkan kata itu rasanya berbahaya. Matanya menatap mataku erat dan saat detik berlalu, tatapannya melunak. Aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku sendiri. Aku melihatnya terlalu lama, tapi kemudian, Four juga melihatku. Aku merasa seakan kami berdua mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh didengar orang, tapi aku bisa membayangkannya. Terlalu lama—bahkan sekarang lebih lama lagi, degup jantungku terasa makin keras. Matanya yang tenang seperti menelanku hidup-hidup.

Aku membuka pintu dan bergegas menyusuri lorong.

Tidak seharusnya aku begitu mudah terganggu olehnya. Seharusnya aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain inisiasi. Simulasi ini seharusnya lebih menggangguku. Seharusnya memecah belah pikiranku seperti yang dialami oleh peserta inisiasi lainnya. Hoseok sampai tidak tidur—ia cuma meringkuk sambil menatap dinding. Sehun menjerit tiap malam karena bermimpi buruk dan menangis lirih di balik bantalnya. Mimpi-mimpi burukku dan jariku yang habis kugigiti, tak lebih buruk dari apa yang dia alami.

Teriakan Sehun selalu membangunkanku. Saat aku terjaga, aku menatap ranjang di atasku dan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah denganku. Aku masih saja merasa kuat saat yang lainnya mulai merasa rapuh. Apakah dengan menjadi seorang Divergent membuatku kuat, atau ada yang lain?

Saat aku kembali ke asrama, aku berharap menemukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin: beberapa peserta inisiasi yang berbaring di ranjang atau melamun. Namun, mereka malah bergerombol di ujung ruangan. Jackson berada di paling depan sambil menghadap papan tulis, jadi aku tak bisa melihat apa yang tertulis di sana. Aku pun berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisikku. Kuharap itu bukan artikel lagi, karena aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa menghadapi satu permusuhan lagi.

" _Ranking_ tahap dua," ujarnya.

"Kupikir tidak ada eliminasi setelah tahap dua," desisku.

"Memang tidak ada. Itu cuma laporan perkembangan, semacam itulah."

Aku mengangguk.

Papan itu membuatku gelisah. Rasanya seperti ada yang berenang-renang di dalam perutku. Jackson mengangkat papan dan mengaitkannya pada sebuah paku. Saat ia minggir, ruangan mendadak sunyi dan aku menjulurkan leher untuk melihat apa isinya.

Namaku di posisi pertama.

Semuanya melihat ke arahku. Aku membaca daftarnya sampai ke bawah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berturut-turut urutan ketujuh dan kesembilan. Jaebum urutan kedua, tapi saat kulihat keterangan waktu yang tertulis di samping namanya, aku baru sadar kalau jarak di antara kami jelas-jelas sangat jauh.

Rata-rata waktu simulasi Jaebum adalah delapan menit. Waktuku dua menit empat puluh lima detik.

"Bagus, Jae," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap papan. Seharusnya aku senang mendapat _ranking_ pertama, tapi aku tahu apa artinya. Jika sebelumnya Jaebum dan teman-temannya membenciku, sekarang, mereka akan makin memusuhiku. Sekarang, akulah pengganti Kai. Mungkin berikutnya mataku yang diincar. Atau malah lebih buruk.

Aku mencari-cari nama Sehun dan menemukannya di tempat paling bawah. Kerumunan para peserta inisiasi mulai menyebar, menyisakan aku, Jaebum, Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri bersama-sama. Aku ingin menghibur Sehun. Aku ingin memberitahunya kalau satu-satunya alasan aku melakukannya dengan baik karena ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan otakku.

Jaebum pelan-pelan membalikkan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang. Bahkan, tatapan orang yang sedang melotot pun masih kalah menyeramkan dengan tatapannya padaku—tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya, tapi di detik terakhir, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mendorongku ke dinding. Masing-masing tangannya memegangi bahuku.

"Aku tidak akan dikalahkan oleh orang Kaku seperti kau," desisnya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium bau mulutnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, huh? Bagaimana kau bisa?"

Ia sedikit menarikku, lalu mendorongku kembali ke dinding. Aku menggertakkan gigi agar tidak berteriak walaupun rasa sakitnya menjalar di tulang belakangku. Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Jaebum dan menyeretnya menjauhiku.

"Jangan ganggu ia," ujarnya. "Cuma pengecut yang mengganggu anak kecil."

"Anak kecil?" ejek Jaebum sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Kau ini buta, atau bodoh? Ia akan menyingkirkan kalian keluar dari peringkat itu dan juga keluar dari _Dauntless_ , dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan _apa-apa._ Itu semua karena ia tahu bagaimana caranya memanipulasi orang, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak tahu caranya. Jadi, nanti kalau kau sadar ia akan menghancurkan kita semua, beri tahu aku."

Jaebum begegas keluar dari asrama. Naeun dan Hoseok mengikutinya sambil memasang ekspresi jijik di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Gomawo," kataku mengangguk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa ia benar?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. "Apa kau mencoba memanipulasi kami?"

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" aku berteriak padanya. "Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik, seperti yang lainnya."

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia agak sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Dengan berpura-pura lemah, jadi kami mengasihanimu? Kemudian, berpura-pura kuat untuk menghancurkan kami?"

"Menghancurkanmu?" ulangku. "Aku _teman_ -mu. Aku takkan melakukannya."

Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak memercayaiku—tidak terlalu.

"Jangan bodoh, Chanyeol-ssi," ujar Baekhyun sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihatku tanpa rasa simpati lalu menambahkan, "Ia tidak berpura-pura."

Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh dan pergi tanpa menutup pintu. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Aku sendirian di ruang itu bersama Sehun. Urutan pertama dan terakhir.

Sehun tidak pernah terlihat kecil sebelumnya, tapi begitulah ia sekarang. Bahunya meringkuk turun dan tubuhnya melorot seperti kertas kusut. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Gwaenchanha?"

"Ya," ujarnya.

Wajahnya memerah. Aku memalingkan muka. Menanyakan keadaannya itu tadi cuma basa-basi. Siapa pun bisa melihat kalau Sehun tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ini kan belum selesai," kataku. "Kau bisa menaikkan _ranking_ -mu kalau kau ..."

Kata-kataku terputus saat ia mendongak menatapku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika aku harus menyelesaikan kalimatku. Tak ada strategi untuk tahap dua. Latihannya meresap jauh ke dalam lubuk hati kami dan menguji apa pun keberanian yang kami miliki.

"Tuh kan?" katanya. "Tidak semudah itu."

"Aku tahu, memang tidak mudah."

"Kau tak mungkin tahu," ujarnya menggeleng. Dagunya gemetar. "Bagimu ini mudah. Semua ini mudah."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Yeah, memang benar." Ia memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak membantuku dengan berpura-pura bersikap semuanya tidak mudah. Aku tidak—aku tidak yakin kau bisa membantuku."

Rasanya seperti berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan dan seluruh pakaianku basah. Rasanya berat, canggung, dan tidak berguna. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menganggap memang tak ada yang bisa membantunya atau khusus ditujukan padaku yang tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi, kedua makna perkataannya itu tetap membuatku tidak enak. Aku ingin membantunya. Tapi, aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

"Aku ...," aku membuka mulut bermaksud meminta maaf, tapi untuk apa? Karena aku lebih Dauntless dari dirinya? Karena tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan?

"Aku cuma ..." Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Sehun akhirnya tumpah juga membasahi pipi. "... ingin sendiri."

Aku mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuh. Meninggalkannya sendiri bukan ide yang bagus, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pintu pun tertutup dan aku terus melangkah.

Aku melewati air minum pancur dan menyusuri terowongan yang kelihatannya tak berujung saat pertama kali aku tiba di sini, tapi sekarang aku hampir tak memedulikannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengecewakan keluargaku setelah aku tiba di sini, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, rasanya memang seperti itu. Tiap kali aku membuat mereka kecewa, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, tapi memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Kali ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah aku sudah kehilangan kemampuan mengetahui apa yang orang lain butuhkan? Apakah ada bagian diriku yang menghilang?

Aku terus melangkah.

Entah bagaimana aku tiba di aula yang kududuki di hari saat Kai pergi. Aku tidak ingin sendiri, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Kupejamkan mata dan kupusatkan perhatian pada dinginnya batu yang kududuki dan lembapnya udara bawah tanah.

"Jae!" seseorang memanggilku dari ujung lorong. Jongup berlari kecil menghampiriku. Di belakangnya ada Ilhoon dan Junhong. Ilhoon sedang membawa _muffin_.

"Sudah kuduga aku akan menemukanmu di sini." Ia membungkuk di dekat kakiku. "Kudengar kau dapat _ranking_ pertama."

"Jadi, kau mau memberiku selamat?" aku tersenyum sinis. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Harus _ada_ yang bilang," ujarnya. "Dan, aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak terlalu memberi selamat karena peringkat mereka tidak begitu tinggi. Jadi, nggak usah manyun dan ikut kami. Aku mau menembak _muffin_ di kepala Junhong."

Ide itu begitu konyol sampai aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Aku bangkit dan mengikuti Jongup ke ujung aula di mana Junhong dan Ilhoon sedang menunggu. Ilhoon menyipitkan matanya ke arahku, tapi Junhong tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar dan merayakannya?" tanya Junhong. "Secara teknis, kau pasti masuk sepuluh besar kalau kau mempertahankan posisimu."

"Ia itu terlalu Dauntless untuk disaingi anak pindahan lainnya," ujar Jongup.

"Dan terlalu Abnegation untuk merayakannya," sindir Ilhoon.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Kenapa kau menembak _muffin_ di kepala Junhong?"

"Ia bertaruh bahwa, aku tidak akan bisa membidik benda kecil dengan baik dari jarak tiga puluh meter," Jongup menjelaskan. "Aku berani taruhan ia tak punya cukup nyali berdiri membawa targetnya saat aku mencoba. Taruhan yang lumayan seru sih!"

Ruang latihan tempatku belajar menembak tidaklah jauh. Kami tiba di sana kurang dari satu menit dan Jongup menyalakan sakelarnya. Kelihatannya ruangan itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku di sana. Ada papan target di salah satu ujung ruangannya. Ada meja yang dipenuhi pistol di ujung lainnya.

"Mereka membiarkan benda-benda ini tergeletak begitu saja?" tanyaku.

"Yeah, tapi tidak ada isinya." Jongup menarik kausnya. Ada pistol terselip di balik ikat pinggang celananya, tepat di bawah sebuah tato. Aku melihat tato itu sambil menebak gambar apa itu, tapi ia keburu menurunkan kausnya lagi. "Oke," ujarnya. "Ayo berdiri di depan target."

Junhong pun berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dengan kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh akan menembaknya, kan?" tanyaku pada Jongup.

"Ini bukan pistol asli," ujar Ilhoon pelan. "Di dalamnya ada peluru plastik. Paling, wajahnya akan terasa sakit, mungkin sedikit memar. Menurutmu kami bodoh, apa?"

Junhong beridiri di salah satu target dan meletakkan _muffin_ di kepalanya. Jongup menutup sebelah mata saat mulai membidik.

"Tunggu!" teriak Junhong. Ia mencuil sedikit _muffin_ itu dan langsung melemparkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mmkay!" teriaknya. Kata-katanya terdengar tidak jelas. Ia mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Jongup.

"Sepertinya _ranking_ kalian bagus," ujarku pada Ilhoon.

Ia mengangguk. "Jongup kedua. Aku pertama. Junhong keempat."

"Kau pertama hanya karena _sedikit_ lebih bagus," ujar Jongup sambil membidik. Ia menekan pelatuknya. _Muffin_ di kepala Junhong terjatuh. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata.

"Kami berdua menang!" teriak Junhong.

"Kau kangen faksi lamamu?" tanya Ilhoon padaku.

"Kadang-kadang," kataku. "Faksi lamaku lebih tenang. Tidak melelahkan seperti di sini."

Junhong mengambil _muffin_ dari lantai dan menggigitnya. Jongup berteriak, "Jorok!"

"Inisiasi seharusnya menunjukkan siapa kita yang sesungguhnya. Itu _sih_ kata Jackson," ujar Ilhoon. Ia mengerutkan alis.

"Four bilang itu semua untuk membuat kita siap."

" _Yah_ , mereka tidak saling setuju."

Aku mengangguk. Four pernah bilang visi Jackson untuk Dauntless bukanlah visi yang seharusnya, tapi kuharap Four bisa memberitahuku dengan jelas apa pendapatnya tentang visi sesungguhnya. Aku seringkali sekilas membayangkannya—Dauntless bersorak saat aku lompat dari gedung, tangan-tangan yang terjalin untuk menangkapku setelah aku meluncur di kabel gantung—tapi itu tidak cukup. Apa ia pernah membaca manifesto Dauntless? Apa itu yang ia percayai—tindakan pemberani?

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Minhyuk, Shownu, dan Four memasuki ruangan tepat saat Jongup melepaskan satu tembakan ke target lainnya. Peluru plastiknya terpental tepat di bagian tengah target dan bergulir di lantai.

"Kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu di sini," ujar Four.

"Rupanya adikku yang bodoh," ujar Shownu. "Kalian tidak boleh ada di sini setelah jam latihan selesai. Hati-hati atau Four akan melaporkan kalian pada Jackson dan kalian akan kelihatan keren kalau dibotakin."

Jongup merengut dan meletakkan pistol. Junhong menyeberangi ruangan sambil menggigit _muffin_ -nya. Four memberi jalan untuk membiarkan kami pergi.

"Kau tidak akan lapor Jackson, kan?" ujar Ilhoon sambil menatap Four curiga.

"Tidak akan," ujarnya. Saat aku lewat di depannya, ia menyentuh punggungku dan mendorongku keluar. Telapak tangannya menekan tulang bahuku. Aku langsung merinding. Semoga ia tidak menyadarinya.

Yang lainnya berjalan menyusuri lorong. Shownu dan Jongup sibuk saling dorong. Junhong membagi _muffin_ -nya dengan Minhyuk. Ilhoon berjalan paling depan. Aku pun mengikuti mereka.

"Tunggu," ujar Four. Aku membalikkan tubuh dan bertanya-tanya sisi Four yang mana yang sekarang akan kulihat—yang suka mengejekku atau yang memanjat Kincir Bianglala bersamaku. Ia sedikit tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tak begitu lebar, seperti senyum yang tegang dan cemas.

"Kau pantas berada di sini, kau tahu itu, kan?" ujarnya. "Kau pantas bersama kami. Ini akan segera selesai, jadi bertahanlah, oke?"

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya dan melengos seakan malu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Aku menatapnya. Rasanya jantungku berlompatan ke sana kemari, bahkan sampai ke ibu jariku. Rasanya aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang berani, tapi aku bisa saja pergi begitu saja. Aku tak tahu pilihan mana yang lebih pintar atau lebih baik. Aku tak yakin apa aku peduli.

Aku mengulurkan tangan menyentuh tangannya. Jari-jari kami saling bersentuhan. Aku jadi tak bisa bernapas.

Aku mendongak menatapnya dan ia menunduk menatapku. Kami saling menatap cukup lama. Kemudian, aku menarik tanganku dan berlari mengejar Jongup, Ilhoon, dan Junhong. Mungkin sekarang ia akan menganggapku bodoh atau aneh. Mungkin memang layak seperti itu.

Aku kembali ke asrama sebelum yang lainnya kembali. Saat yang lainnya mulai berduyun-duyun datang, aku langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan berpura-pura tidur. Aku tak membutuhkan mereka, apalagi jika mereka bersikap seperti itu saat aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Kalau aku berhasil melewati inisiasi, aku akan resmi menjadi Dauntless dan aku tak perlu melihat mereka lagi.

Aku tak membutuhkan mereka—tapi apakah aku menginginkan mereka? Setiap tato yang kubuat bersama mereka adalah tanda persahabatan dari mereka. Dan, tiap kali aku tertawa di ruangan yang gelap ini, juga karena mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Tapi, rasanya aku sudah kehilangan mereka.

Setelah setengah jam digelisahkan oleh begitu banyak hal berkelebat di pikiranku, aku telentang dan membuka mata. Asrama sekarang sudah gelap—semuanya sudah tidur. _Mungkin mereka capek marah-marah padaku_. Aku berpikir sambil tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya datang dari faksi yang paling dibenci tidak cukup, dan sekarang aku juga mengalahkan mereka.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil air. Aku tidak haus, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Suara langkah kakiku yang telanjang menggema di lorong. Tanganku meraba-raba dinding untuk membantuku tetap berjalan lurus. Sebuah bohlam menyala kebiruan di atas air minum pancur.

Aku menyelipkan rambut ke salah satu sisi telingaku dan membungkuk. Saat air itu menyentuh bibirku, aku mendengar suara di ujung lorong. Aku berjingkat-jingkat mendekat sambil bersembunyi di kegelapan.

"Sejauh ini tak ada tanda-tandanya." Suara Jackson. Tanda-tanda apa?

"Ya, kau belum terlalu sering melihatnya," jawab seseorang. Suara perempuan. Suaranya dingin dan tak asing. Tak asing, tapi seperti dari dalam mimpi, bukan sosok yang nyata. "Latihan bertarung takkan menunjukkan apa pun. Tapi, simulasi akan menunjukkan siapa saja para pemberontak Divergent, itu kalau memang ada, jadi kita harus memeriksa catatan beberapa kali untuk memastikannya."

Kata "Divergent" membuatku merinding. Aku membungkuk. Punggungku menempel di bebatuan untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang tidak asing itu.

"Jangan lupa kenapa aku meminta Suho menunjukmu," ujar pemilik suara itu. "Prioritas pertamamu adalah menemukan mereka. Selalu."

"Aku tidak akan lupa."

Aku bergeser beberapa inci ke depan sambil masih berharap aku masih cukup tersembunyi. Siapa pun pemilik suara itu, ialah yang berkuasa. Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas posisi Jackson sebagai pemimpin. Ia yang menginginkanku mati. Aku menjulurkan kepala ke depan dan mencoba melihat mereka sebelum mereka menghilang di tikungan.

Lalu, seseorang menarikku dari belakang.

Aku hampir berteriak, tapi sebuah tangan membekap mulutku. Wanginya aroma sabun dan tangan itu cukup besar untuk menutupii setengah wajahku. Aku meronta, tapi lengan yang memegangiku terlalu kuat dan aku menggigit salah satu jarinya.

"Ow!" teriak sebuah suara yang parau.

"Diam dan tutup mulutnya." Suara yang ini lebih tinggi dari suara pria kebanyakan dan lebih jelas. Jaebum.

Sehelai kain hitam menutupi mataku dan ada sepasang tangan lagi yang mengikat kain itu di belakang kepalaku. Aku mencoba bernapas. Setidaknya ada dua tangan memegangi lenganku dan menarikku ke depan. Ada satu lagi di punggungku dan ikut mendorongku. Satu lagi menutupi mulutku agar aku tidak berteriak. Tiga orang. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa melawan tiga orang sendirian.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kedengarannya kalau si Kaku ini minta ampun," ujar Jaebum tertawa kecil. "Ayo cepat."

Aku mencoba fokus pada tangan di mulutku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang khas yang membuatnya mudah dikenali. Identidasnya adalah masalah yang bisa kuselesaikan. Aku harus menyelesaikan setidaknya satu masalah sekarang atau aku akan panik.

Tangan ini berkeringat dan lembut. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan bernapas melalui hidung. Wangi sabun ini tidak asing. Wangi yang sama yang ada di tempat tidur Sehun. Perutku langsung bergolak.

Aku mendengar suara debur air di bebatuan. Kami ada di dekat tebing—kami pasti ada di atasnya jika ditilik dari suara gemuruh air. Aku mengatupkan bibir agar tak menjerit. Kalau kami ada di atas tebing, aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

"Angkat ia, ayo."

Aku meronta. Kulit mereka yang kasar menggores kulitku, tapi aku tahu itu tak ada gunanya. Aku pun menjerit, padahal pasti tak ada yang bisa mendengarku di sini.

Aku akan bertahan sampai besok. Pasti.

Tangan-tangan mereka mendorongku ke atas dan membenturkan tulang. Dari lebar dan lengkungnya, benda itu adalah susuran besi. Susuran besi yang membatasi tebing. Aku tersengal-sengal dan udara dingin berembus di bagian belakang leherku. Tangan-tangan itu kemudian memaksaku membungkuk melewati susuran. Kakiku tak lagi menjejak lantai dan merekalah satu-satunya yang menahanku jatuh ke sungai.

Ada tangan meraba 'milikku'. "Kau yakin kau enam belas tahun, Kaku? Sepertinya kau tidak lebih dari anak umur dua belas tahun."

Kedua pemuda lainnya tertawa.

Ada rasa pahit yang menjalari tenggorokanku.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu!" tangan itu meremas tubuhku. Aku menggigit lidahku agar tak menjerit. Tawa mereka makin keras.

Tangan Sehun lepas dari mulutku. "Hentikan," bentaknya. Aku mengenali suaranya yang rendah dan khas.

Saat Sehun melepaskanku, aku meronta lagi dan jatuh ke lantai. Kali ini aku menggigit lengan pertama yang kutemukan sekuat mungkin. Aku mendengar teriakan dan gigitanku makin kuat, sampai aku bisa merasakan ada darah yang mengalir. Sesuatu yang keras menghantam wajahku. Panas menjalar di kepalaku. Rasanya pasti sakit kalau adrenalin di dalam tubuhku tidak sedang mengalir deras.

Anak itu menarik lengannya dariku dan melemparkanku ke lantai. Siku lenganku membentur batu dan aku mengangkat tangan ke kepala untuk melepaskan penutup mata. Sebuah tendangan bersarang di samping tubuhku dan mendesak udara keluar dari paru-paruku. Aku terkesiap dan batuk-batuk, mencakarkan tangan ke belakang kepalaku. Seseorang menjambak rambutku dan membenturkan kepalaku ke sebuah benda yang keras. Aku menjerit kesakitan dan langsung merasa pusing.

Aku terhuyung-huyung dan meraba ke samping kepalaku untuk mencari simpul ikatan yang menutupi mata. Kutarik kain penutup itu ke atas, lalu mengedipkan mata. Pemandangan di hadapanku terlihat kabur. Aku melihat seseorang berlari ke arah kami dan seseorang lagi berlari menjauh—seseorang bertubuh tinggi, Sehun. Aku berpegangan di susuran dan berusaha berdiri tegak.

Jaebum melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan mengangkatku. Jempolnya menusuk bagian bawah daguku. Rambutnya yang biasanya berkilau dan halus, sekarang kusut dan menempel di dahi. Wajah pucatnya berkerut dan giginya menggertak. Ia mengangkatku melewati batas tebing dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Aku mencoba menendanganya, tapi kakiku terlalu pendek. Paru-paruku sesak tak mendapat udara.

Lalu, kudengar teriakan dan Jaebum melepaskanku.

Aku mengulurkan tangan saat terjatuh. Aku terkesiap saat ketiakku membentur susuran. Langsung kukaitkan siku di susuran dan mengerang. Hawa dingin menghempas pergelangan kaki. Dunia terasa seperti berputar dan seseorang berada di lantai The Pit—Hoseok—menjerit kesakitan. Aku dengar suara hantaman. Tendangan. Teriakan.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali dan sekuat mungkin memusatkan pikiran pada satu-satunya wajah yang bisa kulihat. Wajah yang dipenuhi kemarahan. Matanya berwarna cokelat tua.

"Four," ujarku parau.

Aku menutup mata dan tangannya merangkulku, tepat di bawah bahu. Ia menarikku naik ke atas melewati susuran. Aku bersandar di dadanya. Four memelukku, menggendongku. Salah satu lengannya mengangkat bagian bawah lututku. Kubenamkan wajahku ke bahunya. Kesunyian yang merayapi kami berdua.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hmmm yang '3 Love Story' tadi SAM UP juga lho~~, mungkin ajja ada yang nunggu eheheheee di RnR yahh^^**

 **A-yo! Bales Review~**

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Four uda lama curiga ya klo jae Divergent, apa four juga seorang Divergent ,suka sama four yg slalu peduli sama jae, sampe sampe four gk klo jae mati karena jae Divergent ,lanjut Sam

 **:**

Iya yahhhh, hmm kita liat ajja nanti :D, iyahhh suka banget yahhhh, iya lah kan Four udah suka ama yjaeeee, ini udah dilanjut nihh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

kalo gak salah ingat four tu juga divergent kan?

makin penasaran akuuuu...

lanjjuuuuttt sam :D

 **:**

Hmmmm Divergent bukan yahh? Kita liat ajja nanti :D

Penasaran buanget yahhh :D hehehee

Haha ini udah dilanjut nihh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #22**

Aku membuka mata dan yang pertama kulihat adalah tulisan "Takutlah Hanya Kepada Tuhan." terlukis di dinding putih polos. Aku mendengar suara air mengalir lagi, tapi kali ini berasal dari keran, bukannya tebing. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya aku bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan jelas. Garis yang membentuk daun pintu, meja, dan langit-langit.

Rasa sakit terus mengedut dari kepala, pipi, dan tulang rusukku. Aku tak boleh bergerak karena hanya akan makin membuatku sakit. Selimut kain perca biru membungkus tubuh di bawah kepalaku. Aku bekernyit saat menggerakkan kepala agar bisa melihat dari mana asal suara air itu.

Four berdiri di kamar mandi dengan tangan terendam di wastafel. Darah dari buku-buku jarinya membuat air di wastafel berubah menjadi merah muda. Ujung bibirnya sedikit sobek, tapi selebihnya ia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Espresinya tenang saat ia memeriksa luka sobeknya, lalu mematikan keran dan mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk.

Aku hanya samar-samar mengingat bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini. Dan, itu pun hanya berupa gambaran tunggal. Tinta hitam yang melingkar di salah satu lehernya, sudut sebuah tato, dan ayunan lembut yang kusimpulkan kalau Four sedang menggendongku.

Four mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan mengambil sekantong es dari kulkas di sudut ruangan. Saat ia melangkah mendekatiku, aku pikir aku akan menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur. Tapi, mata kami terlanjur saling menatap. Terlambat.

"Tanganmu," ujarku parau.

"Tanganku bukan urusanmu," jawabnya. Ia berlutut di atas kasur dan membungkuk ke arahku untuk meletakkan kantong kompres itu di bawah kepalaku. Sebelum ia menarik tangannya, aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Tapi, aku berhenti saat aku sadar apa yang akan kulakukan. Tanganku gemetar.

 _Apa ruginya_? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku sedikit menyentuh bibir tebalnya dengan ujung jari.

"Jae," ujarnya tanpa melepaskan sentuhanku di bibirnya, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau ada di sana?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan tangan.

"Aku baru kembali dari ruang kendali. Kudengar ada teriakan."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Aku mengirim Hoseok ke rumah sakit setengah jam lalu," ujarnya. "Jaebum dan Sehun kabur. Hoseok mengaku kalau mereka cuma mencoba menakutimu. Setidaknya, kurasa itu yang coba ia katakan."

"Ia babak belur?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Ia menambahkan dengan nada pahit, "Tapi dalam keadaan seperti apa, aku tak bisa bilang."

Salah rasanya mendoakan orang lain terluka hanya karena mereka lebih dulu menyakitiku. Tapi, rasa kemenangan yang tak terkira menjalariku saat memikirkan Hoseok ada di rumah sakit. Aku mencengkeram lengan Four.

"Bagus," kataku. Suaraku terdengar kaku dan galak. Rasa marah mulai memuncak seakan menggantikan darahku dengan cairan pahit, memenuhiku, menggerogotiku. Aku ingin membanting sesuatu, atau memukul sesuatu, tapi aku tak berani bergerak, jadi aku hanya bisa menangis.

Four membungkuk di samping tempat tidur dan menatapku. Tak ada simpati di matanya. Aku bersyukur, karena aku tak menginginkan simpatinya. Four menarik tangannya, dan yang membuatku terkejut, Four meletakkan tangannya di wajahku. Ibu jarinya menelusuri tulang pipiku. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan.

"Aku bisa melaporkan ini," katanya.

"Jangan," jawabku. "Aku tak mau mereka berpikir aku takut."

Ia mengangguk, membelai tulang pipiku beberapa kali. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan bilang begitu."

"Menurutmu buruk tidak kalau aku duduk?"

"Akan kubantu."

Four memegangi bahuku dengan satu tangan dan memegangi kepalaku dengan tangan yang lainnya saat aku mendorong tubuhku bangkit. Rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhku seketika, tapi kucoba mengabaikannya sambil mengerang tertahan.

Ia menyodorkan kantong kompres. "Kau boleh teriak," ujarnya. "Cuma ada aku di sini."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Air mata menetes di wajahku, tapi kami berdua tak mengungkitnya atau bahkan menyadarinya.

"Kusarankan mulai sekarang kau mengandalkan teman-teman pindahanmu untuk melindungimu," ujarnya.

"Tadinya kupikir begitu," kataku. Aku masih merasakan tangan Sehun di mulutku dan isakanku membuat tubuhku tersentak. Aku meletakkan tangan di dahi dan menggosok-gosoknya perlahan. "Tapi Sehun ..."

"Ia mau kau tetap menjadi anak kecil pendiam dari Abnegation," ujar Four lembut. "Ia menyakitimu karena kekuatanmu membuatnya merasa lemah. Tak ada alasan lain."

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba memercayainya.

"Yang lainnya takkan iri seperti itu kalau kau menunjukkan sedikit sisi rapuh. Bahkan, jika itu bohongan."

"Menurutmu aku harus _berpura-pura_ rapuh?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ya, menurutku begitu." Four mengambil kantong kompres itu. Jemarinya menyentuh jari-jariku dan meletakkan kompres itu di kepalaku dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku menurunkan tanganku. Aku terlalu ingin mengistirahatkan lenganku sampai tak merasa keberatan sedikit pun. Four berdiri. Aku menatap keliman kausnya.

Terkadang, aku melihatnya seperti orang biasa, dan terkadang aku merasakan keberadaannya di dalam ulu hatiku, seperti rasa sakit yang mendalam.

"Pasti besok kau ingin datang sarapan dan menunjukkan pada mereka yang menyerangmu kalau mereka tak memengaruhimu," tambahnya, "tapi, kau harus menunjukkan memar di pipimu dan tetap menundukkan kepala."

Ide itu membuatku mual.

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya," jawabku enteng. Aku menatapnya.

"Harus."

"Kurasa kau _tidak_ mengerti." Amarah menggelegak di wajahku. "Mereka menyentuhku."

Sekujur tubuh Four menegang saat mendengar kata-kataku. Ia menggenggam kantong kompres lebih kuat. "Menyentuhmu," ulangnya. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua mendadak telihat dingin.

"Bukan ... seperti yang kau pikirkan." Aku berdeham. Aku tak tahu saat aku mengatakannya akan terasa secanggung ini untuk dibicarakan. "Tapi ... hampir."

Aku mengalihkan pandang.

Four diam dan bergeming begitu lama sampai pada akhirnya aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tak mau mengatakan ini," ujarnya, "tapi, seperti aku harus mengatakannya. Untuk sementara ini, lebih baik kau aman daripada benar. Mengerti?"

Alis hitamnya melengkung turun. Perutku terasa nyeri. Sebagian karena aku tahu ia benar, tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya. Sebagian lagi karena aku ingin sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Aku ingin memperkecil jarak di antara kami sampai benar-banar hilang.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi tolong, saat kau lihat ada kesempatan ..." Four menyentuh pipiku. Tangannya dingin dan kuat. Ia menaikkan daguku ke atas sehingga aku menatap tepat ke arah wajahnya. Matanya bersinar. Sepasang mata itu terlihat buas. "Hancurkan mereka."

Aku tertawa sedikit gemetar. "Kau sedikit menakutkan, Four."

"Tolong," ujarnya, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Jangan panggil apa-apa." Ia melepaskan tangannya. "Jangan dulu."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuu akhirnya yang ini juga diUp nihh hehe sedikit lagi yah Worsdnya?, SAM juga barusan bawa FF Daejae baru lhoo XD udah lumayan dari tadi sihh diUpnya hehe, di RnR juga yah Reader-nim~~ ^^

Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

syukurlah four nyelamatin jae, dan itu tdi sehun ikut nyiksa jae juga ya

 **:**

Iyahh kalo enggakk :\ hmmm XD, iyah Sehun terpaksa… Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung :**

AAAKKKK...

YA ALLAH SAMPE JUGA DIMOMENT DJ YG AKU TUNGGGGUUUUUU...

GAK KETAHAN BUAT TEREAK...

 **:**

Hahahahahaaa teriak ajja bebbb :D, iya yahh disini bakal mulai banyak moment Romantisnya nih~~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Dhyun628** **:**

duh daejaeYoungjae baru disentuh dikit aja udah merinding (gmna gw?)

kenapa diriku yg ngefly baca momentnya daejae XD

 **:**

Huahahaha iya yahh :D, hmmm kaka mungkin sampee….. XD

Lahhh nanti makin ngefly lhoo kakkk :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **xxxshin** **:**

Jaebum... cukup mengesalkan.

Tapi dengan adanya DaeJae moment di akhir, SUNGGUH MEMBUAT ISI PIKIRANKU BERANTAKAN! xD

Oh God. Kejutan kecil di tengah ruwetnya isi pikiran saya hahaha.

 **:**

Hmmm… iya yahh…

Huahahahaaa nanti makin berantakan lhoo Yue-ssi XD hehe

Hmmm nanti bakal lebih banyak kejutan :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #23**

Malam itu aku tak kembali ke asrama. Tidur satu ruangan dengan mereka yang baru menyerangku supaya terlihat berani itu sama saja bodoh. Four tidur di lantai dan aku tidur di ranjangnya, menghirup wangi sarung bantalnya. Wanginya aroma deterjen dan wangi jantan yang khas, kuat, dan manis.

Ritme napasnya melambat dan aku bangun untuk melihat apakah ia sudah tertidur. Four tidur telungkup dengan satu tangan menutupi kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia terlihat sesuai dengan usianya. Dan, aku bertanya-tanya siapa ia sebenarnya. Siapa ia ketika belum menjadi seorang Dauntless, sebelum menjadi instruktur, sebelum menjadi Four, sebelum menjadi apa pun?

Siapa pun ia, aku menyukainya. Sekarang, bagiku lebih mudah mengakuinya, di dalam kegelapan seperti ini, setelah apa yang terjadi. Ia memang bukan sosok yang manis, lembut, dan baik. Tapi, ia pintar dan pemberani, walaupun ia baru saja menyelamatkanku, ia memperlakukanku seakan aku ini masih kuat. Cuma itu yang perlu kutahu.

Aku menatap otot di punggungnya yang naik turun sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Aku bangun dengan rasa sakit dan nyeri di tubuhku. Aku mengernyit saat bangkit untuk duduk, sambil memegangi tulang rusukku, dan berjalan menuju kaca kecil yang tergantung di dinding. Aku sedikit terlalu pendek untuk melihat bayanganku, tapi jika berjinjit, aku bisa melihat wajahku. Seperti yang kuduga, ada memar kebiruan di pipiku. Aku tak suka dengan kenyataan masuk ke ruang makan seperti ini, tapi instruksi Four terus terngiang. Aku harus memperbaiki pertemananku. Aku butuh perlindungan dengan cara kelihatan lemah.

Ku rapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Pintu terbuka dan Four melangkah masuk. Ia membawa handuk dan rambutnya berkilau basah oleh air mandi. Ada ketegangan menggeliat di perutku dan aku sedikit melihat tubuhnya saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengeringkan rambut. Aku memaksakan diri untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Anyeong," sapaku. Suaraku terdengar kaku. Kuharap sebaliknya.

Ia menyentuh pipiku yang memar dengan ujung jarinya. "Tidak buruk," ujarnya. "Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Baik," ujarku. Aku bohong—kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Kusentuh benjol di kepalaku dan rasa nyeri langsung menusuk kulit kepalaku. Bisa jadi lebih buruk. Aku bisa saja berakhir mengapung di sungai.

Setiap otot di tubuhku menegang saat tangannya menyentuh samping tubuhku, tepat di mana aku ditendang. Ia melakukannya dengan santai, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak.

"Dan di samping sini?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Sakit kalau aku menarik napas."

Ia tersenyum. "Tak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Jaebum mungkin akan mengadakan pesta kalau aku mati."

"Ya," ujarnya, "aku baru mau datang kalau ada kue."

Aku tertawa, lalu mengernyit. Tangan Four menyentuh rusukku untuk meredakan sakitnya. Ia perlahan menggerakkan tangannya. Ujung jemarinya membelai sisi tubuhku. Saat jemarinya terangkat, ada rasa sakit di dadaku. Begitu saat ini berakhir, aku harus mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan, aku ingin berada di sini bersamanya.

Four mengangguk ringan dan melangkah keluar mendahuluiku.

"Aku akan masuk duluan," ujarnya saat kami berdiri di luar ruang makan. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Jae."

Ia masuk dan aku sendiri. Kemarin Four menyarankan agar aku berpura-pura lemah, tapi ia salah. Aku memang lemah. Aku bersandar di dinding dan menyentuh dahi. Sulit untuk menarik napas panjang, jadi aku manarik napas pendek-pendek. Aku tak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Mereka menyerangku untuk membuatku merasa lemah. Aku bisa berpura-pura mereka berhasil melakukannya agar aku aman, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi.

Aku berdiri tegak lagi dan memasuki ruang makan tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku ingat aku harus terlihat gemetaran, jadi aku memperlambat langkahku dan merapat ke dinding sambil menunduk. Jongup yang duduk di meja dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melambaikan tangan padaku. Lalu, menurunkannya lagi.

Aku duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Sehun tak ada di sana—dia tak ada di mana-mana.

Jongup bergeser ke tempat duduk di sampingku. Ia meninggalkan _muffin_ -nya yang baru separuh tergigit dan air yang tinggal setengah gelas di meja sebelah. Sejenak, mereka bertiga hanya memandangiku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menurunkan volume suaranya.

Aku melirik ke arah meja di belakang meja kami. Jaebum duduk di sana sambil memakan sepotong roti bakar dan berbisik pada Naeun. Tanganku mengepal kuat di pinggir meja. Aku ingin melukainya. Tapi bukan sekarang.

Hoseok tidak ada. Itu artinya ia masih ada di rumah sakit. Ada rasa puas yang jahat menjalariku saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Jaebum, Hoseok, ..." ujarku pelan, sambil menahan pinggangku saat mengulurkan tangan ke tengah meja untuk mengambil sepotong roti bakar. Rasanya sakit saat tanganku terulur, jadi aku benar-benar mengernyit dan membungkuk. "Dan ..." aku menelan ludah. "Dan Sehun."

"Ya Tuhan," ujar Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jongup.

Mata Jaebum menatapku dari seberang ruang makan dan aku harus memaksakan diri untuk membuang muka. Rasanya memang pahit saat bersikap seakan ia menakutiku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Four benar. Aku harus melakukakan apa pun agar aku tak diserang lagi.

"Tidak juga," kataku. Mataku terasa panas dan itu bukan pura-pura. Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku percaya akan peringatan Jieun sekarang. Jaebum, Hoseok, dan Sehun hampir melemparku ke tebing karena iri—Para pemimpin Dauntless melakukan pembunuhan pun jadi tak terasa aneh.

Aku merasa tak nyaman. Rasanya seperti mengenakan topeng orang lain. Kalau aku tidak hati-hati, aku bisa mati. Aku bahkan tak bisa memercayai pemimpin faksiku sendiri. Keluarga baruku.

"Tapi, kamu kan Cuma ..." Jongup merengut. "Tidak adil. Tiga lawan satu?"

"Yeah, dan Jaebum kan memang tak pernah adil. Itulah kenapa ia membekap Kai saat tidur dan menusuk matanya," dengus Baekhyun sambil menggeleng. "Tapi, Sehun? Kau yakin, Jae?"

Aku menatap piringku. Akulah Kai yang selanjutnya. Tapi, aku tak seperti dirinya. Aku akan pergi.

"Yeah," ujarku. "Aku yakin."

"Pasti putus asa," ujar Chanyeol. "Ia bertingkah ... aku tak tahu. Seperti orang yang berbeda. Sejak tahap dua dimulai."

Lalu, Hoseok memasuki ruang makan. Aku menjatuhkan rotiku dan aku ternganga.

Menyebut Hoseok mengalami "memar" itu sama saja meremehkan. Wajahnya bengkak dan babak belur. Bibirnya sobek dan ada goresan luka di alisnya. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya sambil menunduk, bahkan tak melihatku sama sekali. Aku melirik ke seberang ruangan ke arah Four. Ia memasang senyum puas yang kuharap bisa kumiliki.

" _Kau_ yang melakukannya?" desis Chanyeol.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Seseorang—aku tak pernah melihatnya—menemukanku tepat sebelum ..." aku menelan ludah. Mengatakannya keras-keras akan membuatnya kelihatan jauh lebih buruk, membuatnya sungguhan. "... aku dilempar dari tebing."

"Mereka mau _membunuh_ -mu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Mungkin. Mereka mungkin merencanakan menggantungku di sana cuma untuk menakutiku." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya berhasil."

Baekhyun menatapku sedih. Chanyeol menatap meja mereka geram.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Jongup dengan suara rendah.

"Apa, memukuli mereka?" Baekhyun menyeringai. "Sepertinya sudah ada yang melakukannya."

"Bukan. Itu kan rasa sakit yang bisa hilang," jawab Jongup. "Kita harus mendepak mereka dari _ranking_. Itu akan menghancurkan masa depan mereka. Selamanya."

Four bangkit dan berdiri di tengah ruangan. Percakapan langsung berhenti.

"Anak Pindahan. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini," ujarnya. "Ikuti aku."

Kami pun berdiri dan dahi Jongup berkerut. "Hati-hati," ucapnya padaku.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Chanyeol. "Kami akan melindunginya."

Four membawa kami keluar dari ruang makan dan menyusuri jalur yang mengelilingi The Pit. Chanyeol ada di sebelah kiriku dan Baekhyun di sebelah kananku.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar bilang minta maaf," ujar Baekhyun perlahan. "Karena mengambil bendera yang sudah kau dapatkan. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku."

Aku tak yakin apakah memaafkannya itu tindakan pintar atau tidak—termasuk memaafkan mereka berdua setelah apa yang mereka katakan padaku saat _ranking_ diumumkan kemarin. Tapi, eomma pasti bilang orang memiliki kelemahan dan aku harus bersikap baik pada mereka. Dan, Four juga bilang agar aku mengandalkan teman-temanku.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih kuandalkan karena aku tak yakin siapa teman sejatiku. Jongup dan Junhong yang ada di sampingku saat aku kelihatan kuat atau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu melindungiku saat aku kelihatan lemah?

Saat mata cokelat Baekhyun yang lebar menatapku, aku mengangguk. "Lupakan saja yang itu."

Aku masih ingin marah, tapi aku harus membiarkan rasa marah itu menguap.

Kami naik lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya, sampai wajah Chanyeol memucat tiap kali ia melihat ke bawah. Biasanya, aku suka ketinggian, jadi aku memegangi lengan Chanyeol seakan aku butuh dukungannya—tapi sebenarnya, akulah yang meminjamkan lenganku untuknya. Ia tersenyum penuh syukur padaku.

Four berbalik dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah—mundur di jalur sempit tanpa ada pegangan. Seberapa baik ia mengenal tempat ini?

Ia melirik ke arah Hoseok yang berjalan susah payah di belakang barisan, lalu berkata, "Jangan ketinggalan, Hoseok-ah!"

Itu lelucon yang jahat, tapi sulit bagiku untuk menahan senyum. Sampai mata Four melihat lenganku menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan humor seperti luntur dari mata Four. Ekspresinya membuatku merinding. Apa ia ... cemburu?

Kami makin lama makin mendekat ke langit-langit kaca, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku melihat matahari. Four menaiki tangga besi yang menuju lubang bukan di atap. Tangganya berderak saat kuinjak dan aku menunduk, ke arah The Pit dan tebing di bawah sana.

Kami berjalan melewati kaca yang kini menjadi lantai dan bukan atap, menuju ruang silindris berdinding kaca. Sekeliling bangunan sudah setengah hancur dan kelihatannya ditinggalkan. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahui markas Dauntless sebelumnya. Wilayah Abnegation pun jauh sekali dari sini.

Para Dauntless berkumpul di ruang kaca itu dan berbicara berkelompok. Di sisi ruangan ada dua Dauntless bertarung menggunakan kayu. Mereka tertawa saat salah satunya meleset dan hanya memukul angin belaka. Di atasku, ada dua tali terbentang melewati ruangan, salah satunya lebih tinggi beberapa meter dari yang lainnya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan aksi maut yang biasa dilakukan oleh anggota Dauntless.

Four membawa kami memasuki sebuah pintu. Di balik pintu itu, ada tempat luas yang lembap dengan dinding bergrafiti dan pipa-pipa terbuka. Ruangan itu diterangi serangkaian tabung pijar model lama dengan pembungkus plastik—lampu-lampu kuno.

"Ini," ujar Four. Matanya terlihat terang di tengah cahaya temaram seperti ini, "adalah jenis simulasi yang berbeda yang dikenal sebagai ruang ketakutan. Memang sengaja tidak dinyalakan, jadi selanjutnya tak akan seperti ini lagi saat kalian masuk lagi."

Di belakangnya, kata "Dauntless" dibentuk menggunakan cat semprot dalam tulisan artistik berwarna merah di dinding beton.

"Selama simulasi, kami telah menyimpan data tentang ketakutan terburuk kalian. Di ruang ketakutan ini, data itu diakses dan disajikan dalam serangkaian rintangan visual. Beberapa rintangan merupakan ketakutan yang pernah kalian hadapi dalam simulasi. Beberapa munkin ketakutan baru. Bedanya, di ruang ketakutan ini, kalian sekarang lebih waspada dan tahu kalau ini cuma simulasi. Jadi, kalian harus menggunakan akal untuk melewatinya."

Artinya, semuanya akan seperti Divergent di ruang ketakutan ini. Aku tak tahu apakah ini membuatku lega karena aku takkan bisa terdeteksi, atau menjadi masalah karena aku takkan memiliki kelebihan apa pun di sini.

Four melanjutkan, "Jumlah ketakutan yang kalian hadapi di ruang ini nanti bervariasi tergantung seberapa banyak jumlah ketakutan kalian."

Berapa macam ketakutan yang kumiliki? Aku membayangkan menghadapi burung-burung gagak itu lagi, dan aku langsung merinding walaupun udara terasa hangat.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau tahap ketiga inisiasi akan terfokus pada persiapan mental," ujarnya. Aku ingat ia pernah bilang begitu. Di hari pertama. Tepat sebelum ia menodongkan pistol ke kepala Jaebum. Andai saja waktu itu ia benar-benar menarik pelatuknya.

"Itu karena tahap ketiga mengharuskan kalian mengendalikan baik emosi dan tubuh kalian—mengombinasikan kemampuan fisik yang kalian pelajari di tahap satu dengan penguasaan mental yang kalian pelajari di tahap dua. Agar kalian bisa naik satu tingkat." Salah satu lampu pendar di atas kepala Four tak lagi menatap kerumunan peserta inisiasi dan terpusat menatapku.

"Minggu depan kalian akan memasuki dan mengatasi ruang ketakutan kalian secepat mungkin di depan beberapa orang pemimpin Dauntless. Itu akan menjadi tes final kalian yang akan menentukan _ranking_ kalian di tahap tiga. Seperti tahap dua yang dinilai lebih sulit dari tahap satu, tahap tiga memiliki bobot penilaian yang paling besar dari semuanya. Mengerti?"

Kami semua mengangguk. Termasuk Hoseok yang kelihatannya kesakitan sekali.

Kalau berhasil di tes final nanti, aku akan memiliki kesempatan bagus masuk ke dalam sepuluh besar dan berpeluang besar menjadi anggota. Menjadi seorang Dauntless. Membayangkannya membuatku hampir sakit kepala karena rasa lega.

"Kalian bisa melewati setiap rintangan dengan salah satu dari dua cara. Entah itu kalian bisa tetap tenang sehingga saat simulasi nanti detak jantung kalian normal dan wajar. Atau, kalian menemukan cara untuk mengatasi ketakutan kalian, yang akan mendorong simulasinya bergerak. Salah satu cara menghadapi rasa takut tenggelam adalah dengan berenang lebih dalam, misalnya begitu." Four mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, kusarankan kalian menggunakan waktu minggu depan untuk memikirkan ketakutan kalian dan mengembangkan strategi untuk menghadapinya."

"Itu kedengarannya tidak adil," ujar Jaebum. "Bagaimana jika satu orang cuma memiliki tujuh rasa takut, sedangkan yang lainnya punya dua puluh? Itu kan bukan salah mereka."

Four menatapnya beberapa detik, lalu tertawa. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin berbicara apa yang adil denganku?"

Kerumunan peserta inisiasi memberi jalan saat Four melangkah mendekati Jaebum dengan tangan terlipat dan berujar dalam suara mematikan, "Aku mengerti kenapa kau khawatir, Jaebum. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuktikan kalau kau memang pengecut yang menyedihkan."

Jaebum balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, sekarang kita semua tahu," ujar Four pelan, "kalau kau takut pada seorang anak kecil kurus dari Abnegation." Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Chanyeol merangkulku. Bahu Baekhyun berguncang menahan tawa. Dan, ada bagian di dalam diriku yang ikut tersenyum juga.

Saat kami kembali ke asrama siang itu, Sehun ada di sana.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku dan memegangi bahuku—memegangiku dengan ringan, seakan mengingatkanku kalau ia di sana. Baekhyun bergeser mendekatiku.

Mata Sehun digelayuti kantung hitam dan wajahnya bengkak karena banyak menangis. Ada rasa nyeri menusuk-nusuk perutku saat kulihat ia. Aku bergeming. Aroma dirinya, yang tadinya aroma yang menyenangkan, berubah menjadi aroma kecut menusuk hidungku.

"Jae," ujar Sehun memecah keheningan. "Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol meremas bahuku. "Kau tak boleh mendekatinya lagi, selamanya."

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku tak pernah berniat ..." Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku cuma mau bilang aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal aku tidak ... aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku, aku ... tolong maafkan aku, _jebal_ ..."

Ia mengulurkan tangan seakan mau menyentuh bahu atau tanganku. Wajahnya sembap penuh air mata.

Di lubuk hatiku, ada sosok yang pemaaf dan memberi ampun. Ada bagian diriku yang berupa seorang pemuda yang mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang orang lain alami, yang menerima kenyataan bahwa orang bisa berbuat jahat, dan rasa putus asa telah membawa mereka memasuki ruang terkelam yang belum pernah mereka bayangkan. Aku bersumpah bagian diri itu masih ada. Dan, bagian diri itu akan ikut terluka saat melihat pemuda penuh penyesalan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku.

Tapi, jika aku mendapati sosok seperti itu, aku takkan mengenalinya.

"Jauhi aku," kataku pelan. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan dingin. Aku bukannya marah. Bukan juga terluka. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Dengan suara rendah aku berkata, "Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi."

Kami saling menatap. Matanya hitam dan kosong. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kalau kau nekat, aku bersampah akan membunuhmu," ujarku. "Dasar pengecut."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Maaf gak bales Review, SAM sibuk T-T... Thanks For Review;))**

 **Mind To Review? :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Ilhoon(BTOB), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #24**

"Jae."

Eomma memanggilku di dalam mimpi. Eomma memberiku isyarat dan aku melangkah melewati dapur menghampirinya. Eomma menunjuk panci di atas kompor. Kuangkat tutupnya untuk mengintip isinya. Mata bulat seekor gagak menatapku. Bulu-bulu sayapnya berkumpul di pinggir panci. Tubuhnya yang gemuk terendam di dalam air mendidih.

"Makan malam," ujar eomma.

"Jae!" kudengar lagi seseorang memanggilku. Aku membuka mata. Baekhyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Pipinya berlumuran air mata yang bercampur maskara.

"Sehun," ujarnya. "Ayo."

Beberapa peserta inisiasi lainnya terbangun dan ada yang tidak. Baekhyun memegang tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari asrama. Aku berlari telanjang kaki di lantai berbatu sambil mengerjapkan kantuk dari mata. Tubuhku masih berat digelayuti kantuk. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku merasakan di setiap detak jantungku. _Sehun._

Kami berlari melintasi lantai The Pit, lalu Baekhyun berhenti. Ada kerumunan memadati pinggir tebing. Jarak orang-orang itu cukup jauh satu sama lain sehingga ada cukup celah bagiku untuk menyelinap melewati Baekhyun dan memutar melewati pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi di depan.

Dua pria berdiri di depan birai dan menarik sesuatu dengan tali. Mereka berdua mengerang karena kepayahan, menarik tali, lagi dan lagi. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan besar, muncul di pinggiran birai. Beberapa orang Dauntless bergegas ke depan untuk membantu kedua pria itu.

Benda itu jatuh berdebum di lantai The Pit. Lengan yang pucat dan bengkak karena tenggelam terpelanting di lantai. Sesosok tubuh. Baekhyun bergeser mendekat ke arahku dan terisak di bahuku. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandang. Beberapa pria membalik tubuh itu dan kepala sesosok itu tertoleh ke samping.

Matanya terbuka dan tatapannya kosong. Gelap. Seperti mata boneka. Hidungnya melengkung tinggi dengan tulang pangkal hidung menyempit, dan ujung bulat. Bibirnya membiru. Wajahnya seperti bukan manusia, berupa setengah seperti mayat, setengahnya seperti entah makhluk apa. Paru-paruku sesak. Aku menarik napas susah payah. _Sehun_.

"Salah satu anak inisiasi," ujar seseorang di belakangku. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hal yang sama terjadi setiap tahun," jawab orang lainnya. "Ia terjun dari birai."

"Jangan sinis begitu. Bisa jadi kecelakaan."

"Mereka menemukannya di tengah jurang. Apa menurutmu ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan ... uupps, _terjungkal_ empat setengah meter ke depan hingga ke tengah sungai sana?"

Tangan Baekhyun makin lama makin kuat menggenggam lenganku. Mestinya aku memintanya melepaskanku karena mulai terasa sakit. Seseorang berlutut di sebelah wajah Sehun dan menutup kelopak matanya. Mungkin orang itu mencoba membuat Sehun seperti sedang tertidur. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa orang selalu berpura-pura kalau kematian tak ubahnya seperti tidur? Tidak seperti itu. Tidak.

Seperti ada yang runtuh di dalam hatiku. Dadaku terasa penuh, sesak, tak bisa bernapas. Aku jatuh lunglai ke lantai. Baekhyun pun ikut jatuh. Bebatuan menggores lututku. Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu. Kenangan akan sebuah suara. Suara tangisan Sehun. Teriakannya di tengah malam. Harusnya aku tahu. Aku masih tak bisa bernapas. Kusentuh dadaku dan menggosoknya untuk melonggarkan sesak.

Saat aku berkedip, aku teringat melihat bagian atas kepala Sehun waktu ia memanggulku di punggung saat menuju ruang makan. Aku merasakan langkahnya yang memantul-mantul. Ia kurus, hangat, dan kikuk. Bukan. Ia dulu seperti itu. Itulah kematian—mengubah hari ini menjadi kenangan.

Aku menghela napas. Seseorang membawa kantong hitam besar untuk membawa jasad itu. Aku tahu kantong itu terlalu kecil. Ada tawa tersembur dari tenggorokanku, tertahan dan bergumam. Sehun terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantong itu; alangkah menyedihkannya. Aku buru-buru membekap mulutku sendiri sehingga tawaku terdengar seperti erangan. Aku berdiri. Kutinggalkan Baekhyun terpuruk di lantai. Aku berlari.

"Ini," ujar Jieun. Ia memberiku sebuah mug yang masih mengepulkan asap yang wanginya seperti peppermint. Aku memegangnya dengan dua tangan. Panas menusuk-nusuk jariku.

Ia duduk di hadapanku. Apabila berhubungan mengenai pemakaman, Dauntless tak membuang banyak waktu. Jieun bilang mereka akan memperlakukan kematian sama cepatnya seperti kedatangan kematian itu sendiri. Tak ada orang di ruang depan salon tato ini. Namun, The Pit dipenuhi banyak orang, kebanyakan dari mereka mabuk. Aku tak tahu kenapa itu membuatku terkejut.

Di rumahku, pemakaman merupakan acara penuh kesedihan. Semuanya berkumpul untuk menguatkan keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Tak ada yang berpangku tangan. Tapi tak ada suara tawa, teriakan, atau lelucon. Dan, orang Abnegation tidak minum alkohol,jadi semuanya tetap sadar. Oleh karena itu, masuk akal jika pemakaman berlangsung sebaliknya di sini.

"Minumlah," ujarnya. "Akan membuatmu lebih baik, aku jamin."

"Kurasa teh bukan solusinya," ujarku perlahan. Tapi, aku tetap menyeruputnya. Teh itu menghangatkan mulut dan tenggorokanku, lalu meluncur langsung ke dalam perut. Aku tak menyadari betapa dinginnya tubuhku sampai aku berubah menghangat lagi.

"Aku kan bilang 'lebih baik'. Bukan 'benar-benar baik'." Ia tersenyum padaku, tapi sudut matanya tak berkerut seperti biasanya. "Kurasa 'baik' takkan terjadi untuk sementara waktu."

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. "Berapa lama..." aku berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk pulih, setelah saudaramu ... "

"Molla." Ia mmenggeleng. "Adakalanya aku merasa aku belum pulih. Adakalanya juga aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan, merasa bahagia. Tapi, aku butuh beberapa tahun untuk berhenti merencanakan balas dendam."

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanyaku.

Matanya mendadak kosong saat menatap dinding di belakangku. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke kaki selama beberapa detik lalu berkata, "Aku tidak menganggapnya berhenti. Lebih seperti aku ... menunggu kesempatanku."

Ia tersentak mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap jam tangan.

"Waktunya pergi," ujarnya.

Aku menuangkan sisa teh ke wastafel. Saat aku melepaskan mug itu, aku menyadari tanganku gemetar. Ini tidak baik. Tanganku biasanya gemetar sebelum aku mulai menangis. Dan, aku tak bisa menangis di depan orang lagi.

Aku mengikuti Jieun keluar dari ruang tato dan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju The Pit. Semua orang yang tadi berdesakan sekarang berkumpul di beranda. Tercium bau alkohol yang menyengat. Yeoja di depanku terhuyung-huyung ke kanan, lalu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terkikik-kikik saat ia jatuh menabrak namja di sebelahnya. Jieun menarik lenganku menjauh.

Aku mendapati Jongup, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun berdiri di antara peserta inisiasi lainnya. Mata Baekhyun bengkak. Jongup memegang botol perak. la menyodorkan botol itu padaku. Aku cuma menggeleng.

"Wah, wah," ujar Naeun dari belakangku. Ia menyenggol Jaebum dengan sikunya. "Sekali kaku, selamanya akan kaku."

Seharusnya aku mengabaikannya. Seharusnya pendapatnya tak penting.

"Hari ini aku membaca artikel yang menarik," lanjut Naeun sambil membungkuk mendekat ke telingaku.

"Sesuatu tentang ayahmu dan alasan _sesungguhnya_ kenapa kau meninggalkan faksi lamamu."

Membela diri bukanlah hal terpenting di dalam pikiranku. Tapi, itu yang paling mudah dilakukan.

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan tinjuku langsung menghantam rahangnya. Tulang-tulang jariku langsung terasa nyeri. Aku tak ingat sempat memutuskan untuk memukulnya. Aku tak ingat sempat mengepalkan tangan.

Naeun menerjangku dengan tangan terulur. Tapi, ia tak mencapaiku. Chanyeol menarik kerahnya dan mendorongnya. Ia bergantian melihat Naeun lalu melihatku dan berkata, "Berhenti. Kalian berdua."

Ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin Chanyeol tak menghentikan Naeun. Sebuah perkelahian akan menjadi selingan menyenangkan, apalagi sekarang Jackson menaiki kotak di samping susuran. Aku menatapnya dengan lengan terlipat agar tetap berdiri tegak. Aku penasaran apa yang akan ia katakan.

Di sepanjang sejarah Abnegation tak ada yang melakukan bunuh diri. Tapi, prinsip faksi sudah jelas: bagi Abnegation, bunuh diri adalah tindakan egois. Seseorang yang benar-benar tak memiliki rasa pamrih takkan memikirkan dirinya terlalu sering sampai menginginkan kematian dirinya sendiri. Dan kalaupun bunuh diri terjadi, tak ada yang akan mengatakannya dengan lantang, tapi semuanya akan memikirkannya.

"Tenang, semua!" teriak Jackson. Seseorang memukul sesuatu yang bunyinya seperti gong dan keributan perlahan berkurang, walaupun tetap ada yang berkasak-kusuk. Jackson berkata, "Terima kasih. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita semua ada di sini karena Oh Sehun, seorang peserta inisiasi, lompat ke jurang semalam."

Kasak-kusuk pun akhirnya berhenti. Yang tersisa hanya debur ombak di dasar tebing.

"Kita tak tahu alasannya," ujar Jackson, "dan akan lebih mudah untuk berkabung atas kepergiannya malam ini. Tapi, kita tak memilih cara hidup yang mudah saat menjadi seorang Dauntless. Dan kenyataannya ..." Jackson tersenyum. Kalau aku tak mengenalnya, aku pasti mengira senyumnya tulus. Tapi, aku tahu siapa ia. "Kenyataannya, Sehun sekarang sedang menjelajahi tempat yang asing dan tak pasti. Ia melompat ke dalam sungai untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Siapa di antara kita yang cukup berani pergi ke dalam tempat gelap seperti itu tanpa tahu apa yang terbentang di dalamnya? Sehun belum menjadi salah satu anggota kita, tapi kita tahu pasti kalau ia salah satu yang _paling berani_!"

Suara teriakan bersahutan dari tengah ruangan. Juga sorak-sorai. Para Dauntless bersorak dengan macam-macam nada suara. Tinggi. Rendah. Ceria. Suram. Raungan mereka serupa suara debur sungai. Baekhyun mengambil botol dari tangan Jongup dan meneguknya. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan di bahunya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Suara-suara memenuhi telingaku.

"Kita akan mengenangnya sekarang dan selalu mengingatnya!" teriak Jackson. Seseorang memberinya botol hitam dan ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Untuk Oh Sehun si Pemberani!"

"Untuk Sehun!" sambut semua orang berteriak. Aku dikelilingi lengan-lengan yang terangkat tinggi. Para Dauntless memanggil-manggil namanya. "Sehun! Se-hun! Se-hun!" Mereka menyebut namanya sampai nama itu tak lagi jelas terdengar. Sekarang, kedengarannya seperti lengkingan primitif sebuah suku kuno.

Aku melangkah pergi dari susuran. Aku tak kuat lagi melihatnya.

Aku tak tahu ke mana aku akan pergi. Kurasa aku takkan ke mana-mana. Yang penting pergi dari sana. Aku menyusuri lorong gelap. Di ujung lorong itu ada air minum pancur yang diterangi sinar biru dari lampu di atasnya.

Aku menggeleng. Pemberani? Seorang pemberani akan mengakui kelemahannya dan pergi meninggalkan Dauntless, tak peduli seberapa memalukannya itu. Harga dirilah yang telah membuat Sehun mati. Itulah kelemahan di dalam setiap hati Dauntless. Harga diri yang juga di dalam diriku.

"Jae."

Aku tersentak dan berpaling. Four berdiri belakangku, tepat di bawah cahaya biru yang melingkar. Itu membuatnya kelihatan seram. Kantung matanya berbayang dan ada seperti rongga di bawah tulang pipinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku. "Bukannya seharusnya kau memberikan penghormatan terakhir?"

Aku mengatakannya seakan itu kata-kata yang pahit dan harus diucapkan.

"Bukannya kau juga?" ujarnya. Ia mendekatiku dan aku melihat matanya lagi. Matanya kelihatan hitam di bawah cahaya kebiruan.

"Kau tak bisa memberikan penghormatan terakhir jika tak memiliki rasa hormat untuknya," jawabku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Ah." Melihat dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu ia tak percaya. Aku tak menyalahkannya.

"Ini konyol," ujarku dengan wajah yang terasa makin panas. "Ia lompat dari birai dan Jackson menyebutnya pemberani? Jackson, yang membuatmu melempar pisau ke kepala Sehun?" aku merasa mual. Senyum palsu Jackson, kata-katanya yang penuh kepalsuan, nilai-nilainya yang menyimpang—semuanya membuatku muak. "Ia bukan pemberani! Ia itu depresi dan pengecut dan ia hampir membunuhku! Itukah hal-hal yang dihormati di sini?"

"Kau mau mereka berbuat apa?" ujarnya. "Mengutuknya? Sehun sudah mati. Ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dan memang sudah terlambat."

"Bukan _tentang_ Sehun," bentakku. "Ini karena semua orang melihatnya. Semuanya yang sekarang berpikir lompat jatuh ke tebing adalah sebuah pilihan hidup. Maksudku, kau pasti tertarik melakukannya jika setelah melakukannya, semua orang akan memanggilmu pahlawan? Kenapa tidak jika semua orang nanti akan mengingat namamu. Itu ... Aku tidak bisa ..."

Aku menggeleng. Wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku mencoba mengendalikan diri, tapi tak bisa.

"Ini tak akan pernah terjadi di Abnegation!" aku hampir berteriak. "Tidak sama sekali. Selamanya. Tempat ini telah membuatnya kacau dan menghancurkan Sehun. Dan, aku tidak peduli jika aku mengatakannya, aku akan dipanggil si Kaku. Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak _peduli_!"

Mata Four beralih ke dinding di atas air minum pancur.

"Hati-hati, Jae," ujarnya. Matanya masih menatap dinding.

"Cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan?" teriakku mengejek ke arahnya. "Kalau aku harus _hati-hati_? Cuma _itu_?"

"Kau sama buruknya seperti orang Candor, kau tahu itu?" Ia memegang lenganku dan menarikku menjauh dari air minum pancur. Genggamannya membuat lenganku sakit, tapi aku tak cukup kuat untuk menariknya.

Wajahnya begitu dekat menatapku sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. "Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi, jadi dengar aku baik-baik." Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Jemarinya menekan kuat. Meremas. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kecil. "Mereka mengawasimu. _Kau_. Secara khusus."

"Lepaskan aku," ujarku pelan.

Jari-jarinya melonggar. Four menegakkan tubuhnya. Beban di dadaku seperti terangkat karena ia tak lagi menyentuhku. Aku takut akan suasana hatinya yang berubah-ubah. Itu menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang tidak stabil di dalam dirinya. Dan ketidakstabilan itu berbahaya.

"Apa mereka mengawasimu juga?" ujarku. Pelan sekali sampai mungkin saja takkan bisa ia dengar kalau ia tak berdiri sedekat ini.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku mencoba menolongmu," ujarnya, "tapi, kau tak mau ditolong."

"Oh, benar. _Menolong_ ," kataku. "Menancapkan pisau di telingaku, dan mengejekku, terus berteriak padaku lebih sering ketimbang yang lain, tentu saja sangat membantu."

"Mengejekmu? Maksudmu saat aku melemparmu dengan pisau? Aku tidak mengejekmu," bentaknya. "Aku mengingatkanmu, kalau kau gagal, akan ada orang yang harus menggantikan posisimu."

Aku mengusap belakang leherku dan mengingat insiden pisau itu. Tiap kali Four bicara, waktu itu ia mengingatkanku kalau aku menyerah, Sehun harus menggantikan posisiku berdiri di depan target.

"Wae?" kataku.

"Karena kau berasal dari Abnegation," ujarnya. "Dan, saat kau bertindak tanpa memedulikan dirimu sendirilah, itulah titik terberani dirimu."

Sekarang, aku paham. Ia tak mau membuatku menyerah. Ia mengingatkanku kenapa aku tak boleh menyerah—karena aku harus melindungi Sehun. Hal itu membuatku nyeri. Melindungi Sehun. Temanku. Sekaligus yang juga menyerangku.

Aku tak bisa membenci Sehun seperti yang kumau.

Tapi, aku juga tak bisa memaafkannya.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan melakukan lebih banyak hal untuk berpura-pura dorongan yang tak memikirkan diri sendiri seperti itu menghilang," ujarnya, "karena jika diketahui orang yang salah ... ya, takkan bagus untukmu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memedulikan niatku?"

"Niat adalah _satu-satunya_ hal yang mereka pedulikan. Mereka mencoba membuatmu berpikir kalau mereka peduli padamu, tapi tidak. Mereka tak ingin kau _melakukan_ suatu hal tertentu. Mereka ingin kau berpikir dengan cara tertentu. Jadi, kau akan mudah dikendalikan, dan kau takkan menjadi ancaman bagi mereka." Ia mengulurkan satu tangan dan menekan dinding di sampingku. Kausnya cukup ketat sehingga aku bisa melihat tulang selangkanya dan garis tipis antara otot bahu dan bisep.

Coba saja aku lebih tinggi. Kalau aku tinggi, badan kurusku ini akan disebut "semampai" dan bukannya "kerempeng seperti anak kecil". Four mungkin takkan menganggapku adik laki-laki yang harus ia lindungi.

Aku tak mau Four menganggapku sebagai adik laki-lakinya.

"Aku tak mengerti," kataku, "kenapa mereka mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang kupikirkan, selama aku melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau."

"Kau sekarang bisa saja melakukan apa yang mereka mau," ujarnya, "tapi, apa jadinya kalau otakmu yang Abnegatiion itu menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang tak mereka inginkan?"

Aku tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Dan, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Four benar tentangku. Apa aku berpola pikir seperti Abnegation, atau Dauntless?

Mungkin bukan dua-duanya. Mungkin cara pikirku seperti Divergent.

"Aku mungkin tak butuh bantuanmu. Pernah kepikiran seperti itu?" kataku. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak lemah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Four menggeleng. "Kau pikir insting pertamaku adalah untuk melindungimu. Karena kau paling kecil, atau karena kau seorang anak kecil, atau si Kaku dari Abnegation. Tapi, kau salah."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menaikkan daguku dengan jarinya. Dari tangannya tercium aroma logam. Kapan terakhir kali ia memegang senjata, atau pisau? Seperti ada rasa geli saat ia menyentuhku, seakan ia mengalirkan arus listrik melalui kulitnya.

"Insting _pertamaku_ adalah memaksamu sampai kau menyerah, supaya aku tahu seberapa keras aku harus menekanmu," ujarnya. Jarinya menekan daguku saat ia mengucapkan kata "menyerah". Tubuhku menegang.

Mata Four yang hitam menatapku, dan ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku menahannya."

"Wae ..." aku menelan ludah susah payah. "Kenapa insting pertamamu seperti itu?"

"Rasa takut tak membuatmu menciut. Justru malah membuatmu semakin waspada. Aku pernah melihatnya. Mengagumkan." Ia melepaskanku tapi tak bergerak menjauh. Tangannya membelai rahangku. Leherku. "Terkadang aku cuma ... mau melihatnya lagi. Melihatmu waspada."

Aku meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya. Aku tak ingat pernah memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa bergerak. Aku menarik tubuhku mendekati dadanya, sambil merangkulnya.

Tak lama, Four sedikit menyentuh punggungku, menarikku mendekat, dan membelai rambutku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa ciut, tapi kali ini, aku tak merasa takut. Aku memejamkan mata. Four tak lagi membuatku takut.

"Apa aku harus menangis?" tanyaku. Suaranya terdengar tak jelas di balik kausnya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Simulasi kemarin telah mengacaukan pikiran Sehun, begitu kacau sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya. Kenapa aku tidak? Kenapa aku tidak seperti ia—kenapa hal itu membuatku merasa tak enak? Rasanya seperti aku meniti tebing untuk siap melompat.

"Menurutmu aku tahu apa tentang menangis?" tanyanya tenang.

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tidak berharap Four menenangkanku, dan ia tak berusaha untuk membuatku tenang. Tapi, aku merasa lebih baik saat berdiri di sini daripada tadi saat di antara mereka yang kuanggap teman-temanku. Yang kuanggap faksiku. Kutempelkan dahiku di bahunya.

"Kalau waktu itu aku memaafkannya," kataku, "menurutmu apa ia masih hidup sekarang?"

"Molla," jawabnya. Tangannya membelai pipiku dan aku menekan pipiku ke telapak tangannya dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Aku merasa ini semua salahku."

"Itu bukan salahmu." Ujar Four sambil menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku.

"Tapi, seharusnya aku melakukannya. Seharusnya aku memaafkannya."

"Mungkin. Mungkin kita memang harus melakukan sesuatu lebih daripada yang telah kita lakukan," ujarnya. "Tapi, kita hanya perlu membiarkan rasa bersalah itu menjadi pengingat agar kita menjadi lebih baik."

Aku mengernyit dan menarik tubuhku menjauh. Itu salah satu pelajaran yang dipelajari para Abnegation—rasa bersalah sebagai alat, bukannya senjata untuk melawan diri sendiri. Itulah kalimat yang sering diucapkan appa di pertemuan faksi mingguan.

"Kau berasal dari faksi apa, Four?"

"Tidak penting," jawabnya. Matanya tertunduk. "Inilah aku yang sekarang. Sosok yang akan kau ingat baik-baik."

Four menatapku ragu sejenak lalu mencium dahiku, tepat di antara kedua alisku. Aku memejamkan mata. Aku sama sekali tak memahaminya, apa pun arti ciuman itu. Tapi, aku tak ingin menghancurkan momen ini, jadi aku tak berkata apa-apa. Four tak bergerak. Ia berdiri diam dengan bibir yang erat mengecup dahiku. Dan, aku pun ikut berdiri diam sambil merangkul pinggangnya. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yeyy diUp Again T-T maaf lamaaaaa, kalian tahu? SAM sibukk :(, pokoknya terima kasihh banyak atas Review kalian Reader-nimm, walau pun gak SAM bales, tapi selalu SAM baca kok Review kalian, tapi... :(( you know lahh, mind to review again? XD**

 **Emm Acieee Daejaeee hahahahahaa dann maaf kan SAM juga karena membuat Sehun... T-T**

 **SAM juga bawa FF barunya kak Anni Jung nihh , judulnya "Egoistic" liat diprofil SAM yahh :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

**DIVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #25**

Aku berdiri di susuran pinggir jurang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sambil menatap ke arah jurang. Sudah larut malam, semua warga Dauntless sudah tidur. Kedua bahuku masih terasa nyeri oleh bekas tusukan jarum. Kami bertiga baru saja ditato tiga jam lalu.

Jieun satu-satunya orang di salon tato, jadi aku merasa aman saat menato simbol Abnegation—sepasang tangan menengadah terbuka seakan hendak menolong orang yang berdiri dan dihiasi lingkaran—di bahu kananku. Aku tahu ini berisiko, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi. Tapi, simbol itu adalah bagian identitasku dan menurutku penting untuk mengabadikannya di tubuhku.

Aku menaiki salah satu batang pembatas yang melintang sambil merapatkan pinggulku agar tetap seimbang. Inilah tempat Sehun berdiri malam sebelumnya. Aku menunduk menatap jurang, ke arah air yang gelap, ke bebatuan yang tajam mencuat. Debur air menghantam dinding batu dan tepercik mengenai wajahku. Apa ia takut saat berdiri di sini? Apa ia bersikeras untuk tetap melompat sampai sepertinya semua terasa mudah?

Baekhyun memberiku setumpuk kertas. Aku mendapatkan salinan tiap laporan yang dikeluarkan Erudite selama enam bulan terakhir. Melemparkan semua kertas ini ke jurang memang takkan membuat mereka berhenti selamanya, tapi mungkin bisa membuatku lebih baik.

Aku menatap laporan yang pertama. Ada gambar Yuri, wakil Erudite. Matanya yang menarik tapi terlihat tajam itu balik menatapku.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" aku bertanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas laporan pertama menjadi sebuah gumpalan kusut dan melemparkannya ke sungai.

"Yuri? Sekali," jawabnya. Chanyeol mengambil laporan berikutnya dan merobeknya kecil-kecil. Potongan kertas itu mengambang di sungai. Ia melakukannya tidak dengan geram seperti Baekhyun. Aku merasa satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol ikut melakukannya adalah untuk membuktikan padaku kalau ia tak setuju pada taktik faksi lamanya. Belum jelas apakah ia percaya apa yang dikatakan semua laporan itu atau tidak. Aku pun takut untuk bertanya.

"Sebelum ia menjadi pemimpin, ia bekerja bersama kakak perempuanku. Mereka mencoba mengembangkan serum simulasi jangka panjang," ujarnya. "Yuri noona sangat pintar. Kau bisa tahu itu bahkan sebelum ia berkata apa-apa. Seperti ... komputer berjalan."

"Apa ..." aku melemparkan salah satu kertas itu melewati susuran. Bibirku merapat erat. Aku hanya perlu bertanya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang semua yang ia katakan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ide bagus bila ada lebih dari satu faksi untuk mengatur pemerintahan. Dan, mungkin akan lebih bagus kalau kita punya banyak mobil dan ... buah segar dan ..."

"Tapi, kau tahu kan tidak ada gudang rahasia tempat menyimpan semuanya, kan?" tanyaku dengan wajah memanas.

"Ya, aku tahu," ujarnya. "Aku cuma berpikir kalau rasa nyaman dan kemakmuran bukan prioritas Abnegation. Mungkin akan jadi prioritas bila faksi lain ikut diajak mengambil keputusan."

"Karena memberi mobil untuk seorang anak Erudite itu lebih penting dari memberi makan untuk _factionless_ ," bentakku.

"Hei kalian," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap bahu Chanyeol. "Seharusnya ini jadi sesi simbolis penghancuran dokumen yang menyenangkan, bukan debat politik."

Aku tak jadi mengucapkan apa yang tadi terlintas di kepalaku dan menatap kumpulan kertas di tangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belakangan sering bersentuhan. Aku menyadarinya. Apa mereka menyadarinya?

"Tapi, semua yang Yuri katakan tentang ayahmu," lanjut Chanyeol, "membuatku tak menyukainya. Aku tak habis pikir apa bagusnya mengatakan banyak hal buruk seperti itu."

Aku tahu jawabnya. Kalau Yuri bisa membuat orang lain percaya kalau ayah dan para petinggi Abnegation lainnya korup dan buruk, ia akan mendapatkan dukungan untuk revolusi apa pun yang akan ia mulai, itu pun jika benar-benar menjadi rencananya. Namun, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi. Jadi, aku cuma mengangguk dan melemparkan sisa kertas-kertas itu ke jurang. Semua kertas itu berhamburan, melayang-layang, sampai akhirnya jatuh ke sungai.

"Waktunya tidur," ujar Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mau balik sekarang? Kurasa aku mau merendam tangan Jaebum di semangkuk air hangat untuk membuatnya ngompol nanti malam."

Aku melangkah pergi dari pinggir jurang dan melihat bayangan bergerak di sisi kanan The Pit. Ada seseorang yang menaiki atap kaca, dan dilihat dari cara jalannya yang teratur, seakan kakinya tak menyentuh tanah, aku tahu itu Four.

"Kedengarannya bagus, tapi aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Four," kataku sambil menunjuk bayangan yang menaiki jalan setapak. Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah jariku.

"Kau yakin, kau mau berkeliaran sendirian di sini selarut ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku kan tidak sendirian. Aku bersama Four." Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol balik menatapnya. Mereka berdua sepertinya tak terlalu mendengarkanku.

"Baiklah," ujar Baekhyun datar. "Ya, sampai ketemu nanti."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju asrama. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memukul pinggang Baekhyun. Aku memandangi mereka sejenak. Rasanya aku sedang melihat sebuah awal dari sesuatu, tapi aku tak yakin ke mana arahnya.

Aku berlari kecil di jalan setapak di sebelah kanan The Pit dan mulai ke atas. Aku mencoba melangkah sehening mungkin. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, berbohong bukan masalah besar untukku. Aku tidak berniat berbicara dengan Four—setidaknya tidak sampai aku tahu ke mana ia pergi selarut ini. Ia mengarah ke gedung kaca di atas sana.

Aku berlari tanpa suara. Setibanya di tangga, aku sudah kehabisan napas. Aku berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan kaca dan Four berada di sisi lainnya. Dari jendela aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu kota yang bersinar, tapi mulai meredup saat aku melihatnya. Semua lampu harus dimatikan saat tengah malam.

Di seberang ruangan, Four berdiri di ruangan menuju ruang ketakutan. Ia membawa sebuah kotak hitam di salah satu tangannya dan sebuah jarum suntik di tangan lainnya.

"Karena kau ada di sini," ujarnya tanpa melirik, "kau mungkin harus ikut juga bersamaku."

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. "Ke dalam ruang ketakutanmu?"

"Nde."

Saat aku mendekatinya, aku bertanya, "Aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Serum ini menghubungkanmu dengan programnya," ujarnya, "tapi, program ini menentukan ruang ketakutan mana yang kau lalui. Dan sekarang, semua diatur untuk membawa kita masuk ke ruang ketakutanku."

"Kau membiarkanku melihatnya?"

"Menurutmu kenapa lagi aku masuk kemari?" tanyanya pelan. Ia terus menunduk. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Ia memegang jarum suntiknya dan aku memiringkan kepala agar leherku terlihat. Nyeri menusuk saat jarum itu menembus kulitku, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Setelah selesai, ia memberiku kotak hitam tadi. Di dalamnya ada jarum lainnya.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya," kataku sambil mengeluarkan jarum itu dari kotak. Aku tak mau menyakitinya.

"Di sini," ujarnya sambil menyentuh satu titik di lehernya. Aku berjinjit dan menyuntiknya. Tanganku sedikit gemetar. Four bahkan tak berkedip.

Ia terus menatapku, dan setelah aku selesai Four meletakkan kedua jarum itu kembali ke dalam kotak dan menaruhnya di pintu. Ia tahu kalau aku akan mengikutinya kemari. Tahu atau berharap. Keduanya bukan masalah buatku.

Four mengulurkan tangan dan aku meraihnya. Jari-jarinya dingin dan rapuh. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku terlalu terpesona dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu dengan tangan satunya dan aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Sekarang, aku terbiasa memasuki ruang asing tanpa ragu. Aku menjaga napasku teratur dan mengenggam tangan Four kuat-kuat.

"Coba lihat apa kau bisa menebak kenapa aku dipanggil Four," ujarnya.

Terdengar suara klik pintu tertutup dan semuanya langsung gelap gulita. Udara di ruang ini dingin. Aku bisa mengatakan partikelnya memasuki paru-paru. Aku mendekat ke arah Four sehingga lengan kami saling bersentuhan dan daguku ada di bahunya.

"Siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Coba kau tebak itu juga."

Simulasi mulai membawa kami masuk ke dalam ketakutan Four. Tanah tempatku berdiri tak lagi dibuat dari semen. Tanahnya berkeretak saat diinjak seperti logam. Ada cahaya menyorot dari segala sudut. Di hadapan kami, terbentang jalan ke kota. Gedung-gedung kaca. Jalur-jalur kereta api. Dan, kami berada jauh di atas. Aku tak pernah melihat langit biru belakangan ini, jadi saat langit terhampar seluas ini, aku merasa udara serempak masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Membuatku pusing.

Kemudian, angin mulai bertiup. Anginnya sangat kencang sampai-sampai aku harus berpegangan pada Four supaya tetap bisa berdiri. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan merangkul pundakku. Tadinya kupikir Four ingin melindungiku—tapi tidak, ia sendiri susah bernapas dan ia memerlukanku untuk membantunya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bernapas dengan mulut terbuka. Giginya gemeretak.

Bagiku ketinggian itu hal menyenangkan. Tapi kalau aku berada di sini, artinya ini salah satu mimpi terburuknya.

"Kita harus lompat, kan?" teriakku di tengah deru angin.

Ia mengangguk.

"Di hitungan ketiga, oke?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Hana ... dul ... Set!" aku menariknya bersamaku saat aku mulai berlari. Setelah kami menjejakkan langkah pertama, selebihnya semua terasa mudah. Kami berdua melompat dari tepi gedung. Kami jatuh seperti dua buah batu, cepat dan terhempas angin. Daratan makin mendekat. Kemudian, semuanya menghilang dan aku berlutut di lantai sambil menyeringai lebar. Aku suka gelora yang kurasakan di hari saat aku memilih Dauntless dan aku masih menyukainya sekarang.

Di sampingku, Four terkesiap dan memegangi dadanya.

Aku bangkit dan membantunya berdiri. "Berikutnya apa?"

"Itu—"

Sesuatu membentur tulang punggungku. Aku terjerembap menabrak Four. Kepalaku mengenai tulang selangkanya. Dinding-dinding mulai bermunculan di kanan kiriku. Ruangan ini begitu sempit sampai Four harus merapatkan lengannya di dada supaya bisa muat. Ada atap terpasang di dinding yang mengelilingi kami. Terdengar suara berderak. Four pun membungkuk sambil mengerang. Ruangan ini hanya sebesar ukuran tubuhnya, tidak lebih.

"Ruang sempit," kataku.

Ia menggeram. Aku memiringkan kepala dan sedikit mundur untuk melihatnya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Terlalu gelap. Udaranya pun begitu pengap. Kami bernapas di udara yang sama. Ia mengerang seakan merasa kesakitan.

"Yak," kataku. "Gwaenchanha. Sini—"

Aku menarik lengannya melingkar di tubuhku sehingga ia memiliki ruang yang lebih luas. Ia memegangi punggungku dan wajahnya tepat menatapku sambil terus membungkuk. Tubuhnya hangat, tapi yang kurasakan tulang dan ototnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuberikan. Pipiku memerah.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku senang badanku terlalu kecil." Aku tertawa. Kalau aku bercanda mungkin aku bisa membuatnya senang. Sekaligus mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Mmm," erang Four tertahan.

"Kita tidak bisa mendobrak keluar," kataku. "Lebih mudah menghadapi rasa takutmu sendiri, kan?" aku tak menunggu jawaban. "Jadi, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat ruangan ini lebih kecil. Kalau membuatnya lebih buruk, maka semuanya akan lebih baik. Begitu, kan?"

"Ya." Kali ini yang tercetus hanya sebuah kata pendek dan tegang.

"Oke, jadi kita harus membungkuk. Siap?"

Aku memegang pinggangnya menariknya ikut merunduk. Aku merasakan tonjolan tulangnya di balik tanganku dan mendengar suara derit papan kayu saat langit-langit di atas kami ikut turun. Aku sadar kami takkan muat di tempat sekecil ini, jadi aku membalikkan badan dan makin merunduk. Tulang punggungku menyentuh dadanya. Salah satu lutut Four menekuk di dekat kepalaku dan yang lainnya terlipat di bawahku, jadi aku pun duduk di pergelangan kakinya. Kami seperti tubuh yang terlipat-lipat. Bisa kurasakan embusan napasnya di telingaku.

"Ah," ujar Four. Suaranya parau. "Ini tambah buruk. Ini benar-benar ..."

"Shh," kataku. "peluk saja aku."

Four melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku dengan patuh. Aku tersenyum menghadap dinding. Aku benar-benar tidak menikmati ini. Tidak, tak sedikit pun. Sama sekali.

"Simulasi ini mengukur respons ketakutanmu," kataku lembut. Aku hanya mengulangi apa yang pernah ia katakan, tapi mengingatkannya seperti itu takkan berguna. "Jadi, kalau kau bisa menenangkan detak jantungmu. Simulasinya akan berpindah ke ketakutan berikutnya. Ingat, kan? Jadi, coba lupakan kalau kita ada di sini."

"Yeah?" aku merasakan gerak bibirnya di telingaku saat ia berbicara dan ada rasa panas menjalari tubuku."Segampang itu, ya?"

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan anak namja senang sekali terperangkap dengan seorang namja cantik di ruang tertutup seperti ini."

"Orang yang klaustrofobia, tidak Jae!" sekarang ia terdengar putus asa.

"Oke,oke." Aku memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya ke dadaku. Tangannya sekarang tepat berada di atas jantungku. "Coba rasakan detak jantungku. Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Nde."

"Kau bisa merasakan detaknya normal?"

"Detaknya cepat."

"Nde, tapi kan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kotak sempit ini." Aku meringis setelah selesai mengucapkannya. Aku baru saja mengakui sesuatu. Kuharap Four tidak menyadarinya. "Tiap kali kau merasa aku menarik napas, kau menarik napas juga. Fokus di sana ya."

"Oke."

Aku menarik napas dalam dan dadanya naik turun bersama ritme napasku. Setelah beberapa detik, aku dengan tenang berkata, "Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku dari mana asal semua ketakutan ini. Mungkin dengan cara membicarakannya akan membantu ... entah bagaimana caranya."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi memang sepertinya itu benar.

"Um ... oke." Ia menarik napas lagi bersamaku. "Ini dimulai dari masa kecilku yang fantastis. Hukuman masa kecil. Lemari kecil di bawah tangga."

Aku merapatkan bibirku. Aku ingat pernah dihukum—disuruh ke kamar tanpa makan malam, tidak boleh melakukan ini itu, dan teriakan yang tegas. Aku tak pernah dikurung di lemari. Kekejaman yang jitu. Dadaku ikut merasa sakit. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, jadi aku mencoba tetap santai.

"Eommaku menyimpan mantel musim dingin kami di lemari."

"Aku tidak ..." Four terkesiap. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

"Oke. Kalau begitu ... aku saja yang bicara. Tanya apa saja padaku."

"Oke." Ia tertawa gemetar di telingaku. "Kenapa jantungmu berdebar kencang, Jae?"

Bulu kudukku berdiri dan aku pun berkata, "Ya, aku ..." Aku mencari-cari alasan yang tak ada hubungannya dengan lengannya yang kini memelukku. "Aku kan tidak terlalu mengenalmu." _Tidak cukup bagus._ "aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku terperangkap di dalam kotak bersamamu, Four, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kalau kita ada di dalam ruang ketakutanmu," ujarnya, "apa aku akan ada di dalamnya?"

"Aku kan tidak takut padamu."

"Memang tidak. Tapi, bukan itu maksudku."

Ia tertawa lagi. Saat ia tertawa, dindingnya retak dan berjatuhan. Terlihat ada celah bercahaya. Four menghela napas dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Aku susah payah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhku sendiri walau tidak ada kotoran. Kugosokkan telapak tangan di atas celana jins. Punggungku terasa dingin saat Four tak lagi menempel di belakangku.

Ia berdiri di depanku. Senyumnya lebar dan aku tak yakin apakah aku suka tatapan di matanya.

"Mungkin kau cocok masuk Candor," ujarnya, "karena kau tak bisa berbohong."

"Kurasa Tes Kecakapanku langsung mencoretnya."

Ia menggeleng. "Tes Kecakapan tak memberitahumu apa-apa."

Aku memicingkan mata. "Apa yang coba kau katakan? Hasil tesmu bukanlah alasan kau ada di Dauntless?"

Ada rasa senang menjalari tubuhku. Seperti aliran darah di dalam pembuluh yang menggelegak oleh harapan kalau mungkin saja ia mengaku kalau ia Divergent. Kalau ia sepertiku. Kalau kami bisa mencari tahu maknanya bersama-sama.

"Tidak juga, tidak," ujarnya. "Aku ..."

Ia melirik ke belakang dan kata-katanya menggantung. Seorang wanita berdiri beberapa meter sambil mengacungkan senjata ke arah kami. Ia benar-benar kaku. Sosoknya biasa saja—kalaupun kami menjauh sekarang, aku takkan mengingatnya. Di sebelah kananku, muncullah sebuah meja. Ada sebuah pistol dan sebuah peluru di sana. Kenapa ia tak menembak kami?

 _Oh_ , pikirku. Ketakutan kali ini tak ada hubungannya dengan ancaman untuk Four. Tapi, berhubungan dengan senjata di atas meja.

"Kau harus membunuhnya," ujarku pelan.

"Selalu."

"Ia tidak nyata."

"Kelihatannya sungguhan." Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Rasanya sungguhan."

"Kalau ia sungguhan, ia pasti sudah membunuhmu."

"Oke." Ia mengangguk. "Aku cuma ... harus melakukannya. Ini tidak ... tidak begitu buruk. Tidak seburuk kalau kau merasa panik."

Tidak begitu panik, tapi takut. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya saat ia mengambil senjata itu dan membuka tempat pelurunya seakan ia sudah pernah melakukannya seribu kali—dan mungkin memang begitu. Ia memasukkan peluru ke dalam sarangnya dan mengulurkan senjata ke depan. Kedua tangannya memegang senjata itu. Ia menutup salah satu matanya dan perlahan menarik napas.

Saat ia menghela napas, ia melepaskan tembakan. Kepala wanita itu tersentak ke belakang. Aku melihat warna merah berhambur di udara dan langsung memalingkan muka. Aku mendengar debum suara tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai.

Four langsung melempar senjatanya. Kami menatap tubuhnya yang tergeletak. Yang ia katakan benar—memang terasa sungguhan. _Jangan konyol_. Aku menarik tangannya.

"Kajja," kataku. "Ayo pergi. Terus jalan."

Setelah aku menarik lengannya lagi, barulah buyar lamunannya dan Four pun mengikutiku. Saat kami melewati meja itu, tubuh wanita itu menghilang. Tapi, tidak dari ingatan kami. Bagaimana rasanya jika harus membunuh seseorang setiap aku memasuki ruang ketakutanku sendiri? Mungkin nanti aku akan tahu.

Tapi, ada yang membuatku bingung. Ini seharusnya menjadi ketakutan terburuk Four. Dan, walaupun tadi ia panik saat berada dalam kotak dan di atap, ia membunuh wanita itu tanpa banyak kesulitan. Sepertinya simulasi ini mencoba mendapatkan ketakutan apa pun yang bisa ditemukan di dalamnya, dan ternyata memang tidak terlalu banyak dan bisa ditunjukkan.

"Ini dia," bisiknya.

Sesosok tubuh berjalan mendekati kami. Perlahan merayap di pinggir cahaya lampu sambil menunggu kami melangkah lebih dekat. Siapa itu? Siapa yang sering menghantui Four di dalam mimpi-mimpinya?

Pria yang muncul bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan potongan rambut yang rapih dan mengkilau. Ia memegang sesuatu di balik punggungnya, dan mengenakan jubah abu-abu Abnegation.

"Yunho," bisikku.

"Di sinilah bagian," ujar Four dengan suara gemetar, "di mana kau tahu siapa namaku."

"Apa ia ..." Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho yang berjalan perlahan medekati kami ke arah Four yang perlahan ikut melangkah mundur. Dan, semuanya menjadi jelas. Yunho memiliki anak laki-laki yang bergabung dengan Dauntless. Namanya ... "Daehyun."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Ada ikat pinggang yang melingkari kepalan tangannya. Perlahan ia membuka ikat pinggang itu dengan jarinya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri," ujarnya dan suaranya bergema berkali-kali.

Muncullah belasan Yunho di bawah lampu. Semuanya memegang ikat pinggang yang sama. Semuanya tanpa ekspresi. Saat Yunho mengedipkan mata lagi, matanya berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Ikat pinggang itu menggelantung sampai ke lantai yang sekarang berwarna putih. Aku merinding. Erudite pernah menuduh Yunho orang yang kejam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Erudite benar.

Aku menoleh ke Four—atau Daehyun—dan ia kelihatannya membeku. Sosoknya seperti lunglai. Four kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih tua, sekaligus jauh lebih muda. Yunho mulai menarik tangannya ke belakang. Ikat pinggang itu mengayun melewati bahunya saat ia bersiap untuk mencambuk. Daehyun mundur dan memasang lengannya ke depan untuk melindungi wajah.

Aku bergegas berdiri di depannya dan ikat pinggang itu mencambuk dan membelit pergelangan tanganku. Ada rasa panas membakar lenganku sampai ke siku. Aku menggertakkan gigi dan menariknya sekuat mungkin. Yunho melepaskan genggamannya, jadi aku langsung melepaskan ikat pinggang itu dan mencengkeram mata gespernya.

Aku mengayunkan lenganku sekuat mungkin. Bahuku terasa sakit karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Ikat pinggang itu mencambuk bahu Yunho. Ia berteriak dan menerjangku dengan tangan terulur. Kukunya terlihat seperti cakar binatang. Daehyun mendorongku ke belakang sehingga ia berdiri di antara aku dan Yunho. Ia kelihatan marah, bukannya takut.

Tiba-tiba semua bayangan Yunho menghilang. Cahaya pun menyeruak dan yang terbentang di hadapan kami ruang sempit yang panjang dengan dinding bata dan lantai semen.

"Cuma itu?" kataku. "Itu ketakutan terburukmu? Kenapa kau cuma punya empat ..." kata-kataku terputus. Cuma ada empat ketakutan.

"Oh." Aku meliriknya. "Itulah kenapa mereka memanggilmu—"

Kata-kataku terpotong saat aku melihat ekspresinya. Matanya melebar dan kelihatannya seperti rapuh di tengah sorot lampu ruangan. Bibirnya menganga. Kalau kami tak ada di sini, aku pasti sudah mengartikan tatapannya seperti terpana. Tapi, aku tak mengerti kenapa Four menatapku terpana seperti itu.

Four menggenggam siku lenganku. Jari-jarinya dengan kuat menggenggam kulit lembut lengan atasku dan menarikku mendekat. Rasanya ikat pinggang tadi seperti sungguhan. Kulit di sekitar pergelangan tanganku masih terasa sakit. Tapi, warnanya sudah berubah sama pucatnya seperti kulit tubuhku biasanya. Bibirnya perlahan bergerak mendekat pipiku. Kemudian, dengan lengannya merangkul erat bahuku, Four membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Napasnya langsung menyentuh kulitku.

Aku bergeming beberapa detik, lalu ikut melingkarkan lenganku merangkulnya sambil menghela napas.

"Hei," ujarku lembut. "Kita sudah melewatinya."

Four mengangkat kepala dan menyisir rambutku dengan jari menyelipkan rambutku di belakang telinga. Kami saling menatap. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan di antara helai-helai rambutku.

"Kau membuatku bisa melewatinya," akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Ya." Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku mencoba mengabaikan sensasi gugup yang menjalariku seperti aliran listrik, setiap kali Four menyentuhku. "Kan gampang saja untuk berani kalau itu bukan rasa takutku sendiri."

Aku membiarkan tanganku turun dan menggosokkannya dengan santai ke celana jinsku. Semoga ia tak menyadarinya.

Kalaupun ia menyadarinya, Four tak mengatakannya. Ia langsung menggenggam jari-jariku.

"Kajja," ujarnya. "Ada lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ehemmmmm**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**D** **IVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #26**

Kami berjalan menuju The Pit sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku diam-diam merasakan genggaman tanganku sendiri dengan saksama. Satu menit, rasanya aku tak menggenggam tangan Four cukup kuat. Menit berikutnya, aku meremas tangannya terlalu kuat. Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa orang-orang mau susah payah berpegangan tangan sambil berjalan, tapi kemudian ujung jari Four membelai telapak tanganku. Aku merinding. Dan langsung mengerti.

"Jadi ..." aku mencoba berpegangan pada rasioku. "Empat macam rasa takut."

"Dulu empat rasa takut, sekarang empat rasa takut juga," ujarnya mengangguk. "Semuanya belum berubah, jadi aku terus mengulangnya, tapi ... aku masih belum ada kemajuan."

"Kau tak mungkin tidak takut apa pun, ingat?" kataku. "Karena kau masih memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Tentang hidupmu."

"Arra."

Kami berjalan menyusuri pinggir The Pit melewati jalan setapak sempit yang menuju bebatuan di bawah. Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya—jalan ini menyatu dengan dinding batu. Tapi, Daehyun sepertinya mengetahuinya dengan baik.

Aku tak ingin menghancurkan momen ini, tapi aku harus tahu hasil tes kecakapannya. Aku harus tahu apakah ia seorang Divergent.

"Kau akan memberitahuku hasil Tes Kecakapanmu," kataku.

"Ah." Four menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan tangan yang tidak menggandeng tanganku. "Apa itu penting?"

"Ya, aku mau tahu."

"Dasar keras kepala." Ia tersenyum.

Kami tiba di ujung jalan dan berdiri di bawah tebing. Di sini bebatuan membentuk dataran yang tidak stabil, mencuat dengan sudut tak beraturan dari air sungai yang berdebur. Ia menuntunku melewati jalan yang naik turun. Melewati celah sempit dan melalui gundukan berliku. Sepatuku terasa lengket di bebatuan kasar di sana. Alas sepatuku meninggalkan jejak kaki basah di setiap batu yang kulalui.

Four menemukan batu yang lumayan datar di tepi sungai yang arusnya tak terlalu deras. Ia pun duduk di sana. Kakinya menggantung ke bawah. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia nyaman sekali di sana, beberapa puluh senti di atas arus sungai yang deras.

Four melepaskan tanganku. Aku menatap pinggir bebatuan yang tidak rata.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kuceritakan pada orang-orang, kau tahu. Bahkan, pada teman-temanku," ujarnya.

Tanganku saling menggenggam dan mengepal rapat. Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk memberitahuku kalau ia seorang Divergent, jika memang itu benar adanya. Debur air di tebing pasti membuat percakapan kami tak didengar siapa pun. Aku tak tahu kenapa hal ini membuatku begitu gugup.

"Hasilku sudah bisa ditebak," ujarnya. "Abnegation."

"Oh." Hatiku seperti mencelos. Aku salah menilainya.

Tapi—tadinya aku berpikir kalau ia bukan Divergent, ia pasti memperoleh hasil Dauntless. Dan, secara teknis aku juga mendapatkan hasil Abnegation—menurut sistem yang berlaku. Apa hal yang sama berlaku juga padanya? Dan kalau itu memang benar, kenapa ia tak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?

"Tapi, kau malah memilih Dauntless?" tanyaku.

"Terpaksa."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku ke arah depan seakan mencari jawabannya di udara. Four tak perlu memberikan satu jawaban. Aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya sabetan ikat pinggang itu di pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau harus meninggalkan ayahmu," kataku. "Itukah kenapa kau tak mau menjadi pemimpin Dauntless? Karena jika kau menjadi pemimpin, mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dirinya lagi?"

Four mengangkat bahu. "Itu juga, dan aku selalu merasa kalau aku tidak benar-benar menjadi bagian dari Dauntless. Setidaknya, tidak dengan cara hidup mereka sekarang."

"Tapi, kau ... luar biasa." Kataku. Aku berhenti sebentar dan berdeham. "Maksudku, berdasarkan standar Dauntless. Tidak pernah ada yang memiliki cuma empat rasa takut. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menjadi bagian mereka?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya Four tak peduli tentang bakatnya sendiri, atau statusnya di antara anggota Dauntless, dan kupikir itu karena sifat Abnegationnya. Aku tak yakin harus berbuat apa.

Four berkata, "Aku memiliki teori bahwa tak memiliki rasa pamrih dan keberanian tidak terlalu berbeda. Seumur hidupmu, kau telah diajari bagaimana caranya tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, jadi saat kau dalam bahaya, itu menjadi insting pertamamu. Aku bisa dengan mudah menjadi bagian Abnegation."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa terbebani. Diajari seumur hidupku pun takkan cukup bagiku. Insting pertamaku tetap memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Yeah," kataku. "Aku meninggalkan Abnegation karena aku masih memikirkan diri sendiri, tak peduli seberapa keras pun aku mencoba."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Four tersenyum padaku. "Seorang pemuda kecil yang membiarkan seseorang melemparinya pisau agar temannya diampuni, yang memukul ayahku dengan ikat pinggang untuk melindungiku—pemuda yang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri itu, bukan kamu?"

Four lebih mengenalku lebih baik dari yang kukira. Walau sepertinya mustahil ia memiliki perasaan khusus padaku ... mungkin memang tidak. Aku cemberut menatapnya. "Kau memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Aku suka mengamati orang."

"Mungkin kau cocok masuk Candor, Four, karena kau tidak bisa berbohong."

Four meletakkan tangannya di batu sebelahnya. Jari-jarinya berbaris tepat di samping jariku. Aku menunduk menatap kedua tangan kami. Ia memiliki jari yang kurus dan panjang. Bukan tangan khas seorang Dauntless yang biasanya tebal, kokoh, dan siap menghancurkan apa pun.

"Baik." Four mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap daguku, dan bibirku, dan hidungku. "Aku mengamatimu karena aku menyukaimu." Ia mengucapkannya dengan datar dan berani. Ia mengerlingkan mata. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Four', oke? Senang rasanya mendengar nama asliku lagi."

Dan cuma begitu saja. Akhirnya, ia menyebutkan namanya sendiri dan aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Pipiku terasa hangat. Dan yang bisa kukatakan cuma, "Tapi, kau lebih tua dariku, ... _Daehyun_."

Ia tersenyum padaku. "Ya, jarak dua tahun yang terlalu jauh dan benar-benar _tak bisa diubah_ , kan?"

"Aku bukannya menghina diri sendiri," kataku. "Aku cuma tidak mengerti. Aku lebih muda. Aku seorang namja dan aku tidak cantik—"

Ia tertawa. Tawa terbahak-bahak yang seperti berasal dari dalam hati, dan mengecup pelipisku.

"Jangan pura-pura," kataku susah payah. "Kau tahu aku tidak cantik. Aku memang tidak jelek, tapi kan aku jelas-jelas tidak cantik. Dan kau tahu, aku itu seorang namja"

"Baiklah. Kamu memang tidak cantik dan kamu seorang namja. Jadi?" ia mencium pipiku. "Aku suka penampilanmu. Kamu pintar. Manis. Berani. Dan walaupun kau tahu tentang Yunho ..." suaranya berubah lembut. "Kau tidak melihatku seperti, ... seperti aku anak anjing terbuang atau semacamnya."

"Yah," kataku. "Kau memang tidak seperti itu."

Mata hitamnya menatapku sejenak. Four terdiam. Kemudian, ia menyentuh wajahku dan membungkuk. Mengecupku. Arus sungai berdebur kencang dan aku bisa merasakan percikannya di pergelangan kakiku.

Awalnya aku agak kaku, tak yakin pada diriku sendiri. Jadi, saat ia melepaskan ciumannya, aku yakin pasti aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau melakukannya dengan buruk. Tapi, Four menyentuh wajahku lagi. Tangannya begitu kokoh membelai kulitku. Dan, Four menciumku lagi. Aku merangkulnya. Tanganku menggantung di belakang leher dan rambut pendeknya.

Kami berciuman beberapa menit, di balik tebing, hanya ditemani debur air. Dan saat kami berdiri, saling berpegangan tangan, aku baru sadar. Bahkan, jika kami mengambil pilihan berbeda, mungkin saja kami tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Di tempat yang lebih aman. Dan bukan berpakaian hitam, melainkan berjubah abu-abu.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Uwaaaaaaaaaa so sweet ,, scenenya baru datang :D hehehehehe uri Daejaeeeeee**

 **Dan maaf baru diUp lagi nihh FF :'**

 **SAM itu sebenernya udah gak mood Up/ngetik FF lagi :", soalnya FFn makin syepiiiiii... Reader-nim tau lahhh, Review kalian itu Yang sebenernya jadi penyemangat buat SAM :"**

 **Oke deh! Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **Makasih sama Yang masih baca nihh FF, apalagi Yang meninggalkan jejak, seperti Review :)**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**D** **IVERGENT**

Summary :

"Divergent" menceritakan tentang manusia dewasa yang dibagi menjadi lima jenis menurut karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Kelima jenis kategori tersebut adalah Candor (jujur), Erudite (genius), Amity (suka damai), Dauntless (pemberani) dan Abnegation (penolong tanpa pamrih).

Sedangkan untuk kategori "Divergent" adalah kategori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kelima jenis kategori karakteristik tersebut karena memiliki berbagai macam kepribadian yang menonjol dalam dirinya.

Seorang Pemuda bernama Youngjae harus menghadapi tes penentuan nasibnya. Youngjae merasa gugup dan penasaran sekaligus ingin mengetahui berada di golongan manakah dia berada. Namun di saat menjalani tes, Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian hasilnya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam 5 golongan yang ada. Lalu seorang wanita yang menguji dirinya dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk menjaga rahasia identitas dirinya sebagai seorang Divergent.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P)

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Others Cast : Bang Yongguk(B.A.P), Kim Himchan(B.A.P), Moon Jongup(B.A.P), Choi Junhong(B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun(EXO), Park Chanyeol(EXO), Im Jaebum(GOT7), Oh Sehun(EXO), Song Jieun(SECRET), Jackson(GOT7), Naeun(APINK), Hoseok(BTS), Suho(EXO), Yunho(TVXQ), Yoo Youngwon(kakak Youngjae), Han Sunhwa(SECRET), Kwon Yuri(SNSD). Cast akan bertambah^^.

Cameo :

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Mystery/Violence/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik saya^^, ini Karya nya "Veronica Roth" penulis novel kesukaan saya hehehe, so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Divergent #27**

Keesokan paginya, aku seperti orang konyol. Tiap kali aku menahan senyum, senyum itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul sendiri. Akhirnya, aku tak menahannya lagi. Aku membiarkan rambutku berantakan dan tak mengenakan lagi kaus kedodoranku. Aku malah mengenakan kaus berpotongan bahu lebar yang menunjukkan tatoku.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" ujar Baekhyun saat kami menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Matanya masih bengkak karena ngantuk dan rambutnya yang kusut samar-samar membingkai keningnya.

"Oh, tahu kan," kataku. "Matahari bersinar cerah. Burung-burung berkicau merdu."

Alisnya berkerut seakan mengingatkanku kalau kami ada di terowongan bawah tanah.

"Biarkan saja ia, suasana hatinya sedang bagus," ujar Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin takkan pernah melihatnya lagi."

Aku meninju lengan Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena aku tahu sekitar setengah jam lagi, aku akan melihatnya. Aku duduk di tempat biasa, di sebelah Jongup. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di depan kami. Kursi di sebelah kiri kami kosong. Aku jadi penasaran apakah Daehyun akan duduk di sana; apakah ia akan tersenyum cerah padaku setelah sarapan; apakah ia akan diam-diam melihatku. Curi-curi pandang, seperti caraku melihatnya. **(aduh aku senyum senyum sendiri)**

Aku mengambil sepotong roti bakar dari piring di tengah meja dan terlalu semangat mengoleskan mentega. Rasanya aku bertingkah seperti orang gila, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri.

Kemudian, ia muncul. Rambutnya lebih pendek dan lebih gelap, hampir hitam. Aku tahu itu rambut pendek ala Abnegation. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat tangan untuk melambai ke arahnya, tapi Four duduk di sebelah Jimin, bahkan tanpa melirik ke arahku. Aku pun kembali menurunkan tangan.

Aku menatap rotiku. Sekarang, jadi lebih mudah untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Jongup sambil mengunyah.

Aku menggeleng dan menggigit roti. Apa yang kuharapkan. Hanya karena kami berciuman, bukan berarti ada yang berubah. Mungkin ia berubah pikiran dan tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin ia berpikir menciumku adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Hari ini hari ruang ketakutan," ujar Chanyeol. "Menurutmu kita akan masuk ke ruang ketakutan kita sendiri?"

"Tidak." Jongup menggeleng. "Kau akan memasuki salah satu ruang instruktur. Itu kata hyungku."

"Ooh, instruktur yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Kau tahu, benar-benar tidak adil kalau kau dapat semua informasi dari orang dalam, sedangkan kami tidak," ujar Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongup.

"Memangnya kau tidak memanfaatkannya kalau kau memilikinya?" sergah Jongup.

Baekhyun tak memedulikan mereka. "Kuharap itu ruang ketakutan Four."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan itu tercetus begitu saja. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri dan berharap bisa menarik perkataanku lagi.

"Sepertinya _ada_ yang lagi labil." Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin tahu apa saja rasa takutnya. Ia bertingkah sok tangguh, padahal mungkin saja ia takut pada marshmallow atau sinar matahari yang terlalu cerah atau apalah. Sesuatu yang tidak disangka."

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan ia."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu cuma tebakan saja."

Aku teringat ayah Daehyun. Four takkan membiarkan siapa pun melihat itu. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Sekilas matanya menatapku. Tatapannya dingin. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandang.

Bomi, instruktur peserta inisiasi asli Dauntless, berdiri berkacak pinggang di luar ruang ketakutan.

"Dua tahun lalu," ujarnya, "aku takut laba-laba, mati tercekik, dinding yang makin lama makin kecil dan kau terjebak di dalamnya, ditendang dari Dauntless, pendarahan yang tidak terkendali, ditabrak kereta api, kematian ayahku, dipermalukan di depan umum, dan diculik oleh pria-pria tanpa wajah."

Semua terpana menatapnya.

"Kebanyakan dari kalian akan mendapatkan sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas rasa takut di ruang ketakutan kalian sendiri. Itu jumlah rata-ratanya," ujarnya.

"Berapa jumlah terkecil yang pernah diperoleh seseorang?" tanya Ilhoon.

"Belakangan ini," ujar Bomi. "Empat."

Aku tidak melihat ke arah Daehyun sejak pertemuan kami di kafetaria, tapi sekarang aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatapnya. Ia menunduk melihat ke lantai. Aku tahu empat itu jumlah yang kecil, cukup kecil sampai layak menjadi nama panggilan. Tapi, aku tak tahu kalau itu bahkan kurang dari setengah jumlah rata-rata rasa takut orang-orang.

Aku menunduk menatap kakiku. Four memang luar biasa. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan tak mau melihatku.

"Kalian tidak akan tahu jumlah ketakutan kalian sendiri hari ini," ujar Bomi. "Simulasinya telah diatur menjadi program ruang ketakutanku, jadi yang kalian hadapi nanti adalah ketakutanku bukan ketakutan kalian sendiri."

Aku menatap Baekhyun penuh kemenangan. Aku benar. Kami tidak akan memasuki ruang ketakutan Four.

"Meski begitu, agar tujuan latihan ini tercapai, masing-masing dari kalian hanya akan menghadapi _satu_ ketakutanku, untuk merasakan sendiri bagaimana cara kerja simulasi ini."

Bomi menunjuk acak ke arah kami dan memberikan jenis rasa takut. Aku berdiri di belakang, jadi aku dekat dengan urutan terakhir. Rasa takut yang ia berikan padaku adalah diculik.

Karena aku tidak terhubung dengan komputer saat aku menunggu, aku tak bisa melihat simulasi. Yang bisa kulihat hanya reaksi orang yang sedang menjalankannya. Ini cara yang tepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari permainanku semalam bersama Daehyun—aku mengepalkan tangan saat Chanyeol berusaha menepis laba-laba yang tidak terlihat dan Jongup menempelkan tangan di dinding tak kasatmata. Aku pun tersenyum puas melihat wajah Jaebum memerah karena apa pun yang ia alami saat "dipermalukan di depan umum". Kemudian, giliranku.

Rintangan ini takkan membuatku nyaman, tapi karena aku pernah memanipulasi tiap simualsi sebelumnya, bukan hanya yang ini, dan karena aku juga sidah melihat ruang ketakutan Daehyun, aku tidak merasa khawatir saat Bomi menyuntik leherku.

Kemudian, pemandangannya berubah dan penculikan pun dimulai. Tanah yang kuinjak berubah dipenuhi rumput. Ada tangan membekap mulutku. Terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa pun.

Aku berdiri di tepi jurang. Aku bisa mendengar suara debur sungai. Aku menjerit di balik tangan yang membekap mulutku meronta. Tapi, tangan itu terlalu kuat. Para penculik ini terlalu kuat. Bayangan diriku yang jatuh di kegelapan berkelebat di benakku. Bayangan yang sama yang sering datang di mimpi burukku. Aku menjerit lagi. Aku terus menjerit sampai tenggorokanku sakit dan air mataku keluar.

Aku tahu mereka akan kembali mencariku. Aku tahu mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Yang pertama tidak cukup. Aku menjerit lagi—bukan mencari bantuan, tapi karena tak ada yang menolongku. Karena itulah yang kau lakukan saat kau hampir mati dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

"Berhenti," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas.

Tangan-tangan itu menghilang dan cahaya kembali bersinar. Aku berdiri di lantai semen ruang ketakutan. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku jatuh lunglai sambil menutupi wajah. Aku gagal. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Indraku tak berfungsi baik. Ketakutan Bomi berubah menjadi ketakutanku sendiri.

Dan semua melihatku. Daehyun melihatku.

Aku mendengar suara langkah. Daehyun menghampiriku dan menarikku berdiri.

"Apa itu tadi, Kaku?"

"Aku ..." aku terisak. "Aku tidak—"

"Kuatkan dirimu! Ini menyedihkan."

Ada yang bergejolak di dalam diriku. Air mataku berhenti mengalir. Tubuhku terasa panas. Rasa lemah di dalam tubuhku seperti menghilang. Aku langsung meninjunya kuat-kuat sampai tulang jariku nyeri. Four menatapku. Satu sisi wajahnya berdarah. Dan aku menatapnya lurus.

"Diam," kataku. Aku menarik lenganku dari genggamannya dan keluar ruangan.[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yooooo sam back yuhuuuu heheh, akhir nya di up lagi, alasan sam lama uo nihh ff karna buku catatan penting sam tentang ff ini ilangg huweeeee, sekarang masih ilang dan sam masih nyari heheh

Mungkin ada nama peran yang salah, sam lupa, rasa nya Jimin tuhh udah sam ganti jadi Shownu tapi sam lupa heheh, nanti sam benerin pas buku nya udah ketemu...

Oke jangan lupa Review ya ya…

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
